The Definition of Pride
by Valenwin
Summary: Draco has always been taught that to have pride in himself, he must instill fear in others. But something may change his mind, or someone. Post Hogwarts. D/H. Not Epilogue compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these character.**

Draco sputtered as he tried to protect his head and stomach. Pain ripped through him but he refused to retaliate. His face felt warm and he was sure his nose was broken

"Do you know what you put my family through?" the ringleader yelled, kicking him in the stomach again.

"What is going on?" He recognized the female voice interrupting them,

"_Fucking_ Death Eater is walking around Diagon Alley like nothing _fucking_ happened," The man said, spitting on him.

"That Death Eater saved Harry Potter's life so you best come up with a reason to tell him why you are beating a man to death,"

"How do you fucking know that?" The man asked, still not looking away from Draco,

"Because I am Hermione _fucking_ Granger," She snapped back, and all three men turned to her.

"Are you—

"You are—

"No way!"

There was a hesitation and he heard her threaten them if they ever did something like this again. He was glad the beating had finally stopped, but now the pain was setting in. Draco clutched his stomach; there was blood everywhere, "Malfoy? Malfoy can you hear me?"

"Never thought I would be happy to see you, Granger," He said, coughing halfway through. Blood was pouring down his face.

"Can you walk?" She asked him and he nodded.

He leaned on her as she helped him sit up and then get onto his feet. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder blades.

"We don't have to make it far," She encouraged,

"Not—not St. Mungo's," He managed to stutter, he wanted her to take him back home—but she didn't know where that was.

"No, we are not going far. Come on," She was encouraging him, so he limped along. His vision was going in and out as he leaned on her, and he wanted to warn her but his mouth wasn't working like it should.

"Merlin's beard! 'Mione!" That was definitely a Weasley, Draco could tell by the hair but at the moment everything was blurred together.

"I know—grab my bag,"

"He needs a healer—

"George! Grab my bag," She was demanding. Draco felt himself be lifted and he was sure it was magic, "Draco, this is going to sting," She warned,

"Do it," He managed to growl, and he felt searing pain. It was like scolding water had been thrown on him. He saw steam and he was pretty sure it was coming from him. When the agonizing pain stopped, he felt like his wounds had been healed a bit but he was still struggling to breathe. He saw a wand wave and felt something snap in his rib cage, "Warning?" He managed to growl through gritted teeth.

"It would have made it worse," Granger replied, "Now I am going to do your nose as well, you ready?"

"Bloody do it," He seethed,

_"Episky!_"

Blinding pain went through his face and he blacked out.

"Black out for the nose, mate? You were almost there!" A Weasley said, it was too friendly to be Ron. It had to be George.

"I can barely see," He said, his voice a little too laced with panic,

"Here," Granger, thrust something in his hand, "To take down the swelling. Your face looks awful,"

"Don't flatter me too much," He retorted, drinking it. As he swallowed the two faces in front of him started to clear, "Where am I?"

"The shop," George answered,

"How are sales looking?" He asked

"Fantastic, we are moving right along schedule and should be opening next week like you planned,"

"You seriously want to talk about sales right now?" Granger asked,

"Malfoy has a stake in the store," George said,

"I didn't know that,"

"I can die in peace, I have found something that I knew before Granger," Draco said.

"I should have poisoned that," She retorted, sitting down in a huff, "Who were those men anyway?"

"I have no idea. People who don't like Death Eaters?" He answered unhelpfully,

"That is going to be hard to narrow down who it is—I saw each of them so if there needs to be a line up to press charges—

"I am not pressing charges," Draco's voice was firm.

"Malfoy, these men beat the crap out of you—

"Thank you, for helping me Granger, I really must get going," He said, standing up.

"You shouldn't be _moving_," She was getting annoying, her bossy tone he remembered oh so well was coming out.

"George, I will see you in a week,"

"Course, but Malfoy, you really should lay low," He said, going to grab for him but Draco waved him off.

"You need skele-gro for your ribs!" Granger said, but he grabbed his wand and apparated before she could convince him to stay.

He managed to grab his bottle of skele-gro from his cabinet mostly by memory. His vision was caving in again as he sipped from the bottle. Groaning as he felt his bones shifting, he started making his way toward his couch.

He barely hit the couch before his vision caved again.

Pain caused him to wake up.

"Ruddy bird," The owl was pecking him, holding a letter. He didn't recognize the owl. When he grabbed the letter from it, he knew the handwriting. It was too perfect to be anyone else's.

He opened it and found that she had shrunk pain potions inside of it. His hands were shaking as he opened the bottle and relief came the instant it hit his lips. The note was simple and hoped he was feeling well. He looked over to his clock and realized if he didn't get moving, he would be late.

"Ah, Hermione told me, how are you feeling?" Potter asked as soon as he walked into the office.

"Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express," He replied honestly, sitting down across from him.

"Did you get her potions?"

"Yes, I can't believe it tasted worse than the stuff Madam Pumfrey gave out," Potter laughed.

"Tastes worse, but it works faster,"

"True, which is the only reason I am here now," Malfoy admitted, letting his head role back in the chair.

"We don't have to raid the Folger house with you. Stay here," Potter said

"No, I will go," He said, rolling his head up, "We have been working on that for weeks,"

"If you mess it up because –

"I won't" Draco cut him off,

"Malfoy," He said patiently, and Draco knew he was trying to be kind, "I am not trying to placate, and I just want you to be safe. You look atrocious,"

Draco was asleep on Potter's couch. They raided the Folger house and had found an amazing amount of dark magic objects. Draco was boarder line impressed with how much they had been able to hoard. The aurors did their job and made sure everything was safe before letting the ministry take everything.

The two apparated back to Potter's office and Draco fell asleep on his couch. His whole body hurt. He had been able to ignore it through the raid, but it had caught up with him.

He was blissfully asleep when Potter's voice woke him up.

"He is sleeping,"

"Obviously, I just wanted to check on him," That was Granger.

"I'm fine, Granger," He grumbled,

"I would feel better if I checked," She said, Draco was just about to respond that he didn't care if she felt better or not when—

"I would feel better if she checked," Potter said. He nodded his consent and he heard a slight sigh of relief. Hermione was waving her wand over him

"You drank Skele-gro?" She asked, her voice was soft,

"Yes," He replied, another sigh of relief,

"I wish you would have let me look at you before you left," He wasn't used to this tone. This tone was much more difficult to refuse. Her fingers were feeling his ribs for breaks and anything that didn't grow properly. His body was tense.

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Potter asked

"No, it only aggravates them," He responded.

"I need you to relax, this is going to hurt,"

"That will make me relax," He joked, it was a bad joke.

"One, two," He tensed at two, but nothing happened, "Three," She said. Still nothing. He relaxed, opened his eyes.

"You didn't do any—" Blinding pain hit him, "Son of a—

"You weren't relaxed," She said, but he felt like he could finally breathe normally now that the pain was receding.

"Why do you bother counting at all?" He asked, and he could hear Potter chuckling, "Laughing at my pain?"

"Empathizing with you," He corrected, "At least 'Mione does this well, you should never have her cut your hair,"

"Very true," She said, "Never let me cut your hair,"

"I wasn't going to," He said, opening his eyes,

"And here is this—you drank my potions this morning?"

"Yes," He replied, and he took the bottle in her hand, "What is it?"

"It will help the bruising around your face—so you don't look like a raccoon,"

"Thanks," He said, drinking it.

"How did the raid go?" She asked both of them,

"Well, we had no surprises," Draco told her,

"You made sure to check every crack? The last time—

"Mione, please, I don't want another repeat of last time either," Potter said

"Why do you care?" Draco asked, feeling much better as he sat up.

"I am the lawyer assigned to the case,"

"They allow you and Potter to work together?"

Hermione openly laughed, "I try not to have us work together just because I need to branch out, but yes 'they' allow us to work together, but I just got promoted so I am sure we will be seeing each other much more often,"

"How much more?" He asked, he couldn't keep the whine out of his voice. Hermione laughed again,

"Much," She replied,

"All I need is Weasel in here and then I'll jump head first out of the window,"

"We are underground—

"It's an expression, Granger," He replied,

"Mum, I didn't know you were coming over, I would have put on tea," Draco said, kissing his mother's cheek. She was sitting in his living room.

"Did you just get home from work?" She asked.

"Yes, Potter and I were going through paper work, and I have business associates coming over soon"

"I won't be here long. I am worried that—

"You or Father?" Draco asked, getting right to the point as he loosened his tie and started to pull of his blazer.

"We are both worried," She said patiently, and Draco raised an eyebrow as he moved into the kitchen to start making dinner, "For different reasons," She amended,

"Why are you worried?" Draco asked, he would address her concerns,

"I don't want him looking down on you and treating you poorly,"

"He treats me respectfully—more than I deserve,"

"And do you want to talk about your face?" She asked,

"It's nearly healed," He replied,

"That is the third time in six months Draco!" She cried out

"And I am fine," He replied tartly,

"I just want you to have pride,"

"I do, Mum, I just don't show it the same way," He said honestly, pulling out food,

"You cook?" She asked,

"Yes," Draco replied.

He hadn't seen his mother more than a few times over the past three years since graduating from Hogwarts. His mother and father may have taken him away from Voldemort, but it wasn't enough. He had to build his name from the bottom, and his family didn't understand why his name was so tarnished.

At first, no one would hire him. He was overly qualified for nearly every job he ended up applying for because no one would look at him. It wasn't until Potter approached him about applying to be an auror that he even thought about it.

* * *

_"Apply," Potter growled, _

_"They will not accept me," He snapped, _

_"They will," _

_"I don't want to get a job that you used your Golden Boy influence to get," _

_"Malfoy—" Potter took a breath, and changed his tone, "You have a vast knowledge of Dark Arts, were second to only Hermione in our class and are an impeccable dueler. Don't worry about me using my Golden Boy influence and apply,"_

_"How did you do it?" Draco demanded to know, he was standing outside Potter's apartment several weeks after his application went through. _

_"Come on in, Malfoy," The Weasley girl called from the back, "I just finished cooking dinner," _

_He stormed inside the apartment. _

_"How did you get them to hire me?" Draco asked Potter again, _

_"I took everyone's names off the applications," Potter told him, "And house affiliation. We had a couple of Durmstrong people apply, so I made sure everyone just had their school. When it came down to it, your application was strongest. The entire panel agreed nearly from the beginning," _

_"And when you told them my name?" Draco asked, accepting the glass of wine that was thrust into his hand._

_"There was some surprise—many people assumed it was Ron," _

_"Weasel?" Draco said in disgust, _

_Potter laughed at his expression, "I know, and your potions scores were through the roof. Anyone who thought Ron could even get close to those scores doesn't know him at all," _

_"He melted his caldron more than made potions," Draco said, and Potter laughed, nodding. Draco watched in some sort of amazement as Ginny started tossing things to Potter as he cooked over the stove. Potter would use them and throw them back without looking over his shoulder. _

_Leave it to two Quidditch players to rely on throwing as an everyday method. _

_"When does your season start?" Draco asked Ginny, _

_"I start training next week," She replied, _

_"Should I put money on the Harpies?" He asked, and she laughed, _

_"No—well, maybe—but if you are into betting, we need to have a long talk," She had a smile on her face that looked deathly competitive and he realized how Ginny made it to be a Quidditch player to begin with, _

_"If you sit down with her and George, watch out—they will have you betting on every aspect of every Quidditch match all year," Potter warned him, and he looked shocked when Draco laughed, "Fred and George bet on the Quidditch World Cup my fourth year and bet that Krum would catch the snitch but Ireland would win," _

_"I still wonder how they did it," Ginny said, _

_"You don't think they just guessed?" Draco asked, _

_"Have you ever met them?" Ginny asked, her tone clearly teasing. She sighed, "I still wonder how they got the start up money for their store. They didn't have enough even after their winngings from Ludo Bagman," Ginny wasn't looking at him but at Potter making food, "Harry Potter!" She cried out, and Draco nearly jumped as he turned to Potter, "You know who gave them the money!" She cried out, _

_"No I don't," He responded, _

_"That didn't even fool me, Potter," Draco said coolly, _

_"Who invited you?" Potter asked, though clearly he didn't mean it, as he turned around and plated three dinners. It was some combination of chicken and sauce. _

_"Come on Harry!" Ginny cried out, exasperated, "Give me a clue, Fred and George never said anything!" _

_"Want to talk about your job?" Harry asked Draco, _

_"I hope the couch is comfortable tonight," Ginny said with a shrug, throwing a wink at Draco. Draco did not know how to handle the situation so he drank more of his wine. Harry slid the food over to both of them and then grabbed a bar stool that was near by so he could sit across from them. Ginny was quiet, staring at him. _

_Harry took a deep breath and put his fork down, "I gave them the money," _

_Whatever Ginny had expected, it wasn't that. Even Draco couldn't hide his surprise. _

_"What?" She asked, _

_Harry shrugged, "When I won the TriWizard tournament, I didn't really need the winnings, so I gave it to them," _

_"How rich are you, Potter?" Draco asked_

_Potter smiled at him, "I live a comfortable life," _

_"I cannot _believe_ you never told me," Ginny said, shaking her head and as she began eating. _

_"I don't tell you everything," Ginny looked up at that comment, her eyebrow raised, "But I try my best to," _

_"Nice save," Draco joked. _

_He couldn't believe he felt this relaxed in their presence. He had spent years, _years_, hating Potter. And here he was, breaking bread with him. _

_"You are now officially employed, Malfoy," Potter said_

_"Finally, I thought I was going to have to get a muggle job," He said darkly, "How much opposition was there when they found out it was me?" _

_"That's when I used my Golden Boy charm to shut them up," Potter said with a smile, then winced when Ginny hit him with a rolled up magazine, "It is a wonder you and your ego fit in this apartment," _

_"And I thought I was the only one that noticed it," Draco jeered, and Ginny laughed loudly. _

_"Oh, Draco, we all have different ways to tell him," She smiled,_

* * *

"Draco?" His mum called to him, and Draco blinked his eyes as he looked to the pan and quickly grabbed the handle to flip the food.

"Mum, when have I ever kept company with people who don't think well of me?" He asked her, his tone teasing, "And I love my job,"

"You wouldn't have to work if you came back home,"

"I _want_ to work," He told her solidly,

"Your father wants you to work,"

"For him," Draco said, "I do not want to work for him," He couldn't help the way his hand gripped the edge of the island firmly, his nails finding little to burry themselves into on the granite.

"What up, mate?" George called from his office which had a fire place, coming in through the floo network, "I brought Angelina and sales pro—oh, Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?"

"Quite well, Mr. Weasley,"

George barely contained his snort and Draco wanted to glare.

"I am Angelina, Mrs. Malfoy, please excuse him," She glared at George, "Draco has said such wonderful things about you"

"Ms.—

"Johnson," Angelina provided,

"So nice to meet you, Ms. Johnson," His mum said as she stood up, "Draco, I will floo home,"

"I will see you out," He said, walking with her toward his office and he turned back to the two of them, "Food is out and ready to be eaten, go ahead and help yourselves," He said and he went to walk out, but then he turned back around, "Please don't blow anything up," He was looking at George.

"Why does everyone always tell me that?" He asked Angelina, who responded by whacking the back of his head.

His mother was grabbing the floo powder above his fireplace. It was made out of the same black granite that was in his kitchen. Draco played with the corner of his desk, feeling the lines of the dark oak.

"I appreciate you for seeing me, Mother," He said formally, she nodded,

"You are friends with one of the Weasley's as well?" She asked, and Draco contained a sigh,

"I invested in his business, we are looking over numbers tonight. But yes, we are—friendly,"

She turned back to him, "We didn't give you that much money, Draco if you need any—

"I am doing quite well for myself, mother," He interrupted,

"But if you have been investing, you must not have near enough—

"I own this apartment, have a sizable sum in Gringotts and monitor all of my investments. You can tell father he taught me well,"

"Then you should work for your fath—

"Goodbye, mother," He said, turning and walking toward the door,

"Draco!" She called, and he turned around, "I—I am glad you are—comfortable,"

"Thank you," He said kindly before pulling the door back open,

"I am so sorry, Draco, I hope that we weren't too intrusive," Angelina said when he walked back out to join them,

"No, and I didn't know that she was coming so don't worry," He told her, "alright, let's look at these projections," He said, flipping open the binder. After he looked through it all, he looked up at George.

"Fred was better with numbers, so I had Angelina check my math," He said, and Draco noticed Angelina squeezed George's arm lightly.

Draco started discussing particulars, and having a few suggestions. A bottle of wine later, they were finally finished. He yawned widely.

"Potter needs me at work tomorrow, so I need to go to bed," Draco admitted,

"Ah, he would be a terrible boss," George joked, standing up.

"I'll see you for the opening this weekend," Draco said,

"You will—tell 'Mione to give you more of that swelling potion because your face looks bloody awful," Angelina told him,

"You should have seen it this morning," He said,

"We will walk ourselves out, have a goodnight Malfoy," George called,

"Good night!" He yelled to both of them.

* * *

_"You want to invest in my store?" George asked, his jaw open. _

_"Yes," Draco said again. It had been the third time George had asked the question. _

_"Why?" Finally, a different question. _

_"I am a businessmen, and I know when a business is bound for success. You are doing well, but you need a boost to get you into Hogsmeade. I am your guy," Draco said_

_"I just—not that I don't—you don't like my family," _

_"I'm—I'm starting something new, and working slow. This is part of the start," Draco confessed, and he watched George's facial expression soften. _

_"Okay then, do you want to see projections?" _

_Draco shook his head, "This first installment will be on faith. I want to show you I am a serious investor. So the first one, I will trust you. Obviously, I want to be more involved with the process as it increases, but I don't want you to think there is some sort of catch," _

_"I appreciate that," George said_

_"Can we take you to dinner?" Angelina said, "It will make me feel better if we don't just take your money," _

_"Dinner would be excellent," Draco replied._

**Chapter one is out! Just setting up the stage, I am really excited about this story, as it is my second fanfic EVER. So very, very exciting. Between writing this story from Draco's point of view and watching House of Cards, I think I need to act much more nefarious.  
Please, review! I do love hearing what people think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"The folger estate is claiming that you walked onto their property through illegal means—did you have a search warrant?" Granger asked,

"Of course we had a search warrant," Potter replied, "I—

"Which kind?" She asked,

"It matters? We used the Dark Materials act of the—

"Tell me not the one while Voldemort was rising to power—honestly Malfoy, you don't have to twitch—and

"No, it wasn't. I am not going to use that one again after the last time," Potter cut her off. Draco hadn't realized he twitched when she said his name. People still don't say his name.

"What happened the last time?"

"The law is being contested, it was made by the ministry when they were pretty much raiding everyone's house who had even been in a hundred meters near someone who was associated with Voldemort, let alone a Death Eater," She waved her hand, then he watched her suddenly realize his status, "Oh, I am sorry—I don't know you well enough to know if you are sensitive to that or not," She confessed,

"I work in an auror office, Granger, and I have been accused of much worse," His tone was harsh, despite his message. He watched Granger nod softly, like she was sorry.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Harry grumbled, "I want to know who you are dating. It has been all over the Prophet,"

"Harry, you know me well enough to know that the Prophet—

"Only prints what you want it to," Harry finished before she could, and she looked at him with an open mouth. He rubbed her knee, "Tell me who it is so I can threaten him,"

"Thanks, Harry, but between you and George I will never date again,"

"Where is your Weasel, I thought you were dating him?" Draco asked,

"No, we broke it off when we—wanted different things," Harry snorted at Hermione's remark, "How is Ginny?"

"Wonderful, beautiful, loving her ability to eat everything in sight," He said. Ginny was a seven months pregnant. Draco had seen her a couple of times and had actually become somewhat of friends with her. He actually liked that Weasel. She won him lots of money during the Quidditch season, which he happily split with her, "Malfoy, she wanted me to confirm your date with her tonight,"

"Of course, I sent her an owl an hour ago—she should be here soon,"

"Malfoy is dating your wife?" Granger asked.

"We are friends," Draco told her, and he watched Granger as she turned to him.

"When did you become friends?"

"When I demanded to know how Potter got me a job here," Draco answered,

"Harry!" Ginny called, walking into the office. She looked stunning pregnant, and Draco had found that he liked to tell her that often. She kissed her husband before looking to Draco, "Hello, handsome," She said with a wink.

"Careful, we don't want your husband to know," He replied, letting his tone ooze with sex.

"Have her back in two hours," Potter demanded,

"Plenty of time to ravish you," Draco said, holding out his arm,

"Have fun with 'Mione!" Ginny said to Harry before accepting Draco's hand and letting them apparate out of the ministry.

* * *

"I keep waiting for Potter to get mad at me for flirting with you," Draco said as they walked toward their favorite restaurant to eat at together.

Ginny giggled, "I keep him trained, he knows I would never do anything, so he doesn't worry,"

They were seated quickly and handed menus. Draco always ordered the same thing, so he didn't know why he bothered looking.

"Have you found a girl yet?" Ginny asked, her red eyebrow arched, looking at him,

"You know my heart beats only for you," He replied,

"Draco, honestly?" She asked him, the teasing tone gone from her voice.

"No, not recently," He admitted,

"I just don't think it is healthy for you to be alone for so long, I thought that one girl was—better than the others,"

Draco snorted, "Yeah, you chased her out like all the others,"

"If your girlfriends can't handle me, they don't deserve you," She said, putting down her menu.

"Well, I wasn't really looking for a long term relationship with any of them," He said with a sigh.

"No just a long term sex-a-ship,"

"That is not a thing," He said, his tone condescending, "It will never be a thing, I don't know why you want that to be a phrase,"

"I want to coin something," She said with a pout,

"You can coin being Wonder Boy's wife,"

"I want to be my own person, outside of Harry. That is why I liked playing Qudditch. I was famous by myself. And now I am just pregnant,"

"And looking beautiful," He said, and he surprised himself at how honest and gentle he sounded.

"You are really sweet when you try,"

The waiter came and they ordered their food, though she was using a quick-quotes quill, so Draco hoped he got at least one thing that he ordered. He didn't order any alcohol because Ginny couldn't have it. She always insisted she didn't mind, but she would stare at it like it was gold until it was gone, so Draco preferred not to have her eyes on him the entire evening.

"That was so delicious," Ginny said, sitting back,

"I thought I was going to throw up over half of your combinations," Draco said, leaning back as well.

"Pregnancy is one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced," She looked a bit uncomfortable as she sat back up. She had been looking uncomfortable for the past twenty minutes.

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"Yeah, just a little stiff, I think," She told him, and then winced, her hand going to her stomach.

"Ginny," He said sternly,

"Yeah, I think I am—ow," She grabbed his hand tightly. She was taking a deep breath,

"We are going to the hospital," He told her,

"Okay," She replied.

He didn't need telling twice. If Ginny complied this easily, he probably should have left twenty minutes ago. He threw galleons on the table and apparated them both to St. Mungo's. She was gripping his hand tightly as he weaved up to the desk and explained to the healers what was happening.

Immediately, two healers were levitating Ginny and moving her down the hall. Ginny had a death grip on his hand and so he walked with her. His heart was pounding and he was barely concentrating on anything else.

"Sir, you can't go past here," A healer told him sternly

"Fuck you, he is going with me," Ginny ground out,

"He has to be family,"

"He is," Ginny said, she was sweating,

"He—" The healer looked at his arm, which he realized he had pulled up his sleeves as he was holding Ginny.

"I am _fucking_ in pain here, and you want to talk about a Dark Mark? He is with me and I am Ginny _fucking_ Potter, so be a good girl and stop ogling at him and start helping me,"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," She replied, put in her place,

"Can you send an owl to Harry Potter to get here?" Draco asked her, and she nodded,

"He is being notified now,"

"Thank you," He replied before walking with Ginny again.

She was squeezing his hand tightly.

"Look at me Gin," He called to her, and she did. Her eyes were wide and he had never seen her look so frightened before, "I am right here, okay? Deep breaths. These are the best healers in the world, you are in great hands," He assured her.

"What if—but what if—

"You and Potter have been through enough," He replied sternly, the healers moving around her as they settled her into a hospital bed. Wands were moving in every which way and he wasn't exactly sure how many healers were at the bottom of the bed.

Draco wiped the tears that started falling, "And I was supposed to be ravishing you right now, I think Potter might prefer that instead," A reluctant laugh came from Ginny.

"You are not wrong," She said,

He felt her body relaxing.

"We found the problem, Mrs. Potter. You and your baby will be fine," A healer assured her. She went then to explain what had gone wrong and that it wasn't something to worry about, it happened many times in women who were pregnant for the first time, "We are going to check for other problems, just to be sure. Mr. Malfoy will have to step out for a bit,"

Ginny nodded, still holding tight to his hand, "Gin? You are going to be alright. Your baby is going to be alright. I am going to keep your husband from blowing up the hospital, okay?" Draco said,

She nodded again but didn't loosen her grip. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her head in his other hand. That is when he felt her entirely relax, and she turned to look at him, "You can go," She said, letting go of his hand.

"Just yell really loudly if you need me," He said, a smile on his face.

"You know I can," She replied, and he kissed her forehead again before leaving her.

He started to jog down the hall when he heard Potter yelling. He was yelling at the nurse to see his wife and Draco was sure he heard cracking.

"Harry!" He bellowed, and Harry turned to him, "She is fine, the healer said it was minor problems and they are running tests now to be sure everything is fine—but she is fine. The baby is fine," Harry ran his fingers through his hair, sighing,

"Mr. Potter, I can take you to your wife," A healer said, stepping up shyly.

"Thank you," He told the man, then turned to back to Draco, "Thank you,"

Draco shook his head, "I was there,"

"I know, but thank you for just being there," Potter told him, and Draco nodded, "Are you staying?"

"Yes, will you get me if they will let me back in? You wife lied and told them we are related—which we probably are very distantly—but just so you know," Harry nodded, turning back to the healer.

"I will get you—'Mione?" Harry looked to Granger and it was the first time Draco even registered her presence, "You staying?"

"I won't leave," She assured him,

Granger was quiet as they both went to the waiting area and sat down. As soon as he sat down, he saw the coffee vending machine across the hall.

"Do you want coffee?" He asked, when she shook her head, he stood up and walked across the room. A few knuts later, he turned around to walk back. Granger was sitting in her chair, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were red like she had been blinking back tears since she sat down.

"She is alright, Granger, the healer said so herself," Draco tried to sound cold, it was silly to be crying now. But he didn't know how to handle a woman crying. It was uncomfortable.

"I know," She replied, smiling despite her red eyes. Draco noticed that not one tear had fallen, "I just—why did this even happen? We have had enough suffering,"

"You ask a very old question," Draco said with a sigh, sitting down next to her again, "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

She laughed lightly despite her teary eyes, "I know, it's silly,"

"A little," Draco told her, rubbing the lip of his coffee cup before taking a sip.

"How did it happen?" Granger asked, looking at him from the seat next to him.

"We were getting toward the end of dinner and I noticed she kept adjusting herself—like she couldn't get comfortable. And then when she finally started wincing, I told her we were going to the hospital. When she didn't fight me, I knew it was bad," He ran his hand through his hair and then sipped his coffee.

He smiled as he thought of their experience at the hospital, "She yelled at the healer for trying to keep me away," He chuckled, "She sounded a bit like you," He looked to her.

"How?" She asked,

"She said she was Ginny _fucking_ Potter, and the healer better stop scrutinizing me," Draco said it with a smile, but he watched her face become drawn and concerned. He wasn't exactly sure what was going through her head, and he was very tempted to use his legilimency skills, but refrained. He had a feeling she would know if he started rummaging around in her head.

"Ginny angry is terrifying," Granger said, and Draco nodded.

It was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the rushing around of healers and himself occasionally sipping from his coffee.

"Malfoy?" Granger asked after a few minutes of silence,

"Yes,"

"Why aren't you pressing charges?" Her question hung in the air and it made him stop breathing. It was asked softly, the same caring tone she used when treating him. He coughed awkwardly before leaning back, "Please don't give me a flippant answer," She added, her tone a bit exasperated. He had one on his tongue, and he swallowed.

"I looked into you," She said, "You have never filed charges, though your trips to St. Mungo's have increased with the wounds consistent with being beaten and you nearly always claim it was an accident. Then, when one healer threatened to call the auror office anyway, you never went back. Your purchase of healing potions, however, did increase,"

"Merlin, Granger, do you also know how I take my coffee and how often I take a piss?" He asked. He was pissed. How did she know all this?

"You take it black, but that's only because I just watched you—and no, of course I don't,"

"It wasn't literal, Granger," He stood up, "Why are you watching me?"

"Not watching—understanding," She corrected, her brow was creased like she was worried, so he turned away from her. His fingers clenched and he focused on his breathing, "And I work in a lawyer office, getting that information isn't exactly difficult,"

"And no one refuses a member of the Golden Trio," He sneered,

"Are you going to deflect the question or you going to answer it?" She asked, and he turned back to her.

"I understand their anger," He replied. His voice not as strong as before. He hated the sound of it like this. He sounded weak, so he turned away from her, "Death Eaters stole many things from many people. Their anger is understandable. And I wasn't lying in Potter's office—people get furious when I fight back. The first time it happened, I did retaliate. I got a month in Azkaban and months of bad press. The judge didn't even listen to my argument before he sentenced me. And my lawyer told me I was lucky," He scoffed, the familiar anger burning in his gut. His jaw set firmly and he fisted his hands.

"I learned then the wizarding world wasn't going to be kind to me. I served my time in Azkaban and stopped fighting, kept my head down and tried to get a job. Potter finally took pity on me,"

"They sent you to Azkaban?" Granger asked. After all he had just said, that is what she wanted to ask?

"Yes," he replied, running his right hand through his hair, turning back around to face her.

"Who was the judge?" Her tone had a hard edge to it. He knew this tone, it was one that she used when she was understanding something in class.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to figure out why he isn't doing his job,"

"Granger, I put many people through hell—you are no exception—

"What are you saying? That you deserved to be brushed over because your attitude sucked?" She was shaking her head, "The war is over, so should prior prejudices,"

"It doesn't work like that," He told her, watching her glare at the ground.

"Well, it shouldn't," She said, looking up at him, "And I am going to figure out the judge's name whether you tell me or not,"

"I would rather I didn't," He replied with a sigh, sitting back down next to her. He suddenly felt exhausted.

"Something needs to be done about this," She was mumbling to herself and biting her lower lip, "How do your parents deal with it?"

"People are too terrified of my father, they wouldn't dare. My mother—well, she is a woman and burly men who are looking for a punching bag are not inclined to turn to her,"

"Ms. Granger?" A healer called, and Draco turned to the woman though she didn't even look at him, "You are allowed back now," Draco went to move with Granger, but the healer held out a hand, "Not you, this establishment asks you to leave,"

"I was just back there with her," He ground through his teeth,

"This establishment does not want to be associated—

"This establishment," Granger interrupted, "Better be worried when I go to the Prophet and say the most horrid things about their backward prejudices—

"It is fine, Granger, I'll leave,"

"You will not," She said stubbornly, now this was the Granger he remembered from school. Stubborn to a fault and he swore her hair actually crackled when she was this furious, "Go and ask Harry what he thinks of Mr. Malfoy's presence—go ahead. Better yet, do it in front of Ginny," She taunted the healer, and Draco was reluctantly impressed.

"You may go through, Mr. Malfoy," The healer mumbled,

"You are going to have to do better than that," Granger said, leaning back on her heals.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Malfoy," The healer said loudly, "And you make go back to see Mrs. Potter,"

"Thank you," Granger's smile was carnivorous.

"Thank you," Draco said, and so he followed Granger down the hall, "That was bloody brilliant,"

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly,

* * *

Draco ate another bite of his food, looking at the Prophet. It had been three weeks since he spent the night at St. Mungo's and watching after Ginny. Work had been monstrous with the Folger case, and they had to go through every single piece and check it for Dark Magic. He went to the opening of George's new store in Hogsmeade, and stayed conveniently behind the scenes for most of it.

He had been revolving around take out food, but today he had the opportunity to actually make food. He read over the Prophet article featuring a judge that had just been called out for his questionable judgments with dark wizards. It turned out, he had been being paid by the owner of Azkaban to send people there. The more people he sent, the more he got paid.

Draco hardly felt bad for the man who was crying in his picture in the paper.

"Draco?" He recognized that female voice instantly,

"What's up Gin?" He asked,

"Perfect, you have food," she grabbed herself a plate,

"Good thing I made extra,"

"It's like you knew I would be coming,"

"Hm, not that I do not appreciate your lovely presence, but why are you here?"

"I am going to kill my husband, so I came here to keep myself from doing that,"

"Why are you going to kill Potter? Better yet—how? I might join in,"

Ginny laughed, "He is feeling protective over me because of what happened. He won't let me move, I can barely leave the apartment. I barely pee without his permission. He won't touch me, and being pregnant causes your libido to—

"Gin—

"Go through the roof. I'm telling you, I can usually threaten the couch but right now I think he would welcome it—

"Gin—

"I just don't want to be treated like I am going to break. The healer said I am fine,"

Draco took a deep breath, he hated hearing about Potter's sex life. It made him want to bang his head against the granite.

"You got through it, Draco," Gin said, waving her hand like she knew he was squirming on his chair.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Of course I have, but he just gets on his Golden Boy face and placates and then walks away," She growled, eating more food, he smiled as he thought that Ginny was spending too much time with him if she was calling Potter his nickname, "I know this baby will be worth it, but right now I am annoyed with her,"

"Her?"

"I am trying things out," She said with a shrug,

"I bet it will be a boy," Draco said,

She raised her eyebrow, "What makes you sure?"

"I just know these things,"

"Blessed with the ability to see beyond!" Ginny said in an extremely impressive impersonation of Professor Trelawney, causing him to laugh.

"I wouldn't put it like that," he said,

"Malfoy?" Another female voice.

His floo was becoming a train station.

"In here 'Mione!" Ginny called,

"I had a feeling I would find you here," Granger said, walking out of the office and into the kitchen. She kept looking around, "Merlin, Malfoy, this place is nice,"

"Thank you,"

"Ginny, your husband is upset because he can't find you,"

"Yeah, well he is being annoying," she sounded like a five year old and Draco told her so, "You didn't see how he was behaving,"

"He loves you, Ginny," Hermione said patiently, pulling the girl around so he could stare at her evenly, "Of course he is being his usual over protective, over bearing self. Do you know how many times he tried to leave without me?" Granger looked at her, "You know Harry, you just have to tell him to back off. You are a big girl, and you can take care of yourself,"

"But—but what if something happens?"

Now here was the root of it. Ginny was crying, and so Granger hugged her tightly.

"The universe owes us this much, Ginny," Draco heard Granger whisper. As she cried, Draco went over to his freezer and pulled out a pint of the ice cream Ginny liked the best. He had started keeping it at his house for occasions like this. In the beginning of her pregnancy, she practically carried around the ice cream.

Serving three bowls, he pushed them over and when Ginny saw the bowl, she laughed.

"Sometimes, Draco Malfoy, you are very sweet," Ginny said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Don't tell anyone," He said, taking a bite of ice cream.

Ginny hummed as she took her bite, "And it's my favorite brand,"

"Only the best for you," he said with a smile,

After the ice cream was finished, Ginny took a deep breath and looked to Granger, "Alright, 'Mione, I will go home,"

"Good," Granger said, standing up.

All three of them walked to the floo, and Ginny walked in first. After enunciating clearly her apartment, she left.

"Do you have something heavier than ice cream?" Granger asked him,

"Are you looking for liquor, Granger?" He asked, his tone teasing,

"Yes," She replied, and he laughed again before walking back into his kitchen and opening his freezer.

"I've got options. Gin, Vodka, and Rum,"

"I'll take rum," Granger said, sitting up on his bar stool.

"What is the occasion?" Draco asked as he waved his wand and a glass came out with ice cubes and then tonic out of the refrigerator.

"Long day at work, and then Harry freaking out because he can't find his wife,"

"She is always here," Draco responded, pouring himself a drink as well and then sliding Granger hers, "But I don't think you are staying here for that reason," He accused, raising his eyebrow.

"No," she admitted, taking a sip of her drink. He watched her reaction to see if he made the drink to strong, but she didn't scrunch her nose or flinch, "Ginny told me to get to know you better, so here I am,"

"And the alcohol?"

"I am nervous," she admitted, and Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I saw you took on the judge," Draco said, changing the subject. Her smile was vindictive.

"It was almost too easy. As soon as I looked into his history, I hit problem after problem. And I knew it was because he didn't want me to see things. It only took a few strings and a bat of a few eye lashes to get my way," She sipped her drink, "And then things tumbled faster than dominos. My office is coming out with a public apology for the wronged in the Prophet tomorrow,"

"I will sleep better," Draco told her, drinking some of his drink.

"Why did you apply to be an auror?" She asked him,

"Potter convinced me to apply," He replied, moving around to sit next to her in the next bar stool, "I told him it was a rubbish idea and no one would give me a chance. I couldn't get a job to save my life," He joked, but he hoped didn't show the actual seriousness of that situation. He had been thrown out and unemployed wasn't the best time in his life, "Potter told me to apply and then I got the job,"

"Wow, I would have thought they—would have—would have," He could tell she was struggling to come up with a nice way to say something,

"Thrown it out? Burst my application into flames?" He suggested, and she nodded with a small laugh, "Me too. Potter apparently took all the names off the applications and house affiliations. Apparently, when you don't factor those two things in, I am bloody brilliant,"

"Month in Azkaban aside," She said. He didn't get defensive because she was actually teasing him.

"Got that expunged. You throw enough money at something, and it goes away," He replied, taking another sip of his drink.

"Just how wealthy are you?"

Draco laughed, "Why? Interested?" He asked, teasing, and she blushed.

"No—not like that—I am just curious," She defended herself,

"I know, Granger, I am teasing—My family has the money, my parents cut me off when I went back to Hogwarts to graduate,"

"Why?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," He said, smile on his face despite the message. He found that a wall was best in this sort of direct situation. People asked him about his parents all the time, and this answer usually shut people down.

"Oh, I will let you off for now. But don't think you are safe," She warned, "Can I ask you another question,"

"I think even if I say no you will ask either way," he was sure he was right, running his hands through his hair, looking at her.

"What made you change your mind about—about people like me?" Her voice was soft, which made him think about his answer. He was good with deflection and sarcasm, but her quiet and honest questions made him want to be honest as well.

"There were many moments when I doubted," He admitted, rubbing the rim of his glass, "But when I was—when I was on the tower with Dumbledore. That was my turning point," He admitted, his hands were shaking and his breathing was faster. He hated talking about that night. It still brought tears to his eyes, and he tried to shut down the maniacal laughing in his head that was his aunts. He pulled his left sleeve down, it was a nervous habit.

"Why?" She asked.

She had to ask why.

He didn't really want to answer, but he felt like that of anyone, she deserved one.

"He told me—in a round about Dumbledore way—that I had choices. That I could chose the right path. I always thought I was being shoved down it, but I never stepped away. I started thinking then, even as I was telling him that I didn't have a choice, that I did have a choice. From then on, I couldn't stop," He smiled, "And now I am bloody friends with Potter and his wife,"

Granger laughed. It was light and musical, and he watched her as her head leaned back and he found himself staring at her neck.

"Harry works like that. As soon as you resolutely decide you will never be friends with him, then you are,"

"You decided not to be friends with Wonder Boy?" He didn't believe her. The three had always been together.

"My first year, after we learned floating charms in Flitwick's class. Harry and Ron both were—were saying mean things about me. I went to cry in the bathroom and I decided I would never be friends with them and I would hate them the rest of my life,"

"What happened?" Draco asked, and she gave a smile,

"They saved me from a cave troll, and I haven't left them since,"

"How is the Weasel?"

"He is somewhere in Latin America collecting things for George—I haven't seen him in almost a year,"

"I thought you two were a thing,"

"Have you read the Prophet?" She asked with a wink, "I find a new man every month. I swear, Skeeter writes a column for me once a month regularly. I think I should get a Granger column of my own,"

"You and Potter are always in the Prophet,"

"I know, Harry hates it. It is why he is depicted as so cold and arrogant. Not saying he isn't arrogant in other ways, just not the way the paper says,"

"Well, the paper depicts me as an infamous bachelor, so at least I got that going for me," Granger stood up and began walking over to his living room. It had huge white couches and a large black granite table. The walls were the lightest olive green. She sat down and began looking through the things on his coffee table and he sat down in one of the leather recliners opposite of her.

"Lord of the Rings! You watch this movie?" she cried out,

"I got into muggle movies recently—but those are my favorite,"

She sighed dramatically, "They are my favorite. Have you read the books?"

"No—I didn't know they were books,"

"I'll excuse you because you just got into the muggle world," She teased, "But they are fabulous books,"

"Well, I expect you would say that. Does your nose ever leave a book?" He was flirting with the Hermione Granger and very much enjoying it.

"Not if I can help it," She replied, a smile on her lips as well.

"I will read the books and see if they can compare—but which one is your favorite movie?"

"Oh, I love the second one,"

"The second one? But it is the middle, nothing ends!"

"So you like the third?"

"What is not to like? Aragorn becomes king, Sam saves the day—please don't tell me Weasel was like Sam and Potter was Frodo. I refuse to believe that even Potter can be that whiney,"

Hermione laughed, "No, I was Sam," She told him, causing him to laugh.

"Well, isn't this—interesting," His father's voice made his blood run cold and his body freeze. It happened for a moment before he stood up and in between him and Granger.

**dun. dun. DUUUN. Well, do not worry, my friends. I will be updating TOMORROW. For anyone who has followed me before, I do tend to update quickly. So brace yourself. Please review, I love hearing from people. It makes me RIDDIKULUSly happy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Things are starting to get interesting! And we are going to have much more Draco/Hermione in this chapter. Super pumped. Get excited. But not overly excited.  
And please review, it makes me happy. **

"Father, I wasn't expecting you,"

"No, it was an—unannounced visit," His father looked to Granger and stared at her. She had pulled her wand out and had her fingers wrapped around it like she was playing rather than having a death grip. But Draco knew her well enough to know that just because she didn't have a death grip on her wand didn't mean she wasn't ready to attack.

"Father, you remember Ms. Granger,"

"Of course, what brings you here?" His father's voice slid, and Draco didn't stop looking at him for a second to look at Granger's reaction. His mind slipped into his legilimency training. His father was good at it, but not as good as him.

He could feel that his father was annoyed at her very presence, but not enough to attack.

Draco could feel that Granger was appreciative of his protective stance over her. Taking advantage of her slightly open mind, he slipped in and made his presence known. At first, she was annoyed, but he silently encouraged her to step around and closer to him.

"I am meeting with him about work. I am the lawyer assigned to the auror office, so we see each other often,"

"How- quaint," His father was hissing, and Draco wanted Granger out.

"I will escort you to my office where you can floo out, Granger," He still had his body looking at his father, his eyes never leaving as he moved around the room in between Granger and his father.

"I do appreciate it," She said, turning down the hall,

"I will be back momentarily," He told his father, before walking after Granger. They turned into his office, "I am sorry for getting into your head, Granger. It was the only way I could—

"I don't mind, Malfoy. You did it for my safety, and I thank you for it. Did you know your father was coming?"

He scoffed, "I haven't seen my father for four years. I have no idea why he is here,"

"Are you ok?" She asked, and he almost laughed. He was worried for her safety, but she was legitimately concerned about his well being.

"I will be fine, Granger. If I don't show up for work tomorrow, then you will know he has offed me,"

"That isn't funny, Malfoy," She was frowning, "Send me an owl once he leaves. I will wait for it,"

"Granger, that isn't—

"I will wait if you agree to it or not. Might as well let me get sleep,"

"I will owl you,"

"Thank you," She was grabbing floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked,

"No," He said strongly, "He is my father,"

She nodded before leaving, but the concern was written all over her face.

Once she left, he felt alone and the house was silent. Draco took a deep breath and walked out of his office and back into his living room.

"Father, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Letting a mudblood in your house, Draco?" His father asked, his hand grasping his wand.

"Please do not use that word in _my_ house," Draco said back much more strongly than what he felt. His father made him feel like he was eleven all over again and being told if he wasn't in Slytherin that he shouldn't bother coming back home.

"Your mother told me you work for Potter, I just came over to show my—displeasure,"

"As your approval is never bestowed, I am not exactly surprised," Draco retorted, walking around the table and grabbing his glass and Granger's, "And I didn't have any option of where to be hired, since my name causes most employers to run for the hills. Luckily, Harry is braver than that," He said Harry to piss off his father, and he watched his knuckles tighten over his wand.

"Draco, you live in this hovel, are employed by the man who brought down the Dark Lord, and are having mudbloods come to your house. Do you even realize how far you have fallen?"

It took everything Draco had not to lash out. His body was absolutely still, he was afraid if he moved a muscle he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Father, do not say that word in my house," He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Draco, come work with me and see reason,"

"You see reason!" He nearly yelled at his father, "I want to look respectable in the wizarding world!"

"People respect me—

"People fear you. It's completely different,"

"And this is why you won't work for me,"

"Yes. I want my name to mean something to more than just a select group of wizards. And I _like_ my job,"

"You will not get a Sickle from me—

"I don't want a Knut," Draco responded,

"Then goodbye, Draco," His father said, and it sounded final.

"Goodbye," He replied, his glare heated.

His father disapperated without another word.

Draco's rage finally let loose.

He started smashing anything he could get his hands on. There was wind blowing everywhere and somewhere in his mind he knew his magic was out of control. The sound of things shattering helped his rage, but one shatter wasn't enough. There had to be more things broken, he wanted to tear things apart.

Nothing seemed to quell his rage.

"Malfoy!"

It made everything stop. The wind stopped howling and he finally stopped seeing red and started seeing. Thousands of pieces of glass were hovering in the air. Every bit that had smashed had only floated up. The room was so silent and he wondered who had yelled at him. He was heaving, he didn't realize he was exhausting himself.

"Let it go, Malfoy," It was Granger. Her voice was small behind him made all of his anger suddenly leave him. And he collapsed.

* * *

He woke in his bed the next morning, sore and still tired. When he rolled over, there was a note by his bedside table written perfectly.

Malfoy,  
When you wake up, please come to my apartment for breakfast. It is mandatory.  
There will be coffee and eggs to tempt you. My address is below.  
Granger

He thought about writing back his reply of a cordial 'no' as he dressed for work, but when he went out of his room and saw his spotlessly clean apartment, he realized he had better go to breakfast.

Going to his home office, he flood over to her apartment.

Stepping out of her fireplace and into her living room, he looked around. The apartment was cozy, the walls covered in fun tapestries and paintings. Huge brown leather couches looked well worn and comforting.

"Granger?" He called nervously,

"Malfoy!" She said with a smile on, coming out of another door with her work robes on, "Perfect timing, breakfast is nearly ready,"

A timer started going off and with a wave of her wand, it was flying out of the oven. Her kitchen was tiny; barely room enough for two people to work in between the one side and the other. Whatever the dish was, it smelled delicious and like eggs and sausage.

It was silent as Draco sat down at her small kitchen table, and he felt a bit awkward. He watched her work and move around between flying cups, plates and silverware as she poured coffee.

"I am not talking about it," He told her,

"Are you using legilimens?" She asked,

"No, it is written all over your face,"

She smiled patiently, like she thought he would talk to her eventually. He didn't know why it slightly annoyed him. Maybe because somewhere he knew she was right.

"Who trained you in legilimency,"

"Professor Snape," He answered, and she nodded like that is what she would have guessed,

"He was the best," She whispered, and a hurt expression went across her face. And he saw a vision running through her head.

"You saw him die," he accused, her sour expression almost made him regret getting into her head.

"I did," she said with a sigh, walking out and around her counter and next to him at the table.

Draco remembered seeing an article in the Prophet where Potter came out and said Snape was on their side the entire time, "Is that when you figured out he never switched sides?"

She nodded.

"What did he say? In the end?" Draco was curious. It was a professor he had spent the most time with at Hogwarts, and one who had protected him. His ruthless teaching of legilimency protected him more times than he could count while the Dark Lord lived under the same roof.

"If I tell you, you are going to talk about your father's visit," She said patiently, and he was surprised she was bartering.

"Why?"

"It is not easy for me to talk about either," She admitted, and he hadn't thought about it that way. He felt bad for asking questions and not noticing how upset she had become.

"Oh, alright," He conceded, taking a bite of food. It was some sort of breakfast casserole with all sorts of yummy things inside. She smiled brilliantly, like she had won and he was left wondering if this had been her plan all along.

"He begged Harry to look at him," her voice was so soft, he could barely hear it, "Then he said, 'You have your mother's eyes'. And then he died," She was quiet as she ate her food, and he looked at her.

"Why is that important?"

"You will have to ask Harry that," She replied, tears in her eyes, "that is something I didn't see for myself, and Harry really should be the one to tell Snape's tale,"

"I am sure it has something to do with love," Draco deduced, eating more food.

"What makes you say that?"

"When he taught me, he said that only true and honest love would keep my mind protected from the Dark Lord. He—he taught me to use the love of my mother to protect my mind. So, it must have been love that protected his mind," He looked at her, "Am I right?"

"And they say I am the brightest of my age," She had laughter in her eyes,

He smiled back, "I am not in the running—plus, I was always second best to you anyway,"

"Except in potions," she corrected,

"True,"

"Now, you haven't distracted me enough, please tell me what happened last night,"

"How long did it take you to clean?" He deflected,

"I am a witch, it took me a wave of my wand. Now, what happened?" she asked again. She was staring at him, her plate forgotten. He knew she would not be easily persuaded.

"My father just reinforced every thought I had about him," He answered vaguely before eating more.

"How?"

"I—I don't know—he was angry with me for you being in my apartment. For being employed by Potter, for not running the family business and for refusing to take any sort of money from him. He said I lived in a hovel and that I had not realized how far I had fallen,"

She was silent, and he could practically hear her thinking, "I suspect he used much more colorful phrasing,"

"Of course,"

"Well, I am glad you told me. I won't venture an anecdote because, well, I think my opinion is obviously very opposite of your father,"

"I would like to hear it anyway," Draco admitted, and he was surprised he said it.

She looked at him, "You have been able to achieve what he never has—respect from the wizarding world. Now, I am not saying you have it from everyone, but the auror department speaks very highly of you, and so does Kingsley.

"And, obviously, in regards to having a muggle born in your apartment and working under Harry, I approve of both things," She smiled brightly, "I think you have come a long way," She shrugged, "I am not sure if it is true, but you seem happy,"

"Well, as much fun as it was to have the Dark Lord living in my house," He joked, "I am glad not to be anymore," He pulled down his left sleeve, fingering the end, "I should head to the office,"

"I need someone to escort me through the Folger house today," She said, grabbing files from mid air.

He nodded, "I can take you, or Potter. I'll see who is more free—you will probably end up with me," She nodded again, grabbing her blazer.

"I am going to pop over to my office first, but I will see you there soon,"

* * *

Draco showed up at the office and started going through a mountain of paper work. It was always the same after a raid, it was his least favorite part about his job.

"Malfoy?" Potter called, and Draco got up and went to his office. He wasn't surprised to see Granger there, "Can you take 'Mione?"

"Yes," He replied,

"I have a meeting with Kingsley, so I will meet up with you two after," Draco nodded before offering his arm to Granger.

"I can apparate us there, unless you want the address if you don't—

Draco trailed off. It was a trust issue to offer someone to side-along apparate. If they didn't do it right, they could be splinched.

"Malfoy, don't be ridiculous. I trust you," She took his arm, and he had a small smile on his face as they apparated.

* * *

Showing up on the porch of the old house in the middle of nowhere was a bit eerie. The wind was howling slightly and a shutter kept banging against the house. Draco said the password that had been put on the door by one of the aurors, as was their policy to keep crime scenes roped off.

"We burst through this door, the back, and two teams apparated through the windows up stairs. We followed protocol and swept the rooms," Draco pointed, showing where the groups of wizards and witches moved through. It was something he had done with many lawyers that worked with their office, "Personally, I covered the living room. Had three boggarts in the drawers that were charmed to open upon entering.

"After fighting them off, we cleared the kitchen. That place was a bloody mess. I have never seen so many illegal potions in one place. One bottle was named unicorn's blood, though we haven't tested it to see if it was actually unicorn's blood,"

"And no one was here?" She asked,

He shook his head, "Not a soul. The house looked like people had lived in it recently, but had left in a hurry," He pointed to the bowls by the table, "They must have been warned minutes before we got here,"

"And they left unicorn's blood," She whispered,

"What are you thinking?" He asked,

"You have minutes before someone attacks you, what do you grab?"

"Things that mean the most to me," He replied,

"Or," she said, then paused, "Things that mean most to your cause,"

"So you think the most dangerous things went with them,"

"I saw the list of items, if you sell half of them to the right people you wouldn't have to work for a year,"

"So money isn't a problem, but with the amount of expensive things, I would have guessed that as well,"

"But I think whatever they took means more to their cause—so what is missing?" She asked. Her eyes were lit up as he watched her eyes move around the house, "What isn't here that should be?"

He thought he heard a hum when he turned to look around; he then heard a crack and looked to a painting in the corner. Sparks started zooming up the walls. His wand was out as the building started to shake and crumble. He grabbed Granger tightly, pulling her to him.

"_Protego!_" He yelled, but the force of the ceiling coming down caused the spell to shove him down as well, he covered Granger as the collapsing ceiling fell and he crumpled to the floor and blacked out with the force of it.

* * *

He couldn't see anything but dust as he woke up.

"Granger?" He called, he didn't hear anything. He wiped dust from his eyes, the building was in bad shape. They were in a small alcove and by the whining of the building, he didn't think their small pocket would last much longer, "Granger?" He called, sitting up. He was bleeding from his head somewhere and his clothes had been shredded by the force of the spell.

He turned over and saw her knocked out on the ground.

"Granger!" He yelled, crawling over to her. She was knocked out cold, but she otherwise looked unharmed, "_Rennervate_," He said, and she started coughing as she woke up with wide eyes.

He was holding her face in his hands, "Look at me," Her eyes were wide and they met with his, "How do you feel? Anything broken?"

"I feel fine," She said,

"I am going to apparate us out," He told her,

"Please do," and he took her outstretched hand.

When they arrived back at the office, she stood up and cleaned off her robes with a wave of her wand, and then did his. He didn't ask, but he was glad she did.

"Let's go to Harry's office, and then I will look at the wound on your head," She said, and he nodded as he followed her. Harry looked at them as they walked in.

"What the hell happened?" He asked,

"The building collapsed," Granger said,

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, Malfoy was resourceful," And he huffed. Resourceful. Bloody saved her life and he got called resourceful.

"It was cleared, we didn't find anything that would cause a house to collapse," Potter said,

"Then we missed something," Draco said, waving his hand.

"Malfoy, sit here so I can fix your head," Granger said, pointing at the chair. He thought about resisting before he sat down, "_Tergeo_" She said, cleaning out the dry blood that caked into the side of his hair and in his wound.

"I don't think it was on a timed device," He told Potter, "We were talking about—well, Granger was talking about looking for something that was missing. And then the building collapsed,"

"You turned before that," She said

"I did?" His memory was a bit shaky before he passed out, he figured the knot on his head had something to do with it,

"Harry? Do you have a pensieve?"

Potter nodded, standing up and going to his pensieve. He took the small silver bowl and tossed it toward the two of them.

"Can we look at your memory?" She asked Draco, and he nodded. Pulling his wand to his temple, he pulled out the memory. The wisp floated a bit, and he used his wand to push it into the basin.

All three of them took a breath and plunged in.

It felt strangely intimate to have Potter and Granger standing in his memory. It was weird to be staring at himself.

And two Grangers.

He shoved those thoughts down quickly.

"Is that what my hair looked like?" Granger asked him, and he scoffed,

"And you look stunning, Granger, focus," Draco said, rolling his eyes. He was hoping his caustic tone would balance out his use of the word stunning. She did look stunning.

"But I think whatever they took means more to their cause—so what is missing?" Past Granger asked, "What isn't here that should be?"

Draco was painfully aware that it looked like he was hanging off every word she was saying. He hoped it just looked like he was listening intently.

There was a hum.

_That's_ what made him turn.

"Where is that hum coming from?" Granger asked, looking toward the room. The memory went backwards and the hum sounded again. He turned.

"The painting," Draco said, pointing at it. "There was someone in it when we walked in. When I turned to it, no one was there,"

"So noise activated whatever it was—but what were they trying to do? Kill you or keep you from seeing something?" Potter asked.

"I am not sure," Granger said, biting her lip.

They pulled out of the memory and Potter sat down at his desk.

"This concerns me, I am going to sweep the inventory again," Potter said.

"I think it is a waste of time. I think we have that much inventory to keep us from looking somewhere else," Granger said, "I think they overwhelmed us with dark magic objects,"

"I think you are right, but either way I think we should do it again—and I am going to look for other things," Potter said, frowning as he looked at his desk.

"Do you mind if I take the pensieve to my office?" Draco asked, "I want to go through my memory of the raid and today to get differences,"

"Take it," Potter waved, and Draco grabbed the pensieve and started walking back to his office.

"Malfoy!" Granger called, walking after him,

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She asked,

"No—why?" his heart was racing before he could help it.

"Um, as a 'thank you for saving my life' gift, can I take you out to dinner?" She asked, there was a slight blush on her face.

"Of course," He replied, "After telling Potter I was merely 'resourceful', I think there should be at least dinner," He teased,

She blushed again, "Well, I didn't want him to think I was in danger, he tends to get over protective,"

He chuckled at that, "Fine, fine, you can pick me up at seven," He winked at her, "And wear something sexy, it is the least you can do to make it up to me,"

She laughed, and he was glad she did, "Fine—but we will go somewhere casual—do you even own a pair of jeans?"

"Of course I do," He scoffed,

"Then I will pick you up at seven," She said,

"Looking sexy,"

She huffed, "The things I do for you, Malfoy," She turned to walk off and he chuckled.

He was now very excited about his evening.

* * *

Draco was actually a bit nervous as he waited for Granger to show up at his apartment. He had a sudden revelation that women must feel like this before men show up for dates.

"Malfoy?" A tentative call from his office made him stop his musings.

He walked into his office, "Here"

Great gods she looked wonderful.

"You are wearing jeans!" She cried out in surprise,

"I told you I had some," he replied

"It's so weird!" he laughed at her response,

"Should I change?" he joked,

"No, no, I am starving," She said with a giggle,

"Where to?" He asked

"You aren't a vegetarian—are you?"

He scoffed, "No,"

"Perfect," She held out her hand and he willingly took it to apparate.

The place looked like a tavern. It had wooden walls and miscellaneous bar furniture all around it. There were huge green booths that Hermione slid into, so he slid in across.

"There's my girl right there," An Irish accent caused him to turn,

"Seamus," She greeted warmly, he had a smile on his face, a towel over his shoulder and a full beard. Draco wouldn't have recognized him if Granger hadn't said something.

"How are you?" Seamus asked her

"Doing well," She replied, and Draco wanted to think she didn't have the same warmth that she greeted him with.

"Malfoy, what brings you here?" Now that tone was definitely harsher.

"I bring him here, Seamus," Her tone was patient, though she had a smile on her face. She reached out, grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand. Seamus took a step back.

"I'll bring menus"

"Thank you Seamus," She replied, a smile spreading across her face as he walked away, "I hope you don't mind," She said, squeezing his hand,

"I don't mind holding your hand, Granger," He raised his eyebrow, teasing and she blushed, pulling back her hand. It was out of shyness, not because she didn't want to—he was sure of it, "So, what's good here?"

"Everything," She replied, "But I prefer the burgers,"

He glanced down at the burger menu, "The burgers look delicious, but I may try a sandwich," She laughed openly,

"Stubborn til the end," She accused,

"Perhaps I could be persuaded,"

"Well, should I tell you about how the burger is cooked to perfection?" She raised her eyebrow, her tone flirtatious. He loved it. She then shook her head, "No, no I don't think that would persuade you," She ran her finger over her lips as she thought, and Draco didn't stare at anything else. When she stopped, he looked to her eyes that were sparkling, "Should I tell you about how the produce is locally grown and the meet comes from nearby," She shook her head again, "No, no I don't think that will convince you either,"

She wasn't looking at him now, and so he sat back, waiting for her next reply. He was staring at her, unashamedly. He wanted her to catch him. When she turned back to him, he let his eyes lazily move up to her face. She had her eyebrows raised in a way that let him know that he was caught, but he didn't look embarrassed.

"No, I think I know what will convince you," She said, "I think the juiciness of the burger will, the way you bite into it and it runs down your chin,"

Draco was so focused on Granger, he nearly jumped when a waiter showed up, "Are you two ready to order?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, please, medium with chips"

"Excellent choice, and you?" The waiter looked to Granger,

"I'll have the Sante Fe burger, medium, with crips—and he will change his order to crisps as well,"

"I will?" She nodded, and so he nodded, "I will,"

"Their homemade crisps," She said as the waiter walked away, "They are delicious,"

"I look forward to them," He said,

* * *

He laughed before he finished his burger, wiping off his face before looking back up at her. She was laughing. He loved it when she laughed.

"I cannot believe you and Potter actually found the Chamber of Secrets," He said in disbelief.

"And Ron," She added,

"And Weasel," he said, and she hid a smile under her hand. She had her feet up by him across the booth. He had his hand on her ankle, his fingers tapping out absent-minded rhythms, "What other shenanigans do I not know about?"

"Too many," She replied, eating a crisp, "We weren't known for following the rules,"

"Potter and Weasel weren't known for following the rules. You, however, are known for being a know-it-all rule follower,"

"That's where I had an advantage, no one ever expects it of me," She smiled.

He raised his eyebrow, "Now I want to know so much more," she laughed as he got the change back. He had insisted on paying, even though she had taken him out to dinner. He was quick, and grabbed the check first.

"Well, what should we do next?" Granger asked as he signed the bill and looked up at her,

"This is your plan, Granger. We shall do whatever you wish,"

"Whatever I wish?" She asked, "How about your place—for dessert?" She asked,

"I don't know if I have anything that would constitute as dessert besides hard liquor," He admitted, "Usually I have ice cream for Ginny, but I haven't been to the store to buy more since I ran out," Still running his hands over her ankle, he slipped his thumb underneath her jeans and rubbed her bare ankle, almost like he wasn't thinking about it.

"Then my place—I definitely have dessert," She said, pulling her legs down, a smile on her face as she slid out of the booth.

He would follow her anywhere.

When they exited, she offered her arm and he gladly took it to apparate to her apartment.

"I have ice cream," He could tell she was a bit more awkward now that they were out of the comfort of a public place, so he tried to give her space to make her relax.

"Ice cream is perfect," He replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"How did you get invested into George's store?" Granger asked as she put two bowls of ice cream together and walked over to the kitchen table,

"I walked into his shop and I told him," He said, taking a bowl and beginning to eat ice cream, "I had to say it at least six times before he believed me," he smiled as he said it then took a bite.

"Do you talk to any of your old friends from school?" She asked,

"Blaise drops by every once and awhile, but he has a job in Italy doing something with the Ministry of Magic there,"

"How did he get that job?"

"His parents have connections there, and they weren't so worried about his—uh—dubious past," She sat down in the chair next to him and took a bite.

"You don't have any other friends?" She asked,

He shook his head, "My father taught me friendship was a weakness, so I wasn't really a friendly person until I had enough time on my own. I guess the closest thing I have to a friend is Potter,"

"The way you speak about your father—I couldn't do it," She murmured,

"What do you mean?"

"He has so obviously hurt you, and done terrible things and you—you speak of it so openly and off the cuff, like—like you are moving on. I just—I wish I had that kind of strength,"

"I mask it in sarcasm," he said with a smile, "It keeps me from getting too dreary. Of course, it doesn't work all the time—and I think you saw my reaction to that," he said in reference to his mini melt down, "How—how do you deal with it?" He asked, his voice sounding vulnerable as he pulled on his left sleeve.

"Sometimes I talk to Harry. We went through most of it together—but I also paint—all the paintings on the walls are mine," She confessed, "I never really thought I would be good at it, but I—right after the war I went through therapy and he suggested it, so I started painting. It has worked out well,"

"All of these are yours?" He asked, looking around at the walls, and she nodded meekly. He stood up and started looking at them more closely. They were all abstract artworks, colors filling up a canvas.

"It's fun. I had stacks of them in my craft room, and finally I decided that if they were just going to lay around, I might as well hang them up,"

"These all seem happy," He said,

"Well, I couldn't have the kitchen being dreary—I left most of those upstairs,"

"Can I see them?"

"Maybe—but not tonight," He nodded, still staring at one. He knew it was an incredibly personal thing to ask, and he didn't expect her to say yes. He just wanted to ask so she knew he wanted to see. He took his last bite of ice cream, "Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"This may—I don't know—This may be a weird question—but what do you want from me? I mean—you were flirtatious at the restaurant, but you are that way with Ginny—and I just want to know," She ended sort of abruptly and her face was pink.

"After I kiss you before I leave tonight in a very ungentleman like manor, it is my full intention to ask you on a date, Granger. Not a sort of date, like this one, but a real one. If things go swimmingly—and I am sure they will—I will tease you mercilessly, and then leave. On our third date, will have sex with you all night, or until you fall asleep—which ever comes first. And then we will discus exclusively dating, which we will both agree to,"

"And then?" She asked,

He turned to her as he had been staring at her painting, "Then, we will see if we are able to be great friends and lovers, and see where the tide takes us,"

"Ok," She said with a smile, "I do have a couple of caveats—you think pretty highly of yourself Mr. Malfoy, if you think I will sleep with you after two dates,"

He stepped forward, brushing his thumb along her face and pulling her waist into him, "If there is one thing I am confident about, it is my abilities in the bedroom," She laughed,

"Then you should probably ask me to dinner on Tuesday,"

"Will you go to dinner with me on Tuesday?"

She sighed, "No, I can't, I have a staff meeting late on Tuesdays—how about Wednesday?"

He smiled, "Wednesday sounds wonderful,"

"How should I dress?"

"You are dating a Malfoy, Ms. Granger. We do not go to taverns for dinner," He teased, "A cocktail dress is perfect,"

"And what time will you be picking me up?"

"6:30, does this work for you?"

He could feel her breath on his lips he was so close.

"Yes, it works for me," She was a little breathless, and her head was looking up so she could look at him.

"May I kiss you now, Granger?" He asked, held her head in his hand, his fingers already woven through her hair.

"Please," She whispered, and he couldn't resist her pleas.

He didn't hold back when he kissed her, it was such bruising intensity it was difficult to breathe. Dear gods, could that woman kiss. Her hands pulled him closer, but he wished he could feel her hands on his bare skin. Her groan as he grabbed her ass almost made him wish he would stay the night.

But he was a gentleman.

Well, at least some of the time.

"Goodnight, Granger," He said, still holding her but pulling his lips away.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," her reply was breathless, and he closed the gap because he couldn't resist. This kiss had to be the last one before he left, but he loved the taste of her. She tasted like honey, like summer. He broke it off abruptly, still holding her head in his hand.

"Goodnight," He said again, moving away to the door this time,

She laughed, "Goodnight,"

**Yay! First kisses are fun! Writing it from a man's perspective is a bit weird, so I am trying not to be too girly. Please review! I want to know what you think of their first kiss, and first sort of date. And, I will be putting up an update TOMORROW. So you don't have to wait long at all, reward me with reviews :) Until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
We get a little hot and heavy in this chapter, it is rated M for a reason folks :) . **

"Malfoy!" Potter called to him from his office, and so Draco stood up. That morning had been rough and it was only ten.

"Yes?" He asked, walking into the office,

"Hermione told me about your date on Wednesday," Draco was worried about this, "If you hurt her, you will find your life in shambles before you get your head strait—am I understood?"

"Yes," He answered, he expected threats from Potter, but what he did not expect the smile after.

"Excellent, with that out of the way," Potter, stuck his hand out, and Draco shook it, "I am happy for you,"

"Thanks," He said shyly,

"Ginny is already setting up double dates, so brace yourself," He warned, and Draco chuckled,

"Sir," Someone walked in, "There is a situation—Kingsley needs you and your team. Now,"

Draco stiffened and had Potter lead the way. Their boss was right outside, his name was Rangler. He was an elder man, Draco almost never saw him in the office.

"A muggle town has been hit by a small band of rogue wizards,"

"What do we know?" Potter asked as they walked toward the minister's office,

"We know that there are three dead—but that's it," Rangler told both of them,

"What is the muggle news reporting?" Draco asked,

"That a bomb went off—it certainly looks like a bomb,"

"Any witnesses?" Potter asked

"Those closest to the explosion are dead, but there are a few,"

"Muggles or of our world?" Potter again,

"One wizard, but he was pretty far. The rest are muggles—the memory charm team has already been dispatched and rounding them up,"

"We can't have them perform the charms until we have asked them questions," Potter said, his tone wary as he was ordering his boss,

"Oh—oh yes, that makes sense—I will go tell them that," Rangler apparated without another word, and Potter and Draco walked into the ministers office,

"I need a team on the ground—now," The minister said,

"I gave the order before I left," Potter replied,

"Has there been any Death Eater chatter recently?" Kingsley looked at him specifically,

"Nothing that would suggest this," Draco replied,

"The enemy isn't always Death Eaters," Potter said patiently,

"I don't like being thrown off guard with this—get down there now,"

Both of them apparated there.

The small town was crawling with people from the ministry. Robes were flying everywhere.

"Malfoy, take the south side and over look the memory charms and see what people remember, then meet me back at the center of the explosion in an hour,"

"Yes, sir," He said, running off and getting to work.

* * *

It took more than a couple hours to get through the memory charm unit of the Muggle Liaison Office. What a bunch of bloody loons. He was furious with Rangler. He erased half the muggles who had seen anything before they even got there. Of course, they could reinstate their memory, freak the muggles out all over again, and then obliterate them _again_. However, the process of that on muggles was frowned upon, so he couldn't even do that.

He hadn't sat down since he got there, and he didn't even know how he got covered in ash.

"I'm going to bloody kill Rangler," He told Potter when he finally got to the explosion sight, "Wiped most of the muggles before we got here! I had two people—_two_—to go through their memories,"

"What have you gathered?" Potter asked,

"It started there, which is pretty obvious by the burn patterns anyway—and sparked through,"

"Nothing tipped them off?"

"No, it was a crowded street. Their memory is just of noise before it happened. Neither one of them were looking at it directly—the wizard was a block away so he didn't see or hear anything,"

The explosion sight had two bodies laying, they had a sheet over them.

"We have been trying to find out if these burn patterns mean anything—look," Potter pointed out streaks that went in peculiar directions.

"Potter, that is how the building exploded—the Folger building—the one Granger and I were in,"

"What do you mean?"

"There were sparks before it exploded—remember how they moved up the walls?"

"You're right" Potter said, "It must be the same group—did either one of them hear a hum?"

"I don't think so, but I bottled their memories to look at later," Potter nodded.

* * *

Draco felt like it was one thing after another. He was glad at least Potter was competent at his job, and the team of aurors was competent. He got to meet some of the most famous aurors, ones nearly as mad as Mad-Eye. That was the silver lining of it. Everything else was painful.

They were up through the night rounding muggles up that had seen things and getting to the Muggle news so they would report it was a bomb. Draco then went to talk to the Muggle Prime Minister to tell him that they would be taking care of it.

He did that and then went strait to the office because it was already morning. The Prophet was banging on the door when he walked through the entrance.

"Malfoy! Do you have a comment? What happened?" They all yelled at him, but he closed the door snugly behind him.

"Potter," He greeted as he grabbed coffee from the pot.

"How was the Prime Minister?"

"Surprisingly calm—he likes me,"

Potter nodded, "I thought he would, you are clean cut and look respectable for politics in the muggle world,"

"So there was a method to your madness?" Draco asked, and Potter laughed,

"Not much of one, but yes," Potter looked more exhausted than even himself.

"Have you heard from the Mrs?"

"I sent her an owl just to tell her I was alright,"

Draco took a sip of his coffee and wrinkled his nose, "This coffee tastes like piss,"

Potter laughed, "I know, I just chugged it for the caffeine,"

"Are you going to make a statement to the press?" Draco asked,

"No, you are,"

Draco laughed, "Are you serious, Potter? Do you want this office to look competent?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, and this will build rapport with the press, go on, I had our PR guy come up with the speech, don't take questions unless you feel like you can, all you have to do is read it," Potter handed him the piece, and he read it quickly.

"We won't mention the Folger house?"

"No, I don't think we need this—group—to figure out we already connected the dots. I think the more we seem like we don't know, the more chance they will slip up,"

Draco nodded, "Should I brave the crowd?"

"They are all yours,"

"Perfect,"

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door. Because of his family life, he had a lot of experience facing cameras.

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you have to say for the attacks today?" A reporter yelled. Draco conjured up a podium and put the speech on it. He had seen Potter do the same thing multiple times.

"Morning," He said, breaking up the questions that were continually yelled at him, "I will be brief, it has been a long day for our office. I will first say that the Auror office is devastated by yesterday morning's attack and will be working tirelessly to find answers as to who is behind this attack. We are perusing down every lead and going through the scene thoroughly. As it is an on going investigation, we will not divulge any leads as of now.

"As of this moment, this is an isolated incident. However, we do encourage people to be on their guard. As we are not entirely sure the nature of the explosive device, please be careful. A simple shield spell _will_ protect you. The attack killed five muggles, and we have been talking with the Muggle Prime Minister to make sure we have an open line of communication between our governments.

"The muggles who have witnessed the event have been sent to the memory enchantment division of the Muggle Liaison Office and are back to living their lives with no knowledge of the magical nature of the attack," He took a breath, "If you see any suspicious activity, please owl the auror office," He looked at his watch, "I have time for three questions,"

"Mr. Malfoy! Are Death Eaters involved in the attack?" A reporter asked first,

"We have no evidence that suggests it, but we are considering all possibilities," He answered,

"Mr. Malfoy! Your past as a death eater, does that cloud your judgment?" Another one asked,

"I will only answer questions pertaining to the case, I have time for one more question," He said solidly,

"Who is the lead auror on the case?" Another reporter asked,

"The entire office is leading this investigation, but Potter is working close with Rangler, so Potter's team is lead on the case," He answered, "Thank you for your time, we will keep you updated when we can,"

He stepped down and turned to walk back to the auror office. He heard another reporter yell at another, "You idiot! You wasted a question on his _past_. Why the hell would you ask that?"

He smiled as he walked back into the office.

"How did you do?" Potter asked when he walked inside.

"We will see in tomorrow's Prophet," He joked, sitting down in Potter's office, "I shouldn't have sat down," He said with a groan, and Potter laughed.

* * *

The week was going by in a whirlwind. When he finally found his bed on Tuesday night, he collapsed and slept until it was time for work the next day.

He was excited now that it was Wednesday. He may have a dreary day, but his evening would be wonderful. He was sure of it. He made reservations at a restaurant that was a very nice one in Diagon Alley.

"Nervous for tonight?" Potter asked when Draco was cleaning off his desk to go back home, clean up and get ready.

"Would you laugh if I said yes?"

"I would have punched you if you said no," He joked,

Draco snorted, "Like you could manage that, Potter,"

"Well if this goes well, you both are invited back to Ginny and my apartment tomorrow night for drinks and food,"

"You are putting a lot of faith in me, Potter," Draco grumbled,

"And you haven't disappointed me yet," Potter said, smiling,

"Great, Wonder Boy believes in me,"

"Good luck, Draco," He said sincerely,

"Thanks, Harry, I'll need it," Draco said with a smile. Harry had his hand out, and Draco shook it before leaving.

Draco wiped off the soot from the floo as he stepped into Granger's apartment. He was wearing a nice suit robes that were almost entirely black.

"Granger?" He called,

"One moment!" She called from another room.

When she walked into the room, she paused and spun around for him to look. He appreciated it. She was wearing a gorgeous maroon dress that made her look sexy. Sexy enough for him to drool, but not so sexy that he couldn't allow her to leave.

"You look beautiful," He said, kissing her chastely,

"And you brought flowers,"

"I can behave like a gentleman every once and awhile," He said with a smile, handing her Peace Lilies.

"They are beautiful, let me put them in water before we leave," She said, she walked around the living room into the kitchen. She transfigured a bowl into a glass vase and filled it with water, "Beautiful," She murmured, and he smiled, "Have you gotten any sleep with everything going on?" She asked,

"I got to sleep in a bit this morning, but the first day I didn't sleep at all," He said, taking her hand to walk with her into the floo. He grabbed enough powder to take both of them, "Aguamenti, Diagon Alley" He pronounced the name of the restaurant in Diagon Alley clearly before dropping the floo powder.

"How did you get a reservation here?" She asked as they stepped out of the fire place.

"My name still carries weight with some people," He admitted a bit embarrassingly. She squeezed his hand as they walked to the front, "Malfoy—2,"

"Yes, your reservation is this way,"

The place was busy with people moving in and out. Aguamenti wasn't an overly romantic restaurant, and he picked it for that reason. It had interesting water fixtures in different places and the walls looked like water that was slowly moving. Granger couldn't stop looking. He was also glad their table was in a pretty busy area. Not overly so, but busy enough. He didn't want the dinner to be _overly_ romantic, just at a nice restaurant.

He pulled her chair out and let her sit down, before pushing her in.

"This place is amazing," Granger said after the maître d walked away.

"I know, I think the first time I came here I stared at the walls the entire time," Granger giggled,

"What did you come here for?"

"I brought George here after I officially signed my shares—I don't think we spoke the entire time," Granger laughed again.

"I could see George asking a million questions about the walls,"

"And no one could answer," Draco said, "You think one person in this restaurant would know how they were made, but no one knew,"

Granger laughed again and he smiled.

"So, what's good here?" She asked, pulling out the menu.

"It has many different seafood options, mostly American ones. The owner was an American wizard, he portkeys every morning over to somewhere on their eastern coast to get fresh catches and brings it back,"

"How expensive is that?" She asked,

"I'm sure he is fine," Draco responded,

"How expensive is this place?" She asked, and he could tell that the thought just occurred to her that it was a little much.

"Don't worry, Granger, I can afford it," He replied,

"I'm not worried about that—I just—I don't know. It is weird and kind of awkward to expect you to pay,"

"I chose this restaurant, I pay," He said, she frowned,

"Alright," She replied,

"Granger," He said softly, "If it is a problem—

"No, I am too amused by the walls to leave anyway," She said, smiling and so he smiled back. It was too contagious not to, "Plus, I could afford to eat here too. Saving the world does have its perks,"

He laughed at that and then looked at his menu.

"Mr. Malfoy," A friendly voice called, and he turned to the chef that walked out. He was a rather in shape man, considering his profession.

"Charles, how are you?"

"Doing quite well, I just came out before dinner just so you know I will try my very hardest to impress you,"

Draco smiled, "I love everything you make, I think you just like hearing my praises once I am finished,"

Charles laughed, "Of course I do,"

"Charles, this is my date, Ms. Hermione Granger,"

"Ms. Granger!" He said in awed surprise, "It is an honor,"

"Thank you," She said with a blush

"I will cook my best tonight," Charles declared, "I can feel it—I will see you after dinner, good evening,"

"Good evening," Granger said back, then turned to him, "Who is the owner of the restaurant?"

"Not here, he keeps a low profile—and he wouldn't be very nice to you—but he is an old family friend,"

"Friends with your father?"

"Worships him," He ended flatly, hoping she would change the subject and he pulled on his left sleeve.

"What should I order?" She asked, "There are so many options,"

"I normally tell the waiter to surprise me," Draco said,

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like a great option—I think I will have the same," She said, putting the menu down.

"Very brave of you,"

"I am a Gryffindor," She teased,

He never had a date go so smoothly—even when things went wrong. Granger was easy to talk to, and he felt comfortable. He didn't feel like he had to give structured replies, he felt like she was listening to everything he said. And he loved watching her talk. She would get really excited about something and her hands would move quickly.

She told stories about her work in the office and how hectic it would get with clients, and they discussed some of her cases. Though sometimes they disagreed on things, he liked the way she explained her side. He loved how she told stories. The wine kept flowing through dinner, and the food was absolutely sinful.

"I could swim in this—I wish I had a bathtub of this so I could just lay in it and eat it," Granger said,

It was that exquisite.

Draco had paid the bill and was leaning back in his seat, wondering if he would be full forever when Granger drew a breath, looking at him.

"What?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"Seamus's place is having a band play tonight. If we don't want this night to end, we can apparate there, have a few drinks and dance,"

"What kind of band?" Draco asked, though he knew he would go,

"An Irish band?" She said it like it was a question, "It is an Irish band—they have a fiddler,"

He smiled, "If you want to go,"

"Yes!" She said excitedly,

"Then let's go," He encouraged, "Though don't spin me around, I might throw up this food,"

She laughed, taking his hand as they stood up. It felt natural to hold her hand.

Seamus's place was busy when they arrived. Granger's eyes were large, and she had a huge smile on her face. They were a little over dressed compared to every one else, but no one really seemed to be paying attention.

The band played loudly and robustly, and people filled the dance floor. It was hot in the bar with all the moving people, so it didn't take long after Draco arrived that he took off his blazer. By the time they finished their first drink, Granger practically leapt off the bar stool to get on the dance floor.

She seemed surprised when she found out he was an impeccable dancer. He scoffed.

They danced until Draco was sweating, and so was she. She looked gorgeous and so alive in the moment. The band ended another song and they stopped and cheered.

"Can you get us water? I am going to go use the bathroom," She said, and he nodded.

He walked up to the bar tender and asked for two waters. Draco had tipped her very generously in the beginning of the evening, so she did his drinks almost as soon as he walked up to the bar.

"It is a little hot in here to have your sleeves down," An angry voice said. Draco stiffened, turning toward the voice. Two burly men stood, cornering him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," He said patiently, trying to move around them, but they kept him from escaping.

"We don't like your kind coming through here,"

"Hm, did you get me water, hun?" Granger asked, coming up and kissing him chastely and he handed her water, still watching the other men, "Who are your friends? I am Hermione Granger, it is so nice to meet you,"

"Sorry, Ms. Granger," One said before they both walked away.

Hermione sipped her water casually, a smile on her face as she watched them go, "Well, that was easy enough," She said, she frowned, "Malfoy, are you angry with me?"

"No—I just—I hate those situations," He grumbled, drinking water,

"Don't let them ruin our evening," She said, kissing him,

"Keep doing that and I'll forget they were even here," He said and she laughed,

"Take me home, Mr. Malfoy," She demanded, and held out her hand for him to apparate.

When they arrived back in her apartment, Granger wanted another cup of water so he placed his blazer on the chair. What if she had a reaction to his Mark? Those men—it would always be like that for her, no matter where they went. She would always have to defend him to keep it from coming to blows. His hands gripped the chair as he thought about how those men had nearly pummeled him.

"Malfoy," Granger called, her hand soft on his arm,

"If we—if we continue this—what happened tonight is going to happen all the time. I am a different man now but—but I—

She placed her hand over his. He didn't realize he was shaking until then. Her hand ran over his back.

"Regardless of whether we continue this romantic path or not, I _will_ continue to defend you. I helped you in Diagon Alley not because I wanted you to take me out to dinner,"

"Why then?"

"Because I don't believe any person should be subjugated to hate or put below any other being,"

"I—I just" He turned to face her, running his hand through his hair, "I can't change my—" She pressed her finger to his lips.

"I won't ask you to change your past. I know that it can't change. And I date you knowing full well that your past is full of darkness. And we will talk about it—if this is what we want. We will sit down and have a long talk, because I think it will be worth us getting through it. But don't let those men get in between us. We will talk about everything when _we_ are ready. Can you agree to that?" She asked,

"Yes," He replied, "I do want to have a conversation about it,"

"Good and you won't get out of it, Draco,"

He couldn't help his reaction to his name falling off her lips. Everything she said before that moment suddenly went out of his head. He couldn't pull her to him fast enough.

"Say my name again," He demanded, close enough to have his nose go along her cheek.

"Draco," She whispered it, and he kissed her before she finished. All he could hear was her breathing as he gripped her tightly, his hands slid down her legs and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist without missing a beat and he pushed her into the wall to feel more of her. Her dress was flared out and her legs were bare against him. His hand went to her bare thigh, high enough to cause her breathing to go short, but not too high where it was too much too quickly. Her hips wiggled as she pulled him closer and he groaned at the friction.

"No sex," She demanded between heated kisses,

"None," He assured her, "Just merciless teasing,"

She groaned loudly as he kissed her neck, "I don't know if I will survive teasing," He drew a line up the side of her body, ending just shy of her armpit and she trembled against him. She wiggled to drop her feet to the ground then grabbed his sides and moved him so that he was against the wall. He was trying to move his hands to her, but she wasn't having it, "Heavy petting is allowed," She told him, her voice husky as she undid his belt.

When her hands touched him, his head went against the wall with a groan. He couldn't think strait, he could barely see. He tried to move his hand, but she was still gripping one of them. He kissed her openly and harshly. When she let go of him, he nearly growled into her mouth, but she was moving.

"Granger, you d—fuck," Gods her mouth was hot.

He wasn't going to last much longer. He was glad he was against a wall, his knees buckled as she used her hand as well. When he finally came, his vision went white.

He was breathing irregularly as she stood back up.

"Where is your bed room?" He asked, adjusting himself and kicking off his shoes.

"Over there," She pointed, "Why?"

"Well, unless you want to do it on the table, I am going to prove to you I am equally as orally talented," He teased, and she giggled,

"I am hopeful you get top marks," She said, grabbing his hand to lead him back to her room,

He loved the way she tasted. He loved the way her body arched. He loved the way she breathed out and called his name over and over again. He loved the way she was obsessed with his body, she wouldn't stop dragging her nails down it.

"Can I stay?" He asked her late in the night, and she laughed,

"Yes,"

"Well, I just want to be sure you don't want me to leave in the middle of the night," He said, looking at her closely, his finger drawing figures down her side.

"No, you have to stay and cuddle with me—and make me breakfast tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy. I give you no choice," She teased

"I can do that," He said,

"Good," She said with a smile. She had put on the button down he was wearing at dinner, and he had put his boxers back on.

She rolled over and he went to hold her, but then he hesitated. It was his left arm. It was still—the Dark Lord's Mark was there. She reached behind her, grabbed his hand and pulled it over her, and he pulled her back up to him. His hand was pulled tightly against her chest, and she kissed his knuckles.

"Goodnight, Draco," She whispered, and he felt her relaxing against him

"Goodnight, Hermione," He replied, kissing the back of her head before falling asleep.

**Well, this is only the second time I have written something like this, so please be nice. But it was fun to write their first date. Draco is a fun prospective to write.  
Please review, as it makes me happy. Seriously, I smile and giggle as I read them. And you will have another chapter TOMORROW. So reward me with reviews. Until then...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
This chapter contains M rated material. **

When Draco woke up in the morning, he flood over to his apartment quickly to grab clothes. Granger was still sound asleep when he got back. He took a quick shower. When he walked out, she was rolling over. He sat down on the bed and pushed her hair out of her face as she looked at him.

"Good morning," He said, his voice still gruff from lack of use in the morning.

She looked confused, "You have clothes?"

"I grabbed clothes from my apartment and then came back to take a shower and make you breakfast,"

"Hm, what's for breakfast?" She asked her eyes fluttering,

"Well, I am good at making cereal, and eggs—and boxed pancakes—

She giggled, "Eggs sound great,"

"What time do you have to be at the office?"

"Nine—you?"

"Same," He replied,

When he put breakfast on the table, Granger came out after showering and was wearing her work robes.

"So domestic," She said as he handed her coffee,

"I am much better with my dinner skills in the kitchen rather than breakfast," He admitted, sitting down next to her at the table.

"Dinner at your place sounds great," She teased,

"We are going to the Potter's tonight for drinks and food," He reminded her, and she nodded,

"Ginny told me,"

"Potter also said that she is planning several double dates,"

Granger laughed taking the Prophet from the owl that came in the open window, "She has been waiting for this for a _long_ time," She opened the Prophet, "We made Me, Myself and I,"

"I hate that woman," He grumbled. Skeeter had written terrible things about him. The one time he had retaliated against those that were hurting him, she had been the crusader against him. Her opinion articles alone pitted the public against him.

"Apparently she doesn't know if we are a couple or not—all speculation," Granger said, she was acting weird, and he didn't know why. She tapped her cup and transformed it into a jar, which was a weird thing to do.

She was holding the jar and flipped it over, holding it airily.

Then she moved very quickly, slamming the jar on the table and capturing a bug.

"You _bitch_!" She yelled, and Draco was thoroughly confused as she started yelling at a bug, "You think I wouldn't notice! I don't get the Prophet at my home because of _you_. And you broke into my home!"

"Granger—

"You are staying in this jar," She snapped,

"Merlin's beard Granger!"

"That is Rita Skeeter," She growled, pointing to the bug,

"She is an animagus?" Draco asked,

"Yes, I caught her my fourth year—it's how she knew so many awful things," Granger said, her eyes narrowed, "Get your wand ready, do you know the spell to transform her?"

He nodded. He knew it from when he was younger, his father had taught him to do it to any black dog he saw.

"Ready?" She asked, and he nodded.

First time he missed when the bug went darting into the air. The second one hit. He wasn't surprised when Skeeter transformed.

"_Expelliarmus"_ He said, grabbing Skeeter's wand.

"Ah, how are you two doing this—lovely—morning,"

"Breaking and entering, Skeeter. I could obliterate you and have every right," Draco said, his voice sneer.

"Your memories would show your lie," Skeeter said,

Draco laughed coldly, "My skills in legilimency are more astounding than that,"

"Skeeter, if you break in again, you will regret it," Granger said, before she said a spell and mist covered Skeeter.

"What did you do?"

"You will find out if you try to break into my apartment, Draco's apartment, or you try to spy on either of us," She warned, "Now, get out of my apartment,

"Care to make a statement?"

"Yes—_get out_," Granger was terrifying when angry, but Draco was turned on by it now that it wasn't directed at him.

Skeeter left with a very dramatic huff and slammed the door. Draco turned to Hermione, "Granger—

"Wait," She held up her finger, and opened the door, "Go on," She encouraged Skeeter, who sighed again before disapperating.

Granger walked back into the apartment and closed the door. Draco slammed her against the door and kissed her as soon as it was closed. She laughed into his kiss.

"I have to go," She whined,

"I do to—I will see you at Potter's?"

"Yes," She promised.

* * *

Draco was writing down on one of Potter's chalk boards what they knew about the rogue set of wizards. With no public demands, they weren't sure exactly what they were after. At this point, it just seemed like chaos. He had also sent a group of aurors to add animagus wards to his apartment and Granger's—just in case.

"Malfoy?" Another auror named John called—he had some more information. They were narrowing it down on a couple of rogue wizards.

"Who is he?" Potter asked, staring at a mug shot on the chalkboard,

"Vince Lurksnur," Draco answered, "We think he is the ring leader with at least three people under him. We think one of them might be Peter Yip. The two have been friends for years,"

"What is Vince's history?"

"He is 35 years old, went to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. He dropped out after his fifth year, his grades were atrocious but not because he was dumb. He was anti-social, except for being friends with Yip, who was in Hufflepuff. Lurksnur has a history of being very controlling and calculating, but with a flair for pyrotechnics,"

"And his name is Vince?" Harry asked,

"Yeah," Draco responded, looking back to him,

"I just—after Voldemort—Vince just seems so—ordinary,"

Draco laughed, "Well, unfortunately I can't do anything to help you with that," Potter was sitting back on his desk, he looked exhausted. Draco took a deep breath, "Is Rangler doing his job?"

"Course not," Potter replied. It had been an on going joke that Rangler was never in his office and Potter ran the auror office, but now it was serious. There was an explosion, Rangler should be sleeping in the office—like Potter looked like, "You coming over tonight?"

"We will be there,"

"So last night went well,"

"Yes,"

"Good—do we have any idea who the other two are?"

"None—we think they met later," Draco said, "We think that perhaps Vince could have met them in his travels through the United States,"

"Well, that leaves a huge hole," Potter said,

* * *

Draco sighed, staring at the clock on his desk. He should go home and change out of his work clothes.

"Malfoy?" Potter called, walking into his office, "Hermione is already at my apartment, I'm heading out now,"

"I'll be there soon,"

"Are you going home first?"

"I'll probably just head to your place since everyone else is already there,"

Potter nodded, "Don't stay too long—if I am leaving, you can leave," He joked before walking out of his office.

Draco had narrowed down a list of possible people it could be who were the other two perpetrators. He was setting up meetings to see the parents of most of them. Many of them came from long lines of purebloods with prejudices, so he was glad he was the one seeing them—hopefully his name would carry some weight. He stood up and grabbed a few things before leaving.

"Draco!" Ginny called when he arrived, "Harry is outside on his broom—I kicked him out so he could get some air—feel free to join him,"

"Thanks, Gin—how is he doing?" He asked pointing to her stomach,

"Kicking me like it's his job," She replied,

"Granger?"

"Kitchen," She replied with a wink,

He walked into the kitchen, Granger was holding a glass of red wine and looking at something on the stove. He stood and watched her for a second, and he saw a smile come on her face.

"Are you just going to stare?"

"Hm," He replied, kissing her cheek, "I am going to join Potter,"

"Okay," She nodded, "Do you want red or white with dinner?"

"Which ever is open," She nodded, she looked a little quiet, "Long day at work?"

"I don't think I saw a chair all day," She said,

"I can help Gin if you want to sit,"

She shook her head, "No, I want to help—go and fly with Harry—be back in twenty minutes or I'll send up sparks for you guys,"

"Yes, dear," He teased, kissing her forehead before leaving.

It was wonderful to be on a broom again. The familiar rivalry with Potter made them each attempting to do things more and more terrifying. Red sparks signaled them to land.

"Ah, I forgot how much I love being on a broom," Draco said when he landed,

"Me too—Ginny and I used to ride frequently before she got pregnant,"

"You say that like you didn't help," Ginny said, her hands on her hips.

"When are you going to pop, Gin?" Draco asked, sitting down at the table,

"Ugh, not soon enough. I'm sick of being pregnant. I have no idea how my mom did it so many times," She said with a sigh,

"I don't either," Harry admitted, sitting down,

"So you two aren't going to have that many?" Granger asked, sitting down across from Draco at the small four person table—it was built to be for two, a big two, so the four barely squeezed in.

"No," Ginny replied solidly,

"Cheers!" Potter said, holding up his glass,

"To?" Granger asked,

"To one more month!" Ginny said excitedly, then looked a bit mischievous, "And we have something else we are celebrating,"

"What?" Draco asked,

"Harry is getting promoted," She said, looking slyly at her husband.

"You are taking Rangler's job?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded, "Congratulations," He said, a huge smile on his face, "Who is going to take your job?"

"I told you he would be thick," Ginny said.

Draco tried to think. John was a possibility, he could work under John.

"You are getting my job, Draco," Harry said, and Draco stared at him,

"But I—

"Kingsley's last test for you was how you handled the press. You did well," Harry said and shrugged, "The choice was obvious,"

"To everyone except him," Ginny joked, Draco thought his jaw might still be open.

"To getting raises," Harry said, putting his glass up, and Draco joined in the cheers before drinking.

Draco didn't remember laughing so hard in his life. Watching Hermione and Harry tell stories together was hilarious. They would build off of each other and add in things, and Draco laughed the entire time. Ginny had obviously heard some of them—she would start laughing before the punch line was thrown.

Most of the stories were before their fifth year at Hogwarts, and that was not lost on Draco.

"Only you would come to me days before the next task and ask how you could stay underwater for an hour," Granger said, shaking her head, then sipping her water.

"I still cannot believe you gave my brothers that money—

"It was you!" Granger said, looking shocked,

"Ah ha! Two things I have known before Granger," Draco said with a smile,

"You knew!" She looked at him

"He was here when I found out," Ginny told her

"This is why I didn't want anyone to know," Potter said with a groan, "Fred and George never said anything,"

"I haven't seen George in awhile," Granger remarked,

"He _finally_ asked Angelina on a date," Ginny said, "I was so excited I started crying,"

"Not actually," Potter told Draco, Ginny stood up and started to wave plates toward the kitchen. She waddled over and the water began running, "Watching her do things is nearly painful," Potter whispered,

"It will be so cute when he or she is finally born" Granger said with a sigh, and Harry grinned,

"We are looking at houses,"

"Wow," Draco murmured, the two were in such different places.

"Harry!" Ginny called, "I can't reach it!"

Harry rolled his eyes before taking more plates over.

"She has a wand," Draco said to Granger,

"She knows that, she just wants him to help her," Granger replied with a smile, "Do you want to go to my apartment after this?" She asked,

"Yes," He answered solidly,

"Not yours?" She asked, she looked hesitant.

"We can if you'd like—I have no problem with it. Your apartment is just much more—much more," He thought for a moment, "Comfortable? It just feels like it's a home," She leaned across the table and kissed him chastely, a smile on her face, "What?" He asked,

"Nothing at all," She said,

"I am going to go get clothes first—or is that too aggressive?"

Granger laughed, "No," She replied, "Want to head out now?" She asked,

"I am fine with whatever," He said, non-committal.

"Ok, I want to go home,"

"Are you leaving, 'Mione?" Harry asked, peaking his head around the corner,

"I am sleepy," She confessed, kissing his cheek, "I will probably see you tomorrow at the office,"

"Night,"

"Night 'Mione! Are we having lunch tomorrow?" Ginny asked,

"Yes,"

"I thought we were having lunch tomorrow?" Harry asked Granger, who looked confused,

"I may have double booked," She said, her tone worried,

"It's fine, let's all go to lunch tomorrow," Ginny said, with a wave of her hand, "You too, Draco. It will be dinner, part two,"

"Excellent, I can hardly wait," He said, standing up,

"I will see you tomorrow then," Ginny said, waving them off.

Draco apparated into his room and went to grab some clothes. He grabbed a few over night things and then went into his kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

"Draco," An all too familiar sneer voice made him freeze,

"I thought you said goodbye forever," Draco said, turning to his father.

"Apparently not," He retorted, adjusting his stance. Draco was standing behind his counter, keeping it between his father and him. His father couldn't see him gently touch his wand—just in case, "Skeeter paid me a—friendly—visit to give me a warning on what is to print tomorrow morning,"

Draco was suddenly glad that he had added animagus enchantments to the wards on his apartment in case his father had brought her with him.

His father slapped down an article on the kitchen table, making him jump. He looked down at it and saw in huge type: Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess: Couple Doomed for Disaster.

"Well, I am glad they think so highly of us," Draco said casually.

"A mudblood?" He asked, his voice in a whispered tone. Draco clenched the bottle of wine in his hand tightly.

"Do _not_ say that word in _my house_," He growled

"You do not admit to it?" He asked

"If you did not know her name or blood status, you would love her," Draco said, his tone cold, "She is brilliant, charming and beautiful,"

"I do not _care_, Draco. You _mate_ with her and you will ruin the family line. You can throw your life away, Draco. But you will not throw away the family line,"

"I do not _care_, Father," Draco hissed back, "About the family line in the sense that you do. I care about my history, I care about where my family came from. But I also care about _where it is going_. Your path isn't sustainable. I want something that can grow and continue,"

"This path has worked for generations—

"And it is dying!"

It was silent for too long, the two just staring at each other.

"Tell me once and for all, are you dating Granger?" He asked, his voice cracked with restraint. It was a forced whisper that was almost a yell.

"He is," Granger answered from the doorway.

"You _dare_ address me that way?" His father whipped around, "You filthy little mu—

She had her wand out, "Finish that word, and you will find out why I am called the brightest witch of my age,"

"You let this girl address me—address _us_ on an equal level?" His father asked, turning away from her and back to him.

Draco looked at Hermione, holding her eyes briefly to give him strength, "I don't believe any person should be subjugated to hate or put below any other being,"

"Well, then I will respond accordingly," He growled before disappearting.

It was silent when he left.

Draco let the wine bottle he was holding fall to the ground. He didn't throw it, he just let it drop and shatter. He had his eyes closed, trying not to think about anything. Trying to shove everything down. His father—no. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Draco?" A tentative call made him open his eyes. She had stepped closer to him, her shoes crunching on the glass, "May I kiss you?" She asked,

"Please," He whispered,

Her kiss was so soft and so gentle, he almost stopped. He turned to her and brushed her cheek. Granger grabbed his sleeve and unbuttoned the cuffs, then started to unbutton his shirt, not saying a word. She slid the shirt off and then untucked his undershirt. Her hands were calm and steady and he put his arms up as she pulled the shirt over his head.

Her fingers lightly touched a scar on his left pectoral then another one on his ribs, "Will you ever tell me about them?" She asked,

"Yes," He answered honestly, before grabbing the edge of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. When she walked in, she looked around.

The small room was mostly occupied with his massive bed. He loved his bed; he had spent good money on it. It was just a fitted sheet and his comforter; he hated being tangled in so many blankets he couldn't move. He had a huge fireplace in his room with black couches in front of it, leading the way to his bed.

"Very you," She said with a smile, "But I am kind of disappointed there is no green in here,"

He laughed loudly, "I don't decorate everything with black and green,"

"Just most things," She replied, teasing,

"I do recall a lot of maroon in your apartment," He replied, stepping closer to her, using her belt loop to pull her to him.

"It's a beautiful color," She said

"Mm hm," He said, kissing her,

"Unlike green," She said into his kiss, "such an ugly color,"

He was smiling as he reached up and unhooked her bra in back.

When her bra hit the ground, something switched. Draco kissed her hard and unforgiving, but so did she. He wanted his hands all over her, he wanted her to groan. Her hands were pulling off his pants, and he kicked them off to the side as he pushed her onto his bed. Putting his leg between hers, he would never get sick of the feeling of his bare chest pressed against hers.

His breathing was fast, but so was hers. He let his fingers draw up her stomach before reaching down and pulling off her pants.

"Wait," She said as he went to pull them off,

"What?" He asked, confused,

She smiled, "They are skinny jeans—they are not the easiest to pull off," She rolled out from underneath of him and stood up, "They look sexy," She said with a wink, "But are impossible to take off in a way that is sexy,"

Draco had rolled over and was propped up on his elbows. She unbuttoned them, unzipped, pulled them down around her calves, and wiggled them off her hips. He moved to the edge of his bed, sitting up, "That was sexy," He assured her, and she laughed,

"You may be bias," She leaned down and kissed him solidly, "Sexual diseases?"

"None," He assured her, "Birth control?" She nodded,

"And I know the spell just in case,"

"Of course you do," He smiled, she was nervous, and so he put her arms on his shoulders, she wasn't looking at him "Granger," He called and she turned to face him.

"I don't know why I am nervous," She said with a blush, "I just—I don't know,"

"Kiss me, Granger, and we will work from there," He told her, and she listened. His hands kept her firmly standing in front of him, he didn't want her to move until she was ready to.

Gently, he rid her of every last bit of clothing. Her breathing became faster, but his hands rested on her back, his thumbs moving along her abdomen.

"We were naked last night," He reminded her,

"That was different," She argued, and so he nodded.

He hissed when she took off his boxers, and he waited for her to move. When she leaned down and finally kissed him, he took full advantage. His hands went to her chest and she moaned. When she put her knee up next to him, he pressed up closer to her. Gods he wanted her, but he would be patient if it killed it. When he ran his hand along her inner thigh, she trembled.

She pulled herself up onto his bed, her legs straddling him and he held her thighs in his hands. It wasn't enough, he wanted more. Pushing himself back from the edge, he pulled her with him. His fingers went between her legs and she moaned loudly and broke the kiss. His movements were slow and gentle and she loved it. When she moved his hand, he knew she was ready.

When she lowered herself onto him, his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Fuck, Hermione" He managed to growl, so warm. He couldn't get a full breath and he leaned back on his hands as he moved his hips up. She moved her hips and he took every advantage of having her chest in front of him. Small movements were killing him, and he loved the sound of her. He knew she was getting closer and he moved his hand between them.

She called his name when he touched her. She was moving faster and he could feel her clenching. It felt so—

Her back arched and he knew she was coming by the way her walls moved and she called his name. He kept moving, on edge but not there yet. He slowed down for her to recover, but she shook her head.

"Keep going," She insisted, her voice breathless,

"Are you sure—

"Keep moving," It sounded more like a groan than words, but he did what he was told.

Pulling her leg he moved them around so she didn't have to sit on her knees anymore. And he put himself on his knees. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he groaned. She pushed herself closer, and he used his leverage to pull her closer.

She was close again, but he was closer. When she reached down and touched herself, he almost lost it. But a few more pushes got them both there.

"Gods woman," He said, kissing her.

She chuckled, running her hands down his arms. He lay down next to her and she curled herself around him.

"You only have one blanket?" She asked, pulling up the comforter and looking for more,

"Only one," He said, and she looked back at him.

"What am I supposed to wear in the morning?"

"My shirt," He replied,

She smiled, "Why don't you have sheets?"

"I don't like being tangled up in them,"

"But you don't mind being tangled up in me?"

He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her head, "Now that I certainly do not mind,"

He woke up feeling kisses placed on his abdomen. It took every bit of concentration not to moan, he didn't want to stop her. He started to bite the inside of his cheek as she went lower. He couldn't clench his hands and he bit harder the closer she got.

When she finally put her mouth on him, he let out a groan.

Every sort of coherent thought went out of his mind and he lifted his hips off the bed. He felt her move around and pull away. He was about to ask what the hell she was doing when her hands pushed down on his chest and she lowered onto him. Grabbing her roughly, he flipped her over, pinning her to the bed. She tried to move her arms, but he kept them still as he moved. He knew she wanted to claw at his back, but he wouldn't let it. Her back was arching underneath of him as she came, and he was not a few strokes later.

He kissed her harshly, letting her hands go and pulling her up to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I wish we didn't have work," She said with a groan,

"You could always come over to the office today," He said, kissing her collarbone, "I could fuck you on my desk,"

"We could go back to my apartment for lunch break—that is a serious possibility," She said with a smile,

"We can't, we have lunch with the Potters,"

"Damn it," She moaned it as he was moving within her again, "I can't—I can't," She moaned, "I can't come up with a plan when you do that,"

He pulled out, "I'll go make breakfast while you come up with a plan," He said, she groaned loudly as he rolled off, grabbing his boxers.

"That is just rude," She said as he walked toward the door,

"Maybe, but I have always wanted to have sex on my table,"

He heard her rustling around which made him laugh.

Grabbing his wand, he cleaned up the wine that was everywhere and then waved it to send his shirt and undershirt back to his room.

"Draco?" Hermione called,

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, "Oh, there's your shirt—never mind!"

He smiled.

He could get used to this.

Pulling out his pancake mix, he turned on the skillet and started mixing the ingredients in a bowl.

"The Prophet should be here soon," Draco told her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hm, can't wait to read _that_ article," She grumbled,

"I'm not sure how we should retaliate," He said, pouring a few pancakes,

"Do you have change to pay the owl?" She asked, and he pointed to a drawer, "Draco, having all this money here isn't safe," She grumbled,

"It's a male thing," He said, she opened the window, paid the bird. He put the pancakes on a spare plate, turned off the skillet and turned to her.

She was lying in the middle of his table, reading the Prophet, trying very hard to look casual. Draco couldn't move around his counter fast enough. He pulled off his boxers before he even got on the table.

"You have to finish what you started," She told him as he leaned over top of her.

"With pleasure," He said, running his nose down her chin.

Draco did manage to get to work with a full stomach, he was only a few minutes late. Which was really surprising, considering he hadn't really slept. He poured himself coffee before going into his office.

The article from the Prophet wasn't too bad. Of course, it didn't speak highly of him, but at least Skeeter didn't say too many bad things about Granger. His father had a quote, giving his disproval of the relationship.

"Honestly, Draco, it's the best thing he could have done. People don't like your father, his disproval is going to make people like us," She promised, kissing him before leaving to go back to her apartment and get ready for work.

* * *

**Another chapter posted! Huzzah! And so scandalous. Hit me up on the reviews. I post chapters like this and out of fear don't bring up fanfic for hours because I always feel people will just laugh. So, I do hope you like it.  
Next chapter will be posted tomorrow, and it will be much more plot development since it kind of all went to the wayside for lemons. Because they are fun ;) **

**I really do get nervous, so hit me up on the reviews and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Review, review, review!**

It was nice to get back to work and think that he could see Granger at lunch, and perhaps that evening. It was nice to have something to look forward to rather than just the mundane every day thing.

Potter was officially transitioned to the head of the auror office, so Potter was standing in front of a hundred cameras, shaking hands with Kingsley right before lunch.

"Mr. Potter! Who is replacing you?" It was asked,

Potter looked back to him and motioned for him to come forward, out from the shadows. He clasped his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco Malfoy will be replacing me. He has been my right hand man for the past year, I couldn't do my job without him,"

"Are you two friends?" Another asked, and Draco wanted to laugh. This is what the press wanted to ask?

Potter did laugh, "Yes, we are friends. He was at my house last night, celebrating our fortune,"

"Do you approve of him dating Hermione Granger?"

"Of course I do, he is a good man and I am happy to see her happy. But this press conference is about the auror office, so I will ask you to keep all questions to that," Potter curtailed, but it was still nice to have his approval on record.

They apparated to a restaurant in Diagon Alley for lunch, it was a small sandwich shop that was frequented by Ministry workers for a quick bite. Granger and Ginny were already sitting down when he arrived with Potter.

"Sorry, the press conference ran over," Potter said, sitting down,

"No matter, we were talking about one of 'Mione's case anyway," Ginny said,

"Which one?" Potter asked,

"The one where the werewolf intentionally bit his girlfriend," She shook her head. Draco had a long conversation about it with her at dinner the other night. It was an interesting case, "His lawyer is arguing because she _knew_ he was a werewolf it is her fault for putting herself in danger. But he didn't take his potion—and he didn't leave the house _or_ tell her. Draco's views are different than mine," She said, giving him a look. He held up his hands.

"All I'm saying is that she knew. I am not saying it is _entirely_ her fault, but it is definitely not _not_ her fault," He said.

The waiter came and Harry and Draco gave their orders because Granger and Ginny already had.

"Remus would have blamed himself," Harry said when the waiter had left,

"But he wouldn't let that happen," Granger said, "He pushed Tonks away for that reason—how is Teddy?"

"Great! We saw him last week," Ginny say with a smile, "Little man is just jabbering away,"

"How old is he now?" Draco asked,

"Five," Potter answered, smiling, "I got him a broom for his birthday—I thought Andy was going to kill me—but I have never heard Teddy laugh like that,"

The room shook.

Draco knew that sound anywhere, it was some sort of explosion. He looked to Potter.

"We got to go," He said, standing up and grabbing his wand.

"I am going to help," Granger said, standing up next to him,

"Um—this may be really inopportune," Ginny's voice was strained, and yet overly happy, "My water just broke,"

"What!" Potter turned to her,

"Stress can do that," Granger said,

"Mione, take Ginny to the hospital, Draco and I will go to the scene," Harry was moving out of the shop before anyone had time to stop him.

"Draco—I can't—I can't do this without him," Ginny said, her eyes opened and panicked.

"I will send him to you, I promise," Draco said, holding her face in his hands, "Granger, take her to the hospital,"

"You promise?"

"I am Draco _fucking_ Malfoy, Ginny Potter. I promise I will bring you Potter,"

"Thank you," She said with a giggle,

He ran after Potter.

"Malfoy, I need you to seal off the parameter. I think those two are only knocked out—the aurors should be here soon and—

"Potter—

"There is a picture frame there, so I think they are using some sort of painting to initiate the explosion. This one doesn't seem to have—

"Potter—

"any sort of muggle involvement. So our theory that it was something to do with muggles is for not—

"Harry!" Draco growled,

"What?—I can't—I can't handle this right now," He said, running his hand through his hair,

"I got this under control. You put me as your number two, let me handle this. Go to your _wife_, Harry,"

"I am going to be a Dad," He said, a smile on his face, and Draco smile back,

"Yes, Scar Head, you are. Now get _out of here_, before Ginny kills you," Draco said, and Harry smiled before apparating.

Draco recognized one of the men passed out, it was Peter Yip. Aurors were starting to apparate in and he started directing them. He got Peter conscious before sending him to the Ministry to be questioned, and then got the entire area blocked off.

There were people injured, but no one was killed. He was beginning to think that the explosions were just for the spectacle of it all.

It was late by the time he got back to his apartment and collapsed in his bed. He didn't even take off his shoes he was so tired. He hoped Ginny was doing well.

* * *

"Draco?" Granger's voice was soft, her hand was brushing over his hair.

"What time is it?" He asked,

"Eight—how long have you been asleep?"

"Five hours, about time I get up anyway," He said with a groan, "How is Ginny?"

"Wonderful—it's a boy," She said, her smile infectious, he put his hand behind his head and he took her hand with the other. The morning light was coming in through his windows, making her look stunning despite how tired she looked.

"His name?"

"James Sirius Potter," She replied, her smile bright,

"Did you sleep at all?"

She nodded, "A few hours here and there, it took nearly all day and through the night. He was born at three this morning," He slid over so she could lay down next to him, still in her outfit from yesterday as well.

She sighed as she lay down, rolling over and looking at him, "He is so gorgeous, Draco. So small and precious," She giggled, "And he looks _exactly_ like Harry,"

"Of course he would," He said, holding onto her hand tightly,

"Are you going to go see them?" She asked,

"She has forty brothers, I am sure they have enough visitors," He replied,

"They want you to come," She took his hand in both of her hands, kissing his knuckles. He was uncertain they would want him there. Sure, they had become better friends—but meeting their first child at the hospital was an entirely different matter.

"I want to see him—even if he does look like Potter," He said, and she chuckled,

"There is no one there now, if you want to go," She said,

"All of her brothers have already been through?"

"She doesn't actually have forty, Draco," She teased. He reached forward with the hand she wasn't holding and held her face.

"I may be falling for you, Granger," He told her, he said it before he realized that was what he was saying. She smiled a watery smile and sort of laughed,

"I am most definitely falling for you," She said,

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Let's go see James," He said,

"Let's, and then dinner at my place tonight—we are celebrating,"

"Is it weird to celebrate his birth without his parents?"

"We aren't celebrating that," She said, rolling out of their bed, "We are celebrating your promotion," She pulled him up, "I will leave work a bit early to make dinner, and then you can come over after work,"

"Sounds wonderful—I just don't know what time I will get off work with everything going on,"

"Hm, we can do it tomorrow? Do you think things will settle then?"

"Yes—or at least a bit more settled," He said, "I am going to change before I go over there—I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday—and I have a press conference at eleven. That should be a joy," He said as he walked into his closet.

He changed into new pants and shirt and felt like a new person.

"How do I look?" He asked, coming out.

She smiled, "Scruffy," She replied,

He rubbed his face, "This is going to have to do for today—do I look too scruffy?"

She shook her head, "Not overly so, not ragged,"

"Let's go then," He said, offering his arm,

When they arrived at the hospital, he was a little nervous. He didn't have any siblings, so he didn't really have that many experiences with children—especially infants. He took Hermione's hand and she smiled kindly.

"Ms. Granger," A healers aid with a nod, no one asked him not to walk back this time.

"I'm back," Hermione said, walking into the room, "And I brought Draco,"

Potter was sitting in the chair next to his wife, reading the Prophet. Ginny was lying down, and the tiny infant was an arms reach away.

"Draco," Ginny said tiredly, sitting up,

"How is the ministry?" Potter asked,

"Moving right along without you," Draco assured him, smiling, "You can stay here,"

Ginny smiled, "I am so glad you are here," Draco leaned in carefully and kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him, "And you look so put together—how do you always do that?"

"You look beautiful," He said, and she smiled,

"Thank you," She said,

"Why do you believe him?" Potter asked, his tone exasperated,

"You have to say I look beautiful," She said, looking at her husband then turned back to Draco, "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm not sure if I trust myself," Draco said honestly,

"I trust you," She said, Hermione was already pulling the tiny infant out of his bed.

"Hold your arms like this," Hermione said, adjusting his arms while she held the baby in the other. His heart was racing he was so nervous, what if he dropped Potter's baby?

She placed the baby in his arms; he was swaddled in a white blanket. His eyes were closed and the lids a pale purple. His dark hair was out of control, especially for one so small.

Everyone was staring at him and he wasn't quite sure what to say, "Just what the world needs—another Potter," Ginny laughed, laying back in her bed and taking her husband's hand.

"Just look at his little hands," Hermione said, standing on her tip toes so she could pull the blanket back and show him,

"Don't make him cold, Granger," He warned, and she smiled,

"Your arms will keep him warm, Draco, look," She said holding up one of the tiniest hands he had ever seen. The fingers bent and curled weirdly, "I think I tear up every time I look at them they are so cute,"

"And his little feet," Ginny added, she yawned,

"Sleep, Gin," Draco encouraged,

"I don't want to be rude,"

"I can handle it, I promise,"

"Harry, dear, I brought some breakfast for you and Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the room, "Oh—how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked him awkwardly, her entire body stiffened.

"It is nice to see you, Mrs. Weasley. And I am doing well, thank you. How are you?"

"Oh, doing well now with a new grandson," She was smiling now, looking at the baby in his arms,

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for the food," Potter said, placing the dish down.

"I made some dinners for you and took them to your apartment—so you will have that to look forward to when you get home,"

"Thank you," He said again,

"Ron should be coming back from South America this afternoon, so he will be able to see James this evening,"

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see him," Potter sounded excited, and Draco found himself worried. With Ron coming back, the trio would be reunited and that left little room for him. He looked down at the sleeping infant.

He hadn't seen anything yet. He hadn't seen hatred, and had only known the love of his family. He had uncles that would spoil him rotten, and parents that would love him his whole life. They would encourage him to get scrapes and bruises, to run around and be a child. Things he never got to do.

"You are right, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, and he looked up to find her staring at him.

"About what?" Ginny asked sleepily,

"He is sweet," Mrs. Weasley said,

"I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone," Draco told Ginny, who laughed, the baby moved in his arms and he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He could deal with a still baby, but now it was moving.

"I'll take him," Mrs. Weasley said, walking up to him,

"Thank you," He said, bending his knees so he could hand James over without rustling him.

"Are you going to the ministry?" Potter asked, and Draco nodded, "The press conference—are you going to say why I am not there?"

"I was going to ask what you prefer me to say. I have no problem saying you prefer to work behind the scenes," Potter was shaking his head,

"Go ahead and tell them,"

"You want me to announce it?" Draco asked, his tone shocked. Mrs. Weasley was moving around quickly with the infant, moving to sit down. He had never seen a woman look so natural holding a child, he was sure his mother never looked like that.

"Yes, if you would," Harry said,

"It would be an honor," Draco replied honestly,

"And you are going to question Yip?"

Draco nodded, "I have John talking to him now, but I will move in after the press conference,"

"Oh, please don't talk about that here," Mrs. Weasley said, Potter nodded.

"Draco," Granger motioned for them to move outside, and he nodded.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Mrs. Weasley. I will see you soon, Potter," Ginny had fallen asleep so he didn't say anything to her.

"It was wonderful seeing you dear. We are celebrating at the Burrow on Saturday, you must come,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," He nodded before leaving with Granger.

"You should come," Granger said when they were out in the hall, "It will give Ron a chance to get used to you," Draco nodded, "He will be protective over me, and probably an ass to you—but it won't change how I feel about you,"

"I believe you," He said, "Not saying I won't need some reassuring the day of," He joked, "But I trust you,"

She nodded, leaning into his chest, "And I know you have questions about that—and I have questions for you—and I—can you come over after work tonight?"

"Yes," He promised,

"No matter how late—if you get off at three in the morning—

"I promise, Hermione," He said softly, and she nodded, holding him tightly. She kissed him before releasing him, "Are you alright? You need to get sleep,"

"I'll go home after this," She assured him, "Good luck at your press conference,"

"Thanks,"

The flashing lights hurt his eyes, but he kept looking strait ahead. He practiced the speech a few times before he walked out, but not enough to be completely sure of himself.

"We are happy to say we have found more solid leads. We have one of the perpetrators in custody and are questioning him now. We are certain that this small group wants nothing more than recognition from the Press, and fame. This last attack killed no one, and as we close in on our target, we are hopeful that this will end soon.

"I am lead on this case because, as of this morning at four a.m. Harry and Ginny Potter welcomed their first born son, James Sirius Potter into the world," There was a collective awe, "I saw him this morning, and he is a strong and healthy young boy,"

"How is Ginny—

"How did they pick the name?

Draco looked up and the reporters quieted, "Ginny is doing quite well. A bit exhausted," He said with a smile, "But very healthy. And the boy is named after Potter's Father, James, and his godfather, Sirius – that will be all the questions for now, thank you," Draco stepped back.

The press conference was strategic. He hoped by demeaning Vince, he would force him to come out, and then by taking recognition away from him, he would also make him angry enough to make mistakes.

* * *

The candle wax was dripping onto his desk. It was well past nightfall. Questioning Peter had led to nowhere, quickly. He had to find something to get under his skin, he just hadn't found it yet. He was going through Peter's history and finding nothing to use against him. When he looked down at his watch, it was passed midnight. He blew out his candle and apparated to Granger's apartment.

"You are back," She said kindly, pressing pause on her television.

"Lord of the Rings?" He asked,

"The third one," She replied with a smile, he took off his blazer and set it on a chair and then unbuttoned a few on his shirt before sitting down next to her and putting his feet up, she leaned back on his chest.

"Draco—I—have some questions about—well—about your past and I wanted to know if I can ask them," She said, her voice was shaky and he could tell she was nervous.

"You can. I am not great at talking about my past, so questions are the best way to get met to talk about it," He said, "I will answer your questions as honestly as possible, though I fear how you will respond,"

"I might get upset," She said quietly, "And angry—but I won't walk away. And I promise to be patient,"

"Your patience is all I can hope for," He said, kissing the top of her head,

"I got your pajamas and a few things to stay the night—I hope that is not too aggressive," She said with a smile, echoing his words, and looking up at him.

"You went into my apartment without me there," He said, "Very bold indeed,"

He woke up with Granger tucked into his side. She was sleeping peacefully with her arm wrapped around his chest. Her hair was a tangled mess, but she looked beautiful. Looking over to the clock, it was nearly eight. He better be getting up.

"Don't leave," She grumbled, holding him tighter,

"I must, Yip isn't talking"

She frowned, "I can come in today and help if you'd like,"

"I would love that,"

"Hm, I best be getting ready then," She said, kissing him before rolling out of bed, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her tightly back to him and kissed her, "We don't have time," She said into his kiss, then pulled back, "And I have a great dinner planned for tonight,"

"I can hardly wait," He said seriously, "And I am leaving work at five. I don't care if another explosion happens. I. Am. Gone." She giggled at his tone, "I will see you there, I am going to go home and change,"

He and Granger both stared at the chalk board that was covered in things they knew about Peter Yip. She was biting her bottom lip as she sat on his desk.

"I can't find anything to use against him,"

"Maybe it's not what to use against him, but what to use for him," She said, standing up and walking out.

He followed her to the interview rooms where Peter Yip sat. A magical glass in between them where Peter could not see them.

"Let me talk to him," Hermione said, Draco nodded.

"What is she going to say?" John asked when she went in.

"I have no idea," Draco admitted. It wasn't like him. He always had a plan when going into interview a suspect. He watched the two talk, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Yip's posture was defensive at first, he was a quiet man that was leaning away from her.

Slowly, the man started to break down.

He was a sobbing mess when Granger stood up and walked out of the room.

"He is ready to talk," She told John,

"What did you say?" John asked,

She smiled, "Only what he needed to hear,"

Hours later, he had a written statement from Peter, admitting his guilt and enough information about Vince to figure out his next moves.

"It can wait until tomorrow, Malfoy, go home," Kingsley friendly voice broke him from his musing. Granger had left a few hours ago to start making dinner.

"I am close,"

"It will be here tomorrow," His deep voice was calming, "You have a beautiful woman waiting for you,"

Draco yawned then stood up, "We have a tough road ahead of us,"

"So do all who fall in love, Draco. But have faith. If Dumbledore taught me one thing, it was to love, and add love to the world when you can,"

Draco nodded, and accepted Kingsley's offered hand.

"Have a good evening, sir,"

"You too, Draco," He said,

* * *

**A bit shorter of a chapter, but the next one is going to be a long one, Hermione and Draco have a nice long talk in their future. And James is born!  
Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Not to beg for reviews, but please do. It is nice to see so many people reading my story, but I would really love to hear from all the readers. Some people have been consistently reviewing, and I really appreciate it! Now I have been off for Monday and Tuesday, but I am back with a nice long chapter full of fun things, allllll sorts of things. You are already welcome. **

* * *

He smiled at the set table. He never looked forward to seated meals at home. It was usually an awkward affair where he had to remain silent. Granger was standing in the kitchen, moving things around on the stovetop.

"Perfect timing," She complemented,

"Wine?" He asked,

"There is a bottle over there—can you open it?" He nodded, going to where she pointed. He waved his wand to bring out two glasses. He poured two healthy glasses and then handed her one.

She took a sip.

He could tell by the way she was standing that she was getting ready for battle. She looked strong.

"Granger, you won't have to beat the answers out of me,"

She sighed, "I know," She moved around on her bare feet, "I am nervous though—is that ok?"

"I am nervous, so I guess it is alright for you to be nervous too," He said,

She kissed him before gesturing to the pots, "I made pasta—the sauce I made today as well, and spinach,"

"Sounds delicious," He said.

When they sat down at the table, it was quiet as they both dug in. Draco was starving, and he wanted to eat everything.

"I am not that great of a cook," She admitted, "But this is delicious,"

"My compliments to the chef," He said, raising his glass, "Now bring on the questions, Granger, before you chicken out,"

"Ok," She said, "I wrote them on a list—is that weird if I bring it out?"

Draco laughed, "No, you wouldn't be Granger if you didn't write a list,"

"I just didn't want to forget," She said, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her dress, then she paused, "I don't want you to hate me for asking them,"

"I won't," He swore,

She looked at her list and took his hand and squeezed it before letting go, "What was childhood like with—well, your parents aren't really the affectionate kind," Draco hadn't expected this, and he must have looked at her weird because she said, "I start of easier," He nodded,

"My parents—I was thinking about that when I was holding James. You are right, they weren't very affectionate, but I didn't want for anything, as I am sure you can imagine. I was to be seen and not heard, most days my only company was Dobby—the house elf," She shook her head, she knew who he was, and so he continued, "I knew Crabbe and Goyle, but we weren't really friends. When they came over for play dates, the parents would sit and have tea, and we would sit at the kids table and not move.

"My father wanted me to be the best at everything. He pushed me to do better in my studies and on the Quidditch pitch. He was always the worst when we lost to Gryffindor. Hogwarts became my solace, and I didn't realize that until it was too late,"

"They never hugged you? Held you? Fixed your cuts when you fell?" Granger asked,

"No, and if I got a scrape I was punished for ruining my clothes and not being careful—don't pity me, Granger,"

"I don't—I just—I can't imagine," She whispered,

"Watching Mrs. Weasley hold James—I don't think my mom ever held me like that. Not saying she doesn't love me, because she does. It is just—very different,"

"Will you—you don't have to—but will you tell me about when you got the Dark Mark?"

He let out a breath.

This was the sort of question he was expecting.

"My father had just gotten out of Azkaban," He started, trying to remember, "He was so—broken. I think he likes to think that it never happened, but he was a different man coming out of Azkaban. My mother was relying on me to be the head of the house and I was only sixteen. The Dark Lord was back, and—and my father had sworn his allegiance, and my entire family's.

"We were being punished, my father going to Azkaban for breaking into the ministry and failing to get the prophecy. We were hardly allowed to leave the house. The Dark Lord likes—liked—to disguise punishments as honors. I had to go back to Hogwarts, and all summer people—Death Eaters mostly—moved through the house saying awful things about Hogwarts. And—the worst part is—I started to believe them.

"Snape was teaching me legilimency, but I wasn't strong enough yet. So, I believed in the cause. And—and the Dark Lord told me I had to kill Dumbledore. I was the only one that could get into the castle unchecked, so I had to do it. He said I was one of the most brilliant people he had ever met, and he had rummaged through my head enough to know.

"To have someone tell you that you are brilliant—someone that powerful—it was addicting. And I believed it. And I wanted to prove to him I was as brilliant as he said I was. He said I was chosen. And I had waited my whole life to be told that I was chosen. Of all my peers, I was chosen to be the one to kill Dumbledore, because I was smart enough to kill one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"So I came up with the idea of the vanishing cabinet. I was sure I could find one in Hogwarts, that bloody place has everything. And, of course, the Dark Lord sang my praises and made me feel like I was irreplaceable and he told me about the Room of Requirement and how I would probably find one there. And I would stand next to him and sneer at the rest of the Death Eaters because I was better than them.

"It was close to the end of the summer when he gave me the Dark Mark. I was standing in the manor, outside the main hall, and my parents were with me. My mom was shaking and my father kept glaring at her to keep quiet. He kept saying it was such an honor, that I was chosen to do this. And I didn't have a choice. I kept thinking it was strange for him to say that I didn't have a choice, I wanted the Dark Mark. I was choosing to have it.

"And I walked in and the Dark Lord was there, and my parents stood there—Snape was there as well. He rolled up my sleeve and used his wand to place the Dark Mark. It was unbelievably painful. I—I had been under the Cruciatus Curse—but that was excruciating. I managed not to yell at first, but then the pain—the pain," He shook his head, "I started screaming and I could hear the Dark Lord screaming with me, like he was laughing, or just trying to feel it too because he couldn't.

"My mother picked me up after and dragged me out of the hall. I never cried so much in my life, and I yelled at her for forcing me to do that. I was wrong, but she didn't say anything."

Hermione was quiet, "And that year?" She asked,

"I couldn't get the Vanishing Cabinet to work, so I tried other things—desperate things. And I kept getting letters from my father, saying they were torturing my mother because I was failing. It was near the end of the year when I got a letter from—from my Aunt Bella. It had a picture of both my parents. My father was beaten within an inch of his life, and my mother was—she was screaming from the Cruciatus Curse. It said that if I didn't come up with something soon, the Dark Lord would kill them and then me.

"Potter cursed me in the bathroom that day. When I finally got out of the hospital wing, I fixed the Vanishing Cabinet and told the Death Eaters—I told them to come," His voice was stiffening with emotion. That night. That night was one of the worst in his entire life.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," She whispered, but he shook his head. She deserved to know. He was shaking so badly his body hurt. His throat hurt from the emotion that stuck, he couldn't swallow.

"No—no I can say it," He said, though he wasn't sure if he could. He noticed his hand shaking, so he pulled it off the table and smoothed it down his leg, "Um—I let them in through the Vanishing Cabinet and headed up to the tower—I knew he would be there.

"I got there and disarmed him first. And I let—I let all my rage at the situation, at my parents, at the Dark Lord—I let it all out on a man that I thought had never even considered me important or worth paying attention to. I thought I had been so diligent, so careful. But he knew. He knew the whole year. Part of me was so angry with him at that moment for not helping me, I showed him—I showed him the worst in me.

"But he kept talking to me, asking me questions on how I did it. He kept telling me to wait for my friends. He stood there, trying to help me when I thought I had him cornered. He wanted to discus my options, how he could help. I told him I didn't have _any_ options. That he would kill me, and my family. And he—he asked me why he hadn't confronted me before now—then he said, 'Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you. I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you. No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody… I can help you.' And I wished that he could help me, and he pleaded with me to let him. And I wish I had, but I was still too proud" He leaned into his hands, covering his face, trying not to think, trying to let passing thoughts pass.

"And then I watched one of the only men that could have helped me die, then I watched Death Eaters destroy the one place I had begun to enjoy. And from then on, I was able to protect my mind from the Dark Lord. My grief of my wrong doings, my grief of my loss, it shielded me," A whistle made him jump,

"I put on tea, Draco," Hermione said softly, rubbing his back, and holding two mugs, "Come on, I think a change of location is necessary," She said.

He followed her to her big leather couches and sat down. He didn't want to look at her because he was afraid of what he would see. She had every right to walk away from him; she had every right to hate him.

She slipped her hand into his and just held it for a moment as she sat next to him. She didn't say anything, and he didn't look up at her. Her thumb moved up and down his hand.

"Draco?"

"Hm,"

"If you want to continue this later—

"Nope, continue," He said, shaking his head. It was good if she still had questions that she wasn't screaming and running for the hills.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, and he took a deep breath and nodded, "Did you—did you torture anyone?"

"Yes," He answered honestly, though he knew it might break her heart for him to do so, "I tortured two Death Eaters, Rowle and Dolohov, when they came back Tottenham Court Road with no information on Potter's whereabouts. They had been attacked, clearly, but couldn't remember anything,"

"I had obliterated them," She said softly,

He nodded, he had assumed someone had, "It—I was told by the Dark Lord to do so. I had been forced to watch—to watch my Aunt torture," He tried to stop the bile rising as images of men and women screaming came into his head, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sipping his tea, "She was trying to groom me. But once she watched me torture them, she said that I didn't have the stomach for it. That I was weak, like my father, and that I should," He stopped, wiping his face. He was shaking again. He hated his Aunt, "I was forced to watch, but I never participated again,"

"Why didn't you tell them it was Harry?" She asked, the question was so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

He was shaking so badly he had to put the cup down to keep it from spilling, "I was terrified. I hadn't slept in ages, screams kept me up at night, and my nightmares kept me from the few hours of sleep I managed to grab. Every time I heard the Dark Lord's voice, I let my mind become a slate. My father was becoming so obsessed with regaining a bit of power in the Dark Lord's regime I—I hated him for it.

"And I kept thinking of Dumbledore's words over and over again. I kept thinking that I had a choice. I thought I _had_ to kill him, but I didn't. Here was my chance to do something small. So I pretended not to know, and I kept my mind a slate. My aunt kept on trying to pry, but she couldn't see anything. Then—then she tried to use you to get answers," Draco put his hand on his temples, "I knew Potter would get out. I didn't know for sure, but I knew Potter well enough to know. So I stood there, and waited, and did nothing. Absolutely nothing. There is nothing redeeming about me in that moment, I stood—

"Draco," She interrupted him strongly, and he didn't look at her, "That was your aunt, not you. I blame no one _but her_. If I in any way blamed you, I wouldn't have let you in the door," He nodded, but still didn't face her. He heard her put down her tea, "Draco," She said again, and this time he did look at her. She had tears running down her face that he hadn't noticed, but clearly they had been falling for a while by the way her face looked, "I don't blame you," She said again,

He nodded, his breathing still catching in his throat.

"I don't blame you," She said again, and he closed his eyes as she brushed his hair aside and kissed him chastely. She put her legs over his lap and leaned into his chest, and he rubbed her back.

"Do you have any more?" He asked quietly,

"No—not for now anyway," She said,

"Do you want me to go home?"

She leaned against his chest and he felt a more steady stream of tears start to fall, "No, I want you to stay," She looked up at him and pressed her hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes as she wiped off tears that didn't know that had fallen, "I want you to stay here, Draco," She whispered again. He felt something in himself break. Something that he held onto for so long, and it was gone.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Her face was wet from crying, and he was still shaking. His eyes were closed when she pulled away and she moved around so she was straddling his lap. Her hands were shaking as she kissed him again.

When she pulled away, he looked at her differently. She was still the same know it all Granger he had always known, but he had never given her credit for how strong she was. He knew the facts. He knew she had saved the world from the Dark Lord. But this—this applied to him. Now she was being strong for him, and it made all the difference.

"Do you want to stay?" She asked him quietly,

"I want to stay," He replied.

When he kissed her again, he hoped that he could pour every emotion into it. Every raw emotion he felt, how vulnerable—he wanted her to know. He picked her up and brought her back to her room.

She was quiet as she took his shirt off, she was still crying. She let him take her shirt off.

He had never made love like this to someone before.

He felt like her heart was being given to him, and he wanted to give his back. His hands were soft against her already soft skin as she was underneath of him. He couldn't look away from her, he wouldn't.

Her heart filled a hole he didn't know was there, and he let her.

When they finally fell asleep, she was tucked up into him, drawing absent-minded patterns on his abdomen.

* * *

H_e could hear screams, and maniacal laughing. There was so much blood, someone was choking. Gods, there was so much blood. She was grabbing him, laughing. There was so much laughter. _

He woke up and couldn't breathe. He untangled himself from Hermione quickly and pulled on his boxers before walking into the bathroom and throwing up. He was shaking.

When he was done, he rolled over next to the toilet, he let it flush as he pulled his legs up and held his head in his hands and cried. Those were real people. Real people's deaths filled his nightmares.

Hermione walked in, wrapped in a sheet and sat down next to him. She was sitting on his left side, and she wound her fingers through his hand.

"What happened?"

"My aunt. It—it was a man named Finich. He—he didn't know anything, but the Dark Lord wanted him to die a slow and painful death. My aunt obliged. There was so much blood—I—I couldn't move. She used water to make him think he was drowning. She wouldn't let him sleep for—for hours. Wouldn't let him use a bathroom. She cut him up and used her wand to keep him alive. He screamed for days,"

She had pulled his arm into her chest and she kissed his knuckles before letting go. She stood up and he heard water running.

"What time is it?" He asked,

"One thirty," She replied, and kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, "How do you feel?"

"Like I need to brush my teeth," He replied a bit ironically, which made her smile. She stood up and pulled him up. Before he could move, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and just let her hold him.

A teeth wash later, he sat in the tub with Hermione. The water helped him relax as leaned back, and her head on his chest kept him calm. Her fingers wound around his and she was quiet.

It was awhile before she turned around and kissed him, stood up, and got out of the tub.

He would follow her anywhere.

When he woke up the next morning, she was out of bed. He pulled his boxers back on and grabbed his undershirt before walking out. She was standing in pajamas that she must have pulled out that morning, her hair piled on her head.

"I made breakfast," She said with a smile on her face,

"I am starving," He said, moving into the kitchen to see what she was making, "Scrambled eggs,"

"Can you put bread in the toaster?"

He nodded, moving around.

"Draco?"

"Yes,"

"Do you—do you have questions for me?"

"Yes,"

She turned to the clock, "If you want to ask some now before work, I wouldn't object," She said, blushing slightly, and he kissed her cheek.

"Tell me about what happened with the Weasel—I want to brace myself for Saturday,"

She sighed, "He was my first love, and I did truly love him. Things kind of fell apart when Harry and Ginny got married. Ron was not ready for the next step, and I wasn't either. It was awkward, and I realized that I didn't—I didn't picture a future with him. I didn't picture anything with him beyond a date night," She shrugged her shoulders,

"I love him as a friend, and I think I confused that with true feelings. The Prophet was all over us about our break up, days after Ginny and Harry's wedding. Ron decided to start traveling for George, and he went off to Africa that time. Then he found out he liked traveling for George, so he hasn't really been around. It made it easier to get over him,"

"How did his family take it?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley was extremely supportive, and I had been worried she would take it poorly. I don't see Percy and Charlie enough for it to be a problem with them, and Ginny and George are good friends,"

They started eating, and so Draco asked the next question, "What did you do on your—well—our seventh year,"

She took a deep breath, and started at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She told him of the confrontation at Tottenham Court Road. Then on to their experience at Grimmauld Place. How they snuck into the Ministry of Magic and stole the locket, and how Ron got splinched.

She talked about how Ron leaving scarred her. He left when things got dark, and she always felt that she had to be strong in the relationship, she never got a chance to be the weaker one. She didn't talk too much about Harry and her journey alone. He got the impression that it was too painful, too desperate.

When she talked about getting the sword of Gryffindor back after losing Harry's wand at Godric's Hollow, hope had come back into her voice. The Weasel came back, and they were finally able to destroy the locket.

She went on to talk about being caught by snatchers and taken to the Manor. He reached out and held her hand when she started shaking. When she talked about Dobby's death, she cried. He moved his chair closer to hers and she put her legs over his lap. He rubbed her legs as she continued her story.

The story of Gringotts was absolutely amazing. He couldn't believe it. He had seen the bloody aftermath, but their escape was awe-inspiring.

When she talked about going back to Hogwarts, she tried to wipe away tears that started leaking down her face.

"When Harry came down from the penseive—I knew," She was crying, and Draco pulled her into his lap as she continued, "I didn't want it to be true—but his face. I could tell by his face—he was a horcrux,"

Draco had no idea.

But Potter was still alive—did that mean the Dark Lord—

"He went off into the woods to have Voldemort kill him. It was the only way the horcrux could be completely destroyed. So that only left the stupid snake and Voldemort. So—so I let my best friend walk off to kill himself.

"When he came back in Hagrid's arms—I couldn't—I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to get sick. I had done that, partially. But then he got up. He said it was because," She took a deep and shaky breath, trying to calm herself, "Because it was Voldemort himself that killed the horcrux, and Harry stood there willingly, it made all the difference. He was able to save himself and make Voldemort kill the part in himself. Then—well—you know the rest. Voldemort had the Elder Wand, but he couldn't use it because it's true master was Harry,"

"I was so close to having it," He joked, and Hermione smiled,

"Harry repaired his wand—he liked his own better, and that was that. We won, and I think everyone expected everything to go back to normal after that. I had to go find my parents—

"Go find them?"

"I—I obliterated my parents, I made them forget me and have a strong urge to move to Australia so no Death Eaters would find them. They lost a year of their life when they came back. They are understanding, but I don't think they trust me as much as they once did," She looked at the clock and stiffened, "Why didn't you tell me the time? You have to go to work—I have to go to work,"

She crawled out of his lap.

"Will I see you after work tonight?" He asked

"I have a meeting with a client late—tomorrow is Friday, want to have a date night then? Something fun? Not so many tough questions?" She asked and he laughed,

"Sounds wonderful," He said,

"We can go to dinner and a muggle movie,"

"I can pick where we go to dinner, you pick the movie," He said,

"Great—any preference?"

"Nothing gushy,"

She giggled, "I can do that,"

* * *

The two days of work were productive. Harry had come back to work for a few hours each day to help out, and Draco was grateful for that. They were closing in on Vince's location, and any sudden moves would spook him. He was on the run, it was only a matter of time before they grabbed him.

Draco was excited to have the weekend away from work. Hermione laughed during their date night when he was baffled by half of the muggle things in the movie theater. She vowed to take him to more muggle places just so she could see his expressions. The arcade in the movie theater really captivated him. How could they get it to work without magic?

The movie was good too.

It was nice to have an upbeat date night after everything that they had been through. Something that wasn't as heavy.

Waking up on Saturday with Hermione in his bed was wonderful. They had an excellent date night—for most of the night. They were expected at the Burrow at noon for celebrations.

"Draco?"

"Hm"

"Please don't be jealous of Ron today,"

"Am I allowed to be a little bit protective?" He asked, she rolled over so she was facing him,

"If he starts a pissing contest, yes. But don't go over bored. You tend to have a sharp tongue—especially when it comes to Ron,"

"Me?" He asked,

She glared at him, "Draco,"

"Yes,"

"Promise me you will be good,"

"I promise," He said solemnly,

"Good, because I have a reward for you if you are good," She said, her hand trailing down his thigh giving him a clear idea of what she had in mind and she kissed him sensually.

"Hm, then I will definitely be good," He promised into her kiss. Her hand grabbed him and he groaned.

"My present involves clothing that makes my boobs just look fantastic," She said,

"Lingerie?" He asked, groaning as her hand moved,

"Yes, and I spent a good while going through the store to pick it out,"

"I can't wait,"

She froze, "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot your present!" She cried, getting up,

"Granger," She was moving out of bed.

"I'll bring your present back and then come back-" He wasn't even listening to what else she was saying as he got out of bed and followed her. He grabbed her forcefully before she could leave. He grabbed her chest from behind and pulled her against him, kissing up her neck.

When she pushed back against him, he groaned. She was moving around the black leather chair and leaned over, giving him all the access he needed.

This woman.

He came before she did, so he pulled her up. She turned around and kissed him.

"Your mouth," She said, her voice was breathless as she moved and sat down on the leather chair. He kissed her before using his hands to spread her legs, and he moved her so that she was on the edge of the chair. And she groaned in anticipation as his hands moved farther up.

She was so beautiful.

He knelt down in front of her and licked slowly, he used his hands to keep her legs apart. He listened to her groans. Being soft was the key, and this was something he excelled at. Her hands clutched the couch tightly and her legs lifted off the ground when she came.

"Merlin," She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Now we can get ready for the Burrow," Draco said, standing up.

"And I do have a present for you—for your promotion," She said,

"Why?"

She waved her hand, "It's nothing big—and I want it back, so it isn't really even a gift,"

He kissed her, "Sounds perfect, but I think I am more excited about your gift if I am good,"

"Well, you might not get that one," She teased, "This one you will get," She stood up, "I am going home to get dressed—do you want to apparate over to my apartment and then we can floo over to the Burrow?"

"Should I bring something for Mrs. Weasley?"

She shook her head, "I bought a bottle of wine and wrote a note saying it was from both of us,"

"Excellent, is there room for me to write on it?"

"Yes,"

He nodded, "I'll see you soon then"

She nodded before apparating home naked. He smiled, her clothes were all over his floor. She needed to start keeping things here just so she didn't have to apparate back and forth so often.

He needed to do the same.

"How do I look?" He asked, walking into her apartment.

"Very respectable," She complemented. She was wearing a sundress and a light sweater. She looked stunning, and it occurred to him that she might want to look gorgeous, and happy in front of Ron.

"You look—stunning," He said, running his hand along the top of her dress, she giggled and pulled his hand away.

"You aren't that smooth, and we have to be there soon—plus I have your gift," She said, turning away from him and going to the table she grabbed a small wrapped gift.

He could tell by the shape that it was probably a book. And knowing Granger—it was probably a book.

"Like I said, I want it back," She told him as she handed it to him,

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before pulling at the wrapping paper. He smiled and chuckled when he saw the title: Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.

"It's my copy, my mom read it to me when I was seven. I have read it countless time and written in it. So that's why I want it back, it means—it means a lot to me. It's what started my reading obsession," He could tell by the way she was standing that she felt awkward about it.

He kissed her softly, "Thank you,"

"I know your busy, so if you don't want to read it—

"Hermione—I can't wait to read it. I like to read, maybe not as much as you," He teased, "But I will enjoy it, I was second in the class for a reason,"

"There will be a test," She joked,

"I will prepare thoroughly,"

"Come on, let's go to the Burrow—please be good. I am wearing your reward,"

"Is that why we can't have sex before we leave?"

"Yes," She said with a laugh, "Now let's go,"

**I really wanted to get a chance for Draco to explain his side of the story in a way that is loyal to the book. I had it sitting next to me as I wrote the chapter and my quote from Dumbledore is taken from that. I also wanted Draco to do nothing in the mansion when Hermione was tortured , because he didn't in the book.**

**Let me know your thoughts! I will be updating tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know I own nothing because... why? Also I do this because most people on fanfiction do, but is it necessary?**

**I don't know if it would be worse for Draco meeting her parents or visiting the Weasleys! The red hair and hand me down clothes... But it is getting pretty serious. Personally, I would be more nervous for the Weasleys. This chapter does contain some lemons, so please be warned. Rated M folks. **

**So nice to see reviews! **

* * *

Draco couldn't stop looking. The kitchen had all sorts of things floating around, a sweater was being knit in the corner.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Granger said, hugging her tightly,

"Oh, just in time. George and Ron are moving the table outside. Ginny and Harry should be here soon," She turned to the clock on the wall, "Oh, they are traveling now,"

Draco turned to the clock, "This is fascinating," He said, murmured looking to the clock.

"Isn't it? It was my mother's," She pointed out Harry's name, "I got him that one year, he was so touched,"

"It's incredible," He said,

"Do you mind going to get Arthur? He is probably out in the shop tinkering with muggle things—just tell him to come in,"

Draco nodded, scared that if he said no she would hate him.

"It's right through there, dear" Mrs. Weasley pointed out a door.

Draco hesitantly walked out the door, "Mr. Weasley?" He called, but there was no answer. He walked out and saw him hunched over some sort of weird muggle contraption. It had a bunch of letters on it.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked,

"Oh—oh hello Mr. Malfoy, Molly told me you were coming," He was wearing glasses down his nose,

"What is it?" Draco asked, pointed at the contraption.

"It's called a type writer," Mr. Weasley said, "Muggles used to use it to write things down—they feed the paper through here," He pointed, "And type,"

"Huh—they used to use it?"

"They have better ones—computers—now—but before it was just paper and this,"

"Do you know how to work it?"

"Yes, do you want to see?"

"Yes"

He didn't know when he had sat down, but Mr. Weasley and him were hovering over the device and typing things, then they had pulled it apart so Mr. Weasley could show him how the keys moved. He had completely forgotten he was supposed to bring him out to go to dinner.

"Draco," Granger's voice made him turn, "Mr. Weasley, dinner is ready,"

"Oh, we should go out before Molly starts yelling," Mr. Weasley joked,

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, and Draco found himself a bit nervous to go out and see Ron.

"Be strong, Mr. Malfoy, you will survive," Mr. Weasley joked, hitting his shoulder, Draco nodded.

It was a large group of people, the table stretched outside.

"Draco," Harry greeted with a smile,

"Are you getting any sleep? You look awful," Draco said,

Harry laughed, "We are getting a few hours, but I am hoping he will start sleeping soon,"

"He will," Mrs. Weasley promised, she was already holding James, "You can sit next to Hermione over there,"

"Draco, how are you?" George asked, as Draco and Hermione took their chairs.

"Doing well, yourself?"

"Great," He said with a smile, turning over and winking at Angelina.

"Really, George, can you be a bit more subtle?" She asked,

"Would you want me to be?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows, she only laughed.

Draco glanced at Ron, who was being quiet. He wasn't saying anything and was at the other end of the table. He was sure Mrs. Weasley planned that. Percy and Bill and Fleur were there, and their Victoire. She was a couple years older, about the same age as Teddy, who was there as well, with Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

He was related to them, but didn't know what to say.

"Draco, I haven't seen you since you were three," Andromeda looked weirdly like Bellatrix, but something was much softer and her hair was short.

"It is nice to see you," He said, shaking her hand,

"We should get tea sometime—this is my husband, Ted,"

"Nice to meet you, sir,"

"Nice to meet you," He said, there was a smile in his eyes.

"Well, everyone sit, everyone sit," Mrs. Weasley encouraged, "And raise your glass,"

"Praise Merlin, I can drink!" Ginny said with a smile, raising her glass, and there was laughter.

"Well, here is to my daughter and son-in-law," Mrs. Weasley said with her glass raised, "For bringing in another wonderful grandchild into my world. We are so blessed to have you in our lives, and so blessed to welcome little James into the world. So—here is to more!" She said, and everyone laughed.

Draco had never eaten food so delicious.

"Draco, how is the Manor?" Ron asked, it made Draco stiffen.

"I don't live at the Manor," Draco told him, "I have an apartment,"

"What do you do?" Andromeda asked,

"I work with Harry at the Auror office," Draco answered,

"He just got promoted," Ginny said with a smile,

"Am I missing something?" Ron asked, his face red, "If no one is going to talk about the elephant in the room—

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley interrupted,

"No, what the hell is going on? Are we talking to him like he didn't do anything? We are _literally_ eating with the enemy,"

"Ronald!" Hermione growled, standing up,

"No! I leave for South America and he is eating with us! He is friends with my friend! He is _dating_ you!" He stormed out of the kitchen.

She looked to Draco, "I will be back," She said, following him out.

Draco was quiet, aware almost everyone was staring at him.

"Well, I don't think I should go add to it," He said when everyone was still quiet,

"I think you are quite right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said,

"And I warned him to be good at the celebration of my son's birth. He is going to regret it," Ginny said with a smile that almost made Draco shiver.

"For the record, I have always thought Malfoy was good company," Percy said,

"Do you always have to be such a knit wit?" George asked,

"Mommy—do I have to eat this?" Victoire asked,

"Yes," Bill answered for her.

That was enough to get conversation started again and Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

When Hermione wasn't back after a few minutes, Draco got up and walked out to find her.

"What is it? Do you want to get back at me and this is the person that would annoy me the most? It isn't the first time you would have done something like that,"

"Please, Ronald. I am a bit older than that now—and no, it isn't. I'm not asking you to be best friends, I am not even asking you to be friendly. All I am asking is you coexist in the same room,"

"Why?"

"He isn't going anywhere, Ron,"

"If you want to love a Death Eater, fine, but don't come crying to me when he leaves," Ron stormed out another direction, which left Hermione alone.

Draco walked into the room as she started to sob.

When she saw him, she turned her back and covered her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She said as she sobbed,

"What are you sorry for?" He asked patiently, trying to hug her but she kept taking a step back.

"Crying,"

"Hermione, you do not have to be sorry for crying. He is being a prat. I have heard _rumors_ that he isn't always a prat, but he is being a right prat now," He said, and she smiled despite her tears, "Can I hug you now?"

She nodded, and he pulled her close. When he did, she started sobbing again, and he just held her as she cried.

"He will come around, Mione, you and him always fight,"

"I know, and I always cry,"

"And you get to take me home, so think on that instead," She giggled into his chest and turned to look up at him,

"You are conceited, do you know that?" She asked, a smile on her face,

"Yes," He replied, smiling before kissing her, "Come on, let's go back to celebrate the Potter baby,"

"Does my face look like I have been crying?"

"Yes,"

"Great, I don't want to look like a mushy mess,"

"You don't look like a mushy mess, you look beautiful. Now come on, I want some of that pie Mrs. Weasley made—it smells delicious,"

"Draco, do I really look beautiful? You always say it like you mean it, I just—

"Hermione Granger," He turned back as he had been walking out, and he held her face in his hands, "You are beautiful. Inside and out. I have never met someone that cares so much about people, all sorts of people house elves and all. That beauty carries out and shines. You are stunning. You could be wearing a potato sack, and you would look gorgeous. But this dress makes you look even more beautiful," She nodded her head in his hands, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," She murmured, and he kissed her again,

"Do you think I would date someone who wasn't at least physically beautiful?" He teased, "I got lucky that you are nice too,"

She laughed, "Come on, let's go get pie,"

"I follow you anywhere," He swore and she paused as she was walking out, turned back and kissed him, "Am I being good?" He asked,

She rolled her eyes, "Draco," Her tone was patient,

"Come on, I am being good, aren't I?"

"Yes" She replied reluctantly, and he laughed.

Sitting back down at the table, Ronald was nowhere to be found. The rest of dinner and dessert went by smoothly, and Draco was happy for it. Her hand rested on his knee for most of dinner, and he was glad that she wanted to be close to him.

After dinner, they went out and played a bit of pick up Quidditch. Hermione stayed inside but Draco joined the Weasley men and Harry. He got off his broom a little windswept and sat down to drink water, Teddy was sitting down and watching everyone fly.

"Mr.—Mr.—Mr. Malfoy?" He asked,

"You can call me Draco," Draco said, sitting down next to Teddy on the grass, "My father is Mr. Malfoy,"

"Draco," He said solidly, he was so young but he looked like Professor Lupin. But his hair at dinner had been pink, but now it was normal so he looked a bit more like the professor, "Did you play Quidditch in school?"

"I did, I was a Seeker for Slytherin,"

"Did you ever beat Harry?"

Draco chuckled, "No, no one is as good as Potter,"

"He is my godfather," He sounded so proud, and Draco smiled,

"He is the best godfather you could ever have,"

"I know," Teddy said stubbornly, "I want to be in Gryffindor just like him,"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Draco asked, teasing the kid, who stuck out his tongue,

"I was in Slytherin," His aunt Andromeda said as she sat down next to Teddy as well,

"You were?" He asked, his tone stunned,

"Yes,"

"Oh," He sounded surprised but pleased, "Can I go inside and get more ice cream?"

"Yes, but only if you ask Mrs. Weasley very nicely,"

"I will!" He promised before scrambling away.

"Draco?" Andromeda turned to him,

"Yes?"

"I was honest in saying I would like to get tea with you. I hope you don't mind, but Hermione told me that you don't see your mother and father often due to—family differences. I know how that can be, so if you ever need anything, I am here,"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would offer," Draco said honestly

"My mother kicked me out by blasting my name off of the family tree," She said with a smile that was a bit wicked,

"My father handed me a sack full of galleons and told me that when I come crawling back to remember how much money I had gone through,"

Andromeda laughed, "Ah, that sounds like your father,"

She touched his arm gently and he flinched. She froze, "I'm sorry—it's not you—you just—you just look like—

"Bellatrix," She finished, and he nodded,

"You look much more friendly—your eyes are different, I just—I'm sorry—

"You suffered at her hands," It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway, "I can only imagine what she put you through, and I am sorry for it. Have you told Hermione?"

"Some things, but—but not everything," He admitted, not really looking at her though he could feel her piercing gaze,

"She liked to mix pain with forced pleasure, I can—if you need anything, please, feel free to drop by,"

"Thank you," He said,

"Draco?" Hermione called, and he turned around, "I want to go home, are you coming?"

"Yeah," He said, standing up, then turned back to Andromeda, "What should I call you?"

She laughed, "Well, I guess I am your aunt—but you don't really have a great history with aunts. Andy is fine, Draco,"

"Andy," He smiled, "I will send you an owl,"

"Have a wonderful evening,"

"Thank you," He said before running off to Hermione.

When she kissed him, she pulled back, "You are sweaty,"

"I know, I was playing Quidditch,"

"Aunt Mione! He played for Slytherin!" Teddy yelled, there was more ice cream on his face than in his mouth.

"I know!" She said, turning to him and grabbing a towel to wipe his face. He tried to wiggle away, but she had a firm grip before he ran away to sit with Andy, "Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called to her,

"Are you two leaving? Do you want any left overs?"

"No thank you!" Hermione said,

"You dear?" She asked Draco,

"None for me, thank you Mrs. Weasley,"

"I am sorry Ron got angry, but I am glad you were here—please, feel free to drop by any time you wish,"

"Thank you," He said, his smile wider, "Mr. Weasley?"

"In his shop," She replied,

"I'm going to say goodbye," He told Granger before walking over.

When he walked into his shop, Mr. Weasley was fiddling around with something else.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Mr. Malfoy," He replied,

"Draco is—preferable. Mr. Malfoy sounds like my father," He said, "I wanted to say thank you for having me, Granger and I are leaving,"

He was cleaning his glasses with a rag, "You surprised me, Draco. I would have never thought you could be this well mannered. But I am very happy to be proven wrong. Harry said you had changed, and I believed him. But seeing you—well, I am glad you came,"

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," He said with a slight blush,

"Have a good evening, Draco,"

"You too,"

He walked back out into the kitchen and saw Granger waiting.

"Ready?" She asked,

"Ready," He replied, taking her arm as she apparated them back to her apartment.

When they arrived, Draco was surprised when Granger jumped him. He wouldn't complain. He kept trying to slip his hands under her dress, but she kept slapping his hands away.

"Come on," She demanded, he loved it when she got bossy. She pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him, "You touch me, and I will stop," She promised.

"I can't touch you at all?"

"No," She said as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hands dragging along his chest and he groaned as she pulled off his shirt. She leaned back on his knees, her hands trailed along his collarbone. Her light touches were maddening, "I love your chest," She said, "I love your abs," Her fingers moved down lower, "I love these lines on your hips,"

"What else turns you on, Granger?" He asked, trying to listen as she pulled off his belt.

"Your back," She admitted with a smile, "I just—the way your shoulders move when you aren't wearing a shirt,"

She wiggled off his hips and leaned over him to pull off his pants. She laughed when they got caught and she couldn't pull them off. He stood up and dropped them to the ground before sitting back down.

"Still no touching," She said as she settled back down on his lap,

"You are going to have to tie me down,"

"Is that permission?" She asked, he pushed back on her shoulders.

"Are you asking to tie me up?" He asked, he wanted to sound much more sexual, but he couldn't keep out his tone of surprise.

"Yes," She said, sitting back on his knees, "Is that a problem?"

"No, as long as I get to tie you up,"

She smiled, "I can agree to those terms," And he could hardly contain his excitement. She sat up and pulled him up.

"What are we doing?" He asked,

"We are going to your apartment,"

"Why?"

"I always envision tying you to your own bed,"

His breathing was faster and more shallow, "Granger, how many fantasies do you have about me?"

"Hm," She hummed, kissing him sensually before apparating.

He was nearly naked and she was still wearing all of her clothes, but it didn't matter as she kissed him and she allowed him to touch her. When she pulled away, he pouted.

She pushed him down on his bed and sat on his lap. The way she was grinding on him made him forget that she was even tying him down. She wiggled her hips and he went to grab her waist, but the ties held him. He moaned as he leaned his head back. The ties were tight, but had enough room that if he really wanted, he could get out. He appreciated that.

"I like you being at my mercy," She said, leaning away from him but grabbing his boxers to pull off. He lifted his hips for her and she tossed them to the side, "But I can't wait to be at yours," If he wasn't already hard, she had grabbed him tightly and he leaned into her with a groan.

"Come on, Granger, take off the dress," He begged, his voice ragged.

She smiled and winked at him before rolling off. He was glad she had tied him sitting up as she walked around the edge of his bed and stood at the end. She looked a little shy as she reached behind her back and pulled on the zipper.

He could barely take the anticipation. She pulled off the top and his jaw dropped.

She was wearing green.

Not just any color green.

Slytherin green.

His hips moved in anticipation.

"Do you like?" She asked coyly,

"Granger," He groaned, "Can you please get up here," He begged, and she smiled cockily before getting on the bed. The way she was bent over gave him a beautiful view of her chest, but she was stopped at his feet. She leaned down and kissed the inside of his ankle.

Draco pulled at his bounds as she slowly made her way up his leg. He wanted to watch, but he could hardly take the sensations let alone watching her. But he couldn't take his eyes away.

When she finally kissed above his knee, his hips came off the bed. She was going so sinfully slow; he let his head bang against the headboard before looking back.

"Granger," He groaned, she was halfway up his thigh and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled harshly on his ties as she sucked on his inner thigh. When her teeth grazed his skin, he swore colorfully, "Merlin, Granger, just fuck me," He pleaded,

"How do you ask?" She asked, standing up in front of him on the bed. He looked up at her as she pulled her underwear off.

"Please," He was begging and he did not care.

She sank down on him and his head slammed against the headboard again.

"Ow," He groaned, and she giggled, "I swear, if you don't move—I'm not going to last long,"

"Me either," She promised, moving up again, and he moved his hips with hers.

This time when he let his head fall back, he didn't slam it.

"I'm—I'm so—I'm so," She said as she moved faster.

"Fuck," He growled,

"Draco," She called, squeezing down on him as her back arched and he came hard. His head slammed back again, but he couldn't feel the pain.

He was trying to catch his breath as he pulled his hands out from his ties. Granger was breathing on his shoulder and her legs were trembling as he ran his hands down her legs. Reaching behind her, he unclasped the bra. It couldn't be comfortable. It looked gorgeous, but things like that never feel great. Gently, he pulled it off and rubbed her shoulders.

"Draco?" She asked, lifting her head up,

"Hm?" She kissed him softly, "I didn't know you had that in you,"

"I didn't either," She admitted with a smile, "So you don't mind?"

He chuckled softly, "You can tie me up anytime, just as long as I can tie you up,"

She laughed, "Hm," She hummed and kissed him, "Draco?"

"Hm,"

"Can you come over to dinner tomorrow and meet my parents?" She asked,

"Yes," He answered,

"Hopefully it will go better than with your father," She joked, and he laughed,

"Well, it couldn't go much worse," He said, her legs were still shaking so he moved so that he was laying down, and she could lay down on his chest.

"Draco?"

"Hm," He could feel himself nodding off,

"I want food,"

"Hm," He closed his eyes,

"Feed me," She wiggled her hips and he groaned.

"You ask so much of me," He said, "Can we order?"

"Oh, that sounds great, where are your take out menus?"

"Where my money is,"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds great,"

She was sitting up and when she pulled herself off of him he hissed, but so did she. Her legs looked like the wobbled as she was standing, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You are an ass," She said, and he didn't realize he was caught, as she whacked him with a pillow.

He chuckled.

* * *

"I am going to go see Andy, can you be at my apartment for dinner with my parents at seven?" She asked as she sat across from him. They were eating left overs of the night before at lunch. She was wearing one of his old Slytherin jerseys. It had been quite comical forcing her into it, but he was glad he did.

"I'll be there," He promised, "I am going to the Potter's for the afternoon, Harry wants to catch up on the raid that is happening on Tuesday,"

"And my office will be getting the plans for those?"

"Monday morning," He assured, and she kissed him lightly,

"Perfect, I will see you at seven then,"

"I will be there," He promised before she stood up and left.

He finally got dressed, showered, and flood over to the Potter's. It was a little hectic when he arrived. Ginny thrust the crying baby into his hands as she was making something, than took him back.

"We can work in here," Potter said, motioning to another room.

When they walked in, Potter put a silencing spell around the room and James's cries finally silenced.

"I can hear myself think," Draco said, Potter chuckled,

"He has a set of lungs on him,"

"And I can't figure out if that takes after you or Ginny,"

Potter laughed, "Alright, what is the plan for Tuesday?"

"We have found him in a cave here—it is like you suggested. He is hiding out in the caves basically without detection. He has been sending a few owls out, which is how we found his location. How did you think of it?"

"Sirius—my godfather. He hid out there for awhile,"

"Very convenient," Draco said, "Well, we are going to head in through here," He pointed out on a map that was on Potter's desk, "We break in with a team through the front. We don't have any eyes inside, so we can't apparate anyone in. We send in the first team, and hopefully they can get enough ground to send in the second. We will send in two teams of four.

"We think the other two are with him. Yip said that he wouldn't move without them, and they are too much of young puppies to do anything but follow him,"

"What teams are we taking?" Potter asked,

"Since we are going in relatively blind, I am taking the best. We can't go in because apparently there is some policy about that—which I found annoying. I tried challenging it, but it didn't work,"

"Why aren't we striking on Monday?"

"He has moved caves, but consistently he gets a letter on Monday from his sister. It gives us a better idea of his location,"

"Do we think he has explosives set up?"

"We don't think he has the material," Draco said honestly, "He ran into the caves in a hurry,"

They spent a long time going over the particulars. When Draco looked down, he looked shocked.

"I got to leave soon, I am seeing Granger tonight but I am going to go talk to Gin really quick before I go,"

"Ok—I will see you tomorrow," Potter said, looking down at the information again, so Draco thought this was his chance. He walked out of the office and looked for Ginny, she was sitting on a chair looking at her son.

"He is sleeping," She whispered,

"He is beautiful," Draco said, and looked up at her, "Gin?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know that you were in love with Potter?"

She looked up at him with soft eyes. He thought that Ginny before parent hood would have started jumping up and down, but this one had tears in her eyes. She held his hand tightly.

"I was talking to my Dad and I asked him the same question. And he said—he said that I would know because it felt like I couldn't breathe—wait, do you have to be somewhere?"

"I have to be at Granger's in thirty minutes,"

"Go see my Dad, really. He explains it much better than I do,"

"You don't think—

"Draco, go see my Dad. He loves you,"

"It's not weird?"

"No, it isn't. And if you apparate in this apartment, I will murder you in your sleep. Go see my father,"

"Thanks Gin,"

He was really nervous when he stood outside the Burrow and knocked. The unease went out the window when Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Draco! So good to see you," She kissed his cheeks, "Come on in—do you want something to eat?"

"No, I have to be at Granger's soon—is Mr. Weasley in?"

"He is in his shop, dear," She said, "Do you want some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you,"

"It will float on in. Be sure to grab it, the tea cups tend to get a bit annoyed if you don't grab them quick enough,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,"

She nodded, and Draco walked into the shop. He was tinkering with another sort of object that was floating in the air.

"Draco, how are you?" He asked, a smile on his face,

"I," Draco suddenly felt awkward, "Ginny sent me,"

"If my daughter sent me—she sent Harry to me once too. I can guess what she sent you for,"

"You can?"

"She asked me once how to know if you were in love,"

"Oh, dear, this is my favorite," Mrs. Weasley walked in, she had tea in her hand, "I had a feeling, I am sorry to interrupt. I just love to hear his reply," She said. A tea cup nudged him so he took the cup. Mrs. Weasley took Mr. Weasley's hand and sand down next to him.

"Being in love feels like—it feels like you can only take shallow breaths while they are in the room because your chest is so full that it will burst. It is the feeling that whenever they look at you, your heart just freezes for a moment and the whole world stops.

"It is when you go to the store and buy something just because they like it. When you start adapting them to your every day life and haven't even realized you have done it.

"But most importantly, it is the ease and comfort. And this—this is what made Ginny break up with Dean—being in a relationship shouldn't be difficult. Sure, you have ups and downs, but it should be the easiest thing in the world to be together. You don't need to fight over everything, but you fit together. It is as easy and essential as breathing," Mrs. Weasley looked like she was tearing up.

Draco was silent, running his thumb along the edge of the tea cup before he took a sip, "Thanks—I can't really talk to my parents about this because—well, I don't really talk to them and—

"Draco, you are welcome here for advice anytime," Mr. Weasley said kindly,

"Sometimes whether you want it or not," Mrs. Weasley joked, "You two look very much in love, even if you haven't told each other yet,"

"And you don't mind? After Ron—

"We want Hermione to be happy," Mr. Weasley interrupted,

"And she has been much happier with you around. Not that she wasn't happy before, mind you, but there is just a lightness in her that I am glad is back,"

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—I better get going to Hermione's. I am meeting her parents,"

"Dr. Granger and Jean are wonderful people," Mrs. Weasley said, "A very normal muggle family,"

Draco nodded, walking toward the door, "Thank you,"

"You are welcome, dear, now don't be late," Mrs. Weasley encouraged, and he nodded before walking out the door. He stood on the front porch and his heart was pounding.

He was going to meet the parents.

He apparated to Granger's home.

* * *

**The dreaded meeting with the parents! I started off with the Weasleys and ended with the parents to book end the chapter. So I will be posting that little meeting tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I liked writing Ron. He will come around eventually, and sometimes I think it feels a bit canned to have Ron be negative, but if I am being true to the Ron in the books, there is no way he would take this well. Draco is parentless at the moment, so I wanted to have him have a little moment with the Weasleys. As they are a pureblood family, I wanted him to turn to 'what he knows', so that is why I chose the Weasleys. **

**Next chapter is out tomorrow! Until then...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh. **

**And the dreaded meeting with the parents and a little drama. Because I can't resist. This chapter is a bit shorter, don't hate me too much.**

* * *

Draco felt nervous standing out of Granger's door, holding a bottle of wine for dinner. He knocked as he heard people talking.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dad, I will get it," He heard Granger say as she opened the door, "Draco! Come in," She said. Her face was a bit red from cooking over the stove. She kissed him softly, and her eyes—she was looking at him weirdly, "These are my parents,"

"Dr. Granger," He said, holding out his hand,

"Nice to meet you, Draco. We have recently heard wonderful things,"

"Dad," Hermione snapped,

"Well, I am only recently not a git," Draco said with a smile, which made her Dad smile. He turned to her Mum, "It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger,"

"Oh, please, Jean is fine," She said kindly. She looked like Hermione. Or, the proper way would be to say Hermione looked like her. She had the same hair and the same bone structure, but Draco could tell that Hermione's personality came from her father.

"Mum and Dad, you can go into the living room and wait, Draco you can join them—I will be a few more minutes," Hermione said,

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Jean asked,

"No, Mum," Hermione replied, Draco knew that tone—it was the patient one.

"I will help you, Granger," He said, moving around. He was going to ask her why she was acting so weird. She kept touching him and looking at him oddly.

"Draco, sit, I got this, "

Draco was already walking into the kitchen area, "Granger, what is going on?" He asked

"What do you mean?" She asked, her tone overly kind,

"Granger," He snapped,

"Go, sit, I will be fine—

"I didn't ask if you would be fine. I asked what is going on. Why are you speaking to me like I'm a child,"

"The answer—I don't want to make you mad," She said, suddenly her voice was back to normal and he could have sighed,

"I am already annoyed,"

"I had tea with Andy today," She said, and he nodded.

Then he froze. His mind was whirring and he knew right away, but he didn't want to make that conclusion.

"What did she say?" He asked,

"She only said that Bellatrix was—liked pleasure and pain, and that there was more going on than you were alluding,"

"She had no right," He was furious, he had his hands balled up and was leaning against the counter. He could feel anger pushing on his chest that made him want to scream.

"Of course she didn't, Draco," Hermione said back patiently, "But now I know—and I put the dots together—

"And you are treating me like a victim, which is why I don't tell people,"

"I am not people, Draco,"

"Then why are you treating me differently than the man I was this morning? I am no different than the kid that bullied you in school or got beaten up in the ally. Physical pain is fine, as long as nothing sexual happens, then they are a victim and deserved to be treated like they could break?" He asked her. She was silent.

He shook his head, "And you don't know what happened, so you don't get to treat me differently,"

"Don't get mad at Andy for telling me—

"I am mad at you for how you are treating me," He interrupted. She was silent for a while and he stared at her as she stared off into space. He could feel her mind thinking, steam was coming out of her ears. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He had to calm himself or there was going to be a magical outburst. He couldn't decide if he wanted to start crying or start screaming.

He could almost hear his aunt laughing.

Another deep breath and he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and turned around.

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I am going to talk to your parents,"

"You are?" She asked,

"Yes. Meeting your parents is important, and I will be kind to them. But, Hermione, I am- I don't know if I am furious or disappointed with you,"

"That's fair," She said quietly, almost looking like she was going to cry as well.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, and Draco didn't dwell on his anger. He wanted her parents to like him, and he was sure that at least Dr. Granger did. Jean was a quiet woman, so he wasn't entirely sure about her. When they finally left with promises of returning soon, Draco let out a sigh.

"That went really well," She said

"I think it is only fair since my parents will be horrible about our relationship no matter what," He said

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?" He was grabbing his coat,

"Yes, I am going home,"

She looked crushed, "You are still mad at me," She said,

"You need time to think," He said

"About what?" She asked,

"I don't want you to look at me like this—like I'm broken. My aunt—my aunt was pretty fucked up and did horrible things to me. But I still want to have sex with you. I am both, and I have been for years. I don't need to be coddled, just like you don't want to be coddled for having mudblood carved into your arm. I am not more or less of a man because of what she did, and you need to come to that conclusion on your own. I can't—I need you to see why this hurts me,"

"Should I not have brought it up?" She challenged,

"You should have brought it up like everything else," He told her calmly, he wouldn't get angry. He kept his veins like ice, "I told you before, I respond better to questions. Granger, I am not walking away from you. I just want to give you space," He leaned in and kissed her, lingering a bit too long before rubbing her cheek.

He took a step back and walked out of the apartment before apparating into his. His breathing increased as soon as he was in his own apartment. He leaned over his table and closed his eyes. He had just walked away from the woman he loved.

Not walked away.

Did he love her? Could he love her after this?

She needed time.

He needed time.

He ran his fingers through his hair before taking another deep breath. Let the thoughts pass. Another deep breath, and more thoughts passed. He didn't dwell on the negative ones. He poured himself a drink and threw it back. The drink burned as it went down and it felt good to feel the burn.

Walking into his room, he put on pajama pants, preferring to be shirtless. He lit a big fire in his fireplace and grabbed his book. Opening it, he sighed as he leaned back into his couch.

_When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton._

He read until it was late and then crawled into bed as the fire crackled. His bed felt empty without her in it. He had slept alone during their relationship before, but it didn't feel the same. Lying on his side, he was cold without a blanket but didn't feel like reaching for it.

When he heard the door push open, he knew who it was by the movement of her feet across the carpet. She slid into bed, his back was facing her. Softly, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed her forehead to his back.

"I'm sorry," She said, "You are right, and I shouldn't have treated you weirdly. I think—I just don't know anyone who has gone through what you have, and I know more people than I can count that have been through physical torture. So I—I guess I will ask you to be patient with me. This is new, and I want to be there for you in every way you want me to be, and I have to realize that you may not want me to be there in that way, and that's fine. However, I won't be sorry for finding out,"

He took a deep breath, "Andy only implied that it was a possibility that you had been through more than I knew, and I needed to respect you for it. I put together the rest. She admitted that she didn't know the details, just that it was possible and you hadn't denied it at the Burrow. And I don't know if you ever want to talk about what you went through with Bellatrix, or Voldemort. I am not naïve; I know you didn't tell me everything. Just like I didn't. I just—I don't want you to think that I didn't want to know, or that I don't respect you. Because I do, and I guess I was disrespecting you for how I acted, but it is not how I meant it,"

He moved around so that he was facing her and put his hand on her cheek. He could feel her body relax into his touch, she was worried.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked,

"I want you to stay," He answered, and her shoulders sagged with relief. He held her, but it felt different. She was hesitant. Maybe he was over thinking it, but she didn't hold him as tightly.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

"You're moping," Potter accused him in the morning, "You haven't left your office but to mope around,"

"I do not mope," Draco growled,

"Yes, you do. I have watched you for the past hour—what happened?"

"We don't have time for this,"

"The raid isn't until tomorrow—sit," He demanded, and Potter moved out and around his big desk. The office was ridiculously large now that he had moved into the head of the department. It was still in some sort of movement stage between moving in Potter's things and moving out Rangler's.

Draco took a seat on the couch, "This would be maroon," He growled,

Harry laughed, "I almost put up a Gryffindor banner, but when I thought about all the grief I would get from you about it, I decided against it,"

"I am glad you thought of me," Draco said, his tone arrogant, and Harry laughed as he sat down across from him.

"What is going on, Draco?" Harry asked him seriously,

"It's heavy shit, Potter, I don't know if you want to deal with it,"

Harry was quiet for a moment, and as light as Draco's tone was, he was trying to warn him. He could back out now. Draco appreciated that Harry was actually thinking about it.

"You can tell me," He said solidly, so Draco nodded.

When he took a deep breath, he didn't know what he was going to say. So he just started talking, "Granger and I had a fight. Not a big knock out fight, just—she found out something about me," He took a deep breath, "I—While I was living with the Dark Lord at the Manor, my aunt was in charge—

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Harry interrupted,

"I don't mind telling you, Potter, as long as you don't mind knowing," It was an awkward exchange. He wasn't used to being this serious with him.

"I want to know," Harry said honestly, so Draco nodded and continued.

"My aunt was in charge of the house most days because she was still in favor with the Dark Lord. She—she was teaching me how to torture people for information. To make them chose between sanity, and betrayal and death,"

"Like with the Longbottom's," Harry said, and Draco nodded. He was glad Potter got it on some level,

"Yes. I—I watched her do terrible things. She maimed people, made people think they were drowning, wouldn't let them sleep or go to the bathroom. Strip them naked," Draco shook, "It—it was horrible. And I sat there and watched because I was her pet project. But when the two Death Eaters that Granger obliviated came back, I was in charge of torturing them. She wanted to pass the torch," Draco gave a dark chuckle.

"I didn't do well. I couldn't force people—I couldn't do it. I got sick. She laughed and said I wasn't strong enough to enjoy it, that I wasn't man enough. But she would make me, because the Dark Lord had chosen me. So I had two options, either torture men, or sit there—and—

"So I sat there and she would—she would rub me off while she tortured people in front of me. Saying that I would eventually associate the torture with the pleasure and enjoy it like she did," He shook his head, and ran his hands through it. He was silent as he pulled on his left sleeve, trying to keep himself from shaking, "Well, Hermione found out that it happened. She doesn't know what explicitly happened, but that my aunt abused me. And she—she looked at me differently and treated me like glass.

"Andromeda told her—or implied it, and of course Granger put the pieces together. So she—she treated me like I was going to break, or I was broken, and I couldn't—I couldn't get away from her fast enough. I was the same man I was the day before, and she didn't see it that way. I just don't want her to be afraid to sleep with me, or not give me shit when I deserve it. I don't like when people make excuses for me. I chose to be there, and I don't blame myself for what my aunt did—by any stretch, I am too conceited for that—but I had made several choices that wound me up there. And I am not saying I deserved it, though for a long time I thought I did, but I made choices, and I am moving on. I refuse to let that experience control me, and I don't want it to control her either,"

He let out a breath, and the room was silent for a moment before he continued, "So I walked out of her apartment and told her she needed time to think—and I needed time to think. And so I was home alone for awhile, but she came over late that night and apologized and asked for patience,"

Harry was quiet, thinking, "I think you are handling this very maturely," He said first, "I don't think I would be able to break down my—my emotions like that. I think I would have just started yelling," He grinned, "But I am known for yelling. Ginny and I went through a difficult time when she found out that Voldemort did actually kill me at the Battle of Hogwarts. I died, and then chose to come back. And she couldn't understand why I would hesitate, or why I went in the woods in the first place. Even though she knows I was a horcrux. And it was difficult, but she looked at me like I had given up.

"To her I had always been a crusader, and in that moment, for her, I gave up. And I think it was good for us because it forced her to see that I wasn't perfect," Harry smiled, "I wasn't a Golden Boy. But it put things into perspective and made her have to fight for me. I think—with this—I think your relationship with Mione so far has been you proving yourself to her. Proving you are over old prejudices, proving you can be a decent human being. But this is her proving she is worthy of you, and I think that is a good step. You have every right to demand that of her, it is not unreasonable,"

"You died?" Draco asked, "I knew you were a horcrux and Voldemort had to kill that part of him, Hermione told me, but you died?"

"Yes—for a moment—I think—I was laying in the woods, I don't really know. It was your mom who came up and told Voldemort I was dead," Harry admitted,

"I didn't know that,"

"You think we could just move on from our past. They were hard enough to get through, and I would prefer to just leave it behind," Harry said with a sigh. It was quiet for awhile, "Hermione is one of the most understanding people. I talk to her about most of the problems I go through and she is always able to break things down to a logical, simple, level. She will get there with you. I don't want you to throw away what you have because she disappointed you. Give her a second chance, and not because I think she deserves it, but because she deserves it,"

Draco nodded, "I want to give her a second chance, I am just so angry right now that I don't know how to talk to her. But then sometimes I am so upset I don't want her to see me. And I feel ridiculous about the entire situation. I promised my aunt wouldn't control me, and here she is, meddling even beyond the grave,"

"I hate that woman," Harry said,

"I hate her too," Draco replied, and leaned back in his seat. He had to think through this, and he could.

"Are you going to Teddy's birthday on Saturday?"

"Yes, Andromeda sent me an owl this morning about it,"

"I am thinking about getting him a broom, but Andromeda might get angry,"

"Perhaps I will get him a broom, I want to make her angry,"

Harry laughed.

* * *

Draco wished he had worn another layer. It was freezing up in the mountains.

"Merlin's balls its cold," Potter said. They were a few hundred yards from the cave Vince and two members of his team were supposed to be in. The two teams were moving in and Draco found it annoying to watch and not help.

"Pride is keeping me from using a spell to keep me warm," Draco admitted, the first team breached the entry.

When the ground shook with a force of an explosion, he ducked down. He started moving toward the cave with Potter and the two were using a boulder for cover. Black smoke was rolling out and they heard nothing from the other aurors. Looking up, Draco waved his wand and the smoke disappeared.

"Neat spell," Potter whispered, looking up.

A hex shot at him made him duck. Potter rolled away and went to another rock to shoot spells from. Draco was calm as he threw a spell, knocking one man back. Potter stepped out and around his boulder, and Draco was about to yell at him when another man stepped out and shot a spell.

Draco stepped from his boulder and shouted, "_Protego_," Right before the spell hit Potter. Pain hit him and he realized he let himself be exposed. Blood was running down his face and he figured his nose was broken. It felt like someone had just sucker punched him.

The opening let Potter get the other man and the two walked into the cave.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it is an honor to be chased by such elite men," Vince said, looking scruffy with his beard grown out.

"It's not an honor, they randomly assigned the case to us," Draco said with a sigh and a shrug, "I go after people who break muggle parking meters to. You are nothing special,"

"You have an entire team here to capture me! Of course I am special!" Vince yelled, and Draco took a step in front of Harry, hoping that he would use the distraction to do something helpful.

"No, Vince. You are boring. Honestly, we found you quickly. We fought Lord Voldemort. Honestly, after that, do you think you were even entertaining? You don't even have an evil name," Vince was staring at him and he had raised his wand. Draco tried not to look worried, but Potter better do something soon.

"I took out the aurors,"

"Congratulations, any nut job could do that. I can do that, that's why I am in charge,"

"I will get out of here, and I will take out Hermione Granger. You won't be so calm then, will you?" Vince asked, and Draco frowned, "I know all about you two, how you are lovers even though you were a Death Eater. How is that going, by the way?"

"Well, I did come to these caves to get relationship advice,"

Something fell from the cave ceiling. They both turned to the stalactite falling and Potter yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus"_

"Finally," Draco said, walking up to the frozen body, "_Mobilicorpus"_ He said to move the body.

The cave shook.

"We should get out of here," Potter said,

"We need to find everyone else,"

"Take Vince out, I will find the others,"

"Fuck you, I am staying,"

"Malfoy, do as I say,"

"When have I ever done that?"

The two started scrambling around as the cave shook even more. Draco flinched when he heard a crash.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, all eight men were laying passed out, "He must have stunned all of them—_Rennervate" _

They couldn't move fast enough as they used spells to awaken the other aurors and sent them running out of the cave. The crashes were coming closer and closer.

"Move!" Draco yelled, pushing the aurors out.

They were all running as they exited the cave. The dust that billowed made Draco start coughing, which hurt his nose.

"Everyone alright?" Potter asked,

"I'm alive," Draco responded, and eventually so did all eight aurors. Vince didn't respond, but he was there.

"Want me to fix your nose?" Harry asked Draco,

"Have you fixed a nose before?"

"No, but Luna fixed mine, so I think I got the hang of it,"

"If you make it worse—

"Then the St. Mungo's bill is on me," He joked, "_Episky!_"

Draco swore colorfully. It hurt and made his eyes water.

Harry was silent.

"Well?"

"You still have blood all over your face, but that aside,"

"_Tergeo"_ Draco said, cleaning up the spell.

"Why have I not known a spell to clean dried blood?" Harry asked,

"I have always told you that you were ignorant,"

Harry laughed.

* * *

He hadn't seen Hermione all week, the paperwork with closing the case and the press following the case. It was exhausting. When he got home from work, he would collapse in bed and sleep until the next morning.

He wasn't avoiding her.

Alright, he was totally avoiding her.

He was actually busy, but it made it an easy excuse.

But he still needed time.

He was getting ready for Teddy's sixth birthday. He had gotten him a Slytherin jersey, and he couldn't wait to see Potter's face when Teddy opened it. He was giggling when he bought it.

* * *

**Another chapter up! I had the idea about Bellatrix since I started writing this story. The perceptions around men being abused is something that I have had to watch my friend struggle with. Of course, it is an issue for women as well as men, but I wanted a chance to show it from a man's perspective, especially someone as proud and in control as Draco. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I posted one yesterday and I will be posting one tomorrow!**

**Please review, it helps me out!**

**Until then...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks for the reviews, it helps me along. This is Hermione's chance to fight for Draco! Woohoo! **

* * *

When he arrived at their house, he was there before everyone else.

"Draco!" Teddy said excitedly, "You got me a present!"

"I did! You can put it with the others!" Draco said, pointing at the three or four others that were all together on the coffee table.

"Why won't anyone let me open them now," He grumbled,

"Good things come to those who wait," Draco said, standing up, "Andy, Ted," He shook their hands, trying really hard not to glare at Andy.

"I'm Slytherin, Draco. I saw a way to mix the pot and I did," She said with a shrug. It was unforgiving, and this tone was something he was familiar with, his family lived by that tone, "You were never going to bring it up,"

"You don't know me well enough to know that," Draco said as he clenched his fists,

She smiled and Teddy handed her a small sack. From the clinking noise, it sounded like galleons.

"I bet him twenty that you would explode like your father,"

"This was a test to see if I was like my parents?" He asked, trying to keep himself from yelling. His tone sounded like slightly veiled anger.

"I had to test you somehow,"

"I can decide if I am more or less angry," Draco said, running his hand through his hair.

Ted and Andy both laughed, though he was being honest.

"Go play with Teddy, I'll make you some tea," Andy said, and Draco turned to Teddy and was glad to get away. Teddy was sitting in front of his presents but he had a book in his hand.

"What book is it?" Draco asked, sitting down next to him,

"Mione got it for me. It's a book with all magical creatures in it. And it has—and it has pictures," Teddy said, showing him the book.

There were huge pictures with the name of the creature underneath of it. There was a picture of a unicorn, and underneath it gave a description.

"Mr. Draco,"

"Draco is fine, Teddy,"

"My grandma said to call you mister," He said,

Draco shook his head, "Just Draco is fine, I promise,"

Teddy nodded, "Draco—Why do you where long sleeves even when it's hot?"

"Because I made bad choices, and now I have to where long sleeves," Draco replied,

"So—so if Grandma puts me in time out and I am bad—I am going to have to wear long sleeves?"

Draco laughed and thought about it before saying, "Yes,"

"I don't like long sleeves," Teddy whined, then was quiet, "Draco?"

"Hm,"

"Do you think Harry got me a broom?"

Draco chuckled, "I don't know, he didn't say,"

"I hope it's a broom,"

"Don't you have a broom?"

"Yeah I got it when I was little, it's small," Teddy said, "Harry!" He yelled as he stepped through the floo.

"Teddy!" He yelled back, pulling him up into his arms.

"What did you get me?" Teddy asked as Ginny walked into the house with James in a car seat carrier.

"I can't tell you,"

"Harry!" He pleaded, jumping up and down in his arms,

"It is in this box," Harry told him, handing him a tiny box that was as big as Harry's fist. Teddy grabbed it and stared at him.

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait," Harry said,

Teddy groaned loudly before wiggling out of his arms.

"Draco," Ginny greeted, "How are you?"

"Good, are you sleeping?"

"Yes, the Granger's got me this for my baby shower and I remember thinking that I would never use it because Harry and I never travel in a car," She placed James down, "I bite my tongue. He sleeps in it better than his crib,"

Two of Teddy's friends came over and they were running around on Teddy's small broom. Eventually, they were all sitting down about to cut the cake when Granger walked in. His heart stopped.

She looked great.

She was wearing a maroon sundress that made her breasts look fantastic.

"Sorry I am late!" She said,

"Mione! Did you get me a present?" Teddy asked, jumping up and down in his chair by his cake.

"Oh, you know what, I didn't," She teased,

"Mione!" He cried,

"Of course I did, I will put it over with the rest," She said, "Do you want to pick a spot for it?"

"Yes!" He said, hopping off his chair.

"You are staring," Ginny whispered to him, and he flinched,

"I am allowed to stare," He whispered back,

"I picked out the dress to seduce you, is it working?"

"Yes," He said,

"You should see what she is wearing underneath,"

"Ginny," He growled,

"Turned on?"

"Sometimes I hate you,"

"I am too pretty to hate,"

Andy started singing Happy Birthday and put the broom shaped cake in front of Teddy. He giggled before he blew out his candles.

"Draco?" Hermione called, and he turned to her. She motioned for the other room and he nodded.

He slipped out of the room as everyone was focused on the cake.

Following her out into the front foyer of the house, he looked at everything but her. The warm mango hue on the walls warmed the foyer and the huge painting of the French countryside on the wall hung next to a family portrait.

"Draco," She said softly,

He took a deep breath before turning to her.

He stared at her and all he could think about is how he wanted his hands all over her. The tension in the room was mounting as he looked at her. She stepped forward and kissed him. The fire spread through his fingers and pulled at his chest as he kissed her back. He forgot how much he loved the taste of her lips. He couldn't get enough.

When he slammed her against the wall with enough force to knock over a book on the bookshelf, he stopped. She giggled which made him chuckle before stepping back and running his hand through his hair.

"Draco," She said, and he turned to her,

"Hermione," He said back,

"I miss you," She whispered,

"I miss you," He replied, touching her cheek with his hand.

"We both needed time, but I don't want anymore time,"

"I love you," He said, still holding her cheek in his hand, and he stared into her eyes. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were watery.

"I love you," She replied,

When he leaned forward to kiss her, he stopped just before her lips. He held there for a moment before kissing her. It was soft and sensual, but it was quickly gaining passion. His hair stood on end as he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly to his waist.

He drew a line up the side of her waist as he pulled back, putting his forehead on hers. He pulled away and looked around the foyer. He found a door and pulled it open. It was a small music room and he pulled Hermione into it. When he closed it behind her, he kissed her with less inhibition, not afraid to use his tongue and pull her close. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that would silence the room.

He couldn't take his hands off her chest, but he wanted more. He pushed her up against the wall, and couldn't contain himself as he ground against her hips. His hands went up her dress and fingered her underwear and pulled it down. It fell to the ground and she leaned over to grab it. When she stood back up, he took it from her and put it in his back pocket as he kissed her collarbone.

"Draco," She groaned, reaching in between them to unzip his pants, "Please," She asked so nicely.

He picked her up so she settled on his hips, and pulled up her dress and pushed into her. His hands were pinning hers to the wall and she arched her back as her head pressed into the wall.

"Fuck," She said loudly.

He pulled out and slammed back home and she cried out. He was glad she had thought to put a silencing charm on the room, and he leaned over and locked the door. He kept moving, but saw a nearby couch in the corner of his vision. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he moved and plopped her on the couch. With her hips on the arm of the chair, and her laying down across it, it gave him a perfect angle. Her cries joined his as he got closer.

He was close, gods he was close. And he moved faster. Her hands went to her chest as she touched her breasts.

"Draco," She cried out, "Come on—fuck—right there,"

He dragged his hands up her legs and pulled her closer, "Damn it, Granger," He growled. Her legs held him closer as she got closer, "Come for me," He told her.

She cried out as she arched her back, her hands grabbing anything they could. He pushed into her again before he came and kept grinding into her as he rode it out.

"We have to get back," Her voice sounded panicked, and he pulled her up, "Where is my underwear?"

"I am keeping it,"

"Draco—

"Don't even ask," He said, adjusting himself and zipping his pants.

"Your place or mine after this?"

"Yours," He said, and she nodded, "Unless you prefer mine,"

"Mine is good too," She said, sitting up and looking composed, "Do I look like I just had sex?"

He looked at her, "No,"

"Ginny is going to know,"

"She knows everything anyway," Draco said, waving his arm, "Come on, I want cake,"

"What did you get Teddy?" She asked as they walked out of the music room,

"A Slytherin jersey. Just can't wait until Potter sees it,"

"He got Teddy a broom,"

"How will Andy take it?"

"We will see," Hermione said, walking into the main living room, so she was purposefully vague.

Draco was eating his cake while watching Teddy open presents. The undetectable extension charm hid Harry's gift of a broom. The look Andy gave Harry was murderous, but Teddy was so excited that it made it hard to be so angry. And it was a Comet 260. Draco used to have that broom before the Nimbus 2001. It looked good, but the broom didn't go too fast.

The look on Potter's face when Teddy opened Draco's present was priceless. And Teddy was so excited about it, he couldn't say anything. Granger was sitting next to him with Ginny on the other side.

"Very casual," Ginny assured the both of them quietly,

"Jealously doesn't suit you," Draco teased,

"Just sleep with her as much as you sleep with me and we will be golden," Ginny said with a sensual wink,

"I don't understand your relationship," Hermione admitted,

"We like each other for the sex," Ginny said, her face deadpanned.

"Ginny? We should go," Harry said,

Draco was glad that Harry wanted to go, that meant they could leave soon. He had his hand on Granger's knee, but it wasn't enough. Knowing she wasn't wearing underwear and sitting right next to him was a tease.

"We should go to," Draco said, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, go sleep with each other," Andy said, and Draco winked at her, though Hermione looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Again," Draco said,

"Again?"

"Yes, and I won't tell you which piece of furniture," Draco said as he stood up, and Andy frowned, "You don't deserve to know—Ted, it was nice seeing you again,"

Ted smiled, "You too Draco, I hope to see you soon,"

"I am sure you will—Teddy? Will you wear your jersey?"

"Yes!" Teddy said excitedly, already touching it lovingly.

He smiled at Harry before he took Hermione's hand and apparated to her apartment.

As soon as they were home, he kissed her. He could feel himself getting hard as he pulled her close. Running his hands down her torso, he reached around and pulled the back of her zipper.

"Draco," She groaned, "Your mouth—gods I miss your mouth,"

He smiled. And thought of a plan.

He walked into her room with her in tow.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he threw the pillows off her bed. Then he opened the drawer next to her bed, "What are you doing?" Her tone a bit more panicked.

"I was looking for something to tie you with," He said with a smile as he found two ties, but he found something that was very exciting indeed, "But what is this?" He asked,

"Draco," She was clearly embarrassed, her forehead pressed against his back but he turned around.

"What is it?" His tone oozed sex

"Don't make me say it," She whined as he turned around.

"I will take advantage of it either way," He said,

"It is a vibrator," She said,

"Vibrator? Is that different than a dildo?" He asked,

"Yes, it runs on batteries- its a muggle thing- and vibrates," She said, showing him by pressing a button as it started moving. He pressed the off button.

"Oh, that is going to be fun," He promised, pulling the dress off of her, "But not tonight,"

"Not tonight?" She asked as he pushed her back in bed and crawled on top of her. She was wearing nothing but a bra, and he was wearing too many clothes.

"No, tonight I am going to tie you up," He said, running his finger down the inside of her leg. He was still fully clothed. He tied her to the bed and looked down at her. Taking her legs, he bended them so she was fully exposed to him. He pulled his shirt off and leaned over her again. He started kissing her collar bone, and her hips pressed up into him. When he moved down her chest, he stopped kissing her and only gently blew air on her right breast before moving on.

As he kissed her, his right hand moved in small circles on the inner of her left thigh. When he blew on her chest again, he felt her hips move. When he leaned down and took her breast into his mouth, she groaned. He was getting hard, but he wanted to tease her mercilessly. He moved his hand down her thigh, but not nearly close enough to where she wanted.

He moved down her torso, letting his left hand move down her thigh as well before reaching his target. Gods she was wet. The first lick had her hips off the bed. He made small movements with his tongue, and she groaned so loudly that he didn't hear the sound of the ties pulling on her headboard.

When she was just on the edge, he pulled back. When he did, he heard every swear word colorfully spoken. He rolled off the bed, and pulled his pants off. She was watching him eagerly.

He leaned over her again, and held his body up an inch above her, staring into her eyes before pressing his body down. He ground his hips into hers, and it wasn't enough. He made his way back down again in a similar fashion as the first time.

The first lick had her yelling. She was grinding against his face, but he held her thighs with his hands. She was holding her legs open wide as he got her closer, but stopped again when she was on edge. Her back was arched, and she was cursing.

"Draco," She called his name,

"What do you want?" He asked,

"I want you in me," She said, "Please," Her voice was breathless and he moved up her torso and slid home with a swift slam. She cried out as he relentlessly moved. He pulled on her breasts as he leaned over her, his right hand moving down her thigh as she held it open.

"Right there, oh Merlin," She said, her head was slamming back into the bed over and over again as she moved.

He wasn't going to come with her, she was too close. He thought about pulling out and leaving her hanging again, and he smiled as he did.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, feeling unsatisfied again.

He moved down her and put his mouth on her again. The long languid strokes at her back on the edge in seconds. When she came, she nearly screamed. He let her breathe as he kissed his way back up her torso and pulled on her ties. He was hard.

He sat back and reached down and ran his hand over his length. Seeing her naked and breathing heavily in front of him gave him motivation as he moved his hand again. He was so close as he looked at her. She was staring at him.

"Finish in me," She insisted, moving herself closer.

He was so close, he was moving his hand faster. When he pushed into her, he lasted only a few strokes.

Draco untied her as he caught his breath, and lay down next to her. She rolled on top of him, laying her head on his chest.

"Sex is great," She murmured,

"We are great at sex," Draco replied, rubbing his hand down her back. He could feel himself falling asleep, and he closed his eyes and nodded off.

When he woke up, he was in bed alone. Frowning, he got up and looked around for something to wear. He grabbed his boxers and then looked at the clock. It was early evening. He walked out into the main living area and didn't see her there, so he walked over to here craft room. She was wearing his Slytherin jersey as she painted a huge canvas.

"You aren't getting paint on my most prized possession are you?" He asked her,

"No, just your jersey," She replied, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She grabbed his arm and kissed it as she put the paintbrush down, "What do you think?"

He loved it. It was green with brilliant streaks running through it. Some areas were dark, but others were bright.

"It's beautiful," He said,

"I was thinking it would go well in your apartment, by your couch in your living room," She turned to look at him though his arms were still around her.

"You would let me take it?" He asked,

She smiled, "I don't have any green in my apartment, it would just lay in here—unless you don't want it,"

"I would love to have it," He said, looking more at the painting than her. He would love to have it.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Can we have a conversation about this week?" She asked,

"Yes," He said, grabbing another stool and letting go of her.

"I—I understand that you were upset about how I approached the topic, and how I treated you. But you walking out, and I know you said it wasn't like that, but it felt like that. And after Ron, after he walked away, I just—I don't want that to be our relationship. I would rather duel it out and lay on opposite ends of the bed,"

He nodded and said, "I understand that, and I am glad you came over that night. I talked to Potter the next day, and I was glad I did. He said that it was a chance for you to fight for me, and that I had to give you a chance to do it. I never thought of it that way. And it showed me you have flaws," He smiled, "And I think I needed to see that. I don't want to love the idea of you, I want to love you. Despite your flaws, despite mine. And I have a good many,"

She smiled and had tears in her eyes, "How do you want me to ask questions about you and your aunt?" She asked, "Or if you want me to know at all,"

"I don't mind you knowing," He said, looking down at his legs, "It's just—not easy for me to talk about,"

He heard her stand up and she touched his face gently, "I am here if you need me,"

"I know," He was shaking slightly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started telling her. It came out easier this time, maybe because he had already told Potter. He held her tightly as he told the story, and then added, "When the war ended, I couldn't be in the Manor anymore. I almost threw up every time I had to walk past that room. So—so I went back to Hogwarts and my parents disowned me in some way. They have never done it officially through the ministry, but my father can't go near there without an auror escort anyway,"

"Did your parents know that is what she was doing?" Hermione asked,

He nodded because the pain in his throat didn't allow him to talk. She already had tears in her eyes, but that seemed to break her. Her hands were shaking as she wiped tears from her face, using the side of her palm. It was somehow relieving to see her tears, for her to hurt with him. He had dreaded that and thought it would have made him angry, but it didn't.

"Want to get take out?" He asked her, he was starving.

She smiled, "Let's go to your place and get that place we ordered from last time?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said, standing up, "Bring the painting, we can hang it up while we are there.

* * *

Draco was sitting by the fire in his fireplace reading Lord of the Rings. Hermione was fast asleep in his bed. When he heard a loud crack, he realized someone was in his kitchen. Standing up and grabbing his wand, he walked out of his room and into his kitchen.

"Ginny?" He asked.

She was sobbing to the point where he was worried she couldn't breathe. His heart started to beat faster, something was wrong. He walked to her as she held on the table, crying so hard it was difficult for her to stand up.

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong," He demanded, as he grabbed her. She fell against his chest. She was shaking her head against his chest, and he held her head and rubbed her back, "Come on Gin, tell me what's wrong. Is someone hurt?"

"No," She sobbed,

"Tell me what's wrong, I am imagining the worst," He said, and she pulled away.

"Hermione wasn't kidding, you do have washboard abs," She said, wiping her face,

"Ginny, you can't distract me with my ego. Tell me what is wrong,"

"I'm pregnant," She said,

Draco was quiet.

He couldn't understand why she was so upset.

Was it the way Potter reacted?

Probably not, he knew Potter well enough to know he would be smiling.

Then it couldn't be him.

"You are upset because you have to do this all over again," He said out loud, and she started crying again, turning around.

"I don't want to be my mother! I am not spending the next decade and a half pregnant!"

"Ginny, you are not your mother,"

"I know," She practically yelled, "I just don't want to be pregnant anymore!"

"Ginny?" Hermione called, she looked like she had been asleep. She was pulling her hair back as she looked at her, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," She said with a dramatic sigh, "And Harry was _happy_. Good for him, he doesn't have to carry the baby around, eat all the time, pee all the time, and I can't drink! And I will be pregnant for eighteen months," She growled,

"Ginny, do you regret having James?"

"No!" She yelled, making Draco jump,

"Then you won't regret this baby either, no matter how much it sucks now," Hermione said patiently, "You guys are looking at a house tomorrow, and you will be okay with this, Ginny,"

"I know—I just want to be mad now. And kill Harry,"

"And you didn't want to have sex with him," Draco said with a snort, "I don't believe that for a second,"

She glared at him.

"I don't think that is the point," Hermione said kindly.

Draco started going through the mail that was on his table as Hermione started talking to Ginny again. He didn't like dealing with crying women, so he would let Hermione deal with it if she could. He hadn't gone through most of it and started flipping through letters. A familiar script causing him to pause. It was his mother's. He ripped open the letter.

"What is it?" Hermione asked,

"An invitation to a ball at the Manor," Ginny said, and Draco looked up at her as she shrugged, "We got one too. Harry said they are trying to make a come back,"

Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Ginny, I am going to need a drink,"

"It's fine, rub it in," She said, but her tone was light.

He turned around, trying to not let the panic swell. He didn't want to go back to that forsaken place. After he got out a glass, he hesitated, "Granger, do you want one?"

"Please,"

He nodded, grabbing another glass. Opening the freezer, he pulled out an ice tray and cracked ice out of it and filled both glasses. He knew what Granger liked, so he filled the glass with a healthy bit of vodka, and then grabbed tonic to mix with it.

"Merlin, Hermione," Ginny said,

"I know," Hermione said, her tone sensual,

Draco turned around, "What?"

"I wouldn't let him wear a shirt," Ginny told Hermione as Draco shook his head and grabbed a lime.

"Gin, do you want anything?"

"I want Scotch, but milk will do," She said, Draco chuckled and nodded as he handed Granger her drink. Ginny grabbed his left arm.

"Ginny," He growled, trying to pull away, and Ginny slapped his arm.

"No, you always wear long sleeves and I want to see it. I never got a chance to get a good look at one," She said, and Draco stopped trying to pull out of her vice like grip. When she stared long enough, she let go and Draco walked away to get her milk.

The sound of moving in his office signaled someone else had arrived in his apartment.

"Draco have you seen—Ginny," Harry said as he walked in. He was in his pajamas too. Draco was glad he wasn't just wearing his boxers.

"Can I get you a drink, Potter?" Draco asked, "Granger and I have vodka tonics, Ginny is having milk though she would prefer Scotch, and you?"

"Vodka tonic as well," He said, sitting down. Draco pushed the drink he had made for himself toward Potter.

"Don't worry, its strong," Draco assured him before grabbing another glass.

He made himself another drink.

"Hermione, is that one of yours?" Ginny asked, moving the group to the living room, looking at the painting on the wall, and sipping on her milk.

"Yes, I just finished it," Hermione said,

"How come he gets paintings?" Harry asked,

"I sleep with her, I get some privileges," Draco said, and Granger rolled her eyes.

"If you really want one, Harry, you can look at some and decide which one you want,"

"We are going to need things on our walls if we get the house we look at tomorrow," Harry said,

"Where is the house?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to Draco.

"Godric's Hollow," Harry said,

"He won't tell me which one, but he promises I will like it. He looked at it—when was that?" Ginny said

"A week ago," Harry answered,

"And he loved it, but I want to see it," She said, and Draco smiled,

"Are you going to your parents ball?" Harry asked Draco,

"I have no idea," He answered honestly,

"We are going," Harry said, "The minister asked us to, and I don't back away from a challenge,"

"And your bloody Gryffindors," Draco said, and he looked to Hermione, "Does that mean you want to go to?"

She hesitated before she responded, a strong look on her face, "I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't ready to do,"

Draco groaned, running his hand through his hair, "You have that look"

"What look?" She asked,

"That look that says you are going to get what you want," He replied, and Harry laughed,

"I have a look?" She asked, turning to Harry,

"Yes," Harry said,

"Don't be upset, Mione. I have multiple,"

"Yes, my favorite is the—this is your fault," Harry said,

Draco stood up, "This is between you two, Granger—I am exhausted, and I suspect you are too,"

"Yes, so tired," She said quickly, "And you two make sure you silence this room so we can sleep,"

Ginny was too busy glaring, but Harry nodded.

Draco moved quickly, he was almost running. It was almost two in the morning; he was exhausted so he hadn't really been lying.

"All of this drama aside, I am really happy she is pregnant," Hermione said,

"Another Potter. Soon I will be surrounded," Hermione laughed at his comment.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

She wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back.

"What?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"You said you loved me, and I love you. And I just—I want to know where we are heading next," She said, sounding oddly like the time she had asked if he wanted to date her or not.

"I always picture my future with you," He said, throwing a log on the fire, "Where you want to get married, or whether we will get a house near the Potter's, it might be easier so Ginny doesn't have to floo over, she could just walk over to our house,"

"How many kids do we have?" She asked him, as he got in bed next to her. She curled up into his side as he talked

"Two. We are both only children, but I think I would like two. I do hope Potter waits to have another kid so we will be ready at that point to have one at about the same time, it would be fun to go to Quidditch games together. And you keep your job at the law firm. My mother stayed at home, but I don't think you would like that. I think you would go crazy. By that point, Potter will probably be minister, and I would take an office near him so I wasn't risking my life at my job, so we could be a bit more stable—do you have any objections so far?" He asked,

She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, "No, no I want all of it,"

"I'm not ready to get married yet, but I do want to," He said,

She nodded her agreement, "I agree. I don't want to get married right now, I don't want to have a long engagement either. But—but I picture a future with you,"

"What would you add?" He asked.

"A cat," She replied, and he laughed, "Big open windows that show the back yard so when you get our children brooms a bit too early in life and I get mad at you, I can watch them,"

"With your genes, our children will hopefully take my characteristics on a broom,"

They were up too late talking about different things that they wanted. He loved watching Hermione get really into it and talk about the minute details that he never thought about. He loved watching her laugh when he said that their kids better sleep through the night. He was so glad they talked about their future; he loved knowing it is what she wanted too.

* * *

**Ginny's pregnant...again! It happens with young moms who think they can't get pregnant right after having a child! You can get pregnant that quickly. It's not healthy, but it is possible. **

**And the make up sex was great, wasn't it? What's the point of fighting if you can't fight to be together. **

**I am hopeful that I will have another chapter up tomorrow, but I don't have it finished yet! **

**Review! It makes me smile. And this is going to sound silly, but I like knowing my work is being read and appreciated as much as I love writing it!**

**Until then...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The next morning, Granger looked like a whirlwind of hair. He smiled before kissing her forehead and pulling himself out of bed. He figured he would make breakfast.

When he walked into the kitchen, Potter and Ginny were asleep on his couch. He shook his head before opening up his fridge.

The sizzling of bacon on the skillet, pancakes going and coffee brewing was sure to wake everyone up, and he wasn't surprised to see Potter be the first one to take a seat at his bar stool.

"Coffee?" Draco asked, and he nodded.

"What are you making?" Harry asked,

"I've got bacon, pancakes, and eggs,"

"Are you making a lot? I am eating for two," Ginny said,

"Do you mind getting Granger? Tell her food is almost ready,"

"Is she naked?" Ginny asked,

Draco thought for a second, "No,"

"You had to _think_ about it," Ginny said, shaking her head before walking out.

"I talked to Ron yesterday," Harry said casually, and Draco raised his eyebrow, "I want to have a pick up game of Quidditch at the new house, and I want both of you to be there,"

"You are pretty confidant you are getting this house,"

"I am, but that's not the point. I want you and Ron to be friendly,"

"I think as long as I am having sex with his ex-girlfriend, I might be pretty low on his list,"

"I don't think that's why he is angry," Harry said, "I think he is mad because he went away to South America and you are friends with me and Hermione. He feels like he is being replaced,"

"That's absurd,"

"I didn't say it wasn't, but it makes some sense,"

"When will the pick up game be?"

"Two weeks from now—we are going to have a party to celebrate,"

"Two weeks Potter?"

"We are getting the house," Harry said with a confidant smile. Ginny and Hermione were laughing as they walked down the hallway, so he stopped talking about the house.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things—want to have a date night?" Draco asked Hermione. The Potters had left to pick up James from Mrs. Weasley where he was dropped off last night as Harry looked for Ginny.

She shook her head, "I want to, but I have to be at the office early tomorrow morning. My case with the werewolf is coming up and I need to work on it,"

He nodded, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I will be working at the office until late," She said with a frown, "Most of the week,"

"When is the trial set for?"

"Not this Thursday, not next Thursday, but the following Thursday," She said.

"Will I not see you until then?" He asked, his tone teasing.

"No," She grumbled back, "This Thursday we can have a date night, I will be exhausted by then—so something low key?"

"I'll make dinner,"

"You won't be tired?"

"We arrested Vince, this week is going to be lots of paperwork, catching up on other minor projects, and getting in order," He promised.

"Okay, then I will see you Thursday,"

"At the latest," He swore,

She chuckled as she stepped into the floo and went home.

Draco walked out of Amanuensis Quills in Diagon Alley. He had gone to the bank and bought more quills. He was running dangerously low, and he usually avoided making the trip, but with the amount of paperwork he was doing, he needed some. He was also running low on his stationary, so he bought more. His mother would be proud if she knew.

"How _dare_ you," A man hissed, and he turned around to see a wizard and one of his friends, "You walk around here—you should be in a cave somewhere,"

Draco ignored them and continued walking forward. He wanted to get to the Weasley shop, he had to talk to George.

"I am talking to you!" He growled, keeping up, "You are in the Prophet all the time. Snuggling up to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I see through your act!"

He kept walking and turned the corner. Weasley's shop was right there. He could make it.

The first stinging jinx made him stumble, the second hex made him fall.

"You need to _listen_!" One yelled, kicking him squarely in the stomach. He almost threw up out of pain. He couldn't see because the stinging jinx hit his face. They weren't going to stop. Draco reached for his wand when he saw dirt fly from a closely thrown spell. Close enough to scare them, but not to hit them.

"Go on, next one to hit him gets stupefied down the block," It was Ron, "Please do, I am rusty and I need practice,"

"Who are you?"

"Red hair, hand me down clothes," Draco sneered from the ground, "It must be a Weasley,"

"Ron _fucking_ Weasley," He growled to them,

"We—we are leaving," One said, pulling the main culprit away.

When they were gone, Ron offered his hand. Draco grabbed it and hissed as he stood up.

"Come on. Angelina is good with healing spells, I am sure she can fix you up," Ron said. When Draco tried to walk forward, he nearly fell. Ron pulled Draco's arm over his shoulder and they both made their way to the shop, "How do you manage to be a git even when you are being beaten up?"

Draco laughed, despite the pain, "I am truly conceited,"

Ron laughed as he opened the door.

"Draco, once could you walk into the shop and not have blood on you?" George asked,

"At least I'm consistent," Draco said as Ron put him down on a chair, "I wanted to see you about sales—to set up a meeting,"

Angelina walked around the corner, "Merlin, Draco. That stinging hex makes you look ridiculous,"

"I am going for a new look," He retorted,

"The swelling will go down in about an hour, there is nothing I can do about that. But I can help your other wounds," She said. He breathed easier as she healed them and ran a hand through his hair as he pulled on his left sleeve.

"Can we have a meeting on Tuesday?" He asked, "I want to see how the Hogsmeade store is doing now that Hogwarts is back in session,"

"Tuesday works for me," George said, "Angelina?"

"Yeah, Tuesday works,"

"Are you going to tell Mione about this?" Ron asked,

"She probably already knows," Draco joked, "She has a sixth sense for these kinds of things,"

"You should tell Mione," Angelina said as she pulled up his shirt to get a better look at his side.

"I will," He promised, "I might not see her until Thursday, she has a case coming up,"

"We heard," George said, "It's been in the papers, getting pretty intense,"

Draco nodded. Angelina's hands felt his ribs for breaks, and when she fixed some, she pulled away.

"That's all I can do, Draco. I would ask Mione for some of her pain potion," Draco nodded, "And the stinging jinx will go away,"

"I hope so, my ego couldn't take it staying this way forever," He said, standing up slowly, "Thanks Ron, for helping me," Draco said honestly, sticking out his hand and Ron nodded,

"Say 'You're welcome,'" George said to Ron,

"You are welcome, Malfoy," Ron said, shaking Draco's hand.

Draco heard later that day that the house the Harry and Ginny were looking at in Godric's Hollow was on the same lot that his parents house had been. Harry had knocked down the building and rebuilt on a new foundation. Ginny was so ecstatic that she had cried the entire time they were touring.

Now he understood why Potter was so confidant. When he went to bed that night before work the next morning, he wondered when he would move out of his apartment. He loved his apartment, which he was sure Granger did as well. And Ginny and Harry lived in an apartment until they had kids. He fell asleep thinking.

Draco was seeing red. He had only been this furious a few times in his life. He had the Prophet article on his desk at work and he hadn't moved for a while. Potter tried to talk to him, but he was too angry.

The Prophet said that Draco had tried to hurt those people. And thankfully, Ron Weasley showed up to subdue Draco.

He was furious but didn't know how to articulate it. He did try to pace for awhile, but that wasn't working. He couldn't—he didn't do anything. He had gotten hurt and let himself suffer, and it was still for nothing.

Merlin.

He saw it that morning over breakfast, and he hadn't stopped being angry since. It wasn't fair.

When Granger walked into his office, he didn't notice her at first. The door shut, and he heard it lock and he looked up to her.

"I—I didn't do anything," He told her,

"I know," She said, she was pulling up her hair and straddling him on his chair.

"I got the shit beaten out of me and this is what the Prophet writes?"

"It's not fair," She agreed, her voice sensual as she grabbed him. He picked her up and moved her off of him and stood up. He was so angry and he didn't want to let it go. He was justified in his anger, but now he was getting distracted by Granger. And the way her hands went over his ass. He ran his left hand through his hair. He felt so torn.

She must have seen his hesitation because she pushed him up against his office wall and kissed him harshly. When she grabbed him again, he gasped. It was not enough. He felt her pulling at his belt as she grabbed him with her other hand. His head leaned against the wall and he closed his eyes briefly before looking back to her when he felt his pants and boxers hit the ground.

Smirking at him, she dropped to her knees.

She was relentless.

He wanted something to grab onto that wasn't her head but he could barely think while she was sucking hard. If she wanted him to come hard and fast, she was going to get her way soon.

"God—fuck," He said as her hands joined in.

His orgasm was just about to hit when she wrapped her fingers around him, keeping him on edge. She stood up, her hand still on him.

"Now the real question. Do you want to finish in me? Or should I suck you off?" She asked him. He had his head against the wall and he was breathing harshly.

"Merlin, Granger,"

"That's not an answer," She said. When she rubbed her hand down him, he groaned loudly.

"I—I can't think," He replied, and he saw her smile vindictively. She grabbed him and moved him around to his desk and sat him on the edge. Her smile had him on edge. He wanted to come, he was so fucking turned on.

When she knelt between his legs, his hips came off his desk as she sucked. The view, the view alone had him on edge. His hands grabbed the desk tightly as he leaned back and had something to grab onto. She had her hands on his inner thighs as she sucked.

"I'm almost there," He warned, and she gave a particularly deep and hard suck. He saw white as his hips came off the desk and came, "Fuck," He said as he recovered, breathing hard. He stood up, and Granger knelt down and pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Feel better?" She asked,

He nodded, "Can I return the favor?" He asked,

She shook her head, "I have a meeting that I am already running late for, and I knew when I apparated here it would be me sucking you off and then running off," She said with a hesitant smile.

"Granger, do you want to make me hard again before you leave?"

She giggled, "I think I am going to sleep in my office tonight—Mary will be with me, my partner there—I have told you about her?"

"Yes," He nodded, "If you have a meeting, go ahead,"

"Are you alright?" She asked, he knew she was talking about because of the article.

He nodded, "Isn't the worse thing written about me,"

"Okay, I love you," She said, kissing him chastely.

"I love you," He replied, and she walked out of the office.

It was late, and he had an idea on how to thank Granger for that afternoon. He went to the take out place by his house that she liked and apparated to her office. He hadn't been in it to go to her office, so he looked around before he found it.

"Draco?" She asked. She was with another woman looking over mountains of paperwork.

"I brought dinner," He said,

She smiled and squealed, getting up from her chair at a conference table and running to him. After kissing him chastely, she grabbed the bags.

"My dinner is in there too, I just planned to drop yours off—I don't want to interrupt,"

"No, please—can you stay while I eat?" He nodded, "Draco, this is Mary,"

"I have food for you too—I wasn't sure what you would like, but I got the same thing I got Granger,"

She smiled softly, "Thank you," She was blonde, nearly as blonde as he was. But there was a softer look to her, like she hadn't seen any hardships.

"How is it coming?" Draco asked, sitting down and grabbing one of his containers of food.

"Slowly," Hermione admitted,

"The other attorney is painting us to be anti-werewolf rights and is doing his entire case around the hate around werewolves," Mary said, opening her food too. Draco could tell by the frown on Granger's face that this was upsetting for her.

"And obviously saying in an interview that you were good friends with a werewolf doesn't look good, it just makes you look like your grasping," Draco said, and Hermione nodded.

"And I want better rights for werewolfs. I really do. But gaining rights to be an equal citizen doesn't give you the right to put another human being in danger,"

"He did it on purpose, I just wish we could prove it," Mary said with a sigh,

"What do you mean?"

"Right now all we can prove is that he forgot to take his potion, transformed and attacked her. But we can't prove that he knowingly didn't take the potion to become more aggressive to attack her. All the times in the past, he has remembered and when he transforms, she sleeps in the guest room down the hall. But that night was different," Hermione said,

"You can't use the pattern of all the other successful transformations?"

Hermione nodded, "We can, but it isn't a strong point," She said with a sigh, "So it just looks like we are blaming him for being forgetful,"

"And people aren't focusing on how she was so progressive for even dating a werewolf at all," Draco said, "Most people wouldn't even give him the time of day,"

"And he is not a redeeming person—in the slightest," Mary said,

"If Professor Lupin was still alive, he would have made a great character testimony. I think—the lawyer is doing more harm than good by defending his right to infect people. It will make people more frightened of people that are werewolves,"

"Can you find someone who is a werewolf?" Draco asked,

"How would they testify though?" Mary asked, "We can't just put him on the docket because he is a werewolf,"

"Maybe find someone whose profession you need an opinion for—like an expert testimony. Who also happens to be a werewolf," Draco suggested,

"Hm, I knew I didn't keep you around for your good looks," Hermione said to him,

Draco stood up as he kissed her head, "I'm going to head home, send me an owl if you need anything,"

"Thanks for the food," She said,

"You're welcome—I'll see you later,"

"Bye!" She called as he walked out of the office room and apparated home.

Dinner on Tuesday with George and Angelina went well. His bank account was smiling at the thought of the projections. When he got out of Hogwarts, he had not been in a strong financial place. He had taken somewhat of a risk by investing so much in the Weasley shop. At that point, he had just started his job at the auror office and he was investing most of the money he had left.

It was turning out great that he trusted his gut.

He could leave the auror office now and still live a comfortable life, if he didn't want to, he would never have to work again. But now his mind was thinking long term. If he and Granger had one or two kids, they would need care and he would have to pay Hogwarts tuition.

The money was enough for him alone, but he didn't want to be alone anymore.

When he went home that evening, he realized how he was doing just as Mr. Weasley told him he would. He was adapting his life around her without realizing it. He knew that he loved her, but at that point he realized he might have been more ready for the next step than he thought. He had told Hermione not too long ago that he wasn't ready to get married, and he wasn't.

But what was he waiting for?

His mother had told him one time that timing was everything, were all the pieces falling together for them because it was the right thing to do?

"Mom," He said, stunned that she was in his kitchen. Did his parents ever call ahead before just showing up?

"I—I saw in the paper. I know you would never retaliate, what happened?"

"Some guys beat me, I'm fine," He assured her. Of course she came because that happened, why else would she be there.

"I ran into Andromeda the other day," Draco knew that woman well enough to know it was no accident that they ran into each other.

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She said—she said she had seen you a few times and that—that you were a wonderful young man,"

Draco snorted, "After the tests she put me through, she better say I'm wonderful,"

It fell silent for a moment, and Draco stared at his mother who was staring at him. He kept on trying to figure out a reason why she was still there.

"I just keep thinking this is going to end, that you are going to come home and work for your father," His mother whispered,

"Mother, I will not be going home," He told her strongly, "Even if I reconciled with you and Father, I would not leave my home,"

She was quiet, "Are you going to the ball? I invited you but I haven't heard your response,"

"Granger and I want to attend together," He told her,

"That's—fine," She smoothed her dress,

"I love her," He confessed,

She looked up at him quickly, "But—But Draco she is—

"A brilliant witch. So when I show up with her at the ball, you will treat her as such," He said strongly. His mother had tears in her eyes, "I don't want to fight with you. But you cut me out of your life when I went back to Hogwarts, so if I had to make a choice—it wouldn't be one. I don't want to do that, because—because Granger and I are long term,"

"Is she pregnant?"

Draco took a deep and calming breath.

"No, Mother, I don't love her because she is pregnant. And she isn't pregnant. I want you to be apart of our lives, and I want you to be friendly with Granger,"

She took a deep breath and walked around his apartment. She was thinking, so Draco kept quiet and only watched her.

"This is new," She said, pointing at the painting. His mother's taste for art was legendary. The amount of artwork that covered their walls at home was ginormous, and all of it from notable witches and wizards over the past few centuries.

"I just put it up a few days ago," He told her as his mother stared at it.

"The green expression, I love how it is both dark and light," His mother said, "Did you get it because it reminded you of yourself?"

"That's why I love it, but it was a gift,"

"From whom? Andromeda?" She guessed, "She was a great Slytherin, until she married Ted,"

"She is still a great Slytherin," Draco said, his voice heavy with personal experience of her cunning, "And no, Granger made it for me,"

"Ms. Granger painted this?" She asked softly, reaching out and hovering over the canvas. She would never touch it, but her fingers were millimeters above the paint.

"She did,"

He watched in amazement when his mother's eyes tear up, "Does she have others?"

"Yes, she has an entire room dedicated to her art work, and has art all over her apartment,"

"I would like to see her work sometime, and talk with her," His mother said, he couldn't have been more stunned.

"She considers her art very personal, but I will ask," He assured his mother, she turned to him and nodded,

"Tell her I understand if she refuses, but I would love—love to see her work," She said strongly.

His mother was determined, he knew that look. She loved art, and if she wanted to see more of it, she would make it happen. But Granger could be just as stubborn.

"It was nice seeing you, Mother. I would like to see you more often, if Father will allow it,"

"We shall see," She said, walking toward the floo.

"Bye, Mother,"

"Bye, Draco," She said before leaving.

"Sir!" Someone called to him as he lay in bed. He woke up and saw John.

"John, what is going on?" He asked,

"Hermione is at St. Mungo's. There was an attack," Draco was out of bed and he went into his closet quickly to grab clothes.

"What happened?" He asked,

"We don't know much right now. I sent aurors to her office, but they were already at St. Mungo's when I sent a team. Potter is there already, but he told me to get you," John told him as he put on clothes, "Ready?" He asked, when Draco walked out of the closet. He had just thrown on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah," He said, taking John's arm and the two apparated to St. Mungo's.

His heart was in his throat, he couldn't swallow he was so worried. The lobby was a mess of people of aurors, and he couldn't find anyone that would be able to give him any answers. He was looking around for any of the Weasleys, Potter, anyone.

"John, did he say where to take me?"

"He said St. Mungo's, but he was a bit preoccupied when he did it, so he might have been overwhelmed at the time,"

Draco went to the front desk, "Is Hermione Granger here?" He asked her.

"Sir, you need to take a step back," The man behind the desk said, and Draco wanted to groan,

"I don't have time for your hatred of Death Eaters, where is Granger?" Draco demanded. His hands were shaking and he thought he was going to faint because his heart was beating so fast. He was light headed and he could barely focus on anything.

"So you don't think you did _anything_ wrong," The healer said, standing up, "you killed my family!"

"I didn't. Another Death Eater did. And I just want to see my girlfriend, please," Draco begged, though his tone was harsh.

"Malfoy!" Someone yelled, and he turned to see Ron.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" He asked as he jogged over to him,

"She got knocked around a bit, but she is ok—Mary was killed," Ron started leading the way down the hall.

"Merlin," Draco said, running his hand through his hair.

"Draco!" The voice made his heart stop, he turned from looking at Ron to see Hermione walking toward him. A quick glance showed no outward bandages, and she was not wearing a hospital gown. He couldn't get to her fast enough. He pulled her close as she collapsed into his chest.

He only held her tightly for a moment before pulling back and holding her face in his hands. She looked so brave.

"Are you hurt?" He asked,

She shook her head, "I got knocked out, nothing else. The healers said to watch my head, but I am otherwise fine,"

"Mione, I am leaving," Ron said, and she nodded like she knew that had been the plan that as soon as Draco would get there, Ron would leave. He walked away.

"What happened?" Draco asked

"A werewolf attacked us," She said,

"A werewolf," He said slowly, "You don't mean-"

"We have no proof its him. You can't really tell when they are like that. So just a werewolf showed up in the office and started attacking us. I was, I went to get Mary because he had found her first. I went back to go get a cup of coffee, and—when I walked around the corner he was—he was staring at Mary and she was frozen," Hermione was shaking, "She totally froze, she wasn't used to being in situations like that,"

"And you have faced a werewolf before," Draco said,

"Professor Lupin, my third year," She said, though Draco knew that, "And then—then I went to help her. I through a few stunning curses, but it didn't do anything. I didn't really expect it to; I just wanted to distract him. And then I got close, and he wasn't really paying attention to me, just staring at Mary,"

"Then I got too close, apparently. He started after me, and I was running. And Mary howled, and he turned. When he did, he hit me and I flew into the wall, hit a bookshelf and it collapsed on top of me. It apparently kept the werewolf from seeing me and gave me the extra time between when he killed Mary and started looking for me for me to wake up. I managed to hit him with a hex strong enough to make him run away. But—but by the time I got there Mary had—Mary was gone," She ended, tears in her eyes. She shook her head and fell into his chest again. He held her head against his chest as she started crying, "I'm just sick of this," She said,

"I know," He whispered back,

"Ms. Granger?" It was an auror. Draco stared at him and then remembered his name, Han was his last name.

"Granger, Han is going to take you for questioning," Draco said, and Han nodded.

"Okay," She murmured, "Are you allowed to be there?"

"I can go with you if you want," He said, and she nodded, not letting go of his hand.

They wandered back to where Hermione was being taken care of. She had her own hospital room when she arrived because she had a brain injury, but there was no one in it. She had a pass to go home.

"Can't you do it?" Hermione asked Draco,

He shook his head, "I could, but it would look bad in a court case to have you be questioned by me. It is best for Han to do it—you know that," He encouraged,

"I know—I just," Hermione wiped tears from her eyes,

"I'll be sitting right next to you," Draco said, shutting the door behind them. Hans had out a quick quill to take notes.

"Ms. Granger, I am going to need you to start at the beginning," He said, "I need every detail you can possibly remember,"

Draco held her hand as she told it in excruciating detail. Han was a good auror, he asked great questions and in a calm manor, that kept Granger calm. She was shaking at the beginning, but she stopped as the cool cadence of Hans voice kept her steady. Her fingers weaved in and out of his.

"We are finished, Ms. Granger," Han told her, "You did quite well, we will be contacting you as we further the investigation. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be able to ask, but Mr. Potter didn't put himself in charge as to not muddle the investigation,"

Hermione nodded, "I understand,"

"And the healers gave you permission to leave,"

"Thank you," Hermione said as Hans left.

"Where is Potter?"

"He was here with Ron, but they left when they found out what happened and that I was ok. Harry went to go yell at whomever is in charge of security at my office. Ron went to go calm my parents. They had been told, but they couldn't apparate here, of course. So he went to tell them I was all right,"

"How did they know?"

"They are on my list of emergency contacts here," She said, "Who is your contact list?"

"Pansy,"

She clearly was not expecting that answer, "Why haven't you talked about her before now?"

"We had a falling out a few months ago, she has been in Italy ever since. If we go to my parents ball, she will be there,"

She nodded, "Can I stay the night at your place?"

"Of course, Hermione," He said, kissing her forehead.

"I want to get out of here,"

"The press is down stairs,"

"And we can't apparate in the rooms," She said with a frown,

"We can face them together," He said, and she nodded,

The flashing lights made Hermione turn toward him. When she did that, many of them stopped.

"Sorry, I got a pretty good blow to the head," She said with a smile as she turned back toward them.

"Hermione! What happened?" A reporter asked

"My colleague and I were working at the office late last night and we were attacked by a werewolf. I got knocked around, but my colleague didn't make it. I will not say who he or she is in case the family is still being notified," She was strong in her answer, almost like she was describing it happening to someone else.

"Does it have anything to do with your upcoming court case against Mr. Riesen?"

"The auror office is in charge of that, I am just reporting what happened to me," She said, and Draco wanted to give her a high five. It was a good answer, clearly she had practice.

"Clearly, Mr. Malfoy has been by your side through this process, any comment on events that happened this week in Diagon Alley?" A reporter asked,

"Good journalism reports the events as they happened," Hermione told the reporter, narrowing her eyes, "And the events earlier this week were misconstrued to look as if Draco had been an attacker. This is not the first time he has been libeled, and if it continues to happen, you can be sure my office will be getting involved," Merlin, she was beautiful, "Any more questions?"

They all looked like the fear of god had been put in them, so many of them shook their heads. Draco offered his arm and she took it before he apparated them to his home.

* * *

**Well, I needed to set up a new plot point after they arrested Vince. And, I planted the werewolf seed a while ago so that when Vince was gone I could have a new bad guy. Personally, I like this new bad guy much more. But maybe that is just me... Tell me what you think!**

**And don't worry Ron lovers! I wasn't going to make him angry for long. Ron and Hermione are friends, so I knew he would work through it for her.**

**I won't update until Wednesday! Just as a warning. I like taking Monday and Tuesday off, usually I do it to get ahead so that I can update Wednesday through Sunday. **

**Tell me your thoughts on the update, I would love to hear from everyone!**

**Until then...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I am baaaaaack! Did anyone miss me? I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go into work?" Draco asked her again the next morning. She was fearless.

"Yes, I am sure," She said before she drank her coffee, "And if it is too much, I will go home," She promised,

He nodded again, and was silent as he ran his thumb over the edge of his mug, "My mother came over yesterday—she wants to see you,"

"That's a good thing, right?" Hermione asked,

He let out a breath, "I have no idea—she loved your painting though, which is why she even asked. My mother's appreciation for artwork is legendary. She donates pieces all the time to notable witch and wizard art galleries, and she purchases them too. So when she saw your work she—

"Wanted to see them," Hermione finished, biting her lip,

"I told her that you view them as extremely personal, but I told her I would ask,"

"I don't even let you see some of my paintings,"

"I know," He told her softly, "And you don't have to show her ones you aren't comfortable with, you don't have to show her anything at all,"

"Do you want me to?" She asked,

He was quiet for a moment, "I want you to get along with my mother, yes. But not to the detriment of yourself. And I want you to do what you are comfortable doing,"

"What did you tell her about us?"

"That I love you and that we were in this for the long haul,"

"What did she say?"

Draco chuckled as he leaned forward in his chair, "She thought you were pregnant,"

Hermione laughed, "You should have told her I was, just to see what she was going to say,"

"I thought about it—oh, that reminds me—At Teddy's birthday, he asked me why I always wear long sleeves," Her face fell a bit, and so he held up his pointer finger, "Wait, it's funny," He assured her, "I told him it was because I made bad choices and now have to wear long sleeves. He asked me if Grandma puts him in time out for being bad, if he is going to have to wear long sleeves all the time,"

Hermione laughed, "What did you say?"

"I told him yes,"

Hermione laughed again, "I can't wait for Andy to deal with that,"

"My mother said she ran into Andromeda," Draco snorted, "She has not run into Andy for fifteen years, and runs into her now that she has seen me. That woman is amazing. Then my mother said that Andy was a great Slytherin until she married Ted, but she doesn't see how Andy is a great Slytherin now,"

Hermione looked at him softly, "I wish I could tell you that some day she will, or that someday she will see you for the great man you are now. I really hope that Hogwarts will break some of its old prejudices—Slytherin house took in a muggle born last year,"

"He will have an up hill battle all seven years," Draco said with a frown,

Hermione nodded, "He will, but things are changing. Social movements like this start off slow, and it is James, who will be able to be raised in a world where he couldn't think them possible, that will be able to implement change and keep it strong. We can set the roots, but we have to be willing to give it time to grow. I hope that your parents will change their mind eventually, but they were raised on narrow mindedness. I'm not saying it is an excuse, but it does make how they think understandable. I hope that by them loving you, they will know me and maybe those prejudices will change,"

He nodded and she grabbed his hand, "I'm going to go to work,"

"Please, owl me if you need anything," Draco insisted, and she nodded. She leaned over and kissed him, lingering too long. When she pulled back he smiled brightly at her.

* * *

"I can't believe you have a house," Draco said, standing in the front yard of Potter's house with a beer in his hand.

"I can't believe I have one either. I still feel like I am playing house,"

"Playing house?" Draco asked him,

"Um—muggle's play it, usually you pretend you own a home and make dinner and such,"

"That's odd," Draco said, and Harry chuckled,

"I suppose," He replied. The house had two stories and bright brick. The green shutters and door made the house look strong. There were big bushes out front, and a massive porch in the back.

"It's a nice house, Potter,"

"Thanks—Ginny keeps changing the paint colors nearly every day. I will walk into a room and its some shade of blue, and then I'll come back in and it's orange. It's maddening, but she says I got to build the house so she wants to decorate. It's fine by me because I don't understand it—though she says I don't care,"

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco asked, his tone teasing,

Potter shrugged, "I think she just wants to contribute, and I buying a house is a stress on a couple. That's what Mr. Weasley said anyway,"

The wind was a bit chilly, fall was settling in, but it was still warm enough to be comfortable outside, but he needed a jacket.

"How is Mione doing? I haven't seen her since St. Mungos," Harry asked. It had been about two weeks since that incident. The trial was supposed to be that Thursday, but because of the recent press, it had been pushed back another month. Hermione had been devastated, but mostly livid. He was glad he was not the judge.

Hermione and Draco had attended Mary's funeral together. She had most of her family there, the wizarding family was very kind and they all loved Hermione. Draco was glad he could be there for Hermione, though he had not known Mary well.

"She is doing well, she thinks someone is following her, so I had John put a few guys on her," Draco said,

"I saw that, I wasn't sure if that was you being over protective or if she asked for it,"

"She didn't ask for it, but I told her that they needed work that was a bit more menial anyway after the Vince raid, so she accepted. Of course once I phrased it like something she was doing for someone else, she was much more willing to comply. Don't tell her I said that,"

Harry chuckled, "She won't hear it from me, I do the same thing,"

"Then she is getting lunch with my mother tomorrow, which should be a joy. I am arriving an hour after my mother just to make sure nothing happens and that she has an escape route,"

"Hermione arrived a bit before you did—when are you two going to move in together?" Ginny walked the front door and waved.

"Come in soon you two!" She called before closing the door again. She gave a look to Harry that Draco didn't understand, but he was sure Potter did.

"I don't think we are. Well, at least not for now. We both come from more traditional families, and Hermione read somewhere that relationships have better statistics of lasting and getting along if you wait to move in until after marriage," He shrugged, "I don't know if its true, but I think we both like having our own space now. And we both like our apartments,"

"Ginny wants me to ask when you are buying a ring. I told her I would ask, so I kind of did. But I can say we got interrupted,"

Draco blew out a breath, "She doesn't hold back, does she?"

"No," Harry said with a smile, "It's why I married her,"

"I don't know, I keep thinking that it should be soon—when did you buy a ring for Ginny?"

"Mrs. Weasley had a family ring, it's a reason why she wanted a girl so badly to pass it down to, so I just asked her family,"

"Should I ask hers?"

"They may have an equivalent, I would ask,"

"Well, maybe I will see them,"

"That's a good first step," Harry said, and Draco let out a breath. Harry laughed and clasped his shoulder before walking inside.

Inside was bedlam there were so many people. All the Weasleys were there, Andy, Ted and Teddy, Luna and Neville came to support them. Neville worked at Hogwarts, and Luna ran the Quibbler. It was a bloody weird magazine, but he would try to act supportive.

"Draco, you should see our sales in Hogsmeade, we are rich," George told him, "Well, richer than we were,"

"They are going to ban some of your items," Neville told him

"Even better, banned things are much more fun to purchase—and ways to get around them,"

Neville shook his head, "Draco—how are you?"

"Well, thank you,"

"Draco? Can you help me?" Ginny asked, and he turned to help her move trays of food from one table to another, "Are you going to ask?"

"Why are you and Harry on this now?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm pregnant and need something to look forward to,"

"And your baby isn't enough?"

"Come on, Draco, make a pregnant lady happy,"

"Who is saying we are getting engaged,"

"No one, Draco. I just was making sure Harry asked you,"

"Alright, Gin. If I propose, you will be the first to know," He promised, kissing her head.

"I can live with that," She said with a smile.

He went outside to find Granger. She was laughing with George, Angelina and Mr. Weasley. He walked up and kissed her head.

"Did Harry and Ginny ask you about when you are proposing?" Hermione asked, no one was paying attention to them.

"Yes," He answered honestly,

"They asked me too, I just wanted to be sure you were ambushed as well," She said and he laughed.

Draco landed on the ground, laughing next to Ron. They had won the Quidditch match. He had beaten Potter. Granted, it was probably due to the fact that Luna was playing Keeper and had let half of the shots in, but he caught the Snitch.

Teddy had watched the entire thing excitedly.

"You were brilliant," Draco said, clasping Ron's shoulder.

"I can't believe you caught the Snitch," Ron said, and Harry landed next to him.

"I can't believe you didn't run into the pole on that one save, I thought you were going to nail it,"

"I am glad you won," Hermione said as he walked up the back porch steps, Draco kissed her.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Harry said,

"Don't be a sore loser, Potter," Draco said, as he sat down on some of the patio furniture. It smelt like it was brand new. Ginny walked out and sat down next to Harry.

"Did James go down easily?"

Ginny nodded, "He was tired from all the excitement,"

"I'm going to leave, it was nice seeing all of you," Luna said airily,

"Of course, good luck on your nargle piece," Ron said stiffly,

"Thanks Ronald," She said with a smile,

"I'm headed out too," Neville said, he wasn't a bad Quidditch player either. He must have been able to pull together some level of coordination after he graduated, but he was a fair Beater.

Neville headed out, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys left as well, George and Angelina went home, and so did the Tonks. So it just left Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron out on the back porch.

"It's a beautiful house, Harry," Hermione complemented, her legs up on one of the furniture pieces as she leaned into Draco's shoulder.

"It is," Ginny agreed, taking Harry's hand,

"You are making it a great home," He complemented,

"Merlin, Potter. How long have you waited to give that line?" Draco teased,

"I'm quick on my feet," Harry replied, and Draco laughed.

"Ron, what are you doing now that you are staying here?" Draco asked

"I just got an apartment near Diagon Alley so I don't have to apparate everywhere. I think George is going to let me take the Hogsmeade branch,"

"Congratulations," Draco said, and Ron had a smile on his face,

"I'm happy—working there will be fun—seeing Hogwarts kids running around,"

"It won't be too long before Teddy and Victoire go there," Harry said,

"When that happens, James will be Teddy's age—isn't that weird," Ron said,

"That is strange," Ginny said, "And this one will only be a year behind. It was nice to have an older brother a year above me,"

"I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me," Ron joked, and Hermione was smiling.

"Mione, can we go shopping for dresses—for the Malfoy Ball,"

"Sure, when do you want to go?"

"Ron, are you going?" Harry asked,

"I wasn't invited,"

Draco snorted, "I wish I wasn't invited,"

"You are glad," Hermione told him, "If your parents were having a come back ball and not inviting you, it would be weird,"

It was nice to have an evening where he could be somewhat normal. He could not think about other problems, but worry about what parities he was being invited to. He liked having friends to discus things with, and friends being there. He gripped Hermione tightly.

* * *

Draco stood on the door, and let go of a breath. He knocked, step one done.

"Draco, what can I do for you?" Jean Granger asked as she opened the door, "Hermione isn't with you?"

"Um—no, I just—is Dr. Granger here as well?"

"Yes, should I get him?"

"Yes," Draco said much more strongly than what he felt.

"Are you proposing to Hermione?" Jean asked,

"How—how did you know?"

"A man only shows up by himself, in a nervous fit for a few reasons," She said, her smile kind.

When he had both parents sitting down, he asked them if he could marry their daughter. He was surprised that Jean didn't hesitate with her answer.

"I don't know if I am going to do it now—or two months from now, but I wanted your permission. And to ask if you have a ring that you would want to pass down. I know not everyone has one—but I just figured I would ask,"

"We don't," Jean said, smiling, "But it was kind of you to think of it. Surely your family has family heirlooms,"

"I would be more worried that it was cursed not to have a muggle born touch it," He joked,

"Well, sometimes new traditions are the best," Dr. Granger said,

"I believe it will be," Draco said, then stood up, "Well, I better get going, she is with my mother now,"

"She told us that she was thinking of showing your mom some of her artwork,"

"Yeah, I am hoping it is going well. I will know if I come back and something has exploded," He joked,

"Thank you for coming by," Jean said,

"We love seeing you, and we will make sure Hermione doesn't hear you were here,"

"Thank you, you two have a great evening,"

"You too," They both called, and he stepped onto the front stoop and apparated to Granger's apartment.

"Hello?" He called, stepping into the apartment as he pulled off his work jacket. He braced himself to hear crashing, but it was quiet.

"Draco, so nice of you to drop by," His mother was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, Granger was across from her.

"Yes, I figured I'd pop in and make sure the apartment wasn't burning down," He said, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Well, I will head out. Ms. Granger, it was a pleasure. And you will be sure to owl me your decision?"

"Yes, I will owl you,"

"Thank you, you two have a nice evening," His mother promptly got up and left.

When he heard the crack of her disapperating, he turned to Hermione.

"How did it go?" He asked,

"She wants to put my paintings in an art gallery. She says it is a small one, in downtown London. I'm worried her version of small and mine are different. She—she loved my paintings. And things went really, _really_ well," She said, nodding her head and staring at her cup.

"But," Draco said, he could tell she was struggling,

"I don't know why I feel this way," She said with a sigh, "I am glad it went well, I really am. But it feels weird, because she spent so long hating me,"

"Did you feel this way after I talked to you the first time?" Draco asked, she looked at him with a smile and slight laugh,

"No, you I was much worse. I yelled at Harry for like an hour for not telling me you were so different,"

"What did he say?"

"That it came on so gradually, he hardly realized it," She laughed, and shook her head, "I just, I don't know what to think of her,"

"Well, you don't have to decide now. You just spent more time with her than I have in four years,"

"That's—sad," She frowned,

"My mother isn't allowed to see me, she is allowed to see you," Draco said,

"Well, we should have more convenient meetings then," Hermione suggested, but Draco shook her head.

"If she wants to see me, she will see me. I don't want her getting into trouble with my father,"

"Fair enough," She replied,

"Which paintings did you show her?" He asked, and she smiled,

"I knew you were going to ask, come on," She encouraged, "I showed her some of the ones around the kitchen, but this series is one she loved the most," She pointed out four canvases.

The first one, individually, looked plain and dark. There was nothing fantastic about it and it looked like it was unsure. It was maroon, simple and basic. The, next one got increasingly better. There were bursts of light and twists of white in as well. The next one added more colors. But the final painting of the four was beautiful. It looked like Phoenix wings at its prime. It had golds and yellows, reds and brilliant streaks of white. It had dark spots as well, but it only made the bright colors look that much more brilliant.

"I painted the first one right after the Battle of Hogwarts. My therapist asked me to paint how I felt about myself, and this is what I painted. I hated it, I didn't like anything about it and I knew it was a horrible painting. It's one of the first ones I ever did. He told me that was the point, that I was suffering and needed to grow. When a year later I painted that painting," She pointed at the second one, "He told me it was time to let go of my old fears, and set on new paths and start breaking from my comfort zone and taking risks. I broke up with Ronald and passed my exam and became a lawyer. This one,"

She pointed at the next one, "I painted last year. I was so proud of myself, I felt like I was finally me—or who I was supposed to be. It gave me such pride to see myself come so far in so short amount of time, and strive forward.

"This last one—I painted it last week," She smiled at him, "I know—I know that I tell you that I love you probably too often, but I just—I see this painting and—I see myself so much better now that I love you. And I didn't have anybody who gave me that before. I just wanted you to know—I am a better person when I am with you, and you help me see that," She wiped tears from her eyes, "Of course, your mother bawled when I told her that, I had never seen her more emotional,"

"Granger?" He said softly, taking his eyes off the painting and toward her,

"Yeah," She said, he didn't say anything as he pulled her close and kissed her.

He wanted her to stare at her painting as he made love to her. He wanted everything to be slow, sensual and purposeful. He wished he could be as articulate with his emotions as she could be, but his actions would have to settle for now.

He pulled her onto his chest, heaving after their go. She was laying down on top of him, swirling patterns on his chest as he swirled patterns on her back.

"Granger?"

"Hm,"

"I thought I wasn't ready to marry you, but I am. I know its kind of an awkward subject to talk about, because I am not asking now—I just want to ask when you are comfortable,"

She nodded, and looked up at him. He put his arm under his head to look down at her, "I want to marry you," She replied honestly, and blushed, "I know I put my foot down on moving in together, and I know you wanted that, but it is because I don't want that interim step. I am ready to be married, which is definitely not something I could have said three months ago. It just feels comfortable, it feels right, and it feels like I don't want anything else,"

"When we get married, do you want to move to an apartment, or strait to a home? I don't want to have kids right away,"

"Ginny and Harry waited to move to a home—and they waited to have kids, that feels weird to say kids even if she is only seven weeks pregnant—but I want a home. That way we would have a place to decorate together. Not that we wouldn't in an apartment, I just feel like a home is different," And she smiled wide and looked at him funny,

"What?"

"You said when we get married,"

"I mean when," He told her, and she sighed, contently, with a grin on her lips and settled back on his chest.

"Who do you want to cook food?" She asked.

"We always had house elves to cook at home, but I don't really enjoy that. And I don't think Mr. Weasley ever helps Mrs. Weasley cook, which I think is weird. I like cooking, but I don't want to do all of it,"

"We can share the task," Hermione said,

"Would you want to keep working when we have kids?"

"I think so," She said, "Would you?"

"Yeah, my mom stayed at home most days, but her 'staying at home' might as well have been working because I never saw her. My father was never home. I want to be home for my kids, but I don't think I want to stay at home,"

"My parents both worked when I was growing up, they both are dentists, so they worked together. Their practice is just down the street from my house, so if I really needed them they were never far,"

"I still don't understand dentists," He told her, and Hermione giggled,

"Maybe one day I will show you their office, and you can get your teeth cleaned,"

"But my teeth are perfect, that's why I buy the Whirly's Whitest Toothpaste," It was wizarding toothpaste that corrected your teeth and whitened them at the same time.

"You should have seen how angry they got when I came home after my second year with smaller front teeth—they were furious,"

"How did that happen?" He asked,

"Well, when we were trying to figure out who was opening the Chamber of Secrets, we thought you might know who it was,"

"Everyone thought I knew," He said rolling his eyes,

"We made polyjuice potion—

"No, way" He exclaimed, "Breaking school rules, Granger," He winked at her and she giggled.

"I know, I suggested it to," She said with a smile, "We grabbed Crabbe and Goyal's hair, and I thought I grabbed Millicent Bulstrode's hair but I grabbed her cat's"

"Oh no,"

She was nodding her head, "I know, I turned into a cat and staid in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom until Harry and Ron came back. Mrytle was kind in trying to comfort me, though she made fun of me more than she comforted me. But I had huge canines, ears, and a tail. It was awful. I had to get over my embarrassment to even go to the Hospital Wing," She put her head down on his chest, "Even remembering the embarrassment makes me embarrassed. But Madam Pumfrey fixed me up right, and when she did my teeth I just told her to keep going and she fixed them.

"My parents were beyond furious. Teeth are their thing, and they don't like me using magic to do anything that can't be done 'normally'. But I have made a few adjustments to their rules, and now that I live on my own I use magic all the time," She smiled, "When I first got this apartment, I made myself I nice meal all to myself because I was a big girl living on my own. I had a few courses made up, and I was moving them all individually over to the table. I was about halfway through moving things to the table when I realized I could just use magic," She smiled brighter, "So I got to break my parents rules, be a big girl, and have a wonderful dinner,"

"When I moved out on my own, my parents had always made me be fully dressed before I came down into the kitchen. My hair had to be slicked back, and my clothes on. I had a great night sleep, and when I woke up—I just went to my kitchen," Draco told her, he was sure he had a goofy grin on too, "I made myself a huge breakfast in my pajamas. It was awesome. Even cooked a few times naked, just to prove a point,"

Hermione laughed, "What did you cook naked?"

"I did home made pizza," He said, "I didn't want anything to splatter on me,"

"Let's do that one night,"

"Make pizza?"

"Yeah, have a naked pizza night,"

"That would be a good date on Friday," He told her,

"That would be—and let's do it here,"

"Why here?" He asked,

"We already had sex on your table, I kind of want to have sex in my kitchen too,"

He laughed, "I can accept those conditions,"

* * *

**Well, here is yet another installment. I like this chapter. It's a little fluffy. Okay, it's a lot fluffy. But I like fleshing out their relationship. As a quickly approaching University graduate, I have many friends who are having the same discussion of Hermione and Draco, asking themselves when they should get married. I like making these two characters talk about things that most seriously dating couples their age talk about, it is fun for me!**

**And this was a few chapters ago, but I have had so many reviews complementing me on my description of love by Mr. Weasley, and I really wanted to thank all of you for your complements. Truly, it means so much to me. That even just a few people enjoy my story is really all I can ask for.  
**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, and I am excited for you guys to read that one too! **

**Please review, I love hearing from everyone. **

**Until then...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. **

* * *

Draco was shaking, but it was rage that made him shake this much. He thought he was angry when the Prophet had that article about him, but this—this infuriated him.

"Draco," Hermione called his name, "I'm here, I'm not hurt,"

"I know, Granger. But he knows where you _live_,"

A letter was laying on the table that was threatening her for continuing the law suit. He wanted to throw her in a cell and watch her every movement to protect her, but he knew it wasn't rational.

"The victim always has to change their life," She muttered, then turned to him, "I will just have to switch up my routine, start apparating more. I can protect myself,"

"I know you can," He said, running his hand through his hair,

"And would surrounding me with aurors stop you worrying?" She asked patiently,

"No—but it might help," He said, and she laughed. He was sitting on the edge of her table, so she moved between his legs and pushed back his hair. He closed his eyes as she did it, and he felt himself relax.

"I want to be naked and eating pizza, not talking about a stupid letter,"

"I do to, but you understand he is threatening you—I think he would follow through with this,"

"I agree, but I won't drop this case,"

"What's the name of the girl you defending?"

"Maya,"

"She might be getting harassed as well,"

Hermione nodded slowly, "You are right, I will talk to her, and I can get your office involved if she wants to,"

"She should get protection as well. I'm not saying around the clock,"

"I already have to aurors on me all day, Draco. What else are they going to do?"

"I don't know—put a bubble around you?" He offered helpfully, and she laughed, "I just want you safe,"

"Me too," She promised, and kissed him, "There is another thing I want to talk about,"

"Will it make me as angry as that?" He asked, pointing to the letter on the table. He was glad she brought it up, he wondered if she was getting letters or death threats and not telling him, because that might be something he would do. So he was glad she was honest with him.

"No, but—I don't know how you will feel about it," She said, her face scrunched up.

"Okay—go for it," He said, drumming his hands against her back. She was still standing in between his legs, and he wasn't going to let go now.

"Pansy is going to be at this ball?"

"Yes," He said, confused on where this was going,

"And have you slept with her?"

Oh.

Yes, that made sense.

"I have," He said honestly,

"She has been known in the past to be—uh," He could tell she was trying to come up with words that weren't overly negative. He wouldn't have done that, but he was glad she was, "Clingy with you,"

"That is a very kind way to put it," He complemented, and she smiled,

"Thank you, I try," She said with a giggle, "And I don't mind other women wanting you, because I get to go home with you. But I have a feeling with Pansy that I may have to be a bit—um—a bit more aggressive? Is that the right word?"

"Are you asking if you will have to defend your territory?" He asked, smiling,

"Well," She struggled to come up with a nice way to put it. She wobbled her head, "Yes," She ended lamely, "I just want to know how _you_ want me to handle it. I don't want to look like the crazy, over protective girlfriend that analyzes everything. And by that I mean, I will be over analyzing how you are treating me in her presence, and how you treat her. Is that fair? Or am I being crazy"

"No, you are being fair," He pulled on his left sleeve, "I think in the interest of transparency, Pansy won't be the only one there I have slept with," He admitted reluctantly.

"Who are going to be the ones that I will have to fight off, those are the only ones I am worried about," She said,

"Pansy," He answered,

"And can you warn me if I am talking to someone and you have slept with her? Not that I particularly care, well, that's a lie. I do care. It was before me, and my jealousy issues aside, I just would like to know," She said,

"Fair enough. Pansy is one of those women though that you could hump me in front of her and she would still not back off," He warned,

"Damn, I was going to try that," She said, and he laughed, "And I will be meeting your parents, going to the Manor, and meeting several ex-girlfriends. So if I act a bit strange about the ball, that's why. And my expectations are that you will defend me against anyone that says anything about my blood status—not saying you wouldn't—I just want to let you know my expectations as well. And that you be by my side most of the night. I am usually not this clingy in social situations, I kind of like that we can go to the same party and do our own thing, and do things together, but I will want you next to me that night,"

"I can do that, Granger," He said honestly. He was glad they were having this conversation. She was really good about saying what she expected, and he liked knowing where she was coming from.

"And I know I am being a bit unreasonable—

"You aren't," He interrupted, holding her face in his hands, "And even if you were, you are never _un_reasonable. I don't think that it ever goes in the same sentence as you, or the word illogical," She giggled, "Now is it time for naked pizza?"

"Yes," She said, rolling her eyes, "I bought ingredients today," Her fingers were at his collar as she unbuttoned his shirt. When Granger pointed out that if they undressed each other, they would start having sex and never get around to pizza, he let her step away so he could undress himself. He tried not to watch her, but he didn't try that hard.

Draco enjoyed being naked. He liked sleeping naked, he liked walking around naked. So pizza night was a wonderful idea. He was standing by the counter making his own pizza, and Granger was sitting on her counter top, her feet swinging out and hitting him as he stood perpendicular to her.

"Are you going to help make a pizza?" He asked,

"No, I prefer watching," She said, and he laughed. She leaned over and dipped her finger in the pizza sauce. When she licked it off her index finger, she was looking at him and hummed, "Delicious,"

She chuckled when she saw him getting hard. However, he tried to look casual as he continued making food. She leaned over and got more sauce on her finger. This time, the audible pop as she pulled her thumb out of her mouth made him turn to her and kiss her. Being able to slide right into her was glorious.

His hands palmed her breasts, and she cried out when he pinched them. Her hands went down his back as she pulled him closer with her legs. Her breathing was heavy as she groaned with every push, he pinned her hands to the cabinet. When she came, she arched her chest into his face and he came soon after.

"We should have naked meals all the time,"

"If we get to eating, I would agree," He said, kissing her before pulling away. She slid off the counter, though she usually jumped.

"It feels weird being naked in my kitchen. It's like I am breaking rules," She said as she helped him make pizza.

"And I am glad we are doing this in your apartment, I feel like people have no problem just bursting into my apartment like it's their own,"

"I told Ginny that—and I said if she walked in and we were having sex, it was her own fault and I warned her,"

"Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah, we went shopping in the morning, but I spent most of the afternoon at her house. She is worried she won't be able to play Quidditch after this. Having two babies back to back does a number on your body, and then she would be gone from the team for a year. Then she can take a job somewhere else, but she likes staying home and taking care of James—and it's not like they need the money," Hermione sighed,

"What do you think she should do?" Draco asked,

Hermione shook her head, "I am not sure. She is only twenty two, so I think she will be able to get back on a broom again, but the Harpies schedule isn't great for raising two kids,"

"Gods, she is only twenty two,"

"With one kid and another on the way,"

"I don't envy her and Potter,"

Hermione giggled, "Me either,"

"Granger?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you ever think sometimes we're too young to be thinking about marriage?"

She nodded, "Sometimes, but my mom and my dad were married quickly. She says that sometimes the perfect guy at the perfect time just works out," She smiled, "I think our work here is done," She complemented the beautiful pizza.

"Is the oven up to temp?" Draco asked, and she nodded,

"Well, let's just pop this in the oven and figure out something to do while it is cooking," She said as she slid it onto the pizza stone in the middle of the oven.

"If we do it on the table, I'm going to have to be on top," He told her,

"Why?" She asked, her face scrunched up as she turned around.

"You like to sit up—you'll be hitting the lighting—chandelier—thing," He said, pointing to the lights that extended down the center of the table.

She looked at him softly, "What else do you know I like?" She asked him, her tone sensual.

He smiled. He knew he would get top marks on this test.

"I know that when I touch here," He drew a line up the side of her waist, ending just below her armpit, "You always close your eyes and tremble," His voice was husky as he kissed her closed eyelid, "When I palm your breast, you like it," He said as he did it, "But when I do this," He took her breast into his mouth and let his teeth graze her nipple. She winced with the pain but groaned as she leaned back to offer him more, "You like it even more,"

"Like is not a strong enough word," She said, and he chuckled.

He pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms down, "You love me doing this as much as you hate it," He told her as he kissed her collar bone, her hips were grinding slow against his. Enough to tease, not enough to drive him crazy, "If I would let go, you would claw my back,"

"Hm, and you love it," She said, and he chuckled next to her ear. He moved her around and placed her on the table.

"When I run my hand down your inner thigh," She groaned as he said it, "You always open wider," He pushed her down so that she was leaning back on her elbows, but everything was exposed to him as he knelt between her open legs, "And love all kinds of sex with me," He said positively, "But you _love _my tongue," He took a languid stroke and her hips bucked. He licked again, but then stopped. He motioned for her to scoot down her table, so she did, and then he crawled on top of her, slowly pressing his body down against hers.

"Merlin, Draco," Her eyes were hazy, "What else—what else do I like?" She asked, her breathing was fast as he opened her legs and pushed inside. He groaned with her, his body arched above hers.

"You like when I take you hard," He told her, as she scraped his back as he moved oh so slowly, "But not in this position,"

"Yes" She said, her voice more a groan than words,

"You like it slow, sinfully slow, until you can't take it any more. Because you want to feel every inch, and every movement," He told her, his voice deep and husky and she groaned as he moved again.

"I—I can't," She groaned, holding her head and then grabbing onto his shoulders again. She was trying to move her hips more quickly, but he had her pinned down, "Draco," She called his name, "I'm so—I'm so close," Groaned when he slowed down even more, she was squeezing onto him so tightly, and he wanted to prolong the experience.

The alarm rang that the pizza was done.

"Oh, thank merlin, now will you fuck me?" She asked, and he slammed home quicker. It only took another quick movement for her to feel her release. She moved her hips with him as he got closer, her fingers pinched his nipples before rolling down his chest and down his ass. As her hands ran down, he groaned. She gripped him tightly before he finally found his release.

He was still heaving as he rolled off the table and quickly ran to the timer to shut it off, and then opened the oven door. He pulled out the pizza and looked to Granger who was still heaving in the middle of the table.

She was still heaving when he put the pizza on the table and placed the cups down as well. He leaned over her and kissed her.

"Food," He prompted, and she rolled over and slid off the table.

She sat at the table next to him and took a bite.

"I can't do it," She said strongly, then stood up, "I can't eat without clothes. It's too weird," Draco laughed as she walked to her room, "Do you want shorts?"

"Sure," He said back, taking a bite. He didn't have a problem being naked, but he didn't want to be the only one naked. This pizza was delicious. She was wearing one of his button downs, "Do I have any shirts left in my closet?" He asked as she tossed him athletic shorts,

"I only have two!" She said, and he stood up to put his shorts on,

"How many sweatshirts?" He asked, and she laughed as she sat down,

"Hm, I think I have two of those too. And one pair of sweat pants,"

"Which ones?"

"The Slytherin ones—the grey ones with just the letters,"

"I didn't realize dating you meant I would have to double my wardrobe,"

"The sacrifices you make," She said, shaking her head.

"What else do you want to do tonight?" He asked as he took another bite of pizza.

"Well, I am reading a book," She said shamefully, he shook his head. She didn't have to be shameful of her reading habits.

"I'm still reading Lord of the Rings—did I leave it here?"

"Yes, it's right over on the coffee table," She smiled, "So are we going to read together?"

"You aren't the only person who likes to read," He told her condescendingly, "I try to remind you all the time," She laughed as she kissed his head.

"It's good to know you're not just a pretty face,"

Granger's legs were lying across his lap as she lay across the couch, reading her book. His legs were up on the table. He was nearing the end of the first novel, so he was glad he was at Granger's apartment to grab the second one.

He looked up when the chimney started growing, someone was coming through on the floo network. Harry stepped through the floo. He stared at both of them.

"Mione?" Harry said,

"Yes?" She asked, putting her book down and turning to him,

"Marry him," She chuckled, and Draco smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"What do you need, Potter?"

"The security system went off at your office, Mione. It's been completely ransacked,"

"Have you told my boss?"

"I told Richard first," He said. Hermione was already up and moving, walking into her room.

"Draco—do you want a shirt or sweatshirt?"

"Both," He answered, standing up.

"You both don't need to be there," Harry said, but Draco shrugged and looked by the entrance for shoes.

"Are my sneakers in there?" He called to Hermione,

"Yeah,"

"How do you two keep your lives strait?" Harry asked,

Draco laughed, "I buy two of everything,"

Hermione came out wearing leggings and Draco's shirt, which he was happy about. She tossed him a shirt and sweatshirt, which he happily put on then his shoes.

The office was destroyed. Tables were overturned. The entire place was a wreck.

"Merlin," Draco grumbled,

"Hermione," Someone friendly called, and a man walked up.

"Richard—is anything missing?" She asked. This man was staring at Hermione as she pulled back her hair. Draco didn't like how he was looking at her, and he was proud that she was wearing his shirt. He smirked.

"Did they date?" Draco asked Harry as the two started flipping a desk back over.

"Uh—," Harry was awkward,

"Potter," He growled,

"They did, Mione broke it off because it was too weird sleeping with her boss,"

"So she slept with him," Draco said

"She wasn't celibate before you," Harry said, "Please don't make me talk about this, I hate discussing her sex life. It's painful,"

"Now you know how I feel when you and Ginny,"

"How is that the same? Mione is my sister"

"Yeah, well, you and Ginny is weird,"

"You hit on Ginny—should I hit on Mione,"

"No, I think I would vomit," Harry laughed,

"You don't have to worry about Richard. She never really felt anything for him, and she broke it off very decisively,"

"And she is wearing my shirt," Draco said, his voice not containing how cocky he felt about it. Harry laughed again.

"Draco?" She called, and he turned around to her, she motioned, "This is my boss, Richard,"

"Richard, nice to meet you," Draco said, sticking out his hand.

"Same," There was an undertone of aggression in his voice, and if Draco knew anything, he knew aggressive undertones. He invented them.

"Why would someone do this?" Harry asked as he moved to keep cleaning,

"It's going to push back our case another two months," Richard answered,

"Why?" Draco asked,

"There is going to be a media storm, and while we will never say 'werewolf', another attack on our office will be enough," Hermione answered

"So it will be in December?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded,

"Did they just destroy things, or did they take things?" Harry asked,

"I'm going to check my office and see if anything is gone," Hermione said,

Draco nodded, "I am going to flip more desks, hopefully then we will be able to fix this with a wand," She nodded before walking off to her office, leaving just Harry, Richard and Draco.

"So, the famous Draco Malfoy," Richard said, his tone condescending,

"I prefer infamous," Draco responded, he could see Harry moving quickly out of the corner of his eyes, presumably to break them apart.

"Still getting beaten up for doing bad things?" He asked, "She told me after the first time, you know. She thought it was so noble of you," He said it in a mocking tone. Draco ground his teeth before turning around and away from him. Harry walked next to him, and though he was annoyed that Harry needed to baby sit him, he flipped over the table.

"Are you sleeping with her to get some good PR?" Richard asked, "If you are that is an excellent move, you are looked much more favorably. There has been some negative press, but really—well done,"

Draco focused on his breathing and tried not to show any anger as he flipped another desk with Harry. He opened his hand up and slowly closed it a few times. He wouldn't allow himself to get angry. Hermione wasn't with this man anymore.

"I think we can use our wands now," Draco said, and Harry nodded.

Together, the two waved their wands and paper started flying from all directions as it found its proper spot. Draco picked up his food as a piece of paper almost pulled itself apart to get out from underneath his shoe.

"How many times did you call her a mudblood? Do you call her that in bed too?" Draco gripped his wand tightly but didn't turn to face him out of anger. He took a deep breath, "No? She was never any good anyway,"

"Don't blame her for your inability to get it up," Draco sneered, and he soon felt pain when Richard punched his face. Draco threw a punch, and then he felt Potter pulling him back. Richard turned and punched Potter as well, that's when Potter got out his wand and used it to freeze Richard. Draco pulled back. When he did that, Harry unfroze Richard.

"You can have the mudblood," Richard growled,

Suddenly Harry wasn't holding him back anymore. Draco didn't know if he punched him first, or if Harry did.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Hermione yelled, her wand out as she froze everyone.

Draco fought against the spell though he knew it was useless. No one could answer under her spell.

"I expected some sort of argument between the two of you—but Harry?" Harry could only glare back at her, "Richard, go home. I will handle the office,"

She unfroze him.

"Hermione, I—

"Go home, Richard," She said strongly, glaring at him, "I know you well enough to know you aren't innocent. Don't try with me. Now go home,"

He disapperated with a pop, and Hermione let Draco and Harry go.

"I'm going to get the two of you ice, and you two will fix my office while I do that. Understood?"

"Yes, Mione,"

"Understood,"

Draco tried not to grumble as he walked to her office.

"Did they even try to take anything?" Draco asked,

"Maybe someone did it just to intimidate her," Harry said,

"I would never bloody know if it did, she takes everything so cooly,"

"I know, she just sits there, digests everything, and then gives advice,"

"Your nose looks broken," Draco told Harry,

"Your eye is swelling,"

"Why do people always go for my face? I'm roguishly handsome either way," Harry laughed,

"Do you think we can use our wands now?"

"Yeah,"

A few seconds later, is was all back in place.

"It's clean," Hermione complemented, handing them both bags of ice, which Draco promptly put on his face and Harry put on his head. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I had a picture of me and you in here,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, remember the ones that we took in the booth at the arcade at the muggle move theater?"

"Yeah,"

"I had them here—they are gone,"

"I don't think whoever ransacked through here came for those pictures," Draco said,

"No, but I think its weird that they decided to take those pictures,"

"It means you aren't safe either," Harry told Draco.

"Can I fix your nose?" Draco asked,

"I guess it's only fair,"

"Why is it fair?" Hermione asked,

"Because when we arrested Vince, I broke my nose, so Harry fixed me," Draco said,

"Why were you guys beating up Richard?" She asked,

"Well, I was beating him up for two reasons, Harry only one. _Episky!_"

"Merlin!" Harry growled,

"Sorry, it looks great though,"

"Thanks,"

"Why do you have two reasons?"

"Well, to be fair, Richard did punch me first," Draco said, turning to her,

"I am sure you said something," Hermione said, hands on her hips,

"To be fair, Mione, I would have punched him much sooner than Draco said anything. I was impressed he stayed quiet for so long,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Hermione glared at both of them, but he was glad he had Harry to back him up.

"I was glad you were hovering though—

"Guys, what did you say?" Hermione asked, interrupting, her tone patient. He knew that tone too well.

"Well, he said that you weren't any good anyway—implying—

"I know what he was implying, Draco," She growled,

"Yes, well then I said he shouldn't blame you for his inability to get it up—and then he punched me,"

He was happy when Hermione giggled.

"Boys, you guys never grow up," She said, shaking her head, "What happened next?"

"I froze Richard, and Draco backed off. Then I unfroze him, and he—he called you a bad word so we both sort of hit him," Harry said,

"A bad word, what are we Harry? Five?"

"No, he called you a mudblood," Draco said, and he saw her wince.

"Hermione, can't I convince you now not to work under him?" Harry asked,

"What more don't I know?" Draco asked, the tone in Harry's voice was worried. Hermione sighed and glared at Harry, "Don't shoot the messenger, Mione. What more don't I know?"

"When I broke up with him, he was pretty—pretty rude," She edged, "But I can handle _myself_," She glared at both of them, "I don't need either of you two swooping in here and making a scene about it,"

"Granger, I am well aware you can handle yourself. My nose remembers it. Now what happened," His tone was slightly restrained,

"Your nose?" Harry asked,

"She punched the shit out of me third year,"

Harry chortled, "I forgot—and that made me so happy,"

Draco glared at him, but then turned to Hermione, "What happened?"

"He would snub be opportunities that I deserved, he would say rude comments. He always skirted the line between being a dick, and actual harassment. He called me mudblood once, and I told him I would report him if he ever did it again. Now he treats me like it never happened. It's strange," She shook her head, "He made my life miserable for weeks, but now it's fine,"

"And he is in charge of this firm?"

"No," She shook her head, "He is just my boss, his boss is Thomas Dleamen, he owns the firm,"

"Dleamen is your boss?"

"You know him?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, he has represented my Father in a few cases,"

Hermione nodded, "That's right, I knew that,"

"You did?"

She nodded again, "He told me when I was hired, he just wanted to make sure that if we worked on another one of your Father's cases, I could remain bipartisan,"

"What did you say?"

"It would depend on the case," She answered honestly, "but I would be open about my feelings and know when to recuse myself,"

"What did he say?"

"He respected me for it, and didn't fire me,"

"We should get home," Harry said

"What time is it?" Draco asked

"Nearly midnight," Hermione responded, looking at her watch,

"Night, Potter,"

"Night you two," He replied with a smile before disapperating. Hermione took Draco's hand.

* * *

**This office attack isn't nearly as dramatic, but it is all leading somewhere! Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them. Of course, I wouldn't mind a few more. **

**I will be updating tomorrow, so I would love to hear what people think of this chapter! **

**Until then...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Hold onto your hats, folks, its rated M.**

**Just a little note at the beginning. I say it in the chapter, but it is TWO MONTHS since the last scene. I say it, but I just wanted to throw it out in the beginning in case anyone gets confused.**

* * *

Draco adjusted his bow tie. He went with the black bow tie for his dress robes. His shirt was a crisp white and his hair was slicked back. He felt like a younger version of himself. He was nervous about tonight. But as nervous as he was, he knew Hermione was nervous about it too.

It was the ball at his parents.

As it was the second week in November, it was winter themed. He was assuming there would be snow decorations, his mother was an excellent decorator. Though it had been nearly two months since the office incident, nothing had happened. Hermione would have fits every once and awhile about someone following her, but no one could be found.

The plan for tonight was to meet her at the Potter's. Hermione was getting ready with Ginny. So, he grabbed the gift he had for her, and apparated there.

"Need a beer?" Potter asked when he arrived,

"I need whiskey," Draco joked, taking a seat at one of the huge oak bar stools that went along the counter, "Where is James?"

"Took him to Uncle George's for the night,"

"I hope he comes back alive," Draco joked,

"Me too," Harry replied, as he slid him a beer.

"I don't want to do this," Draco admitted before taking a sip.

"I don't think anyone does," Harry replied,

"How long do we have to be there?"

"I don't know, but I don't plan on staying there long," Harry said,

"Agreed,"

Draco could hear Ginny and Hermione walking down the stairs. Turning toward them, he couldn't help the smile that came across his face. She always looked beautiful, but that dress made her look stunning. The black dress she was wearing accentuated her breasts and it was all he really could ask for.

"You look beautiful," Draco complemented, kissing her cheek. Her hair was pulled back, and she looked so unbelievably elegant.

"Thank you," She replied,

"And Ginny, were I not dating Granger, I would definitely hit on you," He complemented,

She smiled, "You will hit on me either way, Draco," She said, taking a glass of water from Harry's outstretched hand.

"I have a gift," Draco said, pulling out a box from his coat pocket.

"Why didn't you get me a gift?" Ginny asked Harry,

"Who said I didn't?"

"Did you?"

"No,"

"Well then," She replied, her eyes rolling. And Harry laughed as he kissed her. Hermione took the box from his hands.

She opened the box and gasped, "Draco—they are beautiful,"

"I do have great taste," He joked, he was always unsure how to handle himself in gift giving situations.

She reached into her ears and took out her own earrings as she replaced them with her new ones.

"Let me see!" Ginny called, and Hermione showed off her diamond cluster earrings, "Merlin, Draco, you do have excellent tastes. Harry—Christmas is coming up—take Draco with you,"

"Yes, dear," He said, and Ginny scrunched her nose,

"You sound like my mother," She replied,

"We should take one shot before we leave, I won't be able to handle this otherwise," Draco said,

"I will hate all of you," Ginny said with a huff as Harry opened the freezer and pulled out rum. Harry and Draco threw it back with practiced ease, but Hermione still held hers.

"Can I have your beer?" She asked, and he nodded. Then she took the shot and took a sip of his beer. She shivered, "I could use about six more of those," She joked,

"Maybe as a reward," Draco said,

"No, I already bought your reward," Hermione said, and Draco knew that tone. Harry's hands went to his ears, "Don't worry, I'm not going to say it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "And honestly, do you think I don't hear about you and Ginny?"

"I can't hear you," He said, and Draco shook his head.

"We should go," Ginny said, and Draco agreed.

They walked over to the floo, and Harry and Ginny left first.

"Draco, I know—I know this night is going to be difficult for you. It's difficult for me too,"

"I know, Mione," He told her, "I have thought of your reward,"

"I want to know—I want something to look forward to. Plus, you sort of know yours," She argued with a pout. He couldn't say no.

"I only have a question," He said with a smile,

"Only one?" She was intrigued, leaning into his grip,

"Want to be tied up, or you tie me up?" He asked, she looked genuinely perplexed.

"I don't know. Both offer astounding benefits," She hummed, "You gave me much to think about, Mr. Malfoy. I will ponder this as we enjoy our evening," She commented,

"Then shall we, Ms. Granger?" He asked, taking some floo powder.

"Took you guys long enough," Ginny said as they stepped out of the floo in the Malfoy Manor. Draco was instantly glad he didn't even think it would be in the main hall, he would have worried about it. Hermione gripped him tightly, but it was so full of people and so well decorated it was hard to see the same room.

A band played music in the corner, there was a violin, piano and a cello. Though there were some people dancing, most people were socializing. A photographer was taking pictures as people greeted the hosts, the four were being ushered into the line that was greeting the Malfoys. Harry and Ginny were in front of them.

"I want to be strong, but I am panicking," Hermione admitted to him as they walked forward in line.

"I should tell you something uplifting, but I am also panicking," Draco said back to her, a grin on his face.

"Then tell me I'm pretty," She said,

He chuckled, "Oh, Hermione, you are beautiful," and he kissed the hand that was wrapped in his.

"At least I have that going for me," She whispered, and he laughed.

"And do I look pretty?" He asked her,

"Hm," She hummed, "Men in suits is like lingerie. I want to have sex with you, only that would require me taking it off,"

Draco laughed, "It is a similar dilemma with lingerie,"

"We live such tough lives," She said dramatically with a sigh, and he laughed again. He didn't realized that Harry and Ginny were saying hello to his parents, and were now walking away.

It was their turn.

Don't panic.

He walked up to his mother first, and kissed her cheek, "Good evening mother, how are you?"

"Doing well, Ms. Granger—I am so happy to see you here as well," His mother kissed Hermione's cheek. They had seen each other a few times in the past two months, mainly discussing her artwork, "We are still on for Wednesday at 3?"

"Yes," Hermione assured her, "I am excited to see the gallery and I hope they see my paintings like you do,"

"Now that I am positive of," His mother said in an authoritative tone, and Draco smiled,

"Father, how are you?" Draco asked formally, shaking his hand.

"Fine, thank you," That sneered undertone, he recognized it so well. Did he sound like that before? Merlin. There are better ways to hide contempt.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" Hermione asked, not extending her hand because she knew it wouldn't be accepted.

"Well" He replied curtly,

"I hope you two enjoy," His mother said kindly, and Draco nodded, taking Hermione's arm and leading her off.

"That could have been worse," Draco said.

"Well, I didn't think your father would hex us as soon as we walked in the door," Hermione joked.

Draco stopped and turned toward Hermione and let out a deep breath he had been holding. Hermione grabbed his arms, and he looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her chastely. He didn't linger, but he was glad he at least kissed her. He held her face in his hand for a moment, and she smiled. She looked so brave, and she let out a sigh.

"We can do this," She said strongly,

"I know we can," He replied, smiling back before dropping his hand and going off to find Ginny and Harry.

"Draco!" A male voice caused him to turn as he walked up to Harry and Ginny.

"Blaise! How are you?" Draco asked, smiling as he shook his friends hand. He looked good. Italy was obviously fairing well for him.

"Great, I am back for a few days to see my parents, but I will be going back to Italy soon. Ms. Granger, how are you?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, thank you," Hermione said.

"I was going to owl you to catch up—how about dinner tomorrow? These things are never fun, and I think I am going to leave soon," He confessed,

"Yeah, dinner tomorrow is—" He looked at Hermione who nodded, "Dinner tomorrow is great, I will see you then,"

"Excellent, I will see both of you tomorrow then," Blaise said with a smile before walking off.

"He was so friendly," Hermione told Draco as they leaned into the small standing up table that Harry and Ginny were standing at.

"He has always been that way, but I think Italy brought it out," Draco said, motioning to a waiter for two glasses of champagne.

"I can't wait to drink," Ginny frowned,

"Come on, Gin, he is going to be just as great as James," Draco promised,

"How do you know the baby going to be a he?" Hermione asked him, her eyebrow rose,

"I called James being a boy—didn't I?" Draco asked Ginny,

"It's true," Ginny told Hermione

"Please tell me you didn't look at tea leaves to get an answer," Hermione said, and Draco laughed,

"I forgot how much you hated Divination," Draco said with a chuckle

"Hate is not quite a strong enough word," Harry said,

"I'm getting that feeling again," Hermione whispered, and Draco grabbed her hand.

"What feeling?" Harry asked,

"Like someone is watching me," She said, glancing around, trying to look casual.

"Come on, let's go dance and get your mind some place else," Draco encouraged, pulling her toward the dance floor.

When he joined hands with her, she took a deep breath and turned and looked at him. Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back, relaxing. He loved dancing with her. It reminded him of Seamus's place. And that gave him an idea that he tucked away for later.

"Draco?" She asked,

"Hm,"

"I'm glad we came, despite how hard it has been. I feel like if we weren't here people would ask why,"

"I agree," He replied, staring at her.

"What?" She asked,

"You look beautiful," He complemented again, and she did. She blushed.

"Thank you," She said, "And you dance so well—do remember our first date?"

"Was it a date?" He asked,

"I think you made it a date by how much you flirted. Looking back, I don't see how I doubted your interest,"

Draco laughed, "I am not a fan of hiding my intentions,"

She snorted, "Draco, you have never been good at hiding your feelings," that made him laugh as well.

"Maybe with you," He retorted, letting her swirl out, and then he pulled her back in.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't let me go again," She said so nicely, and so he pulled her closer with his arm, and didn't let her spin out the rest of the dance.

When the song was ending, he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Draco," Her voice was frightened, "He is here," She whispered,

"Who?"

"Riesen" She replied.

Draco took her arm and looked around for him. Keeping an eye on him, he pulled her back toward the table with the Potters.

"Do you want to go?" Draco asked,

"No," She practically barked, "I can face your parents, I can face him,"

"You see them the same?"

"No," She said, "Well—maybe your father," She wobbled her head a bit

"Fair enough," He smiled at her, keeping an eye out for people looking at them.

"Hermione Granger, it is so nice to see you," The deep voice made Draco stop dead in his tracks. He turned from looking at Granger, to the man in front of him. He had light brown hair that was perfectly in order, and navy blue dress robes that were tailored, and clearly expensive.

"Mr. Riesen," Hermione greeted without her usual warmth, but was very cordial none-the-less, "This is—

"Draco Malfoy, yes, I have heard about you. I am friends with your parents,"

"Well, that makes one of us," Draco said back, he was not afraid to show his hostility

"I met them a few years ago," He said. Draco tried to look aloof and relaxed. His brain went to the same mindset that he did when he lived in this house so many years ago.

"So you must be very close,"

"You have no idea," He said, Draco chuckled coldly, and Draco knew Riesen would take the bait, "What is so funny?"

Draco indulged and raised his eyebrow at Riesen, "With what you are, my only question is what are my parents paying you to do. They do not associate with people like you,"

There was a growl low in Riesen's throat, "I am high society,"

"If you have to say it, you aren't," Draco sneered, "Now, if you will excuse us,"

Draco walked away with Hermione, he couldn't put distance between them quick enough. He walked toward Ginny and Harry.

"Draco," She called, and he stopped. He felt his body turn toward her, but he wasn't looking at her. He kept thinking of what spells would hurt the most and help them get away the quickest. What was the spell Harry used on him? "Draco," She called, and his mind was still whirring, "Come back to me, Draco," She urged, and he finally looked at her, "I'm okay," She whispered, and he grabbed her hand,

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath, "I hate being like that,"

"I know," She replied,

"I need a drink," He said, and she giggled,

"Come on," She pulled them back toward Harry and Ginny, who were talking to Kingsley.

"Draco, how are you?" Kingsley asked,

"As well as I can I this house," He answered honestly,

Kingsley nodded, "I must make my social rounds, but I am glad I got to see all of you,"

"Riesen is here," Hermione told both of them once Kingsley walked away,

"How the hell did he get an invite? Do your parents associate with werewolves?" Harry asked,

"After Greyback, I am not sure what sort of deal my parents struck with werewolves," Draco said, he was shaking but out of fear or anger, he wasn't sure. Hermione squeezed his hand. He should be comforting her, not the other way around. He took another deep breath, evening out his temper.

"Have we been here for minutes or hours?" Ginny asked, exasperated. The entire group gave a reluctant chuckle, and it broke the somber mood.

"I think it might be years," Hermione said,

"Do you need anything to drink?" A waiter asked,

Draco couldn't help laughing, "Yes, I will take a whiskey on the rocks, and she will have a vodka tonic,"

The empty glasses on the trey filled with the requested drinks and he handed them to Draco and Hermione.

"Anything else?"

"He will have a scotch," Ginny said, motioning to Harry.

"And you, miss,"

"Water," She grumbled,

The glasses filled, and he handed them the glasses.

"I am glad I can drink. I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's true," Hermione said, taking a sip.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry enough for me," She grumbled,

"Come on, Gin, you look beautiful pregnant," Draco said

"Do I not look beautiful not pregnant?" She asked,

Wow. Slippery slope. Draco scoffed, "Of course you look beautiful, Blaise always said if he had to sleep with a blood traitor, it would be you,"

She stood up taller. Hermione shook her head, "Ginny, I can't—I won't even begin to address what is wrong with that,"

"Draco!" A croon across the room caused him to pause,

"Pansy," He greeted, turning around,

"Ah, whiskey? Has it been a rough day," She said, kissing his cheek. He knew this game. He invented it. She was showing how much better she knew him. He wanted to run his hand through his hair, but he knew both women would pick up on it. Merlin's beard, this wasn't going to be fun.

"Pansy, you remember my girlfriend, Hermione,"

"Ah, yes, nice to see you," Pansy said in a tone that lightly veiled her opposite opinion, "Draco, we haven't caught up in so long, might I ask for a dance,"

Shit. Granger and him never talked about this.

"Go ahead, Draco. I am fine here," Hermione said, she looked confident,

"O-okay and you will be?"

"Here when you get back," She promised, looking a little bit evil. He wanted to stay, she looked delicious evil. Ginny was laughing into her water cup, he knew he looked like a lost puppy when Pansy drug him away.

"So, Draco, when did you start whoring yourself out," Pansy said as she took his hand,

"She pays me quite well, but honestly—I'm in it for the sex," He replied,

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Draco,"

"Pansy—

"Draco, how long is _this_ relationship going to last," She said with a groan, "You know I hate waiting my turn,"

"But you have always been so good at waiting," The line was out before he could stop himself. Damn his mouth.

She smiled cockily, "Yes, waiting. On my knees. Patiently. I can hardly see Granger being so—submissive," She purred the last word. He swallowed. Gods, he forgot how much he hated her.

"But I could get you anytime I wanted. I actually had to try with her," He said.

"Want," She corrected, "You could get me anytime you want," She said, just so he knew. Merlin, how he ever slept with her was beyond him.

"Pansy, I want you to look over there," Draco motioned to where Granger was standing.

"What?" She asked,

"I am going to spend my entire life proving to her that I am worthy of her. I love her, Pansy. She isn't a random date, she isn't a brief fling,"

"The Draco I know wouldn't disappoint his parents like that," She said, her voice still smooth but it was missing its former confidence.

"The Draco you knew doesn't exist anymore,"

"You can't change," She argued,

"I haven't changed, I have adapted,"

"Adapted?"

"My parents walked out on me, Pansy. You know that,"

"You walked out on them,"

"To go back to school," He was trying not to raise his voice, and then ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not having this argument. You have always cheered for my parents,"

"Why is that wrong?"

"Hermione cheers for _me_, Pansy."

"So that's it, you walk away from me, from your parents, for a mudblood who has a nice ass?"

"Yes," He answered, because he knew it would be the answer that annoyed her most. Though a more vulgar answer was on his tongue, he refrained.

"You owe me more than that, Draco, after all we have been through," She hissed. He turned to walk away from her, but she pulled him back, "Is she better than me?"

"Merlin, Pansy! Is that what you want to know?" He asked her, his resolve wearing thin, "You want to know how great sex is with Granger?" He asked her, continuing their dance.

"I just want to know if I am better!" She snapped. He went to run his hands through his hair, put she pulled his arm, "Stop that, you'll go bald," Her tone was kinder, and Draco relaxed his stance.

"Pansy, do you remember the first time we got together. Back in fourth year, before the Dark Lord's return, before everything. We were kind to one another—we cared for one another. I treated you like shit fifth and sixth year,"

"I cared about you," She said fiercely, "I still care about you,"

"I know—but you need someone else, Pansy. Someone who won't treat you like shit just because their entire life is a living hell,"

"I just don't understand why you are with her," She grumbled, she was losing ground quickly. He turned and looked at Hermione, who was looking back at him and he smiled.

"Because, I love her," He said before turning back to Pansy. The dance was ending so he dropped his arms, "Goodbye, Pansy,"

"Draco," She said suddenly, "Bye," She replied,

He nodded before walking over to Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"How did the talk go?" She asked,

"Well enough, I will tell you about it later,"

"Draco!" Another woman called,

"Do I need to get my claws out?" Hermione asked kindly,

"Down girl," He teased, kissing her before turning to the voice,

What was this girl's name again?

"Draco, how are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Great, this is my girlfriend, Hermione—Hermione this is—" He tried to reel her in to say her name.

"Victoria," She said, her smile sour, "I just wanted to say hello, you two have a nice evening,"

"Merlin, Draco. Did you know her name?" Hermione asked,

"I did know it at one point," He said back,

"She has huge boobs—are they fake?"

"I didn't notice,"

"You are incorrigible, did you know that?" She asked, her tone teasing,

"Hm, and you love me anyway," He said, and she rolled her eyes before kissing him.

"Come on, I can only take so much of this. Harry and Ginny just left,"

"Why?"

"They were having so much fun, but they wanted to set up drinks at their house. We are going there for games,"

"What kind of games?"

"Fun games," She promised,

"Drinking games?"

"Ginny is pregnant,"

"She could play with water," He defended, "We are going to have to say goodbye to my parents,"

"They are over there," Hermione pointed, rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked,

"I think it's the snow," She said, pointing at the snow that was decorating the room. He pulled off his coat and slid it on her, "Hm, such a gentleman," She complemented.

"Only until you don't want me to be," He said with a wink, and she laughed. She held his left hand tightly as they walked over to his parents, and she rubbed his arm with the other hand, "You seem shorter,"

"My heels, they are enchanted to shorten with time and eventually become flats," She said,

"Brilliant,"

"Especially for my feet," She said, looking up at him with a grin,

"Are you two leaving?" His father's voice made him turn,

"Yes, thank you for inviting us," Hermione said kindly,

"You were a plus one," His father sneered,

"That is true," Hermione said, surprisingly calmly to Draco. Like it was a joke. He was glad she took the approach, clearly it pissed his father off, "Thank you for inviting Draco," She corrected herself,

"I would say I loved being here, but I didn't," Draco said with a smile, "I would love to see you again, Mother," He kissed her cheek,

"Draco," His father hissed, "Are you just walking away from this family. From years of tradition—after all I sacrificed, "

"I never wanted you to sacrifice that for me. And if you are sacrificing something, you don't hold it over their head! You do it and think nothing of it, because what is the point of it if you hold it against the other person?"

"You are walking out on us, you are walking out on this family, and you are disgracing years of tradition. I taught you everything and gave you everything you ever wanted, and this is how you treat us?" His father asked.

Draco tried to keep tears back. All he ever did was try to please his father for years, and this—this was still difficult, "I am sorry you think that way," He said, taking Granger's hand.

She apparated them out of there, and he let out a deep breath.

"He didn't call me a mudblood—so I call that an improvement," Hermione said, and it made Draco laugh.

"You guys made it!" Ginny said, handing the two drinks, "We deserve to celebrate!"

They played some sort of card game that Draco had never played before. It was a muggle game. He enjoyed it. Hermione, as he should have been unsurprised to find out, was ridiculously competitive. It was decided that Harry and Hermione couldn't be on a team together. They knew each other too well. They played one round together and Draco just stared at them in awe. It's like they could read each other's minds.

When they said goodnight, Harry and Ginny practically kicked them out of the house. They had a night without their kid, they were going to take advantage of it.

When they got to Hermione's apartment, she took off her shoes and Draco's jacket.

"I thought most of the night the answer to whether I wanted to tie you up or you tie me," She said. Draco stopped yawning and started listening.

"And your answer?" He asked, stepping close to her,

"Hm," She said as she kissed him sweetly, "I am taking charge," She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him sensually. She led him to her room, taking off his bow tie and then his shirt and undershirt. He had kicked his shoes off as they walked. She stripped off her dress in a dramatic swoop, leaving him only in his boxers and her in black lingerie. After she pushed the pillows off the bed, and pulled all the blankets and covers off the end, she motioned for him to lie down.

"Lie down," She demanded, and he was watching her with a keen eye. He was so curious to figure out her plan. After he stripped completely, he lay down completely flat and he felt ties wrap around his wrists and ankles. This was new.

"You say _Relashio_, and they untie—understand?" She asked, and he nodded. He loved this side of Granger. The bossy side, "Do you trust me?" She asked, and he lifted up his head to watch her crawl up. He wanted his mouth on her chest.

"Yes," He replied, and she smiled vindictively. The same smile that made her look positively evil that night and he groaned. She kissed him, sensually, purposefully keeping herself too high off of him to feel. He wanted friction. He heard her rummage around in her bedside table before she leaned back holding a small bottle. He recognized the lube, "Not turned on enough yet?" He asked,

"Always the smart mouth," She said, putting some in her hand, and then smiled, "For what I have in mind, this will be a great addition," Her hands rolled over him and he groaned. He loved her hands. He closed his eyes, "Draco," She called, and he looked at her, "Do you know what this is?" She asked, and she held up a ring. He nodded, "Have you used it before?" He nodded a bit more slowly this time, almost shamefully.

Of course he had used cock rings before. They gave you a fuller erection and you lasted longer. They were brilliant.

"Perfect," He was surprised by her response. She must have seen his surprise, "You don't want to put this on a guy with no experience for too long—and for what I have in mind—I want it to last more than ten minutes," She said before slipping the ring over him. He groaned and bit his lip. She stretched it over his balls before it slid to the base.

After she did that, she ran his hands down him, then leaned down and sucked him—hard. He gasped and pulled against the ties to keep her head there, but she let go with a pop. With a smile, she leaned down and touched the ring.

He groaned as it started to vibrate. He leaned back and arched his back, biting his lip. It was a pulse that came and went. It was maddening.

She then proceeded to have nothing to do with his cock. She went up to his collarbone and started kissing it as her fingers raked over his nipples. He groaned and rolled his hips, but she wasn't close. He pulled vainly at the ties as she moved slowly down his chest. Having her so close, hovering over him, and nothing but kisses was frustrating. He just wanted to have her hips touch his, just once.

When she sucked his nipple, he cried out with need. He was so fucking hard. Each time the pulse came, he hoped it would get him there. But it wasn't enough, it wouldn't ever be enough. When she sucked his earlobe, the only thing he could do was lean into her shoulder. When the pulse came again, he lifted his hips up, but she was too far up his chest.

"Granger," He groaned,

"What?" She asked, smiling as she rummaged around in her side drawer again. He was almost too afraid to ask. A pillow was placed behind his head so he could sit up slightly. He pulled on the restraints as she pulled off of him completely. Her body heat should have made him cold, but he was too on edge. He swore if she would just blow on him he would explode. Another pulse came and he swore very colorfully.

When she touched the cock ring again, he hissed in pleasure. Her touch nearly made him explode, but it was quickly gone. The pulse had sped up.

"Merlin," He groaned, pulling on his restraints that wouldn't let him touch himself. He heard vibrating, and he turned to Granger who was sitting on the end of the bed, with herself in full view completely naked. She slipped the vibrator inside of her, and his hips came off the bed.

He bit the inside of his mouth so hard he was bleeding. He was so hard he was seeing colors, and Granger was groaning his name.

"Granger," He groaned loudly, "Please, please just fuck me," He cried out, "I can't—fuck," Another pulse came and he was shamelessly humping the air to get any sort of friction. Just the feeling of himself bouncing as he landed was more than nothing.

"Let me get close," She replied, reaching a hand down, and she let herself get heated. Draco couldn't take away his eyes and he cried out again as another pulse came. He was sweating, and he was a minute away from releasing himself and finishing the job. It was pride that kept him from doing it now, and it was a good thing he had a lot of it.

"Granger, please," He was well aware how pathetic he sounded, she cried out as she pulled the vibrator out, leaving herself hanging. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. When she adjusted herself on all fours, she ran her hands down his legs.

"Fuck," He said loudly, another pulse came and he lifted his hips high off the bed.

"What do you want, Draco?" She asked, her voice purred,

"You—gods woman, I want you on me. I want to be inside you," He begged, another pulse came and he bit his lip again. The taste of blood signaled he had bit down hard, "Granger I can't—I can't take this," He groaned, "Please,"

She lay her hands on his chest, and slid down slow.

He thought she would only slide down before he came, but the cock ring gave him more time. The slick sound of her as she moved her fingers to her clit, he could feel how wet she was. When she clenched down as she came, he came so hard he yelled. The pulsing of the cock ring just made him ride out his orgasm.

When he finally started coming back down, he could barely focus. He felt hands moving around him, and the cock ring disappear. Gods he loved magic. The bonds released him, and he rubbed his wrists while Hermione staid on top of him.

"Merlin," He heaved, as she lay down on his chest,

"I'm glad I'm a little tipsy, I would never have the courage to do this otherwise,"

"Always have the courage, that was fantastic," His breathing was still heavy, "How do the Potter's have sex with kids in the house?" He asked,

"Well, James is only a few months old,"

"Merlin's beard, how the Weasley's did anything is just impressive,"

Hermione chuckled tiredly. She moved her leg slightly and he hissed as he moved in her.

"Sorry," She said with a giggle,

"Just don't move," He growled, she knew he was teasing. He could feel himself nodding off to sleep as well.

He woke up a few hours later with her fast asleep on top of him. Her walls were clenching down and he was hard. When he moved slightly, she groaned. He thought about pulling out and doing the job himself, but thought against it.

Carefully, he rolled her over and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. From this angle, he could get the leverage necessary to pull out and push in again. When he did it again, her eyes fluttered. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip and wished he had a cock ring on then. How she gotten him so on edge in her sleep was beyond him.

He leaned down and took her breast into his mouth. Her hand holding his head down signified that she was awake. He pulled away, much to her annoyance and leaned back on his knees while pulling her to him with his arms. She let out a loud cry as he moved relentlessly.

The sound of slapping echoed the room as he pulled her quickly against him, he was so fucking close. She reached her hand down and got closer with him.

"Granger," He groaned,

"Fuck—" She growled, moving her hips faster, he pulled her leg up and moved deeper. It drove her over the edge and she ground her hips against him until he came, "What time is it?" She asked,

"I have no idea," He said as he collapsed on top of her, falling asleep almost instantly.

After a glorious and well needed shower the next morning, Draco woke Granger up.

"Are you going home?" She asked,

"Yeah, I have some work I want to get done and get some groceries before Blaise comes tonight for dinner, will you be there?"

"Yeah," She replied sleepily, "What time is he going to get there?"

"I got an owl this morning, he said at about 6,"

"Want to serve dinner at 7? That way you two have time to catch up?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead, "Get some more sleep, Granger,"

"Hm," She hummed before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was fun to write. They deserve fun lemons after such a difficult ball. **

**I had written this long scene of what each dress looks like, and have a long description of Hermione and Ginny. But as I am writing from Draco's POV, I kept having this feeling that Draco would never notice those details. The more I thought about it, the more it stuck. So, all the writing I did about the dresses were tossed. Damn you Draco! Just kidding. **

**I will get a chapter up tomorrow. I don't think it will be as long as this one, but there should be something. **

**As always, tell me what you think. I love seeing reviews!**

**Until then...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters are JK's. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but it is setting up all that is going down. Hope you enjoy! **

**And please review!**

* * *

Draco had a few things going at once as he prepared dinner. He heard someone rummaging around his office at exactly seven.

"This place looks so much nicer than when you first moved in," Blaise complemented as he walked in, "Where's Granger?"

"She will be here in about an hour, which is when dinner will be ready. Can I get you something to drink? Wine, something harder?"

"Wine is great—when did you learn to cook?"

Draco chuckled, "I was sick of making sandwiches, so I started trying. I'm not too bad," He popped open a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses.

"This is from Italy," Blaise said after he took a sip,

"How is your job there?"

"I love it," He said immediately, "I have great hours, I travel a bit to stretch my legs,"

"What do you do for them?"

"I help run their education system—ironic, I know," He rolled his eyes, "but Hogwarts is the best school in Europe, and they wanted my knowledge. It was perfect, and they are a bit traditional in some parts there, so my history isn't as frowned upon. How is your job? Do you like working for Potter?"

"I do, he is a great boss," Draco said, nodding. Blaise chuckled.

"Drinking the koolaid?"

"Yes," He admitted with a grin, "I know, but I do enjoy working for him. He's tough, but he knows his shit,"

"Is that how you got reacquainted with Granger?"

"Actually, no. I was attacked in Diagon Alley and she saved me. But she does some work with the auror office as well, so I see her at work too,"

"What does she do?"

"She is a lawyer,"

Blaise chuckled, "The know-it-all a lawyer, somehow I am not surprised. How did you start dating?"

"I saved her life, so she asked me out to dinner,"

"And the rest is history?" Blaise asked, and Draco nodded,

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"I started dating a girl not too long ago, we aren't too serious," He waved it off, "Are you friends with the Potters?"

"Yeah, we were over for games last night,"

Blaise was shaking his head, a smile on his face, "How are your parents?"

"I saw them last night, but I have seen my mom a few times and my father once since—since I went back to school," He pulled on his sleeve before moving around to turn down a burner.

"Merlin, I didn't think your father would hold out for so long,"

"Dating Granger isn't endearing me to him,"

Blaise was smiling at him, "Man, if I had a time turner to tell you past self your future,"

Draco laughed good-naturedly, "I wonder how I would have responded,"

"Very poorly," Blaise said, and Draco laughed.

The sound of the floo signaled Hermione's arrival.

"Hello!" She called, walking into the apartment,

"Ms. Granger," Blaise greeted, and Draco knew his friend well enough to know when he was appraising someone.

"Hermione is fine, Blaise," She said, hugging him tightly, "I brought wine. I know you have the one bottle of red, but I wasn't sure if you had another,"

"Perfect, thank you," Draco said before kissing her head,

"What is for dinner?"

"The asparagus you love, potatoes, and chicken,"

Hermione hummed contently before pouring herself a glass of wine from the open bottle.

"Hermione, Draco tells me you are a lawyer,"

"Yes, I am currently working the Riesen case,"

"William Riesen?" He asked, she nodded,

"You know him?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah my parents—we knew him during the war," He edged, looking at his wine, "I'm surprised you didn't know him," He looked at Draco,

"The Dark Lord was at my house, we didn't need anything else to keep us in line,"

"So he was there to be a watch dog over your family?" Hermione asked,

"Yes, Greyback changed him on the Dark Lord's orders,"

"So he is knew at this,"

"Yes,"

"He attacked my client. He didn't take his potion and didn't tell her to leave. So he attacked her,"

"And she is—

"Now a werewolf, yes," Hermione finished,

"I didn't know that," Draco whispered,

"Yes, she is horribly scarred, terrified, and now has to deal with the stigmatism of being a werewolf. Riesen has been threatening her as well,"

"But your case isn't strong," Blaise said,

"No," Hermione admitted, "His lawyer is fighting for werewolf rights and doing more harm than good. Saying it was her own risk to be with him. And in some ways, it was. But she thought he was taking his potion, and he usually locks himself away during—his time,"

"But that doesn't prove intent,"

"Exactly. We have all circumstantial evidence,"

"Why did he want to change her?" Blaise asked. Draco was dumbstruck. He never thought to ask that question.

"We have _no_ idea," Hermione murmured,

"I think if you find out why he wanted to change her in the first place, you might be able to figure out intent,"

"Huh," She said, and Draco could see her brain whirring, "Draco, did you see the article in the Prophet about us?" She asked,

"No, should I read it?" He asked, and she nodded, "Do you have it?" She pulled it out of her pocket when he asked. The bit of paper had a large picture of the two of them on top and several inches of writing. He was curious, "Can you read it while I cook?"

"Please, I want to hear it too," Blaise urged, and Hermione nodded. Draco loved when she read to him, her gentle and slow cadence made for great story telling.

_"I admit it. I was waiting for Rita Skeeter to be right. I never understood the Gryffindor Princess dating a Slytherin Prince. It seemed too canned, too much like a PR ploy. I admit to wondering what price Draco Malfoy is paying to keep Hermione Granger around._

_I went to the Malfoy Ball last night with the full intention of snapping a few photos, writing a few lines, and happily moving on. But when I saw the famous Prince and Princess arrive, I have to say that I was excited. I wanted to see how they interacted because I was convinced it was all for publicity. I wanted to snap a picture of their indifference._

_Now, if you have been following the story of the Slytherin Prince, you know Draco Malfoy has been estranged from his parents for a few years, so I waited with baited breath for him to greet his parents with his muggle born girlfriend._

_The exchange itself was not amusing, but the moment afterwards was something I will hold dear for the rest of my life. I barely managed to move my camera up quick enough to capture the exchange. I admit to being a cynic about love, but I have never been so inspired by watching Granger and Malfoy interact. And I know if you see it, even through a picture, you would be inspired as well._

_I may have been cheering for them to fail before, but I now firmly stand in their defense._

_And I wouldn't be surprised if we see a wedding announcement soon._

_So if you read this, Draco and Hermione. I am on your side,"_

Draco leaned over the counter and saw the picture clearly. It was her holding his arms, then him smiling and holding her face.

"What is the journalist's name?" Blaise asked,

"Ina Pealton," Hermoine answered,

"I am glad someone is in our corner at the Prophet,"

"And I am glad I didn't have to threaten anyone to make them,"Hermione said, and Blaise and Draco laughed.

"Please, don't be a stranger," Hermione pleaded with Blaise, hugging him, as he stood in front of the floo, ready to go home.

"I won't be," He promised,

"Don't be gone for so long," Draco said, shaking his head strongly,

"I will try not to—I think I will be home for Christmas,"

"Perfect, I will see you soon," Draco said before he stepped in the fire place and was gone.

"I like him," Hermione said,

"Hm," He replied, kissing her, "I am glad you do,"

"Can I practice my opening argument with you?" She asked, and he smiled,

"Of course,"

Draco flooed over to her office the next morning when he got a message that it was an emergency.

"She wants to drop the charges," Hermione said, her tone exasperated, looking at Maya. She looked beaten, it was clear someone had hustled her to be quiet, "So if she filed false charges, you need to arrest her," Hermione motioned toward her. Clearly, Hermione had reached the end of her limits.

"Maya," Draco said, his voice low and stern. She didn't look at him, "Maya, look at me," He demanded. The small girl turned to him, whoever it was did a number on her. She was black and blue, "I was beaten into silence many times. It seems like the only choice you have not to lose your life, but your guilt over your silence does not go away in a year. When another person gets hurt, you know if you would have spoken up, they would be unharmed,"

Maya was crying as he crouched down next to the chair she was sitting in. She was trying very hard not to look at him, "That guilt eats away for years. Of that I can promise you," Draco swore,

"But why me?" She asked, her voice barely controlled, she was shaking, "Why me? Why not the next girl?"

"We have all been face with things that seem so terrifying and daunting we don't want to do them. Why did Hermione have to face the Dark Lord?"

"Dark—Dark Lord—you're a—you're a Death Eater," She accused,

"I was," He confirmed,

"You lived with Greyback,"

"He came to my parents home frequently,"

"Will hated him," She whispered,

"Maya, I need you to be strong. I need you to stand up for yourself," Draco told her, "Doing it for the women who may be attacked later—that's all well and good—but you need to do this for you. You need to show him that a few bruises will not change you,"

She was quiet, "I can do it,"

Hermione sighed.

"Hermione I—oh sorry," Ron was standing in the doorway awkwardly, "I just came by to see how everything was going,"

"Actually, Ron, your arrival is most opportune," Draco said, standing up,

"It is?" Hermione asked,

"You have your auror certification?" Draco asked,

"Yes," Ron confirmed,

"I need you to take the two of them to the court rooms," Draco said

"Sure," He said,

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him,

"To talk to Greyback,"

"But he is in Azkaban,"

"I'm an auror, they will let me speak to him," Draco replied, she nodded.

He had forgotten how windy Azkaban was. The relentless howling never ended. The dementors no longer haunted the cells, but that didn't make it a friendly place. His one month stint here had been gloomy. The walls adding little reprieve to the boredom that ate away at his soul. He didn't need Death Eaters to go mad in this place, you nearly only had yourself for company. The only people in the prison were either mad with a blood lust, or dangerous. Half the halls had Death Eaters in them, so he had opted to be in his own cell for a month.

Thankfully, he was allowed some privileges. The guards would let him read the Prophet, and he was allowed to write. He didn't have anybody to write to on the outside. His parents hadn't even come to his trial, so he mostly wrote to himself. They kept him sane and allowed him not to get sucked into darkness.

"Mr. Malfoy, which prisoner do you need to see?" The guard asked, his complexion stretched and grey. Draco was glad he was wearing his auror robes, they were thick and keeping him warm.

"Fenrir Greyback," Draco said strongly, and the guard looked surprised.

"Go over to the table—and the guard will need to see your wand—you know the drill," His voice was monotone as he looked back to the magazine he was holding.

Draco handed the other guard his wand, who looked at it and handed it back. He wasn't nervous seeing this particular man, he had met with worse people. Draco took off his outer robe and laid it casually on the steel table and then sat down, waiting.

Greyback came into the room looking no less ragged than he did five years ago when he was put away. A plastic thing along his face kept him from biting other people as he sat down across from Draco. He was smiling, Draco could tell.

"I'll sh-

"What do you know of William Riesen,"

"Did the mudblood send you?"

Draco sighed, "Of course, right after I made her dinner and swept her floor," His tone sarcastic.

Greyback chuckled, "So it is a political stint then, and I thought your family could sink no lower. Sleeping with a mudblood to gain power? Truly, I am almost impressed with the length your family will go to,"

Draco stared back at him, "She didn't do it for free, her price is knowledge on William Riesen. So now I am here,"

Greyback chuckled, sitting back in his seat, "He was a soft one to tear into. Cried like a baby, but I needed men with teeth and the Dark Lord needed an army. Risen had displeased him,"

"How?" Draco asked, trying not to look too eager. Draco knew that part already, but still needed more information. Part of him was worried Greyback would hold back, but then he knew Greyback's need for attention. Greyback kept staring at his left arm almost with longing. The Dark Lord didn't give him the Dark Mark because of his status as a werewolf. Greyback was always trying to prove himself to other Death Eaters, and Draco was hoping to use that to his advantage.

"I am not sure—don't particularly recall. But the first thing I made him do was turn someone else. It really—really makes you salivate," He growled, leaning forward, but Draco didn't even flinch. He was not frightened of Greyback. Fenrir leaned back a little disappointed, "I made him hunt several families to make them change, and he embraced the werewolf life. He wanted to marry with in his species. That was important. Pureblood nonsense being brought into werewolf politics. But he isn't the only one,"

"Thank you," Draco said, standing up. That is what he needed to know.

"What do I get for it?" He asked, almost like it was an after thought.

"Hope that your life wasn't for nothing," Draco asked, walking out as he heard Fenrir yell at him. He nodded at the guard before apparating back to the courtrooms.

"You can add me to your witness list," Draco told Hermione.

"They are going to ask questions about our history, about why you suddenly have this information now, whether you are good enough at legilimens to fake this memory,"

"There would be signs if it was fabricated, or even tampered with," He told her,

"Your credibility will be tested, the defense lawyer will ask questions about your past. It goes toward your credibility,"

"Granger, I am an auror. I have been on the stand before,"

She nodded, "That does work in our favor,"

"I'm not the best witness in the world, Granger. That isn't a secret. Don't hide from it, but it still adds something to the case,"

She sighed, "You are right,"

"How is Maya?"

"Good, Ron took her to the Burrow with him for now. So of course Mrs. Weasley is pampering her and showing her every sort of kindness,"

"She deserves it," He said, and she nodded, "And our plans are still on for Friday?"

"Yes, I meet with the judge tomorrow morning to add you to the witness list, and the next part of the trial is set for next week. In the mean time, I meet with your mother tomorrow at three,"

"Do you want me to be there?" Draco asked,

"Please," She said with a sigh, "I just don't want to go by myself,"

Draco stood outside the gallery, and noted that it did actually look small. He too had been worried what his mother's definition of a small gallery was versus his own. But his mother was right.

Hermione apparated with a crack, holding a small bag that he assumed had her paintings inside and his mother arrived not soon after.

"Draco! I didn't know you were coming,"

"I asked him to be here—how was work this morning?"

"Fine," Draco replied, kissing her head, "How did the meeting with the judge go?"

"You are added as a witness—I tried to get your past off the table as you are already an auror, but they wouldn't allow it,"

"You tried," He complemented, "And it makes sense,"

"I just don't like it—my questions are going to have to tackle that first—we are going to have to practice,"

"Fine by me, Granger, come on," He encouraged, moving her toward his mother to go into the Gallery.

"Frederick," His mother called when she opened the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy! So good to see you, and you must be Ms. Granger!" Frederick looked excited to see Hermione, kissing her cheeks. All the bright colors he was wearing stood out against his dark skin, "Come on, this way,"

The gallery was more on a hippie vibe, there were beanbag chairs to look at paintings, and everything was about flow. Well, that is what Frederick said as he gave them a tour of the gallery.

"Well, this is the gallery, now—Cissa has told me so much about your paintings, please," He encouraged as they walked into a back room to display her art. It had a bunch of white walls and places to hang canvases. He was surprised the man called his mother Cissa, not many people did. But his mother didn't flinch.

Hermione seemed a bit nervous at first, but she pulled them out of the bag. Her paintings about herself stood out strongly against the white walls, and it made her look stronger. Draco looked at her with a wink when she put the last one up, and she rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

Frederick loved her paintings, and wanted to see at least three more sets to make a gallery reveal. Hermione promised to bring more—as she had several—next Monday. But he was going to start planning how the gallery was going to look when he revealed her work, and start planning the show.

"Thank you, my dear, for showing me these," He complemented, "I know it is not an easy journey, but I hope you will find joy when you finally see everyone look at your journey as well,"

"Thank you, Frederick," She said, kissing his cheek.

"And I will see you on Monday,"

"Yes," She nodded,

His mother had been quiet most of the trip, and he was staring at her as the three left the gallery.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for arranging this visit. Truly, I didn't think my paintings would see anywhere but my walls,"

"You are welcome, Hermione. And you do not give yourself enough credit," She said, kissing her cheeks, "I hope I will be invited to the gallery opening,"

"And I will even give you a plus one," Hermione joked, and the three laughed.

"That is all I can really ask for, you two have a great afternoon," She disapperated.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked,

"We need to plan out our next week, can we go get an early dinner?" She asked,

"Sure, where too?"

"There is a great place I have been wanting to try that is around here, just a couple blocks that way," She suggested,

"Shall we, Ms. Granger?" He offered his arm to her, and she giggled when she took it.

"Thank you for coming today—I know you were busy, but I just didn't think I could take being in that gallery with just your mother for back up. I kept imagining the owner liking my work, but not enough to show them,"

"My mother is an honest person, she wouldn't have suggested you take them to the gallery if she didn't think you would have made the cut,"

"I know, but it is something about putting your own work out in the open that makes me nervous. I can think it's great, and that's fine because it is only me. But putting it out there for the world to see is nerve wracking. What if they don't like it? What if they don't understand why I did certain things? I want them to see their own meaning behind it, but I want them to see mine as well,"

"I think every artist of every kind worries about the same thing. I am not sure if that makes the process any easier or not,"

"A bit," She said with a smile as they walked into the restaurant.

"Two, please," Draco said, and they sat down.

"Okay, I am glad we talked through this week. Date night on Friday, we are practicing for the trial earlier that afternoon. Your date is set to come in on Tuesday. Closing arguments will be the Wednesday the week after. You have to be there for those. I was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed, but it won't be that bad. This trial—when this trial is over can we go on a trip? Win or lose?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea—where to? Greece? France?"

"Italy," She replied solidly, "I was there once before—a long time ago—but I would love to go back. And then we could see Blaise while we were there, just a day thing—I don't want the entire trip to be about him,"

Draco chuckled, "Where in Italy?"

"Can we stay at least two days in Rome? Then pick somewhere else—maybe Florence?"

"How long is this trip?" He asked, his eyebrow rose,

"Hm, I was thinking at least four days—if not seven," She admitted,

"I can start arranging a portkey—when do you want to go?"

"The trial should end by Christmas—and I want to be here for that, and then New Years—but if we leave the first week of the New Year, then we can have a nice little trip then,"

"Sounds brilliant—I don't have anything going on then," He promised,

"Good,"

"We are going to have to balance having sex all day and going to see museums and seeing sights," He told her,

"Yes, I was worried about that," She said with a frown, "Maybe we should spend two weeks there, just in case,"

Draco laughed, "Potter would never let me off work for that long,"

She frowned, "I know, especially if we want to go on another trip this summer,"

"Planning our summer vacation too? What if I have a place I want to go?" He asked,

"You can put suggestions out," She said with a smile, "And I will take them under consideration,"

"Under consideration, that is so nice of you,"

"I do think of myself as a nice person,"

Draco laughed.

* * *

**A short chapter, just setting things up. Hope your weekends are going well, I may have a chapter up tomorrow, but if I don't- there will be a big chapter on Wednesday!**

**Please review, it makes me happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**And I was worried I wouldn't get a chapter up today. Silly me!**

**Warnings: Rated M**

* * *

Draco sat in the witness chair, staring at Granger. They were using it to practice for the upcoming trial.

"What did Greyback say?"

"He said that he believed that Riesen was obsessed with finding a girlfriend who was like him. He wanted to have a pure werewolf partner. Greyback claimed he was taking the blood purity beliefs to werewolves as well," Draco answered,

"Don't say the last part," She told him, and he nodded, "He is a notorious for being proud of his blood status, I can show them that translates to werewolves without having Greyback imply it," He nodded again, "Mr. Malfoy, why did you go and interview Mr. Greyback,"

"I came to your office to arrest Maya for false report after she had been beaten. She was frightened and was thinking about recanting—

"Good, don't imply that Riesen was behind it. We can't prove it,"

He nodded, this wasn't his first trial, "I talked to her briefly, trying to make her to have courage—and she talked about Mr. Riesen briefly and how much he hated Greyback,"

"Why is that important?" She asked,

"I knew Greyback—or my family does—I knew he was the one that turned Riesen, so I thought I would visit him,"

She nodded, walking around, "The defense is going to ask about our relationship and if that inhibits your ability to question witnesses,"

"That would call into question every auror who has a partner. Harry has a wife—"

"Don't use Harry, people like him and see him as an exception," Draco nodded

"John has a boyfriend—does that mean he is incapable of questioning a witness? Sure, this case does hit closer to home. You have received death threats and your office was over turned, and Mary was attacked and killed by a werewolf all while this trial was going on. Am I personally invested in this case—yes. But then so is everyone in this room if you go by that standard. Does that cloud my judgment? No. I'm an auror. I am trained so it doesn't. That's why I didn't question Granger when she was attacked—

"But you came to help her arrest Maya—why?" Hermione asked as if she were the defense attorney.

"Maya needed someone to talk to who had to make a tough decision. Who had to put sense of self behind others,"

"And why did you come?"

"Because, my entire life I always put myself in front of other people. I took pride in myself above all else. And then, one day, I chose to lie about knowing someone so that he could escape. It wasn't heroic, but it was enough to get him free. I put him above myself, and I haven't regretted it for a moment. So I told her to do the same," She leaned across the witness stand and kissed him, "You should do that," He teased, and she giggled,

"Now, I will object to most of the questions thrown out about your past, but the judge will end up allowing some of them,"

"I have been questioned about my past before while on trial, this will be nothing new,"

"Does Riesen—would he know anything that isn't public record?" She asked softly,

"I don't think so," Draco said, "And most of what I did is on public record anyway,"

"I just don't want any surprises. This case is up in the air as it is,"

"If you win this case?" Draco asked, "What do you get—or your firm?"

"I get to be a senior level lawyer and surpass Richard in status,"

"Merlin, you better win this case," Draco said, causing her to laugh.

"Come on, let's go through these questions again,"

"How many times?"

"Until I am satisfied," She said with a grin,

"Well, I have plans for date night, so it better not take all bloody day," He growled, and she giggled,

"Mr. Malfoy, I will try to have you out on time, but I make no promises,"

He shrugged, "I was going to stand her up anyway,"

"That's not very nice,"

"I am not a very nice person,"

"That is definitely how you should open on trial," She said, breaking character.

"Why don't I start off by banging you against the witness stand, that would fun," He said, his eyebrow raised,

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Mr. Malfoy, I thought you had a date to get to. If you stop hitting on me, we may proceed,"

"It's not my fault your ass looks nice in that skirt," Draco told her, and she laughed.

"Come on, Draco. I have a date tonight,"

"Fine—fine. Go ahead," He said, putting his feet up as she asked him questions again.

"Draco?" Hermione called to him from the kitchen, he was doing some paperwork at his desk at home. They had just come home from practicing their trial, and were having some down time before their date.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what you had planned for tonight—but I kind of wanted to go for a walk. It stopped snowing, and I know it's cold, but it's beautiful outside."

"No, that sounds great," He said, "And I am not hungry yet,"

"Good, I will get dressed," She said with a smile, and he smiled back.

They were walking through a park not too far away from Seamus's place. Which was perfect, he had planned well. Going for a walk was a better idea than what he had anyway, and he knew Granger wasn't suspicious. He had his coat on and several layers. It was chilly, but with all of the layers he could hardly tell.

It had just snowed, and it was quiet as they walked through the park. The Christmas lights were up, giving a warm hue to the snow.

"I can't wait until Christmas," She said, holding his arm tightly as they walked, her head covered in a knitted cap that looked like it was made by Mrs. Weasley.

"What should we do for Christmas?" He asked,

"What have you done?"

"Well, I used to do it with my parents, but the past few years I just go on a trip,"

"By yourself?"

"Yes,"

"That sounds horrible,"

"Well, it was better than being here," He defended himself, and she nodded,

"You are invited to the Weasley's for Christmas this year—she owled me about it this week—did I tell you?"

"No,"

"Oh, well—you are invited. It is always so much fun. A little crazy, but fun,"

"Do I have to bring gifts for everyone?" That was a ton of people.

"No—she has a drawing every year—like a secret Santa—so you are only buying on gift. You can buy gifts for the kids, they aren't in the gift exchange,"

"But I don't have a name," He said,

"No, but I do,"

They had reached the center of the park with beautiful lights wrapped around a Christmas tree.

"It's beautiful," She whispered.

He looked at her and not at the tree when he said, "It is,"

He leaned down and kissed her, and she smiled into their kiss, her arms wrapping around him.

"Granger?" He asked, pulling away,

"Yes?"

"I love you—and I want this to be my entire life. I want to take bloody cold walks with you because you love the snow. I want to take you to art galleries that you are scared to walk in by yourself. I want to read books that you have read, and I want to come home knowing you will be there, and I want to wait for you to come home," He pulled out a small box that was in his pocket and opened it before kneeling, "Hermione Granger—will you marry me?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes brimming with tears, "Yes—yes of course I will," She was shaking, but so was he. She launched herself around him, holding him tight and kissing him thoroughly. He laughed into her kiss, and held her tight.

"Well, let me put the ring on," He said, and she laughed before unwrapping her legs from his waist. She pulled the mitten off her left hand as he pulled the ring out of the box. The exquisite diamond ring slid onto her finger.

"It's beautiful, Draco," She whispered. It was a simple ring, not too much flare to it. But it was stunning in its simplicity. She kissed him again, jumping up and around him.

"You like it?" He asked, "I—I asked your parents if they had a family ring, and they didn't. And I didn't really want to use one of my family's—and it was your Mum who said we should start a new tradition,"

"I love it," She said honestly, her legs squeezed him, "And you talked to my parents about it?"

"A few months ago,"

"Months! How long have you been planning this?"

He chuckled, "Come on, Granger,"

"Where are we going?" She asked,

"I need food," He said, walking toward the edge of the park.

"How can you think about food?" She asked,

"I am starving, and I know you are—you didn't eat lunch,"

"I would rather eat you," She said, and he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Come on—We aren't too far from Seamus's," Pointing at Seamus's restaurant. There were Christmas lights outside, and he thought it looked suspiciously quiet. But she didn't pick that up as he led her to the restaurant. She hadn't put her glove back on and she was staring at her hand.

When they walked into the restaurant, Ginny was the first person to start screaming. Then the entire bar filled with friends. Her parents, the Weasleys—all of them—the Potters, the Tonks, Neville, Luna, Seamus, several other members from Dumbledore's Army, Kingsley, a few people from the ministry, aurors from work. Hermione laughed as Ginny practically tackled her, with her pregnant belly she almost knocked Granger out. Ron was the first to get to Draco, hugging him tightly.

"I am happy for you," Ron said, and Draco nodded,

"Thank you,"

"I can't believe you did this," Hermione said to him, shaking her head as she hugged Luna. Draco smiled.

The both of them eventually made it through half of the people that wanted to congratulate them. Seamus got up on the stage and announced the bar was opened and food was being served. Draco didn't think he had been so happy in his entire life.

The band that was there was the same one that had been there on their first date. It was amazingly fun to see all their friends in the same place, eating, dancing and having fun.

"Draco!" His mother called, a smile on her face as she kissed his cheeks, "I—I am so glad you invited me,"

"I'm glad you came,"

"I tried to convince your father—

"It's fine, Mum. I am glad you are here,"

Dean came up, "Mrs. Malfoy, why don't I take you to the food—and can I get you a drink?"

"Thank you—

"Dean,"

"Dean, I would be happy to get a drink,"

Draco smiled at his Mum before following after Granger.

"I can't believe you did all this," She said, hugging him,

"I just invited everyone—Seamus did the food and band,"

She kissed his cheek, "I—this is perfect—thank you,"

"You are welcome. Now all we have to do is plan a wedding, honeymoon, and pick out a house,"

She laughed, "We have a new year for that, let's just enjoy it until then,"

"As you say, my dear," He teased with a kiss, "And I have someone to introduce you to," He told her, moving over to a woman with dark hair and square black-rimmed glasses, "Hermione, this is Ina,"

"You are the one that wrote the article?" Hermione asked, Ina smiled. She looked shy and quiet,

"I am," She admitted,

"I loved it, thank you so much for taking an opposite stance—and in a way that feels true to what you believe,"

Ina smiled, "Thank you—I am sick of Rita writing what she wants to see rather than what is happening,"

"I agree," Hermione said with a nod, "I don't care if you write bad things about this party, as long as it is what you actually see. But—no offense. I doubt you will see anything bad,"

Ina laughed, "I shouldn't take offense to seeing anything bad, but Rita has made it so—I was happy when I received an owl from Mr. Malfoy to write about your engagement—I was hoping to get an interview with just the two of you at some point,"

Hermione looked up to him, and he shrugged. It was up to her, "I would like that," Hermione said, "I can owl you when I have a date—probably after this trial in a week, if you don't mind,"

Ina shook her head, "That is fine with me, just let me know,"

"And enjoy yourself," Draco encouraged, "I know you have to report, but don't be afraid to have fun,"

"I am not," She promised

Hermione groaned as Draco kissed down her neck. He had her pushed up against the door to his room. He had kicked his shoes off at some point and his shirt was already gone. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra before tossing it to the side as well. He loved the feeling of her naked skin on his; he didn't want to ever tire of it.

"Draco," She moaned, rolling her hips against his and she ran her hands up his torso, palming his nipples. He pulled at her jeans and then let her down so he could pull everything off. His pants joined hers as he kicked them away.

He pinned her against the wall again. She jumped off the ground so she could be level to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Pushing into her as she settled on his hips, he sucked on her bottom lip. She groaned, rolling her eyes back into her head. He pushed in again and the door shook and he knew that he wouldn't take her as hard as he wanted against the door. He reached behind her and opened the door, holding onto her, he stepped forward and pushed her against the closest wall.

"Granger," He groaned into her ear when he did, and her claws raked down his back. He hissed in pleasure. She ground her hips into his and she arched off the wall as she clamped down on him as she came.

He was still hard as he moved her from the wall, pushing away the chairs by the roaring fireplace. Laying her down on the carpet underneath of him, he moved into her again with a groan. He leaned over top of her as he moved slowly, pulling her leg with him he hooked it with his arm.

"Draco," She called, her voice higher as he got her closer again.

He sucked on her breast, and she thread her fingers through his hair, yanking on his hair only made him moan in pleasure. He pulled up so he could look into her eyes, "Look at me, Granger," He demanded when she closed her eyes.

"I—I'm so close," She said, her eyes rolling but then refocusing on him, "Draco,"

"Come on, Granger," He urged, he wasn't going to last much longer, "Hermione—come on," He begged. He circled his hips and then pulled out almost completely before slamming back inside, and she came with him. He stared into her eyes as he did before kissing her openly and a bit sloppily. He held himself up with one arm as he grabbed a thick fur blanket with the other.

"Draco," She moaned as he rolled over on the carpet, putting her on his chest.

He held her naked body against him. For a while, all he could hear was their breathing.

"Where do you want to get married?" She asked him, her tone still a little breathless.

"I thought we were waiting until the New Year?" He asked, his tone teasing. She squeezed him, and he chuckled, "I have no idea—I don't really have a preference,"

"I always pictured getting married at this chapel near my house. It is old with stone floors—and it is only one large main area. It isn't really used anymore, but the owner is one of my parent's friends. There are big trees out front,"

"We can go look at it," He said, and she nodded,

"When do you want to get married?"

"The summer," He answered, "or maybe early fall,"

She nodded, "Let's go with July—it might be a little hot but there are worse things,"

"Where should we go for our honeymoon?" He asked,

She chuckled, "If we get your way, we won't leave the hotel. So maybe find a nice hotel to stay in?"

Draco shook his head, "I want somewhere where there are waves,"

"Can your pale skin take so much direct sun light?" She joked, and he laughed, "But I think I would like that—I could get cute bathing suits—you could put lotion on me,"

"We could go dancing if we go somewhere in the Caribbean with Latin American music—that would be fun,"

She hummed, "I would like that, I love going dancing with you," She suddenly pulled her head up, "We are still going to go to Italy, right?"

"Yes, Granger," He said with a smile, she settled back down on his chest,

"Good,"

"Who are you going to pick to be your best man?"

"Blaise," He answered solidly, "I thought I would ask him over Christmas—Ginny as your maid of honor?"

She nodded, "If I didn't she would slit my throat," Draco chuckled, agreeing with her, "I might ask Luna as well. I wish—I wish Mary could be there, but—but obviously—yeah. So, I think Luna and Ginny,"

"I was thinking of asking Potter as well," He could feel her smile against him and she kissed his chest.

"I think that is a good choice," She complemented,

"Where do you want to look for a house?" Draco asked,

"Godric's Hollow," She answered solidly, "I want our kids to be able to run barefoot to their Aunt Ginny's house,"

"There is a lot across the street," He told her, and she picked her head up,

"You looked?"

He nodded, "Potter and I went to look the other day. It's an empty lot, so we would have to build—but I went ahead and started negotiation—

She kissed him solidly and then pulled back, "Are you serious?"

"I thought you might think it a bit presumptuous,"

She wobbled her head, "It might be if I hadn't been waiting for you to propose for a solid month—that dinner two weeks ago—you know which one?"

"Hm—the one—the one where we were out?"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't want to propose to you in a public place,"

"I knew that—or in some way I knew that—but I was wondering if maybe I got it wrong,"

"But you liked your proposal?"

She kissed him, "Oh yes, it was perfect—if I didn't suggest the walk—what were you going to do?"

"I had a couple of options—sometimes you are stubborn in what you want to do, so I had a few options tucked away just in case. If push came to shove, I was just going to take you to Seamus's and propose to you outside,"

"That would have been nice too," She complemented

"Sometimes I was worried I was just going to shout it out. I kept on thinking and planning it, and usually I talk to you about those sort of things. It was weird not being able to say anything at all, and then worrying I was accidentally going to say something,"

"I am glad your mother was there,"

"I was happily surprised,"

"The Potter's invited us over for brunch tomorrow," Hermione said, her voice sounded like she was almost asleep so Draco moved his hands from behind his head to around her before letting himself fall asleep as well.

Apparating in front of the Potter's house, Draco physically turned Hermione around to look at the empty lot across the street, she smiled as she leaned against him.

"We are going to have to start looking at house plans," Hermione said,

"We are—and thinking about how many bedrooms we want,"

"And how big we want it,"

"And how big we want our wedding," Draco added,

"We need to make a list," She said, taking calming breaths,

"And we don't have a date set, so right now we have plenty of time,"

"I really do want to get married in July,"

"That is a short engagement," Draco told her

"We might be neighbors!" Ginny called from the front door, holding James on her hip. Draco turned and took James from her as he walked in the door. The baby gurgled excitedly, he liked Draco. He had gotten so big. The baby was babbling at him as he walked in to greet Potter.

"How are you?" Harry asked, and Draco was still smiling like a fool because he was so happy.

"Great—I think every time I see him he is bigger," Draco said,

"He is so close to crawling. He is rolling over and moving his chubby legs—he can slide a few feet, but he isn't crawling yet,"

"Just wait, and then he will be into everything," Hermione said, kissing James's forehead as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want him?" Draco asked, not really willing to give him up yet but he asked anyway.

"No," She said with a smile before walking into the kitchen to help move plates over. There was a variety of breakfast food, and Draco's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry too?" Draco asked James, who babbled back at him, "I know, you are hungry. Look at that belly, you must always be hungry,"

"Here, we can put him in his high chair," Harry said, and Draco moved and snapped him in.

"Any signs of magic yet?" Draco asked,

"No, but my Mum said none of us showed signs of magic until we could crawl. Then she said its horrifying because your baby is crawling and using magic to get into places he shouldn't. I can't wait," She kissed James's forehead before sitting down at the table with all four adults.

"We have something we would like to ask you," Ginny said when all four began eating,

"We have something we would like to ask you," Hermione said back with a smile,

"You first," Ginny said,

Hermione looked to Draco, before she said, "Ginny, will you be my maid-of-honor?"

Ginny smiled brightly and laughed, "Of course!"

"I am sure I will come up with a cute way to ask you to be my maid-of-honor later, but I just wanted to get it out there,"

"Who is going to be your Best Man?" Ginny asked Draco,

"I am going to ask Blaise," Draco said, "But Harry, I was hoping you would be a groomsmen,"

Harry smiled, "Of course, but are you sure you want both Ginny and I in your wedding party?" He joked,

"It comes with challenges, but I am ready to face them," Hermione joked.

"Well, we have a question too," Harry said, looking to Ginny, who nodded for him to ask, "We would like you two to be the god parents of our second child,"

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I would love that!" Hermione clapped excitedly,

"Me? Are you sure? Don't you have one hundred brothers to chose from?" Draco asked her,

Ginny smiled patiently, "I don't have a hundred, Draco. But I want to pick you—even if you weren't dating Hermione. Do you want to do it?"

"Of course but—"

"Then it's settled. You two will be the godparents,"

"That live across the street," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I can't wait for you guys to move in" Ginny said excitedly, "When is the wedding?"

"We were thinking July," Draco said,

"Perfect, I'll have three months to not be pregnant and hopefully get some of my old body back," Ginny said,

"Well, we were planning the wedding around that," Draco said sarcastically, and Ginny laughed,

"I would like a small wedding," Hermione admitted, looking at Draco who nodded, "But I am also worried that it won't be able to be one,"

"Half the wizarding world was invited to ours," Harry said, "But that was a little different,"

"A July wedding, I can hardly wait," Ginny said with a smile,

"When did you know he was going to propose?" Hermione asked,

"Oh, he took me ring shopping with him a month ago—I had to sneakily get your ring size. Do you remember that day we looked at rings and then I didn't buy one?"

"You should have been a Slytherin," Draco complemented, and Ginny smiled,

"Growing up with one hundred brothers means I have to be sneaky," She joked.

* * *

**I have been waiting for the proposal for chapters! I am so excited for them to get married! Woohoo! Hoped you liked the proposal scene, I wanted it simple and not overly romantic. I think Draco and Hermione are both not the people for overly romantic scenes. **

**I will not be updating until Wednesday, so please review, review, review! I haven't had any on my recent chapters, and I can't wait to hear from everyone. **

**Until then...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. **

**I am sorry I lied and told you I would be updating on Wednesday. In all fairness, I lost power so the gods of the internet didn't want me to upload. But I have a chapter for you now!**

* * *

Draco pulled on his left sleeve. He was nervous. He was usually calm and calculating through these trial proceedings, but this time it meant something more. It meant finally finding some comfort knowing Riesen was behind bars. He blew out, watching Granger walk around the court room would be sexy if he wasn't so worried.

When he was called up, he walked to the witness stand and swore to tell the truth before sitting down. The entire ministry seemed to be looking down on him wearing their black robes.

The first question rolled off Granger's tongue and he answered just like they practiced. It sounded natural because they practiced so many times that it would sound smooth. Maya was smiling brightly at him the entire time, and he enjoyed the comfort of knowing she was going through a tough time and that he was doing it to help her.

The defense lawyer got up after Hermione sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are a former Death Eater, are you not?"

"Objection—relevance?"

"Goes to the credibility of the witness,"

"Mr. Malfoy is an auror and testifies all the time for their office. How is this relevant?"

"I'll allow the line of questioning, Mr. Sarcoff," The judge said, that must be lawyer's name, "But if I find you deviating, I will pull you back in line,"

"Yes, your honor," He said, with a nod

"I am a former Death Eater," Draco confirmed, people knew this anyway so why he was asking was a bit ridiculous.

"Did you know my client before this?"

"I had heard of him, I had never met him,"

"Mr. Malfoy, you're estranged from your parents—correct?"

"Objection—relevance?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I have a point," Mr. Sarcoff told the judge,

"Make it," The judge advised.

"You have been standing out in the Prophet and in your actions as against your Death Eater days, is standing against my client another way to distance yourself?"

"I don't see how this goes against what I said," Draco told the lawyer,

"Yes or no, Mr. Malfoy," Sarcoff demanded

"I can't answer that question,"

"Why not?"

"I don't understand. Are you implying that my account of my conversation with Greyback is false and I created it to put distance? Or are you saying that I am just standing against Mr. Riesen because I can?" Draco asked him, "Neither are true," He added quickly before Sarcoff could reply that it was the point.

"Then what is the truth, Mr. Malfoy?"

"That I had very little to do with this case other than questioning Fenrir Greyback. And I did that because I knew he would answer my questions,"

"How did you know that?"

"Our history," Draco answered,

"Can you be more specific?"

"You asked it yourself, Mr. Sarcoff. I am a former Death Eater. Greyback came to the Malfoy Manor often, I knew I could talk to him in a way that would persuade him to talk about Mr. Riesen,"

"And these devious tactics allowed you to gain the knowledge?"

"I am an auror, Mr. Sarcoff. My tactics are the same ones I learned from my training. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with the office," Draco answered strongly.

"How did you get your job at the auror office, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I applied, like everyone else," He answered,

"Your family has a history of buying their way into positions,"

"My family hasn't been able to do that since the war—for obvious reasons. When I applied to the job, I was convinced I wouldn't get it because of my past. Potter was the one who convinced me to even apply for the job,"

"And you don't get along with Harry Potter, do you?" He asked, was there any point to this at all? Was he just trying to make Draco look like a bad person?

"We do get along, he is going to be a groomsmen in my wedding," He said, winking at Hermione. Half the jury looked warmed by it.

"No further questions," Sarcoff backed off.

Draco waited outside of the courtroom for Hermione to come out. She walked out last, Maya right behind her.

"He is going to put Riesen on the stand," Hermione said with a smile on her face—she looked like a cat that ate the canary.

"You look pleased,"

"It's a desperate move—he kept trying to discredit you, but you were brilliant,"

"Well, I was second in my class," Draco teased,

"Maya! How did it go?" Ron jogged up to them, and Maya smiled at him,

"It went well, Hermione was brilliant—and so was Draco," She complemented,

"Shall we have dinner?" Ron asked her, and she nodded, taking his arm.

Hermione and Draco watched them walk off and Draco raised his eyebrow at her.

"Do you think he is having sex with her?" Draco asked,

"Draco!" She exclaimed, whacking his arm, "I don't want to know,"

"Jealous?" He asked, and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Hm, maybe if you give me reasons not to be jealous of him, I'll forget all about him,"

Draco chuckled before kissing her, "Come on, we have dinner reservations,"

"Where?" She asked, taking his hand,

"Aguamenti"

"Yes, I was hoping for some of their seafood,"

"I have to stop by my office quick, want to meet me there or join me?"

"I'll came with," She said, and the two went to his office.

He grabbed some paperwork and then put it in his pocket to take home. It had a hidden extendable charm on it so he wouldn't have to carry a brief case. He smiled.

"We are already running late—we don't have time," She chastised.

"How—how did you know?" He asked, turning to her,

She smiled, shaking her head, "I know you well, Draco Malfoy," She said, kissing him, "Come on,"

"Are you sure—

"Come on, I am starving,"

He groaned like a child before apparating them to dinner.

"Is that dress new?" He asked as they sat down for dinner,

"Yeah—I wanted some great power outfits for this week," She confessed,

"You look like you kick ass," He said, and he was glad they were in a small circular booth near the edge of the restaurant as he kissed her head,

"That was the goal," She said

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Charles, the chef, greeted as he came out of the kitchen, "Congratulations! I saw your engagement in the Prophet—it was a beautiful article,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

"I will treat you two special tonight, the wine is on its way and prepare yourself for a great dinner,"

"Thank you Charles," Draco said,

"Congratulations you two," He smiled before walking away,

When wine was poured and they started eating their appetizer, Draco offered a toast.

"To us," He said,

"To us," She replied, clinging their glasses together and he sipped. Delicious. He put his hand on her knee as he began eating their appetizer.

"When is Riesen taking the stand?" Draco asked,

"Thursday," She answered,

"Do you want me to come?"

"If you would," She said with a blush,

"Well, I would have to take one of those elevators," He said with a groan, and she laughed. He moved his thumb in circles on the outside of her leg, he felt her move but he was nearly by her knee.

"Ginny and Harry are going away for a weekend and asked if I would take James for a night,"

"When?"

"Next weekend," She admitted with a smile,

"Okay, we can use him as an excuse to stay in and look at house plans,"

"Do you want to look at the chapel this weekend? Maybe on Saturday? We could have brunch at my parents,"

He nodded, moving his hand up her thigh.

"Draco," She hissed when he started moving his fingers on the inside of her thigh.

"Hm?" He asked,

"You never play innocent well,"

"I don't?" He asked, running his hand up further. She was glaring at him, but she made no move to stop him. He was right at the top of her thighs, so close to his destination.

"I can't decide if I want to stop you or not," She whispered, so he ran his fingers across her center and her hand hit the table loudly.

"My dear, if this is how you are going to behave, then we can't do this at all," He chastised, pulling away.

"I hate you," She grumbled, and he chuckled deeply, his hand moving upward again.

"Don't you want me to finger you at the table?" He asked nonchalantly, and she took her wine glass and took a sip, she was breathing quickly. He was glad they were in a more discreet section of the restaurant.

"I—I don't know," She answered, and he took a bite of the appetizer and moved his hand up again. He drew his fingers over her underwear and he smiled when she opened her legs wider. Sliding over her underwear, he touched her and smiled again.

"So wet, Granger. I think you do want me to finger you," He answered for her, and he watched her swallow, "Now, you are going to have to be good and not groan my name too loudly, we don't want others to know," She opened her legs more as he drew lazy circles on her clit. He took his wine and sipped it, smirking as he watched the restaurant. She had one hand off the table, clenching her napkin and the other hand by her plate.

When the waiter approached, she closed her legs on him, but that didn't restrict his movement as much as she would have hoped.

"Are you two finished with this?" He asked,

"Yes, thank you," Draco said,

"Your dinner should be out shortly, do you need anything else?"

"I am fine, thank you—Granger?"

She glared at him as he moved his fingers, "I'm fine," She managed to say through gritted teeth. The waiter nodded before moving on, "Draco!" She snapped when he walked away. He moved his fingers down and pushed one inside of her and she hissed.

"If you are going to be upset, at least try to not groan my name," He told her, and she opened her legs again and he went back to drawing small circles. He wanted this to last awhile, much to her chagrin, "What do you think we are going to have for dinner? Last time the fish was so wonderful," He said casually and she was staring at the dinner plate,

"I can't—I can't think when you do that," She grumbled, she was pushing her breasts forward as he moved his fingers faster.

"I wish I could suck on one of your breasts," He told her, and she covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to groan.

"Please move faster," She asked, and so he did.

"If these people weren't here, I would lay you out on the table and eat you out. I am still planning on doing that for dessert—maybe just at your apartment instead," He told her,

"Fuck," She grumbled,

"Ms. Granger, honestly, you think you would have a better mouth at the dinner,"

"Draco, I swear—when I retaliate," He only understood the words because he knew her so well, her thigh was pressing against his as she open as widely as she could.

"I can't wait," Draco purred, she gripped his hand as she came, she tried so hard not to let her facial expression change as she looked away from him. She tried to control her breathing afterwards, and he had a smug grin on his face. When he pulled his fingers away, Hermione was watching him. With a raised eyebrow, he licked his fingers clean.

"Draco," She hummed,

"Your dinner," The waiter said, dropping off the meals,

"Hm, something I can eat," Draco said.

"When we get home, I want you to eat me,"

"Perfect, I will be in need of dessert," He said, moving to kiss her head. She moved and kissed him solidly on the lips, "Hm," He hummed when she pulled away.

He couldn't get to her quick enough after they left the restaurant. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe as he pushed her into her apartment and out of the fireplace.

"You're still wearing your clothes," She pouted, she was wearing nothing as she stood in the middle of the living room.

"I believe you promised me dessert," He told her, moving her back toward her table. She groaned as he kissed her, pushing her against the table. Her fingers gripped the edge of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Her palms moved against his stomach and up his chest.

"Lean back," He told her,

"Come on, skip dessert," She growled, moving to his buckle, but he stepped back,

"Lean back," He told her again, and she bit her bottom lip as she smiled. He pulled up her leg and kissed her knee, even though she was still sitting up. As she kissed down her leg, she leaned back on her table.

He kneeled down; she was on her elbows looking at him as he licked the first time. Her groan was music to his ears, "How much do you love my tongue?" He asked her, pausing before licking again. Her hips bucked off the table, "I need an answer, love,"

"Please—please don't stop," She begged, arching her back off the table and crying out as he licked again.

"Hermione! We need to—Merlin!" Harry said walking into the apartment. Hermione squealed grabbing Draco's shirt that was on the table.

"Potter," Draco maneuvered himself so he was standing between her and Harry. He heard her move so she was completely behind him,

"Sorry," He was covering his eyes, "But Maya has been attacked—she was at Ron's—we need to go. The place is already surrounded by aurors,"

"Let me—let me grab clothes," Hermione muttered, she had Draco's shirt on, so she hopped off the table, her face bright red.

"Can you grab me a shirt too?" Draco called,

"Yeah," She mumbled from her room.

Draco wiped his face.

"Malfoy," Harry grumbled,

"Sorry," He said with a half smile.

Draco knew Hermione was pissed when she tossed him his shirt and walked strait toward the floo without saying a word and was gone.

"Sorry," Harry said,

Draco shook his head, "She is embarrassed is all,"

"I think I am more embarrassed than she is," Harry said stepping into the fireplace with Draco.

Ron's apartment look like a whirlwind went through it. Maya was crying and Ron was standing behind her, patting her shoulder awkwardly. Hermione was by her as well, holding her hand.

"Did we catch anyone?" Draco asked Harry,

"We have a man in custody," Draco nodded and went to pull on his sleeve, "Fuck,"

"What?" Harry turned to him, Draco shook his head, "What?" Harry said again,

"Short sleeves," He explained before running his hand through his hair.

"No one here cares, Draco. It's aurors and friends,"

"I just—I don't like reminding people if I can help it," Draco said.

The two started cleaning up Ron's apartment while making sure other aurors were doing their job. Hermione wasn't even looking at him and it was hard not to be distracted by the cool anger coming off of her in waves. When she left, she didn't even give him a second glance before leaving.

"I—it's not my fault!" Draco told Harry.

"She will cool off, stay here a bit longer and then go," Harry advised, "Give her some time on her own before you go back," Draco nodded,

"Maya, how are you?" Draco asked, sitting down next to her

"Good," She said with a sniffled and then a slight giggle, "Well, I have been better,"

"How did they know you would be here?" Draco asked her,

"I have been staying here since—for a few weeks. If anyone followed me home from the trial—it would have brought them here," She told him, and he nodded.

"Are you thinking—with the trial?"

"I'll be there on Thursday," She said strongly, "He won't scare me away again,"

"Good," Draco complemented, squeezing her hand.

"Will—he always wanted one," She whispered, staring at his Dark Mark. By instinct, Draco pulled away and covered it, "I'm sorry—it was wrong of me,"

"No—it's my fault. I don't like to talk about it," He admitted to her,

"I will see you Thursday?" She asked,

"Wouldn't miss it," He promised, and she nodded, "Potter?"

"Yeah—go home," He called out, about to leave himself,

"Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Harry called before Draco disapperated.

The apartment was silent when he arrived; most of the lights were off. When he went to her door, it was locked. With a sigh, he used his wand to open the door.

"Go away," She growled from her bed,

"Hermione," He said and she rolled so she wasn't facing him. He sighed, turning on a light. She threw a pillow at him.

"I cannot believe you just stroll in here!"

"And I don't understand why you are mad at me!" He yelled back. She growled as she rolled out of bed and grabbed her wand. He was backing up toward the door, his heart starting to race. Hermione with a wand was never a good thing for him.

"You don't understand _why I am mad_?" She growled,

"Hermione, lower your wand," He demanded,

"No, I cannot believe you just asked that!"

"Are you mad because you are embarrassed or actually mad at me?" He asked her, his tone heated, "Do you not want me to eat you out?" She raised her wand. And he stopped talking. His heart was beating fast, "Hermione," He said her name, and the rage left her face and she dropped her wand before looking away from him.

"You weren't the one naked on the table," She grumbled,

"Potter knows we are sleeping together," Draco told her,

"I know. But knowing and seeing are two different things!"

"He is just as embarrassed as you are,"

"Why should he be embarrassed? He was clothed,"

"Well, walking in on your best friend on the edge of an orgasm is embarrassing for him as well,"

"Draco—could you _please_ not be crass," She begged, her voice sounded like she was on the edge of tears, "And I keep on thinking about what I should have done differently to keep him from coming in—but then I keep thinking about the table and I get turned on—and don't laugh! It isn't funny! I am embarrassed,"

"You're right, I am sorry. I won't be sorry for eating you out, and I will fuck you again on that table. You are a sexual being, Hermione. I am not saying you have to shout it from the rooftops, but just because your best friend knows it doesn't mean you should be embarrassed. Talk to him about it—

"Hell no—

"Granger, just acknowledge it was embarrassing. Make eye contact with him again,"

"But how can I be in a room with you and him! Will he always see us like that,"

"No," Draco answered resolutely, "I walked in on my parents and I can still look at them in the face,"

"Can you give Harry tips on how to wash his eyes?" She asked, and Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes, I can do that,"

"I mean, if Blaise walked in on me giving you a blow job, would you feel this way?"

"No," He answered positively, "Men are different though. Blaise probably would have high-fived me and left,"

She frowned, "And I still would have been embarrassed, were you not embarrassed at all?"

"Maybe slightly, but not—not nearly like you are,"

"It's not fair," She groaned, "I just wish it never happened—or we moved it to the bedroom,"

"If Ginny walked in would have been so embarrassed?"

"I would have been embarrassed, but not like this. I think I would have smirked and told her so for barging in,"

"Talk to Harry," Draco said again,

She sighed and turned around in his arms, "I am sorry I grabbed you a short sleeve—It wasn't an attack, I promise, I didn't think,"

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," He told her, holding her head in his hand.

"And I am sorry I locked the door, that was petty of me,"

"It was, and I forgive you,"

"And I am sorry I raised my wand—I am angry with the situation, not at you,"

"I am just glad you didn't make me eat slugs,"

She giggled, and then looked at him as tears filled her eyes. He didn't really understand these new tears, "What have I done to deserve you?" She asked,

"Granger, I ask myself that question every morning," He replied, and she kissed him, "Can I get in bed now?" He asked, and she nodded against his forehead.

After he put on his pajamas, he slid in behind Granger, wrapping his arms around her.

"Draco?"

"Hm,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He said back before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**So my only court experience is through a million episodes of Law and Order (binge watching on Netflix, holla!). So it could be totally off, so if you are experienced with law, I am terribly sorry for my ignorance. **

**Another chapter will be going up tomorrow!**

**Please, please, please review. I beg and I plead. **

**Until then...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love seeing people read my story/ stories. It let's me know I am not shouting out into the interwebs! So, without further ado...**

* * *

Draco slid into one of the rows that almost looked like church pews. Granger was sitting up in the front with Maya next to her. They were talking quietly to each other, both smiling at each other to reassure the other. Draco turned to Harry who was there as well.

"Nervous?" Harry asked,

"I know she will kick his ass," Draco said with much more confidence than what he felt, "Has she talked to you yet?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, she talked to me yesterday,"

"Good, I was worried she would rather never see you again than face you. All that Gryffindor courage went out the window,"

"I don't blame her, it took a significant amount of courage—but Ginny made her laugh about it until she cried, so at least we got everything out in the open,"

"I don't think I want to hear what Ginny said," Draco said,

"She was crass,"

Riesen took the stand and Sarcoff walked up to him. Draco knew this part was all rehearsed, but it still made him nervous.

"William, I am just going to get strait to it. Did you purposefully attack Ms. Finnick," That must have been Maya's last name.

"No," Riesen answered solidly, "I feel awful that it happened, but I didn't mean to. I hate lycanthropy myself, and I would hate to share it with anyone else, let alone someone who I was seeing romantically,"

"Ms. Granger had a witness here that claimed Greyback said that you wanted a life partner with your same illness, is this true?"

"I would certainly be able to identify more with someone who has the illness, but I wouldn't make someone go through that,"

"Your witness, Ms. Granger," Sarcoff said before sitting down. Draco gripped his hands together and hoped. She looked stunning in her business dress, and he knew she purposefully picked something a little more revealing. That morning, when she was getting dressed she had asked his advice.

_"Draco?" She called, _

_"Hm?" He was brushing his teeth, _

_"Which dress?" She asked, she was wearing a different one than the one she was wearing five minutes ago. Both of them were business attire dresses, but slightly different, "I know Riesen is traditional in the sense that he doesn't like women being sexual beings and in the work force. So I kind of want to look a little sexual to egg him on a bit," _

_"Then wear this one," He said after spitting out his toothpaste, _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Definitely," He said, nodding his head, _

_"No, we can't have sex before I leave," _

_"But—_

_"Nope!" She called from the other room; he frowned at his reflection before reaching for the gargle_.

"Morning, Mr. Riesen, how are you?" She asked rounding the table.

"Well—considering the circumstances," He replied.

"Mr. Riesen—William—may I call you that?"

"_You_ may call me Mr. Riesen," He nearly growled

"When did you contract lycanthropy?"

"Seven years ago,"

"Do you consider yourself a victim, Mr. Riesen?"

"Of course, I was bitten against my will,"

"That isn't exactly true, is it?" She asked, "You were one of Lord Voldemort's followers, were you not?"

"Objection—relevance?" Sarcoff asked,

"Goes to the pattern of behavior and intent,"

"Go on," The judge said, and Granger nodded,

"I was—I was never given the Dark Mark, I wasn't that loyal to the cause," It was a jab at Draco, but he didn't flinch.

"Voldemort didn't mark werewolves, he considered them less than people," Hermione told him, "Just like muggle borns,"

"Werewolves are not the same as muggle borns," Riesen nearly growled, and Draco almost smiled.

"Mr. Greyback was under orders to turn you to a werewolf, why?"

"I wasn't under the impression—

"Let's not dispute facts, Mr. Riesen. I know Mr. Greyback would have no problem coming to this courtroom and tell anyone that could listen that Voldemort himself told him to turn you into a werewolf," Hermione interrupted, and Draco saw Riesen clench his jaw, "You are under oath, Mr. Riesen, or does that not mean anything to you?"

"Fenrir was under orders to turn me, yes," He nearly spat

"Why?"

"I was being punished for my disloyalty,"

"So, you walked up to Fenrir, knowing what was going to happen and accepted it,"

"The Dark Lord would have killed me other wise,"

"Mr. Riesen, you willingly stayed in the same house as Mr. Greyback who you _knew_ was going to turn you into a werewolf, and he changed you. And you consider yourself a victim. How is my client different? In fact, she didn't even know you were going to turn her. How is she different than you?"

"Purity is something you will never understand, you insufferable mu—," Riesen was losing his cool as he closed his lips and cut off his statement; Draco knew Hermione would go in for the kill.

"Then try to explain it to me," Hermione was leaning over the witness stand, close to him.

"She is a pure blood, I needed that first,"

"So you picked her out of a line up,"

"I had several options, but she was most appealing. Soft, malleable, and eager to date anybody. So we dated, and she slept with me, and I turned her into something even more pure. Blood can be betrayed, and I gave her something she can never change," He growled. Draco was smiling, this was it. This was the win.

"So you changed her to be more like you. Pure in blood and in illness," Hermione was close to him, and Draco had to resist the urge to protect her as Riesen moved in closer. They couldn't have been more then centimeters apart. But for her, it was a tactic, to shut the rest of the world off and make him believe she was the only one in the room.

"I had the opportunity to make someone _better_. So I _fucked_ her that night, didn't take my potion and waited. She is a strong enough witch, I knew she wouldn't die. And I bit her. I still remember the feeling of my teeth going through her flesh. Just like Mary's soft, malleable," He growled,

Draco couldn't see it, but he had a feeling Hermione was smiling, "Thank you, for your confession, Mr. Riesen," She said, before spinning away. The entire place had open mouth. No one could believe what she did.

"You disgusting little mudblood!" He roared, standing,

"Mr. Riesen! In order!" The judge yelled, two court aurors were already starting to restrain him. Hermione was sitting in her chair, smiling at him. Draco knew that smile—small, vindictive, and powerful. When Riesen was finally stunned and dragged out, Hermione stood up.

"Your honor, I would like to add murder one to the charges,"

The judge sighed, shaking his head, "I am sure you would,"

"To HERMIONE!" Maya yelled, standing on top of the bar. Seamus's bar was packed full of people from Hermione's firm, and friends of Maya.

"Next one is on me!" Thomas Dleamen, Hermione's boss, said. Richard was sulking in the corner and Draco couldn't help his smirk that made Richard shrivel just a little bit more.

"Be. Nice," Hermione told Draco, taking his hand.

"It was one look," He told her, "I didn't even say anything,"

"Um hm," She said,

"I didn't!" He said indignantly and she giggled as she led him back into the throng of people. Draco grabbed a round that Dleamen bought and gave one to Hermione.

"I can't drink anymore," She said as she took a sip,

"Come on, Granger. You won, you deserve to get drunk—look at Maya," Maya was standing up on the stage dancing with one of her girl friends.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be like that," She said, her eyebrow raised as Maya dropped low.

"Hm, I would mind that," Draco said, and Hermione laughed,

"Then we are going to need a few more rounds,"

"Then drink up, love," He said, motioning with his hands, and she laughed before she chugged.

"A round on me, Mione, you deserved it,"

"Thanks Phil!" She said when an older man dropped it off, "You need another drink too,"

"Who is going to apparate us home if we are both drunk?" Draco asked,

"Seamus has a fireplace—in the kitchen,"

"Used it before?"

"I occasionally got too drunk here—mostly with Ginny—sometimes with Ron, when we were dating—don't prickle like that," She said, shaking her head,

"I can't prickle at your ex?"

"No, not when I had sex with you last night," She replied

"I think sex tonight would make me feel better," He said, taking a sip form his beer, and Hermione laughed.

"I would say your chances are good,"

"Excellent—can I get another shot of rum, please," Draco said to the bartender as he walked by.

"Two?"

"Yes please,"

"Draco," She growled,

"You still have beer to chase with," He told her,

"Here you are sir," The bartender placed the shots on the table.

"I can't," Hermione said, her voice not completely serious, looking at the shot,

"Come on," He said, grabbing his,

She sighed before grabbing her own, "I can't do this," She frowned, "It's going to taste terrible,"

"Yes—to your lawyering skills," He held up his glass,

"To a promotion," She replied, clinking the shot glass and the both threw back the liquor. Draco watched her facial expression change to disgust as she shivered, "Ew, ew, ew,"

"Want another?" Draco asked with a sly smile,

"Yes,"

"Bartender?" He called, and the man looked, "Two more,"

"This one is on me—can you add one to that as well," Another woman said, walking up,

"Draco, this is Kelly—she works in my office,"

"How are you?"

"Hm," She nodded at him off handedly, "Congratulations, Mione, you deserve the win,"

"We all worked together,"

Kelly snorted, "Yeah, but you lead the way. Did you see Richard sulking?"

"Yes, I almost sent a drink so he could drown his sorrows," Hermione said with a smile, and she leaned over to Draco, "Kelly also dated Richard,"

"Ah, before or after you?"

"Before, she tried to warn me and I didn't listen," Hermione told him,

"The last time you ever did that," Kelly said, taking one of the three shots the bartender offered, "To your success, Mione,"

"Thank you," Hermione said, and the three threw back the shot. Hermione stuck out her tongue, "Merlin, I hate shots," The two turned and faced the bar and Ron was openly snogging Maya.

"I can't stand displays like that," Hermione said with a frown,

"It isn't classy," Kelly said, "And its sloppy—I can't believe you kissed that—did he drool everywhere?"

"I can't believe you kissed that either,"

Hermione laughed, "Of course you think that," She looked at Draco,

"Come on, Mione, people want to buy you drinks. I am sure your boy toy is fine by himself,"

"Go on, Granger, I'll go keep Ginny away from the bar," Draco said with a wink before going off to find Ginny.

"When I am not pregnant any more, I want to get hammered," Ginny said, gripping her water tightly.

"I will provide the alcohol," Draco promised,

"Really?"

"Yeah, you haven't drank in a year—it's going to be maybe four shots before you pass out," Ginny grumbled that he was probably right, "Come on, my godson is in there. I don't want you complaining,"

"If it's a girl, you better love her just the same,"

"I would, if your baby was a girl. But he isn't,"

"Your fiancé is hammering shots," Ginny told him, motioning over to where Hermione was taking another shot with her boss.

"I can never tell when she is drunk, she is always so composed—but I want to cut her off before she gets sick,"

"Have plans for her tonight?" Ginny asked, "Or are you eating dessert?"

Draco winked at her, "I like having dessert,"

"Oh, I heard—Harry is still washing his eyes out,"

"Well, we won't be in our apartments too much longer, and then we will have a floo where people don't just walk in on me eating her out,"

"If I can listen to this, you better start listening to me talking about having sex with Harry,"

"You already know because of Granger," He argued,

"Hm," She raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to call her that even after you marry her?"

"I will call her that until the day I die. Even when she has the name Malfoy for longer than she has had Granger—I'll call her Mrs. Malfoy too—but she will always be Granger,"

"I can't decide if that is sweet or not," Ginny said with a smile, "Do you think she will take your name?"

"Yes," He answered solidly, "We haven't talked about it explicitly, but when she says "when I'm Mrs. Malfoy" and such,"

"Did she see Ron snogging Maya?"

"Yes—she told me I wasn't allowed to prickle at her being weird about it,"

"You are allowed to prickle," Ginny told him, "A girl wants to know a man will fight for her, but as soon as you push it from cute to being a bear—it's annoying,"

"I think I push the envelope," Draco said with a smile,

"That is probably true,"

Hermione came up and plopped a glass down on the table before taking a seat next to Draco, "It's water," She confessed, "I—they all want me to take shots, so I keep getting water. And then—well, the two rounds I asked the bar tender to give me 'vodka' and then give me water. He was nice and gave me water,"

"That was nice of him," Ginny said, "And very sneaky of you,"

"If I had actually taken those shots, I would be on the ground,"

"How drunk are you?" Ginny asked,

"Uh—pretty tipsy. I couldn't drive,"

"That doesn't help me," Ginny said,

"Right—driving is a muggle thing. Um, well, I'm in a good place now," She had her hand on his leg, and he wanted to shake his head. She was definitely—she was moving her hand up higher and he grabbed it.

"Come on—let's go home," He encouraged, standing up.

"Okay," She said with a frown, "But what if someone wants to buy me another round,"

"They will survive—goodnight, Ginny,"

"Goodnight!" She called to them as Draco and Hermione walked around the bar and to the fireplace in the kitchen.

"Thank you for having all of us, Seamus," Hermione said, she looked composed.

"You are welcome, Hermione. Anytime," He promised, "Night, Malfoy,"

"Goodnight, Seamus," Draco said as he stepped into the fireplace with Granger and said his apartment.

She had her hands winding all over him as they stepped out of the fireplace, and Draco couldn't get off her clothes quick enough. When she was stripped naked, he waved his wand and everything flew off his desk.

"But what if—

"No one is going to walk in—and if they do—I will finish before I even acknowledge their presence," He promised, his voice husky. He compromised by moving her to the other side, so he was watching the fireplace. Pushing her down on the desk, it was somewhat erotic to be completely clothed and her be completely naked. He leaned down and took one breast into his mouth and she groaned loudly. His other hand palmed the other and his teeth raked over her and she bucked her hips against his.

Her legs were spread open wide, she was waiting for him to move down. He moved to her other breast, and she was moaning. When he ran his hands down her thighs, he could tell they were clenched as she rocked against him. He pulled back and she thought he was going to lick her, but he grabbed her leg and kissed the inside of her knee.

He watched her grab the edge of the desk behind her head as she groaned. He moved slowly toward her center, running his teeth as he sucked her inner thigh. With his other hand, he drug along her thigh and ran his fingers around where she wanted them most. But it wasn't enough, she nearly growled. Her legs were pressed open widely, and he was getting hard. She was getting impatient with his teasing, but so was he. He kneeled down in front of her, and finally ran his nose across her center; she unashamedly bucked her hips.

She yelled out when he finally took her in his mouth. Her thighs were still clenched tightly as he held them open, not that he had to, she was keeping them open. He was licking and sucking until he moved up to her clit.

"Fuck yes, oh Gods, Draco," She called out, it was music to his ears. Her voice was getting higher and he knew she was getting close. He used one hand to rub himself through his pants, he was hard as a rock and needed some sort of relief. He groaned into her, and the vibrations made her cry out. She was humping his face, and he used his hands to keep her steady, and he nearly cried out himself when he had to take away his hand to hold her.

Her hands went from gripping the desk to gripping her breasts. She was rubbing and pulling them and he found it difficult not to get distracted, "So close, just—Merlin—right there," When she finally came, she arched off his desk and started breathing heavily.

Draco was looking at her and couldn't resist touching himself through his pants. He unhooked his belt and zipped open his pants and when he ran his hand down his length, he hissed. He had closed his eyes and when he opened them, Granger was pulling herself up. She grabbed his right hand, and moved his left to touch himself. He watched her put his index finger in her mouth and he groaned. His left hand was sloppy and couldn't move like he wanted.

"Granger,"

"Hm?" She asked, her mouth around his thumb.

"Suck me,"

"I am," She replied coyly,

"Suck my dick," He growled, and she laughed before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back so she could slide off the desk. She pushed him up against the wall and he kissed her bruising as she did so. When she went down, she pulled down his pants and boxers with her. He wanted something to grab onto when she sucked. Her hands raked over his legs and when she sucked again he groaned. Her tongue was swirling and he bucked.

It was difficult not to grab onto her head. His left hand pushed against the bookcase, but his right was still free. When her hands roamed over his ass, he moaned in anticipation. She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Fuck," He gasped when she pushed on his prostate. His right hand went to her head and he was glad at least the wall helped in holding him up, his knees buckled when she moved her finger again, "God, Granger—I am close," He managed to gasp, her other hand went to his balls and it was almost too much stimulation, "Fuck," He grumbled as he felt his orgasm on the edge, he didn't want it to end but it finally washed over him and Granger sucked him dry.

He was breathing heavily as Hermione stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. He wasn't paying attention as she gently pulled it off and then put it on herself.

"I'm need food," She grumbled, leaning on his shoulder as he breathed heavily, "I'm drunk,"

"What do you want?"

"Pretzels," She said, and he nodded before she left.

Draco leaned over and grabbed his boxers before walking out to get food.

"Oo! Pizza bagels!" Hermione said, leaning into the freezer. She waved her wand and the oven got up to temperature.

"I thought you wanted pretzels," Draco said, sitting at the barstool.

"I thought I did too, until I saw pizza bagels," She slid a tray full into the oven, "And I am going to need water to not be hung-over tomorrow—do you want some?" He nodded.

"I picked up a couple of different house plans—since we are taking James this weekend, do you want to look over them?"

"Yes, we can take James with us to the chapel as well. Where did your parents get married?"

"The Manor,"

"Hm, makes sense,"

"Yours?"

"Somewhere in Scotland—I have never been there,"

"Where do you want to have the reception?" Draco asked,

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking somewhere outside—maybe?"

"What do you think of the Burrow—I would have to ask Mrs. Weasley—but it would be outside, homey, and—I don't know—I think it would be fun,"

"I like it,"

"You do?"

"Yes," He answered, nodding.

"What do you think of maroon brides maids dresses?"

"Maroon?" He asked, looking up at her and she smiled,

"I was just making sure you don't agree to everything I say," She said, shaking her head before hopping off the counter and pulling out the pizza bagels.

"I am so glad you made these," Draco said, they smelled delicious. She put the pan down on the table and grabbed one.

"Hot!" She said, putting her finger in her mouth. Draco grabbed one and bit into it.

"It's not that hot," He told her as he bit down again, "Yum,"

She grabbed one and managed to eat it.

"Ish ho" She said, her mouth open.

"Baby," He teased,

She swallowed, "I think I burnt my tongue,"

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

Hermione laughed, "You think you are so smooth,"

"I know I am," He replied, and she raised her eyebrow,

"Really?"

He hummed before leaning over the counter and kissing her, "I got you, didn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you did,"

"You didn't make it easy,"

"I made it a little easy," She argued,

"No, I had to be on my best game—my O game, I couldn't exactly bring out an E game with a girl that got O's on everythign" He said with a smile,

"I'm glad I got you at your best," She replied, taking another bite.

He scoffed, "Like you would accept anything less," She laughed as she walked around the counter and sat on the bar stool next to him, kissing his left shoulder before sitting up.

"What are we going to do when we only have one house to sleep in?" She asked, "When we don't have to buy two of everything?"

"We will finally screw our heads on strait," He joked, she was drawing her fingers lightly up and down his left arm as she ate food.

"I want a big porch," She told him,

"I want a big bedroom—and a fireplace in it,"

"Not connected to the floo network," She said with a smile, he chuckled,

"I can agree to that,"

"I want a big kitchen. One we can move around in—not like mine," He nodded,

"A gallery, for you to paint in,"

"With big windows over looking the back yard so when our kids get old enough to play I can still watch them,"

Draco smiled, "And how many date nights are we going to have?" He asked,

"Pre kids—once a week," She said, "One night where we go out and have fun,"

"How long are we going to wait to have kids?" He asked,

"I don't know, I don't think right away. I kind of want to have you for myself for awhile," She admitted,

"I think I can agree to that—we will need time to get bored having sex all over our house before kids take that option away," Hermione laughed.

* * *

Having a small child for the weekend was daunting. Draco kept staring at him, and all James did was stare back.

"Kids are not amusing," Draco told Hermione,

"Aw, don't let Uncle Darco make you sad," Hermione cooed at the baby as she sat down next to Draco on her living room floor.

"Uncle?"

"If you are marrying me, you will be his uncle,"

"How are you his aunt?"

"I think I am special enough to Harry and Ginny to earn the status of being his aunt," She said, her eyes glaring at him, and he smiled,

"Of course you are,"

"That sounds like placating, mister," She grumbled, "And you liked the chapel?"

"Yes, Granger," He said with a smile, she had asked it about a hundred times. The chapel was simple, they were going to have Kingsley be the minister over their wedding, and so the fact that it was in a chapel didn't matter. Because the chapel was small, they were going to have to be careful of who they could invite. It would hold about three hundred people, but not much more than that. And less if they wanted to be comfortable.

"I just—I felt like I chose it and I wanted to make sure it fits for you,"

"Granger, I could get married at the Manor and I would just be happy that I would be marrying you,"

"Has all your family gotten married at the Manor?"

"It was built in the 1800's, so since then,"

"Would you want to get married there?"

He looked at her like she was nuts, "No, why the hell—sorry James—why would I want to get married there?"

She smiled a small smile, "I just don't want you to be robbed of tradition or something you want because your family history means something,"

"It does mean something, it means that I come from a family with money and influence. That is it, and influence has lessened because of our infamy. I want nothing to do with the Manor. I would burn it down. That place has known nothing but evil, and I don't want to be married somewhere that has seen so much blood,"

"Fair enough," She replied with a smile, and kissed him,

"Can we have sex with him here?" Draco whispered,

Hermione giggled, "He doesn't understand you, you can say sex,"

"Sh!" Draco motioned to the baby, "He is right here!"

"We can have sex with him here," She answered his question,

"But—but he is here,"

Hermione laughed, "Harry and Ginny managed to make another baby while he was in their house, I think we will be fine," Hermione got up and Draco stared at James.

"When you are older, you better learn how to ride a broom. Your parents are both amazing on a broom," Draco told James, and the baby started babbling back at him, "But I know you will be, you are Potter's son. So you will be an amazing Quidditch player. But even if you weren't, you would be bloody good at something else," James babbled back at him, "I don't want you to think because I am your brother's godson that I won't like you too. We will do fun stuff together, just you wait. Once you get a bit more interesting," James was smiling and gurgling at him, so he took that as a good sign.

"I'm not pregnant!" Hermione said, plopping down next to him,

"You were worried?" Draco asked, looking at her with unadulterated fear in his eyes.

"No," She said with a smile, "I just like celebrating the only good thing when my body panics because it's not pregnant,"

"I don't feel like celebrating," Draco said with a frown

"Me either,"

* * *

**Another chapter up!**

**Like I said before, my only court experience is with Law and Order, so if it terribly off, blame TV. :) And don't worry, Riesen will be coming back around, just not in the way you expect. **

**I hope you like the next installment! And please review. It validates all the time I set aside to write :)**

**Another chapter will be up tomorrow, so wait with baited breath. **

**Until then...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

**This is rated a big ol' M folks**

* * *

Draco held a cup of hot chocolate at the Burrow watching the snowfall outside. It was quiet, and he could finally hear his own thoughts. He was rubbing the edge of his mug.

"You like your sweater, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He was wearing the sweater she had made, like the rest of the family. It was strange to look out and see everyone wearing a variation of the same sweater.

"I do, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," He told her.

"And you look so nice in green," She complemented, and he smiled,

"Thank you," He said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded before walking away. Hermione walked up and he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Draco asked her,

"Riesen is away for 15 years, I think that's all I wanted," She replied, looking out at the snow. It was quiet for a bit.

"Are these sweaters always this itchy?" He whispered, and she giggled softly,

"Yes,"

"I think I want to claw out my skin," She giggled again,

"I heard you guys picked house plans," Mr. Weasley said, walking up next to them with his own cup of hot chocolate.

"We did," Draco confirmed, "We both had a good idea about what we were looking for,"

"And you picked your wedding location, and having the reception here. Any big decisions left?" He asked, his voice teasing,

"Oh, just a million little ones," Hermione joked, "But after removing green and maroon from the color options, we can move forward,"

Mr. Weasley chuckled before looking back outside, "Such beautiful snow," He whispered before walking away.

Draco still had his arm wrapped around Hermione and she leaned into him again.

"Last Christmas I was in Greece," He told her,

"Hm, I bet that was warm,"

"You are warm too," She giggled,

"You are so smooth,"

"I know," He replied and she hugged him with one arm.

"I love Rome," Hermione said for the hundredth time since they walked outside their hotel.

"Granger,"

"Yes?"

"If you say that again—

"I am just appreciating our trip," She argued with a smile. She was wearing a sweater, it was a bit warmer in Italy in January than it was back home. He was happy for not wearing multiple layers before going outside.

"Draco!" Blaise called from down the street, "Hermione! How are you?" Blaise asked, kissing her cheeks.

"Quite well," Hermione assured him as Blaise went on and hugged Draco.

"May I introduce my girlfriend, Kyala," The girl was gorgeous with olive toned skin and brown hair. She was fit, and looked extremely athletic.

"Kyala, it is nice to meet you," Draco said, shaking her hand.

"It is nice to meet the man Blaise talks so much about, and Hermione—I have heard much about you," By her accent she was American.

"I hope good things," Hermione said with a smile, "Where are we going for lunch?"

"There is a small café around the corner, come," Blaise said, waving his arm, "What have you seen this morning?"

"We walked around Palestine hill. Augustus was an amazing wizard,"

"One of the best," Blaise agreed,

"And I was following your case in the paper, Hermione. I am glad you won," Kyala said,

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile, "How did you meet Blaise?"

"I work at the Italian ministry as well, we met at work. How did you meet Draco?"

"We went to school together," Hermione answered,

"Ah, young romance?" She asked, clearly Blaise didn't tell her too much of their past.

Hermione laughed, "No, not at all. Draco and I did not get along for a very long time. I started seeing him over the summer,"

"And now you are engaged," She concluded, nodding at the ring, and Hermione nodded, "Hogwarts is a big wizarding school, did you know each other well?"

"We were in different houses," Hermione said vaguely,

"Blaise doesn't talk very much about his life before here," Kyala said as they walked into the café and to a table "I am going to use the ladies room," She excused herself before sitting down.

"Blaise, does she know anything about your past?" Hermione asked,

"No—we have only been dating three months,"

"Three months! Blaise!" She chastised, Draco took her hand.

"Do you two talk about the past?" Blaise asked, his annoyance thinly veiled, "Because I hardly imagine that is a wonderful topic,"

Hermione prickled next to him, and he was glad she did, "We have talked about it, Blaise. We fight through it constantly. And I know his past, and I love him for it anyway. Can you say the same for her? What happens when she finds out?"

"I don't want her to leave!" He confessed,

"You don't want her staying if she is falling for a lie,"

"I'm not lying!"

"If you wait to tell her, Blaise. She is going to feel lied to, and then you can have this argument with her. But I suggest another route, because that is going to get you nowhere. Fast,"

"Blaise," Draco said, and he turned from Hermione to him, "Telling Hermione everything was one of the most terrifying things I have ever had to do. I had to be vulnerable," He cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, "And I don't do that well,"

"No, you don't," She confirmed, and he smiled at her,

"But now I don't feel inhibited by anything. I know she loves me—and I know even if she didn't love me, she respects me. Be honest, I told Hermione I wasn't good at talking about my past, and Granger had a whole list of questions prepared when I was ready to talk to her about it,"

"A list—Granger, are you serious?"

"Lists are a great way to make sure you succeeded everything you intended to," Hermione said back smartly, "And Draco and I are together now, so I guess my list method worked,"

Kyala came back and sat down and the waiter came up.

Draco ordered for the table in fluent Italian, his mother taught him well. It was one of the countless trips they took to Italy every year. When the waiter walked away, Granger whacked his arm.

"Granger!" He cried out,

"You didn't tell me you could speak Italian!"

"You never asked," He replied,

"I think you like surprising me with weird things like this," She accused,

"Come on, Granger. Don't you think it's a little sexy?" He asked,

"We will see," She replied,

"What do you call her?" Kyala asked,

"Oh, my last name is Granger,"

"I called her that in school,"

"One of the things," Blaise said, and Draco glared at him only to realize Hermione was too.

"I feel like I am missing something," Kyala said slowly,

"She is smart, Blaise," Hermione said, her eyebrow raised, then turned to Kyala, "You know when I said Draco and I didn't get along—well," She edged off and looked at Draco for guidance.

"I was a Death Eater, and Granger fought with Potter,"

"Wow—you—how are you two even together?" Kyala asked,

"I ask myself that question every day," Draco said with a smile,

"I keep him around for his good looks," Hermione joked, looking at him with a smile,

"And my money,"

"Yes—I do like you paying for my things," Hermione teased and then smiled, "What are we doing after this?"

"Well, if you two are interested—there is a great club we can show you," Kyala said, "It is a bit gaudy, but fun for a few hours,"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said,

"I didn't bring anything to wear to a club," Hermione said with a frown,

"You can borrow something of mine," Kyala offered,

"I don't think anything of mine would make you look club appropriate," Blaise said, and the two laughed.

After the café, they agreed to meet in a few hours.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Draco told her, he knew how she felt about clubs.

"No, I want to go. I am on vacation, I can dress a little slutty and go to a club,"

"Not too slutty,"

"You will have your hands all over me no matter what I wear, just to claim your territory," She joked, he kissed her temple.

"You finally understand, it only took a few months," She giggled, "And I thought you were the top of your class,"

Draco stood in Blaise's apartment ready to leave for the club. He didn't really like going to these places either, but he was hoping these shots would make him feel better about it.

"Do you remember when we used to drink in the common room?"

"God—I would get so hammered," Draco said,

"Have you seen Pansy?"

"Not since my parents party," Draco admitted,

"I haven't heard from her either,"

Draco turned around when he heard heals and damn if he didn't want to drag Granger home. The tight short and black dress made her look delicious.

"Don't kiss her, she has lipstick on," Kyala warned him, she was wearing a neon colored dress. She looked comfortable in her clothes, like she went to the club often, "You two ready?"

"Yes," Blaise said,

They went to the fire place, Blaise and Kyala went first saying the name of the club before disappearing.

"We don't have to go," He told her, running his hand down her back,

"It took me forty five minutes to get ready, we are going," She told him, her voice oozing sex.

"Did you have enough to drink?"

"We drank while we were getting ready—I am sufficiently tipsy," She said.

"I have something for you, if you want it," He said, she looked at him confused and he pulled out a small egg vibrator with a smile and also held up the remote, "But I get to keep this,"

"Would you do the honors?" She asked, sitting on the coffee table with a smirk. He kissed her before he opened her legs.

"No underwear?" He asked,

"You could see lines," She admitted, blushing slightly, "And Kyala wouldn't give them to me,"

"I like her," He said before coaxing the egg inside of her.

"Push it further," She told him, "It would be uncomfortable if its right there," So he did what he was told.

He pressed the button and the low vibration came on.

"What if on the louder ones you can hear it?"

"You won't be able to in the club," He promised,

"Oh, right," She said, and then smiled, "Ready?"

"Yes," He replied and they both stood up before grabbing the floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"How can you walk in those shoes?"

"Honestly, I don't know," She said with giggle before pronouncing the name of the club.

There were strobe lights that showed only outlined figures. Draco immediately put his hands on Granger and moved her toward Blaise and Kyala. The base was so loud and deep, he could feel it reverberate through him.

The shots he had were starting to catch up to him.

It was either the shots, or Granger's dress.

When she led him to the dance floor, he could hardly see with the flashing lights. But her hands on him, he would follow her anywhere. He suddenly did not care about Blaise and Kyala.

The music was pulsing as she pressed up against him. The torturous movements made him want her. He moved his hands around her body, and she leaned her head back against his shoulder before dropping down with the beat. It was strange to be so intimate around so many people, but most people were so involved with themselves they hardly noticed anything else.

She ground her hips against his and he groaned, "Come on—more drink," He said, leading her to the bar,

"Why?"

"I don't want to go home yet," He said with a wink, and she consented to being led to the bar. He ordered two drinks and went and found Blaise and Kyala after.

"You two having fun?" Blaise asked over the sound,

Draco nodded, and so did Granger. Kyala looked mildly annoyed, but he didn't want to say anything. They were both sipping on their drinks.

"The people watching here is just—wow," Hermione said to him, watching another couple walk by.

"Look at that one over there," He nodded, and she looked and giggled. She was nearing the end of her drink, and he killed his. She reached into his blazer pocket and hit the next level on the remote.

"I want to go dance," She said, he smirked before nodding at Blaise and following Granger to the dance floor. She had a tight grip on his arm and she was breathing fast.

He was starting to sweat either from dancing or the close proximity to other people he wasn't too sure. Granger had her ass against him, grinding against his hips. With a smile on his face as he reached into his pocket, he switched the vibrator to a swell. It came and went in waves, ending on a strong vibration. He felt her stop her movements and she turned to him with a bruising kiss.

He wedged his thigh between her legs and she groaned before rubbing up against him. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, the heat and intensity was enough to make him stiffen.

"Come with me," He said in her ear, it was almost impossible to hear anything but the base, taking her hand and leading her,

"Where are we going?" She asked, but he didn't answer.

He walked down a hallway. When another pulse came, he felt her grip him tightly.

"Draco," She said, but it came out like a moan. It was still unreasonably loud, so he was sure if she cried out no one would hear. He pushed her into the corner, "Here?" She asked.

"Look around, we aren't the first to use this hallway," He said, and she nodded into his shoulder. He pushed her up against the wall and her legs wrapped around him and she ground her hips into him. His already straining erection twitched and swelled. As her vibrator pulsed again, she didn't contain her groan.

"Draco, fuck me," She cried out,

He slipped his fingers along her and she bucked against him. She was so wet it was dripping down her thighs. When he pulled away his two fingers, he held her eyes when he licked them clean. Her kiss was harsh, and he was sure she would taste herself on his tongue.

"Turn of the vibrator, if you take it out before you turn it off, I will have an orgasm," She warned him, and so he reached into his pocket and turned it off and he felt her stiffen, "Blaise—Blaise is watching us," She whispered,

"Is he hard?" Draco asked, and it was clear she didn't expect that reaction.

"Yeah," She answered, but it was moaned because Draco had reached into her.

"I don't care if he watches, but if you do we can stop,"

"Draco, I just want you in me," She groaned, and hitched her breath as he pulled the egg out of her. Juices flowed out as he removed it and put it into his pocket.

"I guess in some ways I haven't changed," He admitted as he slid into her and her head hit the wall as she rolled back.

"How?" She managed to breathe,

"I still get turned on by people wanting what I have," He said, grinding his hips into hers.

"Oh, have me," She said as she bucked her hips, and he slammed into her quickly and hard. He was going to come quickly.

"Come for me, Granger," He demanded into her ear, she was so wet that he could almost hear the slick sounds.

"I—I—I" She managed to stutter, she squeezed her walls down on him as she came with a scream, and he came hard. She was still riding out her orgasm when he pulled out and slid the egg back inside her as she groaned, "Fuck!" She yelled out, slamming her head.

Draco zipped up his pants as he kissed her harshly.

Hermione pulled down her dress, running her fingers down her thighs she held it to his face and he sucked her fingers. What she asked him next almost had him fucking her against the wall again, but he refrained.

"It is your decision," He told her, her eyes locked with his and it was almost like she could read his thoughts. She smiled before nodding, running her fingers into her again, her fingers came out slick and glistening in the little bit of light. With her other hand, she adjusted her dress and started walking out of the hallway.

"For watching and not touching," Draco could hear her whisper to Blaise, and he took her hand and sucked her fingers clean. Granger had a smirk on her face, and she looked empowered. Once he was done, she winked at him before looking back to Draco.

"Take me to the dance floor," She said, and he took her hand.

He was not being a great kisser, but he didn't care. He wanted to taste her, he wanted her tongue on his, he wanted her lips to bruise. Their hotel room was massive, as he pushed her to the bed, she was heaving. The dress was tossed aside and she ripped his shirt off.

"Merlin, I love your chest," She murmured before putting her mouth on one of his nipples. When her teeth moved across it, he moaned, "Did you bring more toys with you?" She asked,

"I did," He replied, "But that involves a little experimenting," He confessed,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Well—how drunk are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you are drunk enough that if I ask a question you will remember it or not," He admitted with a smile, she looked at him funny.

"Draco," She cooed softly, running her finger nails down his chest and making him shudder, "Tell me what you want from me," She demanded,

"Anal," He said it before he realized he was saying it. Her fingernails didn't stop moving.

"Alright, have you done it before?"

"Yes," He said,

"I haven't—so—

"I know what I am doing," He promised, she nodded,

"Then I trust you—just go slow," She said,

"And you will enjoy it," He promised, her fingernails raking over his nipples,

"I enjoy most things with you, so I suspect this will be no different," She said and gripped his arm tightly before pulling him to her. Draco growled into her kiss and pushed her to the bed, he found his suitcase not far away and pulled it closer to get the things necessary. He pulled out a few items before he turned back to her.

"I just want you to know that I am drunk enough for this to still be fun, but sober enough to be in control of my decisions," She told him, "Where did you put the egg?"

"It's in my pocket," He told her, he had taken it out after fingering her on the dance floor.

"I can't believe no one noticed, I wasn't exactly composed," He laughed before kissing her.

It was slow and sensual. He gripped the edge of her dress and lightly ran his fingers up her thighs before pulling it off.

"That was fun for a night, but, I don't really like clubs," He said into her kiss,

"Me either," She replied with a smile as he took the rest of his clothes off. She sighed, "Am I allowed to be a bit nervous?" She asked,

"Yes, love," He replied before kissing her again, "And I will just use my fingers at first. If you don't like it then, we will stop. At any point, we can stop," She nodded and he kissed her again, "The most important thing to remember is to relax,"

"Okay," She replied, sounding a bit more confident. He kissed her again before pushing her onto the bed and lying against her. Just the feeling of her completely naked underneath him made his waning erection hard again.

He kissed her until she forgot what they were doing, he grabbed the lube and moved her so he could go down on her. First rule of doing this was lube. The second was lube. And the third, and most important, was lube. Fourth was to go slow. He kissed down her stomach until he licked her center and she moaned.

When he inserted his first finger after applying lube, she fidgeted a bit.

"Relax," He encouraged, before licking up her center again and she moaned and he felt her loosen with time and so he inserted a second finger. He was worried she wouldn't relax enough to go through with it tonight, but as he wiggled his fingers and licked her, he was positive she would be fine.

"Draco—stop—I am close," She moaned, so he slowly pulled his fingers out and moved her around so his back was to her.

"You can still say no," He told her between kisses, she had her head twisted back as he took her breasts into his hands and rolled them between his fingers. She moaned into the kiss.

"Do it," She told him, and he smiled into the kiss. He grabbed the lube and rubbed it on himself, trying not to get too distracted by his own touch and then rubbed it over her, sticking it in with his fingers as he moved. He was sitting back as he slowly lowered her down. She had her knees down, so she was in control of the movement and could stop whenever she wanted.

He resisted the urge to plunge into her as she slowly moved down. She was so tight, and— fuck— it felt great. He was biting the inside of his cheek to maintain control and moved his hands to her clit to keep her distracted. She was so wet between herself and the lube. When she settled in, he bit down hard to keep himself from bucking. It was clear she needed time to adjust.

"Fuck," He heaved, she took a deep breath, "Granger?"

"Keep moving your hand," She said, and so he did and she groaned before moving up slowly. He was seeing stars it felt so good, and when she moved back down he moved his hips with her and she hissed in pleasure.

Knowing it was time, he grabbed the vibrator as she sat back down on him again. He held her down with his arm when she went to move and she opened her legs wider as he pushed the vibrator inside and turned it on.

"Gods—merlin—fuck," She said loudly before moving back up and down on him quicker. She groaned loudly and wantonly as he moved the vibrator and she moved up and down, "So full—fuck," She had her head thrown back against his shoulder and he kissed her before taking her hand to her own vibrator as he grabbed her breasts.

Moving her again, he had her grab the headboard and she held herself up as he moved again, his other hand pushing the vibrator in and out. She was moaning so loud he almost couldn't hear the slapping of skin, he was getting so close.

"Tilt the vibrator more left," She moaned, and he did and she nearly screamed, "YES—GOD—YES," She yelled and he pounded with out abandon.

"Fuck," He said as he got closer, only a few more strokes and he would be there so he slowed down again,

"No," She said, "Come on, Draco, make me come," She growled, "Fuck me,"

It was a demand, and he would oblige. He quickened his pace again and she moaned.

"I'm so close," She groaned, he tilted the vibrator to the left, "Fuck," She spread her legs out wider and he slid further. He could feel her orgasm on the brink as her legs tightened, the pressure was too much and he slid back in once more before he came.

He only slammed the vibrator in a few more times before she followed, sinking back on him as she did.

He slowly pulled out of her as she recovered and pulled the blanket over top of them. She put her leg over his waist, and he knew they were both quickly fading in their intoxicated state.

"Night," He managed to grumble,

"Night," She said back before falling sleep.

When he woke up, he knew Granger would be hung over and sore so he ordered food, took a shower himself, and started a bath for her. The food was dropped off and he thanked the man before walking back into the bedroom.

"Who was that?" She asked, still lying down,

"Food," He answered, "It's on warming trays so if you want to take a bath first—

"Yes," She replied before he could finish and he smiled, "Carry me?" She asked, and he couldn't deny her anything. She winced as he picked her up off the bed and rolled her to his chest.

The water was hot as he slipped her into the tub and she hissed.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm—yes, just hot," She assured him before sighing as she slipped in and sat down, "Are you going to wash me?" She asked, her eyes closed as she let her head fall to the edge of the tub.

"With your permission,"

"You don't have to ask," She said, her eyes still closed as he began to wash her. He took his time, but didn't make it sexual. When he was done with her body, he moved to wash her hair. She hummed her content as he lathered and washed, then conditioned and washed. He didn't think she opened her eyes for a moment.

"Hermione?" He asked in a whisper when he was done, and she opened her eyes to look at him, "I love you,"

She closed her eyes slowly and opened them and smiled, "I know," She whispered back, "I have never felt so loved in my entire life," She lifted her hand from the water, and rubbed his cheek. The water dripped onto his shirt, but he hardly noticed, "I love you too—do you know that?"

"Yes," He replied honestly before kissing her chastely. He let go before reaching up and grabbing towels. He had her stand up and wrapped one around her and then used the other to towel dry her hair.

"What do you want to do today?" Draco asked, he was so full. He was starving when they sat down and he was pretty sure he just inhaled food. Granger was wrapped in a robe, leaning into his shoulder with her feet up on the couch.

"I want to just lay around and snuggle with you until I feel like moving," She said back, "And I am hung over, so I don't feel like moving,"

He chuckled as she pulled his arm over her. Her fingers interlaced with his.

* * *

**Hope you loved this chapter! I liked writing it, though I have no idea where half of it came from. Sometimes, these things just write themselves. So, there is that. **

**I will be trying to update tomorrow, but my life is a little hectic at the moment. **

**Please review! It makes me smile. **

**Until then...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**Warnings: It's M for a reason.**

**I'm back! The updates this weekend may be sporadic at best. I am sure I will be able to update tomorrow, but my spring break is here! So depending on the internet connection, it might be a bit difficult to upload. Thanks so much for the reviews over the past week!**

**I really do try to write a chapter without a lemon. I always think that before I start, but then it just happens.**

* * *

"Hermione, you don't need to be nervous," He told her, sitting on her bed, "If my mother likes it, you pleased the most stubborn woman,"

"I know, but—what if no one comes,"

"You have the RSVP list,"

"I know, but what if everyone forgot,"

"Granger,"

"I know I am being irrational," She was calling from her closet, and so he wasn't looking at her. He had been dressed for the past half hour and he was waiting on her.

"We have to be there in ten minutes,"

"Ten!" She cried out,

"What is taking so long?"

"I can't decide what to wear! I am an artist—this is my chance to look like one,"

"I don't think splattered overalls are the way to go," He teased, and she stuck her head out of the closet,

"Of course not," She said and sighed before going back in,

"Didn't you buy a dress for this?"

"Yes,"

"Put it on," He said,

"But—

"Put it on," He said again, and he heard her sigh before she listened. When she walked out, she was wearing a very sexy purple dress and heals, "Hm—wear that," He hummed before he kissed her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He replied,

"Fine, I will listen to you," She said, smiling,

"Come on, Granger, you can't be late to your own party," He said, she held out her hand before apparating there.

"Frederick" Hermione said with a smile, kissing his cheeks.

"My darling, I am so glad you are here. Everything is set up, the food is ready, and the bar is over there. Your paintings look beautiful," He said, kissing her cheek, "Mr. Malfoy, I am so happy you are here as well,"

"Thank you," Draco said gruffly.

"Have you seen all the paintings?" Frederick asked,

"No," He said,

"Are you not supportive?" Frederick asked,

"He is, Frederick, I am just not very—open with my art," She admitted with a smile, "Come on, Draco, I will give you a tour,"

"Ms. Granger, I need you up front to greet incomers—Mr. Malfoy can tour himself,"

"Ron is one of the first in line, Draco, you can tour with him," His mother said, as she came around the corner. She looked beautiful and well put together. Her hair was twisted back, and it looked like nothing phased her.

"Mother," He greeted, "So nice to see you," He kissed her cheeks, he hadn't seen her in a few months. Granger saw him more than he did, "And I think I might grab a drink and look through by myself," He told Hermione, who nodded as she moved to the front to start letting guests inside.

"She will do well," His mother said as he watched Hermione walk away.

"I am not worried," He said honestly,

"Do you two ever argue?" She asked, it was soft, like she was genuinely concerned about their relationship. Draco took that as a step forward and decided to answer honestly.

He nodded, "We argue. Sometimes it is stupid things, or things we just don't understand. But she is really up front and likes to discus things," He said, "So sometimes we are discussing something from different sides, which I sometimes consider arguing," His mother nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I just—I am glad you guys are arguing. It is good to work things out. I had lunch with Pansy and her new boyfriend, and I feel they are in a lovers stage that has the other so obsessed they don't see reason. It will pass, and they will then find out if their relationship is actually worth anything,"

"How is Pansy?"

"She said you were rude to her at the party,"

"I was rude," He replied, "But she was too," He ordered his drink from the bar before asking his mother if she wanted anything. The gallery was filling with people. He waved to the Potter's, and waved to a few others.

"I think she is doing well, her parents have her working hard,"

"Good for her,"

"How are you doing—financially?" His mother asked. He knew he shouldn't be insulted, but part of him couldn't help it. He took a deep and calming breath before taking a sip of his drink.

"I am doing quite well. I am second in command at the auror office, which is no measly salary, and then my stake in the Weasley's shop gives me a significant amount of financial cushioning. I could retire now, if Granger and I didn't want any kids and be comfortable," He couldn't help the last part that slipped out. He wanted to rub it in her face a bit that he was fine without her. His mother was the main reason why he survived while he was working with the Dark Lord, and now he wanted to prove that he could live without her.

"But you two want kids?"

"Yes," He replied with a smile, making his way to the first painting. The older paintings were first, working the way through the maze to the newest ones.

"How many?"

"More than one—but we haven't planned beyond that," He admitted with a smile.

"Speaking of children, how is Mrs. Potter?"

"Doing well, Ginny and Harry asked me to be their next child's godfather,"

"You accepted?"

"Yes," His mother smiled at him, which was unexpected.

"I hope you are excited,"

"Well, I have been baby sitting James too, to get practice and I have promised him I would love him as well. Hermione says that Harry's kids will have to call me Uncle—because they will call Hermione an aunt—which is weird, but I am excited for James to get a bit older. He is babbling, but not really talking yet," He was babbling, but he was really excited to be a godfather- and an uncle of sorts.

"He will be soon," His mother promised.

"I think I will look through these on my own," Draco said, and she nodded,

"I am going to make sure the catering is running smoothly. It was lovely seeing you, Draco," Draco nodded and watched his mother walk away. He felt there was something brewing between him and his parents. An argument that had been put off for years, but he was fine leaving it alone for now as he turned to Hermione's paintings.

Draco loved her paintings, and he was glad there was a time where he didn't have to do anything but look at them and marvel at them. The painting of the Dark Lord nearly had him shaking, so he moved on from that one quickly. But others had him smiling. As he neared the end, here was the series about herself, which was one of his favorites.

He was glad the one of him wasn't in the collection, he liked having something of his own.

Approaching the end, he was sort of bummed that he would be finished. It was the second to last painting that had him pause. He froze in his steps and couldn't move. He would have dropped his drink, but it stayed clutched in his fingers.

It was beautiful.

He couldn't look away.

It was simply entitled: Love.

People walked around him, but he didn't move. He didn't want to ever look away. He didn't even realize how long he had stood there until Ginny leaned into his side.

"Draco, it is beautiful," She whispered,

"I know," He replied softly,

"She captures everything so—softly—in a way that seems so—powerful,"

"I can't stop staring,"

"You are very sweet sometimes, Draco," She said, kissing his cheek.

"How is my godson?"

"Your god_child_ is doing well, only a few weeks left!"

"Where is James?"

"Harry has him. The person in charge of this place gave us the dirtiest look for bringing a child, but we couldn't find a sitter tonight. Anyone who is anyone is trying to go the premier of the war hero Hermione Granger's artwork,"

"Good thing I snagged an invite when I did," Draco joked,

"This painting alone should get you an invitation to all shows—ever,"

"I can't stop staring,"

"I don't blame you," Ginny said, kissing his cheek before walking away.

Draco stood there for a long time, refusing to walk away. Every time he thought he could, he found something else that drew him in. He couldn't leave. A soft grip made him turn his head.

"It's my favorite too," She whispered,

"Sometimes I think I couldn't love you more and then," He dragged off, staring back at the painting, and he didn't realize he stopped talking.

"And then?" Hermione prompted,

"Then I see this," He whispered, "And then,"

"And then," She stepped closer,

"And even though I don't think it's possible," He turned back to her, "I love you more," She closed her eyes and had a smile on her face, and then she opened her eyes. They were full of love, and he had the strangest feeling that they were reflecting his own.

"Ms. Granger," His mother's call pulled him away, and he found her walking up to the both of them, "I am heading out,"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy, for everything. I do appreciate it,"

"You are quite welcome, Ms. Granger, you deserve it. You sold nearly all of your paintings as well, and you should be proud of your accomplishments,"

"I am proud," She said looking at Draco, and he couldn't help but think that the reason why his mother was telling her to be proud and the reason why she was proud was completely different, "I would love for you to come over for tea sometime,"

"Thank you, Ms. Granger, I will owl you," His mother said before nodding and taking her leave.

It was silent for a moment between them, "Did you sell all your paintings?"

"No," She replied, "I refused to sell the one about Lord Voldemort. I was convinced the only people who wanted it were creeps—and everyone who asked definitely was. And this one," She pointed at the one he had been staring at all night, "It was on the list to sell, but—when the first person made their bid and you had already stopped at it—I saw your face—and I knew I couldn't sell it. So I told them it had been a mistake and it wasn't for sale. The next man offered nearly four times what I was offering, but your face is worth more than that,"

He nodded. He wanted to kiss her silly, but he was in public and he didn't like displays.

"I'm going to go talk to Frederick and talk to the buyers, is that ok?"

"I'll be fine," He assured her with a teasing smile, and she nodded before walking off.

When he looked back from her to the painting he smiled. The painting was absolutely beautiful, but the real thing was so much more than that.

"You look besotted," His father's voice made his blood run cold. Not in fear, never in fear. He looked at his father with a newfound strength in him that he never felt before.

Love.

He had always been told it made people week. It made people open to attack. But he had never felt stronger, because he knew then and there that there was nothing he wouldn't do. Nothing he wouldn't risk. He now knew what strength felt like.

"How are you Father?" Draco asked, his tone light.

"Well,"

"Mother just left,"

"I didn't come to see her," Such contempt was not easily hid.

"Hermione's paintings?" Draco suggested, he knew that wasn't true,

"No, Draco,"

"Then why are you here?" Draco asked, his tone losing the original lightness and it became hard.

"Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could join us," Hermione said as she stood next to him, her wand hand fluttering to the concealed pocket that was in her dress, "Have you come to look at a painting?"

"You should go back to the hovel where you came from," His father hissed. He used to believe his father was so strong for putting people in their place, but now it came off as nothing more than a hissing cat.

"Please, you couldn't afford her hovel," Draco snapped, and Granger held his arm.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you come just to antagonize my fiancé, or did you come with a purpose?" Hermione asked, and Draco smirked.

"If you think you are part of my family," His father stepped forward,

"I'm not part of yours," She said, eyeing him down, "I'm part of his,"

"What do you know about family?" The question was whispered so harshly it was nearly yelled.

"That I would never walk away from it," She leveled back

"Ms. Granger!" Frederick called, breaking some of the tension, she turned and walked toward Frederick but not before glaring at his father in the process.

"You call that a wife?" His father said between clenched teeth,

"That—that is someone I love," Draco corrected, "I don't want a wife to come home to, I want a partner I can equal. I want a woman who will stand by me, and steer me towards something meaningful with my life. I will not regret one moment with her, so don't ask me to. Stop showing up and expecting words to change my mind. Nothing will. Nothing. No phrase. No action. No spell. Nothing.

"So this is your choice. Right here. You either accept it, or walk away. And you already walked out once. But I want you to be around for my wedding, for when we have our first kid, when we take them to Hogwarts. You are my father, and all I want from you. All I have ever wanted from you is your support. We tried it your way for the past twenty-three years. Now it's my way," He turned from staring at someone who looked so much like him, and to someone whom he admired.

"You walk away from me?" His father hissed,

"No, Father, I am walking toward someone," He replied before turning back and walking toward Granger.

"Is your father leaving?"

"It's his choice,"

"Draco," She whispered, locking his eyes,

"I—not here," He managed to say, and she nodded,

"Okay—okay I can do that," She said, not before she ran his hand over his cheek and turned back to Frederick.

Draco didn't really pay attention to the negotiations as Hermione talked with Frederick about the particulars. It was overwhelming; he couldn't stop thinking about everything he said to his father. He kept going over every minute detail. Each thing he said, each thing that his father had said as a reply.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, but it was so far away, "Draco—come back to me," She whispered, and he turned to her. She was looking into his eyes, and he stared back. Something she saw made her grab his hand, "Frederick, may I go home?"

"You have earned it, my dear," He said, and Hermione kissed Frederick's cheek before squeezing Draco's hand and apparating them to her home.

"Come on, change into your pajamas," She encouraged, and so he did what he was told. He felt like he was in a fog, one that he couldn't really snap out of the fog he was in. Once he changed into something much more comfortable, Granger sat him down on the couch as she fiddled around in the kitchen. When she came back, she sat down on the couch and plopped a pillow on her lap before pulling him down so his head rested on the pillow

Her soft hands moving through his hair calmed him down more than he wanted. He wanted to remain angry, and upset, but with each brush he felt his anger fade.

"I am sorry," He said,

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, and he flipped his body so instead of looking out he was looking up at her,

"I ruined your gallery opening,"

"_You_ did no such thing. Your father did," She answered strongly

"But—

"No," Was her strong response, "What did he say?"

"He didn't say much of anything after you left. He asked me if you would be a decent wife. Then I said that I didn't want a wife—well—not in the way he implied. I don't want a woman waiting to kiss me with her hair perfectly pinned back after work, while she did nothing but meet with important wives of the community. I don't want any of that.

"So I told him I want a partner, I want someone there for me, and that nothing would change how I felt about you. Then I said that all I had ever wanted from him was his support. And that I had tried to do it his way, but now it was my time. I want him in my life—I—I don't know why I do—but I do. And I told him I wanted him there at the wedding, there for our kids—but if he continues down this path, I won't be there. So he had to make a choice,"

"What did he say?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to answer. He hesitated, so I started walking away. He asked if I was walking away from him, and I said no. I was walking toward you," She smiled at him, brushing back his hair before kissing his forehead.

"Draco, wanting your father's approval is not a crime. I don't want you to feel bad for wanting it. He is your father. He is one of two people that should support you in everything you do. Look at your success, Draco. You have an amazing career, a beautiful fiancé," She winked as she said it, "And the support of the Golden Boy, one of the most influential people of our time, and the respect of the minister of magic. If you gave that list to your father when you were an infant, that's all he could ever want from you. You did it Draco, whether he wants to admit it or not. And I think he will come around,"

"But what if I am like him?" He asked her, "What if I raise my kids and never approve of them like he does of me?"

"First of all, I would never allow it," Hermione said sternly, and he was glad for it, "And you aren't your father, Draco. You love me so very dearly, I do not worry about you loving our kids,"

"You don't?" He asked again,

She smiled, "No. I worry about you spoiling them, yes, but never giving them attitude,"

"What else do you worry I will do?" He asked, smiling.

"You will definitely give our kids chocolate when I tell them no dessert for not eating dinner. You won't do it all the time—but enough to drive me a bit nuts," She said with a smile.

"Can you lie down?" He asked, and she smiled before adjusting her legs and lying down next to him on the couch, which ended up her being mostly on top of him. Before she settled down on his chest, she kissed it and then lay down, "How did you make out—with the paintings?" He asked,

"Well, I have even more money now," She said,

"Granger—I respect if you don't want to give me an exact amount,"

"I—twelve hundred galleons,"

"Twelve!" He cried out, looking down at her, "Hermione! That's incredible!"

"I know—I can't—I can't even think about it right now,"

"We are going to need an entirely new investment plan when we get married," He said,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Granger, with the amount of money I have, we could retire now and live very comfortably. Take vacations, eat out, go on adventures. Now, we want kids so that means I have to work, especially to pay for Hogwarts tuition. But even then, unless we have as many kids as the Weasley's, we would not be in a tough financial spot,"

"I am not having that many kids," She said sternly, and he chuckled,

"I didn't think so. But, that is not my point. You are also well off,"

"With the money I have, we could retire now and buy new homes every five years and be fine," She said, "Depending on the house size—and we would be fine,"

"Granger—

"I got a lot of money when we won the war. Between interviews, pictures, autographs, and just people giving it away—I wasn't stupid—I saved. Unlike Ronald. And I have a well paying job,"

"So, money isn't an obstacle for either of us. I am just saying, with our combined fortunes, we need to think about where we want to invest,"

"Honestly, that makes me nervous. Not because I don't want to do it, but I don't really understand that financial world. You seem to make wise decisions when it comes to that—I mean, you did invest in the Weasley shop. So as long as we talk about it, I see no problem in using our money for good,"

"So we get the nice granite for the kitchen?" He asked, his tone teasing,

"Hm, and the most expensive chandeliers money can buy—and I want a foyer with a floor of laminated galleons," He chuckled at her antics,

"At least the foyer,"

She giggled before looking up at him, "I am going to go grab my book, do you want me to grab yours?"

"Please,"

* * *

It had been a long day at work. He didn't think he had seen his desk once the entire day. It had been one menial issue after another, and he had about had enough. Potter was out of the office with the minister, so that left Draco in charge. And sure, he liked being number one, but some people needed to figure out their own problems.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he finally sat down at his desk. If this is what Potter did every day, he wanted no part of being head of the auror office. The right hand man will be perfect for him, and he will never aspire for more.

At least, that is what he told himself.

"Hey, I talked to John about the Mulger case," Hermione said, walking into his office, "I think everything is set to go for now, and then I spoke to Han about the Reaper case, so that is fine too. Are you ready to go home?" She asked, plopping in the seat across from his desk.

"No, I have some paper work and a few other things I have to do at my desk. I planned to get most of this done this morning—but of course with the incident this morning,"

A few young wizards had been caught performing magic in front of muggles. It was a small bit of magic and it was quickly cleaned up. Everyone felt bad, it was an accident. But it deterred his morning.

"Are you sure there is nothing that I can say to persuade you to come home?" She asked, he knew that tone and it already had him on edge.

Think strait. Don't be distracted by beautiful woman.

She moved in front of him and sat on his desk. He had moved back slightly and wasn't willing to look at her. He actually had stuff he needed to get done. Don't be distracted. Breathe in.

Fuck.

She had her hand on his pants, and it was all it took for him to spring to life. He groaned as she rubbed him again. Her hand was moving faster and he leaned back in his chair to give her more access. She got down on her knees when there was a knock on the door. He stiffened, sitting up.

With a smile, she slid under his desk and pulled his chair in.

Draco tried to regain some sort of composure.

"Come in," He called.

His desk went all the way to the floor so there was no way his guest could see her. Why she hadn't just staid in there, it really didn't make sense. His brain wasn't working right, but why wouldn't she just stand there like they were having a business meeting. It was possible.

"Mr. Malfoy," It was an entry-level auror, new. Draco liked him. His name was—his name was—Jeff. That was it.

"Jeff, what can I do for you?" He asked. When Granger's hand first touched his zipper he was so conflicted he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to thrust his hips forward, but the other had been concentrating so much on calming down that he wanted to pull his hips away.

Her hand made it a little easier to make up his mind.

"You asked me to debrief you on this morning, sir," Jeff said, sitting down in his chair.

"Oh—yes of course," His hands clenched and he nearly gasped when he felt her blow air on him. Dear Merlin, this woman was going to kill him. She hadn't put his mouth on him yet, but he nearly bucked his hips to her lips. He was glad he couldn't see her face, he had his stomach pressed hard against the desk, "Go ahead, Jeff,"

"Well, there were four witches and wizards involved in this morning's incident. Three wizards, and one witch. They were trying to levitate these road signs—no one really knows why but we sent them to St. Mungo's to get drug testing. We are sure they will test positive,"

"How—" Draco cleared his throat, "How many muggles were involved?" He managed to say that without too much strain in his voice

"Are you alright sir? You seem off?" Hermione had stopped her hand and he was grateful he would be able to answer this question somewhat normally.

"Fine, just a long day—continue," He said,

"Four muggles were involved. Most of them were convinced it was just another magic show for something," Her lips wrapped around him and she sucked. He managed to continue to breathe normally. Or not breathe at all. He was so focused on his reaction and not slamming his hand into the desk, he wasn't paying attention. What had Jeff said?

"Sorry—say that again?" Draco said, running his hand through his hair before looking up at Jeff.

"We managed to wipe clean their memories. They each remember some sort of modified street show, but that's it," Draco nodded because it was the only thing he could manage when she swirled her tongue that way, "The four will get their testing, and then face their minor offenses," Draco nodded again, and he was so focused on not having an orgasm he barely heard what he said.

He could feel the tension building and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he came. Granger was being relentless. Her lips, her tongue, her mouth. He couldn't move his hips no matter how much he wanted to pound into her. And he was somewhere thinking of his revenge. This wasn't nearly as bad as what he did.

When he knew it was too close, that he was going to explode. He reached down and grabbed his base to keep him from shooting. He nearly cried out it was so painful as he swept his hand through his hair. Jeff was definitely babbling on about something. She backed off, which he wasn't sure he liked either. Her strokes were languid. Enough to keep him on edge, not enough to drive him over. It was torture.

"—and then we should be all set," Jeff ended.

"Jeff—this all sounds fine—I have work I need to do, I am sure you can finish this on your own,"

"Yes sir," He answered, standing up.

Draco watched him go and the last three steps to the door seemed to take forever. As soon as the door shut, he waved his wand to lock and silence the room. Granger had her hands on his thighs as she pushed him back from his desk. Her smile evil.

"Granger," He groaned, rolling his head back, "Finish me," He demanded,

She smiled cockily as she stood up, wiggled her underwear off and tossed it aside before climbing over his lap and impaling herself. His hips surged up ward. He wasn't going to last long. Her slow twisting on him wasn't enough, so he picked her up and tossed her on his desk before ramming into her again.

It was relentless, it was unforgiving, but he wanted release more than anything. His head was tossed back in ecstasy, and he grasped her legs tightly to him. This was for him, and damn it he was going to take it.

If she wanted to torture him like that, she was going to accept the consequences, and he wasn't going to last long. He moved his head to watch himself go in and out of her, and his orgasm was on edge. Heat spread through him as he finally released, calling out as he rode out his orgasm.

"Merlin, Granger," He said, pulling out of her and intent on making her come as well, but she closed her legs.

"Nope," She purred. He knew by that tone he was in trouble, the most exquisite kind of trouble, "I want you to work hard, and know that I am at home. Wanting. Waiting. And if you take too long, I will do it myself," She promised,

Draco kissed her harshly, "See you at home—my home or yours?"

"Yours. I will be naked, in your bed. Waiting," She said back before hopping off the desk. She winked at him before apparating home.

He had to get shit done.

* * *

**Most of it was serious, but I can't help myself. Must have a bit of fun. **

**And for those of you wanting to see more of Draco's parents, you totally read my mind. Creepy. I want to see more of them too. **

**I will have an update for tomorrow, so brace yourself for that. **

**Until then...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**I made it to Chapter 21! Woohoo! I am impressed with myself. You don't have to be impressed, but I am impressed. My first fanfic story was shorter than this, so I am a happy camper. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but that is because it is entirely a lemon. A shameless, fun lemon. It does very little to encourage any sort of plot, but know it happened will sort of set a stage up for the future. I do have a plan. There is a method to my (lemon) madness. **

**So, if this bothers you, how you made it this far in my story so far without being bothered is sort of impressive, but please feel free to move on. I said this before, sometimes I don't know where these come from, but they do. **

**Warnings: Rated M folks**

* * *

Draco came home after work and it was late. He had been on edge after Hermione left from his office, but he couldn't leave his work. He had too much to do. It was approaching midnight as he got home and he was glad it was the weekend, at least it gave him time.

When he flooed home, he could hear laughing. Who was here? He walked out of his office and around the corner to find Hermione and Blaise laughing. He could smell the liquor as soon as he walked around the corner. It made him smile that his friends were laughing together. Blaise was someone whom he still respected from his school days, and he was glad Hermione liked him.

"Hello,"

"DRACO!" Blaise was a little more than drunk, Hermione giggled and poured him a shot.

"Blaise and Kyala broke up, he is feeling a bit down," Hermione explained

"Was," Blaise corrected,

Draco took the shot that was handed to him, then poured another and took that. He felt like he needed to catch up with the others.

"What happened?" Draco asked

"She just—wasn't happy," Blaise said, "I think I waited too long to tell her things, and she found out a few things and exploded. But I think we were rocky before then. I think by that point she was just looking for an excuse to back out, and she used what she found,"

"What was it?" Hermione asked,

"She knew my parents were Death Eaters," Hermione frowned,

"That—that isn't even that bad," She said, and Blaise chuckled,

"I know," Draco moved and stood between Granger's legs that came off the island, "I think I am ready for a more serious relationship than I have been having in the past, and I was kind of hoping for—something more,"

"You had one try, there will be another woman out there for you. Maybe closer to here, so we can see you more," Hermione said, handing Draco another shot, then Blaise, then one for herself

"To you guys," Blaise said.

Draco felt the liquor burn down his throat.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked

"Portkey, it's the nice thing about working with the ministry," Blaise said with a smile, "Do you mind if I crash on your couch?"

"Not at all," Draco said, "You know where the blankets are,"

It wasn't the first time Blaise came and crashed, so Blaise nodded before walking into the living room.

Feeling hungry, Draco started to open up the refrigerator and make himself food. Hermione sat in the kitchen and watched Draco make food. He didn't have much for dinner, but he wasn't that hungry so he made something light. After making a quick sandwich, he ate a few bites. Hermione was looking at him and he put his sandwich down before walking back and stand between her legs.

Draco turned around and faced Granger who pushed back his hair.

"How was work?" Her voice a bit quieter in case Blaise was falling asleep.

"I managed to finish a lot of it—no thanks to you," His voice teasing and she giggled,

"I am trying really hard to be sorry,"

He chuckled this time, "I don't want you to be,"

She smiled before taking a deep breath, "He was here a few minutes after me," She whispered, "I was about to strip because I thought it was you, but the way he moved around the kitchen—I knew it wasn't you,"

"Well, yes, that could have been awkward,"

"Draco," She said, and she scrunched her face and looked uncomfortable,

"Yes,"

She turned around and looked at Blaise who was lying on the couch. He was laying down and quiet so she assumed he was asleep, she turned back and looked at him. She took a deep breath and was quiet again.

"Granger, what is it?" He asked,

"I—I don't know how to say it," She was moving closer to him and she wrapped her legs around him and her core pressed against him. If it hadn't been clear already, he guessed that she wanted to talk about something sexual in nature. He leaned forward and kissed her collarbone. He would make her relax and hopefully that would make her speak whatever was on her mind.

The erection he had kept at bay while working sprung to life when she moved her hips against his.

"Granger," He murmured as he pulled his lips back, "Am I right by assuming that this is sexual in nature?" He asked. She nodded her head, biting her lip. He pushed up against her, "Do you feel how hard I am?" He whispered into her ear and she nodded, "That's not going to change," He assured,

"I—I keep thinking," She started and he let his finger run over the top of her breasts, he could tell she was trying to rub her thighs together but they were wrapped around his hips so she couldn't get the friction she desired, "The night at the club," Her whisper so quiet he barely heard it, "Where he watched—I can't—I think about it and not get wet," She was turning red, "I think about it at work and I have to—I have to—

"Masturbate," Draco said,

"I hate that word—it sounds gross,"

"It's a dumb word," He said into her neck as he kissed it.

"Well, I have to do that to even think about going back to work—I just. And then he was here, and we were talking and I was so turned on by him watching us and I was turned on already. I couldn't think, and now all I want to do is fuck you and have him watch—or," Draco was running his hands down her thigh, hiking her skirt up. When he touched her center, she was right. She was soaked and it was seeping down her thighs, "I just—I was worried you would think that you are not enough—and that isn't true,"

"Granger,"

"Hm," She hummed as he pushed one finger inside of her and she took a sharp breath.

"I told you before, but perhaps you need reminding," His tone was sensual as he stuck his index finger inside her as well, "I like people wanting what is mine," As he rubbed his thumb against her clit she leaned into his shoulder and Draco saw that Blaise was not asleep but staring at the two of them. When Draco looked at him, he motioned with his other hand for him to walk over.

He knew Blaise didn't have any sort of diseases otherwise he wouldn't let him in a five-foot radius of Granger. And by his raging hard on, Draco knew he wanted to participate. It wouldn't be the first time they had shared a partner.

Draco's cock was straining against his pants but he wanted her comfortable first. He slid her to the edge of the counter as Blaise approached. He pulled his fingers out and she groaned in annoyance. He pulled her underwear off that was soaked through and tossed it to Blaise. Draco watched nothing but Granger's face as Blaise got closer.

When Blaise started to unbuttoned her shirt, she stiffened. When Draco blew lightly over her core, she groaned as her head fell back against Blaise's chest. Draco started lapping up the juices running down her legs and made his way up. His eyes were tuned to her face as Blaise opened her shirt and started running his hands down her chest.

Draco had to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. He reached down and unzipped his pants and his cock sprung out. He felt her rocking and knew she was close so he pulled back.

"Look at him," He demanded, "Touch him, Granger," He was telling her as much as he was giving permission, "He wants to fuck you," The juices he had licked clean were pouring again, and he smirked. Her hand was hesitant as the rubbed against Blaise, and he groaned.

Draco pushed fingers inside her again and she bucked her hips, "This, this will still be mine. But I am fine with everything else—if you are," He said it softly.

"Yes," She agreed, "I like those conditions,"

"If you say stop—we will stop," He promised, she nodded.

He picked her up and carried her to his couch, not much caring what Blaise did in the process. She kissed openly and he pulled her tight against him as he sat down. After he picked her body up and turned her around so she was pulled against him as Blaise knelt down in front of her.

When Blaise licked her core, she bucked her hips and groaned. The orgasm that Draco had put her on edge of was coming back as Blaise licked. When he stuck one finger inside her, her head tossed back as Draco kissed her and grabbed her breasts. Draco was so on edge that he needed some sort of relief. He was hard, and her ass rubbing against him wasn't enough. Looking down at the view only made him want more. When Blaise pulled away with a smirk, Granger groaned in protest.

Draco took the opportunity to pick Granger up again and place her on the ground. He needed some sort of relief. His cock was twitching in anticipation. He wanted her. Gods, did he want her. Lining up behind her, he groaned as he pushed into her, not caring if she heard how much he wanted her.

"Touch him, Granger. He is hard and wants release as much as I do," Draco said as he slid in and out of her. She sat up and leaned back onto his knees as she ran her hands over Blaise.

"Fuck," Blaise grumbled.

She was quickly gaining confidence as she gave another length squeeze.

"Show him how well you suck," Draco whispered into her ear, "You aren't licking your lips because you don't want to," She groaned, grabbed Blaise's hips and pulled them toward him. Draco was moving in and out of her as Hermione tossed his pants and boxers to the side.

"Fuck—Gods—Granger," Blaise groaned, when he went to grab Granger's head, Draco smacked it off. Draco knew when Blaise's knees buckled she was doing that thing with her tongue.

He had to slow down or he was going to come, so he backed off his pace. It was easier for her to please Blaise that way anyway. Blaise abruptly pulled away, and Draco knew that he had pulled away to stop from coming as well. Draco pulled out of her, much to Granger's dismay.

"Ugh," She said, leaning on all fours as Draco moved around her and motioned for Blaise to get behind. When Blaise ran his hands over her ass, she shuddered as he lined up against her hole. Blaise knew what he was doing as he entered two fingers into her, and Draco distracted her by kissing her.

"Touch me, Granger," Draco demanded, so she ran her hands down his length and he bucked to meet her, "You are fucking hot, do you know that?" He asked as she pulled again and he groaned.

She stopped when Blaise started to enter her slowly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked when Blaise was fully inside of her.

"Fuck yes," She grumbled, and Blaise moved, "Oh yes,"

Draco looked up to Blaise and made a motion for him to pull out, so he did. Draco knew she was going to come soon, and he wanted to come with her. And be inside her when she did. He pulled her up and moved her back to the couch. His hands on her hips, he guided her down onto him. She was so wet, and slick he groaned.

Blaise lined up behind her and pushed inside. Her small hands were against Draco's chest, holding onto his shoulders as she stared into his eyes.

"I—I—oh, fuck" Her voice was tight and high, as she finally closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder. Blaise started to move inside her, so Draco moved his hips as well. The feeling-it felt divine. He was using every ounce of control not to just thrust into her madly. He would wait for her, he could always wait for her.

Blaise was gripping his base, trying to last longer. He was crying out with each thrust. Draco could nearly feel him inside of her. Gods, he was close. He surged his hips upward, trying to get as deep as he could. He could feel her walls quivering as she got closer to her orgasm. She was moaning with need. Draco latched onto one of her breasts and she cried out.

"Oh, gods, I feel so full," She moaned. Her head was tossed back in bliss, "I- Oh-Oh,"

Granger started to come, "Draco- oh, right there, I'm so close," She hissed and cried out as her orgasm gained, power, "Draco!" She yelled his name as she threw back her head. The movement caused Blaise to finally get his release, which put Granger on the edge of another orgasm.

The pressure of everything was building, Draco could feel the heat spreading down his thighs and he wanted the release. It was so close. Blaise was still riding out his orgasm as Draco could feel him pulling in and out.

Draco roared through his release and Granger came again, clenching down on him and biting down on his shoulder.

Sighing, Blaise tumbled down onto the couch and Draco picked Granger up on shaky legs. He turned to Blaise who gave him a thumbs up before he took Granger back to his room. She was breathing softly.

"Granger?" He called softly when they were alone, her arms were draped around his neck, "Hermione?" He called again when she didn't answer.

"Yeah?" She asked, back, her throat scratchy.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes open and soft.

"Yeah," She said with a brilliant smile.

He pulled her into bed with him and wouldn't settle for anything but her laying tight against him. She chuckled as he pulled her close, possibly squeezing her a little too tightly.

"I love you, Hermione,"

"I love you, Draco," She whispered back.

When Draco woke up, it was Saturday morning. Hermione was nuzzled into his chest and he started to rub her back.

"You are awake?" She asked, her voice drowsy,

"Hm," He confirmed,

She turned her head to face him, "Morning," She mumbled

"Good morning," He replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," She said with a yawn, "But good,"

He brushed his hand through her mane of hair.

"And how do you feel about—about last night?" He asked, just to clear the air and make sure she was all right.

"I loved it," She said positively, "I don't think I would want to do that every weekend—or ever again. I just—I like having you to myself,"

"I also don't like sharing," He said, kissing her head

"You don't mind?" She asked softly,

"No," He promised, running his hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face.

"I loved it—it was kind of—on my weird bucket list of things to do. Not saying it's off the table forever- but just- for a while"

He chuckled, "I understand that,"

"Have you and Blaise—done that before?"

"Yes—Pansy," He answered her next question, "But we were a bit more—uh—aggressive,"

"I don't envy her," She whispered,

"I wouldn't want you to. She has been through a lot, but she is tough as nails and wouldn't want to go through anything less. She likes parading around her troubles for everyone to see how much worse off she is,"

"Draco?"

"Hm," She squeezed his stomach tightly in a hug, "What?"

"I dunno, I just—sometimes I worry about what you will think about something. And then I talk to you, and I wonder why I was ever worried in the first place,"

He laughed.

"Come on, love birds! There is breakfast to be eaten!" Blaise called from the kitchen, and Draco laughed.

Draco rolled out of bed and grabbed sweat pants before tossing one of his shirts and boxers to Granger. He didn't lie, he didn't like sharing. Sure, it was fun to share when you chose to, but that didn't mean you couldn't claim something as your own afterword. Granger must have seen his logic because she was shaking her head as she put his clothes on.

"What's for breakfast?" Draco asked, sitting at the table.

"Eggs, pancakes, bacon—all the fixings," Blaise said

"Perfect," Hermione said, sitting next to Draco at the table.

Soon everything was laying on the table, and it smelled delicious. Draco filled his plate and began eating.

"If you say anything about last night in your best man speech, I will use the cruciatus on you," Draco said, and Blaise laughed.

"I wasn't going to," Blaise said with a smile,

"Just in case," Draco said,

"Had you two done that before?" Blaise asked, Hermione shook her head, "And I thought for sure you had orgies with the Potters," Both Hermione and Draco laughed at his tone.

"When do you go back?" Draco asked,

"My portkey is outside—I leave in an hour,"

"Do you think you will ever speak to Kyala again?" Hermione asked

"No—or not for the foreseeable future,"

She nodded and turned to Draco, "Draco—what is on your shoulder?" She asked, touching him.

"It's when you bit me," He told her,

"I bit you?" She asked, touching the edge of the wound,

"Don't touch it," He said,

"Merlin, you are such a baby," She said, shaking her head before standing up to get medication.

"I probably should get tested for rabies," Draco joked as she went into the healing cabinet.

"Hm, yes, I can almost guarantee you have rabies," Hermione confirmed as she grabbed a bottle and moved over to him. She put some sort of salve on it and then a bandage, "I hope you come up with a great story of how you got that,"

"I fell down the stairs," He answered with a smile,

"Neither of us have stairs," She replied, hands on her hips and he smiled back at her.

"I better get ready to leave," Blaise said, leaving the two of them at the table to eat as he got his stuff ready.

"He makes great eggs," Hermione complemented, humming as she ate.

"You should have seen him earlier, he could barely cook cereal,"

"I resent that!" Blaise called from the other room, "I could make myself cereal!"

Draco mouthed, "No he couldn't," Then said, "I wasn't much better Blaise,"

"That's true—didn't even know where the food was kept until you were nine,"

"How big is the manor?" Hermione asked,

"Too big. I didn't even know we had kitchens, but the house elves were done there anyway so I never went,"

"How many house elves did you have?"

"Including Dobby, three,"

"Wow, three house elves,"

"That is nothing, Pansy's family has—like—eight," Blaise walked out of the office holding a bag and wearing casual clothes.

"Do you have everything?" Hermione asked him,

"I didn't bring much," He said with a laugh,

"It was nice seeing you," Draco said with a smile, shaking his hand,

"You too,"

Hermione walked around the table and hugged him tightly, and she giggled as he picked her up off the ground, "Don't be a stranger,"

"I won't be," He promised as he set her down, "I'll see you all before the wedding,"

"See you later, Blaise,"

"Bye Blaise!" Hermione waved before he left. When the door shut, Hermione sighed, "I really do enjoy his company,"

"He is a great guy,"

"And I will kill him if he brings up last night in the best man speech," Hermione said, and Draco laughed. She sat back down next to him and put her legs up on his, "What do you want to do today? We have house plans to look through, wedding plans to look at,"

"Let's do wedding plans first,"

* * *

**Huzzah! Like I said, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to give people the option of skipping this one if necessary. The only plot point you would need to know is that this happened. I swear, it does have some sort of relevance. **

**I leave for the beach tomorrow, so I will put up a chapter before I leave, and I am hoping to get another chapter up on Sunday. **

**Please review! I am bringing back an evil character in the next chapter! Any guesses as of who? He/She hasn't gotten a real chance to be a real main, evil character. I threw her/his name out earlier and a few times to know he/she was alive, but he/she is coming back with a real vengeance. **

**Until then...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**I promise the last chapter had a purpose.**

* * *

Draco held one of the most precious things he had ever seen. Well, one of them. He found he had been accumulating multiple precious things since he had fallen for Granger.

"Your mummy didn't believe me when I told her you were a boy," Draco whispered, "But I knew. And you just wait, when you get older, I will teach you all kinds of things, and all you will have to do is run across the street. I will help Harry when he teaches you how to ride a broom, and when you buy your first robes for Hogwarts. And I know it seems so far away because you are so very small, but your big brother has already grown up so fast. I will take care of you, Albus, I promise,"

Draco turned around and Granger was standing in the doorway. He was standing in the nursery of St. Mungo's and thought he was only surrounded by babies.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked,

She walked up and kissed him, throwing him a little off guard, "I confess that seeing you holding a baby makes me want to have one of our own,"

"We have to get married first," He said with a smile, "And move into a new house. I think then I will be ready for a baby,"

She looked tired, she had stayed with Ginny for most of the labor. Draco had been taking care of James, but it looked like she had the more arduous task. Adjusting Albus, he held the baby in one arm and wrapped his arm around Granger's shoulder with the other.

"He is so tiny," She whispered,

"He is a few weeks early—but the healer said he is fully developed—just a little small," Draco said, and she nodded, "Is Ginny asleep?"

"Yes, she conked out. Harry is sleeping with James on the couch in their room,"

"Should we take James back home?" Draco asked, the two of them were in charge of taking care of James while Harry and Ginny were in the hospital.

"Hm, probably," She was definitely exhausted,

"Come on, I will put Albus back," Draco said, but he didn't really want to put the baby down. He was _his_ godson. Hermione was staring at him, "What?"

"I—you just look so cute and I don't know how to handle it," She said with a smile,

"We can have one of our own soon enough," He said with a smile, putting Albus down.

* * *

Draco picked up James out of Harry's side. Potter opened his eyes.

"Granger and I are taking him home," Draco whispered, Ginny was passed out as well.

"Thanks," He said sleepily, and Draco pulled the sleeping child into his arms and let him lie on his shoulder.

Draco looked to Hermione who nodded before walking out and using the hospital floo to go home to her apartment. There was a small play pin set up for James while he stayed.

The kitchen table was covered with stuff in preparation for the wedding that was in a few short weeks. There was fabric, bits of paper, boards with seating assignments, every sort of thing. Granger's apartment was turned into wedding central because his apartment was house building central. They had plans, color swatches, everything.

It had not been easy on their relationship to be deciding so many things. Draco found that if he didn't care at all and let her decide everything, then she got angry with him for not caring. But if he cared about certain things that were opposite of hers, then she got mad at him again.

There were a couple of times where he didn't understand where was up and how to survive.

At that point he was glad they still had their own apartments and time to themselves. Not that he would ever storm off, but sometimes space was the best way to deal with problems. They also took a weekend away to a cabin in March just to have a weekend away where they didn't discus the wedding or the house. It was unbelievably necessary.

The house was coming along well, they would be able to move in just after their honey moon. There would still be parts being decorated, but that would be nothing while they lived in there. He loved walking through the frame of the house, but now it was much more than a frame. Every step was exciting.

Draco set James down in his bed carefully. The little bugger was crawling everywhere, so he made sure the pin was enclosed tightly. With magic. He was known to use his own to get out. Magical children presented unique challenges for parents.

"Draco?" Hermione asked,

"Hm?"

"I am exhausted—are you staying here?"

"I have to get up early tomorrow to get to work—I will stay here if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind," She said with a tired smile, and he nodded.

When he slid into bed, Hermione was almost asleep. Refusing to go to sleep and not hold her, Draco wrapped his arm around her tightly. She sighed contently, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her chest.

"Do you remember the first night you stayed here?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep,

"Of course,"

"Why did you hesitate to hold me?"

"My Dark Mark—it's on this arm," He answered; she kissed his hand a few times before holding his hand between both of hers.

* * *

Draco was silent as he sat in his office. He had never seen Hermione so upset. She had come to him the next morning. He had left for work before sunrise, and she arrived in his office a crying and bubbling mess. He pulled her onto the couch in his office and held her as she cried. He couldn't get anything out of her for a good five minutes.

"Hermione," He whispered, rubbing her back, "Please—please tell me what's wrong," She limply held up her hand and he took it. Balled up inside her fist was a piece of paper. He gently took it from her. It was newspaper, the Prophet. And Draco couldn't help the sickening feeling that swept over him.

In big bold letters up top it read: Gryffindor Princess: Nymphomaniac.

She started sobbing harder again, so Draco kissed her forehead before reading through the article. It went into horribly explicit detail about many of their sexual encounters.

_We all know Ms. Hermione Granger as the perfect Gryffindor. She stood up and saved hundreds, perhaps thousands of lives by defeating He-who-must-not-be-named. But what quirks lay behind that beautiful skin? What makes her tick? _

_Me, myself and I have always wanted to know, but I have had a difficult time getting close to her. She always seems so closed off, so strait and narrow. _

_I assure you, that is not always the case. _

_It seems that the infamous Draco Malfoy has revealed an entirely new side of Hermione Granger. One that involves ties, sex toys, and all sorts of nefarious and devious sex acts. _

_I was surprised myself, and hardly believed it at first. But as my source relayed information, I found myself entranced. This young woman is someone we hardly knew. _

"Hermione, how do they know this?" He asked, reading through about their frequent sex.

"I—I don't know," She cried out, "I—I know our apartments have wards against animagus," She wiped tears off her face, "I just—I can't think. And I feel like I should be able to see why, but with everything going on I just—my brain hasn't been on strait. I just feel groggy," She huffed, leaning into her knees.

"You never spoke of this to Ginny?"

"She wouldn't say anything!" Her body tensed,

"I'm not saying that, Hermione. Anything spoken out loud has the opportunity to be overheard," His tone was patient, and he felt her relax.

"I mean, some things—but nothing to this detail—part two is supposed to come out tomorrow,"

There was a knock on the door, and Draco moved Hermione's legs so he could get it to tell them to go away.

"Ina," Draco was surprised to see the small reporter standing outside his office door.

"I—is Hermione with you?" She asked,

"Yeah," He opened the door a bit wider to reveal her presence, "Now is not really a great time,"

"I came about that," She told him before pushing in through the door without really asking. It was a good thing she was tiny otherwise she would have never fit.

"Ina—what are you doing here?" Draco asked, his tone on edge.

"I—I wanted to tell you guys to not hide from this," She said, "The article coming out tomorrow is much worse than today,"

"Thanks," Hermione said,

"Set up a press conference. Make a statement. Confront this head on. Hiding is going to do nothing. Skeeter is giggling to herself, it's horrid,"

"Did she say anything on how she got her information?" Draco asked,

"Only that he or she wouldn't remember giving it,"

Draco jumped.

"What?" Hermione said, looking at him, then realization came over her, "She—she got into one of our minds,"

"Hermione—I am one of the top trained minds in legilimens. She couldn't have been in my head—I would know,"

Her eyes widened, "I told her," She concluded, "I must have—I don't remember," Hermione put her hands over her head and started sobbing again.

"She left you with an opportunity to fight it before part two came out. You have a small window, but you have one," Ina said softly, she moved toward the door, "If you want me to set up a press conference—owl me,"

"Thank you, Ina," Draco said with a nod before Ina left.

It was quiet as Draco looked at Hermione crying on the couch.

"I'm sorry," She said as she sobbed,

"It's not your fault, Hermione," He said, moving down and kneeling next to her.

"I should have—I should have protected myself," She sobbed, her head between her knees. He gently pulled her toward him.

"I do not blame you," He said, "I blame whoever was in your head," He adjusted her and put his finger beneath her chin to raise her eyes to him. They were full of tears and red from crying.

"I'm sorry," She whispered again, and he kissed her softly.

"I'm not mad at you, Hermione,"

"I know—but I still feel the need to apologize," She wiped her eyes, "I love you,"

"I love you," He said with a smile, then took a breath, "Hermione, can I go in your head and try to figure out who did this?"

"You don't think it was Seekter?"

"It could have been, or she could have hired someone to do it for her,"

Hermione nodded, "You can go in my head,"

"Are you—are you sure? It isn't a clean process, I may see other memories,"

"It's fine—just don't judge me too harshly," She said with a smile,

"I won't," He said, kissing her forehead before taking out his wand, "_Legilimens,"_

Her brain was well organized, which helped. He started with the most recent memories and looked back to see something missing. Every once and awhile, his fingers would brush over a memory and he would get a feeling, a flash.

_"I love you,"_ He heard himself say, and he could feel her feelings. He couldn't help but smile.

She was doing impressively well with him in her head. It is an instinctual reaction to try to fight, to try to kick a person out. He had been prepared to fight to stay inside, but it wasn't necessary.

When he found the blank memory, he tried to figure out how to get under it. After being unsuccessful, he pulled out of her mind.

"You found it?" She asked, blinking. It was disorienting.

"I'm sorry, I should not have stayed in your mind for so long," He apologized.

She shook her head, "The sooner we find out the better,"

"Restoring memories is tricky. Whoever placed the memory charm is pretty good, has had practice. Which Skeeter probably has, but that doesn't leave out a hire. The memory is kind of—like it's covered by a sticker. If I pull it off and residue is left behind it will only be that much more difficult to restore the memory. But if I find the right edge, I can restore it,"

"How much time has gone by?" Hermione asked, looking at her watch, "It didn't feel that long,"

"A few hours—time is different up there," He said, tapping her head.

There was a note on the table so someone must have come in, he grabbed it. It was Ina saying that she had set up a press conference.

"So we combat this head on," Hermione said, "What do I confess to?" She asked,

"You confess to nothing," Draco told her strongly, "You didn't do anything wrong. You slept with your roguishly handsome fiancé, that's it. We treat this like it's the biggest joke. You got caught sleeping with me—not the biggest deal by a long shot,"

She nodded, "Why are you so good with this stuff?"

"Are you kidding? I was raised on it. My father is the master at this sort of press manipulation; we had to do everything and anything to save our reputation. But this is easy—we aren't even hiding anything nefarious,"

"Does Skeeter know about the threesome?" She asked quietly,

"Your memory removed was after the threesome, yes,"

She started crying again. The tears were silent this time, and that almost hurt Draco worse. It made her look empty, like a shell. She kept wiping tears vainly off of her face.

"I just—the other things are between us—and now. I don't like to regret decisions, but—I just," Tears poured down her face and he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered,

"Why are you sorry? I wanted it too,"

"I know but—but I just—I participated in this," He said,

"I know," She said with a slight smile through tears, "And I think everything else I could handle. The sex toys—the kinky sex—but this—this no one really likes, or understands. And I feel like I am just fighting from behind. I don't want to say anything about it—it's—it's embarrassing for others to know," He was glad she was honest about it.

"If we don't say it, it leads to open areas of attack. Ina was right. Right now, we have the chance to set the precedent," There was a knock on the door before Potter walked in.

"I assume you guys have seen the article?" Harry asked,

"Yeah, we set up a press conference,"

"I think I am going to turn Skeeter into the auror department for being an unregistered animagus in a week or so," Hermione said, "She is calling a bluff, and I wasn't bluffing,"

Harry nodded.

"Fine with me," Harry said.

* * *

Draco was writing down notes furiously for Hermione. The press conference was in moments. She was reading them as quickly as he was writing, nodding as he wrote it.

"Most important thing of all—do not be sorry. Being sorry will leave you vulnerable to attack. Be sorry the press has to deal with this nonsense, be sorry it got out. Don't be sorry you did it,"

"I am most definitely not sorry I did it, so that won't be hard," She said with a smile, and Draco kissed her chastely.

"Are you two ready?" Ina asked,

"Ready!" Hermione said with a smile,

The press was taking a relentless amount of photos as they approached the podium. Draco had the small of her back and moved her toward the podium. She looked at him and smiled before looking back at the press with a brave stare at the crowd. It got quiet.

"Well, today I have been accused of sleeping with my fiancé," She said in a very grieved tone, "I have come out to tell you that it is true," There was polite laughter. People liked Hermione, and Draco thought it was a great thing. She sighed dramatically, "I am sleeping with him," There was more chuckling, "Draco and I do have an interesting relationship. With us being on two sides of the war, it made it difficult at first to find common ground. In school we constantly argued, fought, and competed academically. However, as the recent article shows, we do not suffer from being on opposite sides of an argument any longer.

"I am in a healthy, long lasting relationship with my—Draco, do I have to say this?" She turned to him almost with a whine as he stood next to her. This was planned. He nodded seriously. She sighed before turning back, "My roguishly handsome, extremely brilliant, and sexy fiancé," She rolled her eyes at him before turning back, there was more laughing, "And because of our relationship, we have had the trust to explore our own sexualities.

"And if I will continue being myself, I will inform everyone that sex toys have been around since cave men. I do not understand why it is scandalous for us to use them. We communicate well with what each other expect and want, so adding sex toys is a fun way to explore. One night we even added a third, just to know what it's like.

"Honestly, I do not see why you need to know, and I am sorry there is a press conference about our sex lives. I love my fiancé very much, which is why I love having sex with him," There was chuckling, "Any questions?"

"Hermione, do you have anything to say to Rita Skeeter?"

"I look forward to reading her article tomorrow," Hermione said with a smile.

"Draco—the article implies that Hermione tied you down,"

"Is that a question?" He asked him,

"Well—you are known to be domineering," The reporter blushed, and Draco had the decency to chuckle.

"Hermione and I are partners in our relationship, equals. Sometimes she is on top—

"Draco," She said, glaring at him. This was also planned.

"What? He asked," Draco said and she rolled her eyes before motioning for him to continue, there was more laughing. Draco turned back to the reporter, "We exchange roles often, but in regards to being tied down," He looked at Hermione and winked. She rolled her eyes in a flirtatious way, "But when a beautiful woman you trust implicitly asks if she can," He turned back to the reporter, "You say yes,"

"Are you two angry about the article?" Someone asked, and Draco looked at Hermione to answer.

"I was upset at first. I am a private person, and I do not much like my private life being made public—I don't think anyone would. Especially of this nature. And—the article implied that I had done something wrong. That it was wrong to want to have sex with my fiancé. I disagree. I love him, very dearly, and I wish to show him that in every way possible,"

"You said you had a threesome—can you elaborate?" A reporter asked,

"Do you want positions?" Draco asked back, and there was laughter, and Hermione laughed as well, "Granger—Hermione and I are very comfortable and stable in our relationship and explored adding another person whom we trust into the mix. We talked about it before hand, communicated the guidelines, and went from there. While we are engaged, it happened before our marriage, which I am grateful for. We both enjoyed the experience, but will be devoting ourselves to each other upon our nuptials" Draco didn't explicitly talk to her about this, but he had a feeling that she would agree.

"You two talk mainly about your communication with each other—why is that?" A reporter asked, Draco thought it was a weird question so Hermione opted to answer.

"When you are two people from conflicting sides of a war, communication is what our relationship was built on. We couldn't move beyond our pasts until we talked about it, started finding common ground with each other. I think, if anything, we over communicate because it is so vital,"

"How are the wedding plans?" Someone asked,

"Moving along well. Draco still needs to chose what flowers he wants," There was laughter, and Draco smiled at her, "But other than that we are moving right along,"

"We can take two more questions," Draco interrupted.

"Are you two worried your relationship is consumed by sex?"

Draco wanted to laugh and he couldn't help himself before saying, "Would that be a bad thing?" There was laughter and Hermione giggled,

"No, we have a healthy balance. I am too much of a book worm," She said with a smile.

"How did Skeeter find out this information?"

"That is being dealt with," Hermione answered shortly, before taking Draco's hand, "Thank you all for coming,"

"You two did wonderfully," Ina said after, "Playful banter, you both looked comfortable with each other—

"That's good, we are getting married," Draco joked,

"That—that made me feel better," Hermione said,

"You are a war hero, people like you," Ina told her,

"Me too," Draco joked,

"I don't know if that's funny," Hermione said, her tone teasing,

"Thank you, Ina, for your help,"

"I just facilitated, thank you two," She said with a nod before walking off.

"She would get along well with Luna," Hermione murmured,

"They can be weirdo's together,"

"Draco!" She said, and he laughed

"Come on, let's go home and brace ourselves for whatever comes tomorrow," as he took her arm and apparated them to his apartment.

"Draco—I—I hate to bring this up but—what if she asked me questions about what I know about you—your past—and if I told her about your aunt,"

"Even if you did, I don't think she would write about it,"

"Why?"

"Because in the eyes of the public, I would become pitiable, a victim, perhaps even endearing. She doesn't want that. She wants to humiliate us,"

"Ugh, she should write about the time that Harry walked in on us—that was thoroughly humiliating,"

Draco chuckled, "Don't give her ideas,"

"Can you—can you try looking in my head again?" She asked,

"Perhaps after dinner, it takes strength—from both of us. You have a well organized mind,"

She smiled brightly, "Thank you,"

He could hear someone moving around the floo, and turned his head to the office.

"Hello!" Harry said, walking in with Ginny and two children.

"We came to drown see if you two were okay—and we brought food. I have so many dishes form people from this one being born," She nodded her head at Albus, "I need a way to get rid of it,"

"Perfect," Hermione said, waving her wand to start heating up the oven.

Harry waved his wand and a play pin was set up for James, and he put Albus in there as well.

"How is my godson?"

"Doing well," Harry said with a smile, "He sleeps much better than James did,"

"It's because he is my godson,"

Harry chuckled, "I would think he would be more of a crier then, just to annoy me,"

Draco snickered, "I thought about it, but decided I wanted you more amiable in the office,"

"How did the press conference go?" Harry asked as the four of them took a seat in the living room while dinner cooked.

"Well enough—but we will see tomorrow," Draco said,

"I am excited for part two," Ginny said, winking at Draco

"She is probably re-writing it now to make up for the fact that you owned up to many things,"

"I just want to figure out who was in my head,"

"They were in yours?" Ginny asked,

"Someone obliviated parts of Hermione's memory. I found where it is, I just need to restore it,"

"The people who did Hermione's parents are in the office, we can have them help," Harry offered,

Draco shook his head, "I know as much as them, I can do it,"

Harry nodded.

Having dinner with the Potter's was always like having some return to normalcy. They talked about work, errands, what their children were up to. James apparently loved his brother, which was good. They had finally decided on a theme for Albus's room.

"The food was delicious, thank you," Hermione complemented them,

"It was my mother, so thank her," Ginny said as she adjusted James on her hip, "I will see you two tomorrow," She waved as she followed Harry into the floo.

"Draco," Hermione called,

"Yes?"

"Can you please try to get inside my head now?" She asked,

"Mione, you can't repeal your memory out of sheer will,"

"I know—well—I do! Don't look at me like that! I just want to know who was inside my head! I _like_ my head, I _like_ having my own thoughts. I should have thought of this,"

"I can teach you to protect your mind," Draco said,

"It's too late now,"

"For this incident, but I can teach you had to protect your mind from others. If you want me to,"

She smiled, "I would like that, very much. I promise I will be a great student,"

"Of that I have no doubt," He said with a teasing smile.

"Draco?"

"Hm,"

"I—hm," She looked like she was struggling to come up with words, "The way you go through my mind seems very—purposeful. Thorough. Is there other ways?"

"Yes," His answer was hard. He didn't want her to go down this path, but his answer had given her every reason to. She was looking at him, waiting for an explanation, "I was careful, because if you rip through them—your mind becomes scrambled. Pieces are ripped places and you don't know where they went, and you were sure you knew them a minute ago. It's like—it would be like going into a book shop and just throwing books all over the place, ripping pages out, and then trying to put it all back together again,"

"If you did that, would you find my memory quicker?"

"Yes, at the expense of your sanity,"

"Does everyone that happen to go insane?"

"No—you can either drive yourself mad by trying to look for every possible page, your accept them as gone, and hope they find their way back someday,"

"How—how did Voldemort go through your head?"

"It depended. Mostly purposeful, but a man like that has no sort of gentleness about him. It felt like I had a searing headache no matter how delicate he told me he would be. Any memory I tried to hide was a memory he would pull forward, so I just moved everything forward and hoped that they would get lost in the shuffle,"

"Did he ever rip memories from you?"

"Yes. When he did I could hear myself screaming, but it didn't seem real. In one part of my brain I was yelling, but in another I was five, and in another it was three nights ago. He would touch and pull multiple so I never really knew where I was. But the screaming, I couldn't stop," He shook his head,

"I watched him kill another man using legilimency. He started ripping through the memories and wouldn't stop. The Dark Lord wouldn't stop, and he was going to die either way. So he damaged his brain so severely, he wouldn't even recognize his own reflection when he was finally released,"

"Draco?"

"Hm,"

"I—I know you chose to be there in some way, but no one—no one deserves that," He kissed her head.

"Come on, Granger, let me in your head," He said with a smile, and she nodded. He grabbed his wand, "_Legilimens_,"

He stared at the blank slate that was the memory. It had to have some sort of edge. All of these did. Snape taught him best that no memory was without its tricks, without its failings, so no cover could be completely flawless.

Draco pulled on an edge and it was breaking apart, so it wasn't the right one. He pulled back, and stared at the memory again. He stared at it and thought. If he were covering this memory, where would he put the pull. Grabbing another edge, he started pulling.

He found himself thrown out of Hermione's head.

"What happened?" He asked her,

"I—I don't know. I just—you pulled and then you are here,"

He smiled, "It's a failsafe, in case it gets found,"

"Why are you smiling?"

"It is not the best move. It sounds great in theory, but now I know exactly where the hole is,"

"Will it throw you out again?"

"No, I am much smarter," He assured her, and she chuckled before sitting back and Draco entered her mind again.

He found the edge with relative ease this time, and he was able to outsmart whoever covered the memory. Gently, he pulled it back. Once it was revealed, he stepped inside to discover who it was that forced her to tell their private lives.

_"Ms. Granger,"_

The voice made his blood run cold.

He knew that voice.

Anger, hatred, furry coursed through his veins like hot fire and he pulled away from her before he did any damage.

It was his father.

* * *

**Lucius is back! dun Dun. DUUUN. **

**I hope I can update tomorrow, but I might not be able to. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own known of the characters**

**I am back! It's been so nice to be on Spring Break, but I confess I have not had the opportunity to write a bunch. I am hopeful that I will get another submission up this weekend, but for now, here is this beauty!**

* * *

"Draco," Hermione called to him, it sounded desperate. There was a pleading in her voice, but he still wouldn't turn to her.

He was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white. He leaned over his table and couldn't see anything but red. He couldn't get a deep breath, his chest was tightly and his teeth were pressed together so tightly they should have been cracking.

He was furious. His own father.

His _own_ father.

Was this some sort of revenge for the conversation that they had at the gallery.

"Draco," She called again, touching his back and trying to go for a different approach. He moved away from her.

He couldn't think about her when all he could feel was hot iron going through his veins, and all he could see was red. He apparated straight to the place he thought he would never willingly return.

The Manor.

He was allowed through the front black gate, it seemed they hadn't changed the wards since he had lived there. He strode forward with his hands grasped tightly around his wand. Each step made his heart beat faster. His hands were shaking as he twisted the handle and burst into the door.

"Master Draco, welcome home," A house elf squeaked. Draco pushed past him as he squeaked his protest, "Master Draco! Your parents are not taking guests,"

"I don't care!" He shoved the house elf aside and walked through the house that was the center of so many of his nightmares.

It was after dinner, he knew where his father would be. He had to walk past a stairway that leads to _the_ room. The room that was the center of so many of his nightmares. Walking down the stairs to the cells, he felt the panic fill him.

_"Come on, Draco, feel how much you love it," _

_There were screams. _

_"I don't," He spat, _

_"Draco" She purred, "Don't deny something that is so—obviously—true," _

He cast a spell to set the whole damn place on fire. He wanted everything to burn.

He walked around the corner into the tearoom that his parents were both sitting in. Like they did every evening for the past twenty something years. His father was looking over a book quietly.

"DRACO!" His mother yelled as he pointed his wand at his father.

"I cannot _believe_ you!" Draco yelled

"Really? Exposing information is my specialty," His father sneered.

"No—covering, hiding information is your specialty," Draco snapped, "I love her and you went through her _mind_,"

"I didn't ruin anything,"

"It doesn't matter!" Draco yelled back,

"Can someone explain what is going on," His mother said patiently,

"Father went to Hermione, was nice to her—talked to her kindly, said he wanted to rebuild a relationship with me," Draco's voice was shaking but with devastation or rage he wasn't sure.

"And she believed me," Lucius hissed,

"Of _course_ she did. That's who she is! She is forever the optimist. She believes that people actually have some good in them" He was getting distracted, and his mother was staring at him to continue the story, "He asked her out to tea and poured Veritaserum inside. He asked her questions until he got what he wanted and then told _Skeeter_ about our sex life,"

His father was smiling like it was the biggest joke, and Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He was losing control, "And erased Hermione's memory. YOU HAD NO RIGHT," Draco yelled, gripping his wand and throwing a hex at him. His father fell down to the ground, the stinging jinx on his already weak leg had him on the ground.

"Lucius!" His mother yelled both in anger and anguish, "I cannot believe—you erased her memories?"

"Did you really think a _scandal_ would break us up?" Draco asked him, "I am MARRYING HER!"

"I see why you like her, Draco, she is so responsive," Draco threw another curse at him.

"DRACO" His mother yelled, it was a panicked yell. One that would have made him freeze, one that would have made him go to her. But he was in such a blind rage that even his own mother's voice could not call him back.

"I understand why you want to mate with the mudblood bitch," His father hissed, "She is such a willing partner,"

Draco twisted his wand but didn't throw another curse. He swallowed tightly.

"I am not leaving her," Draco said strongly and then turned to his mother, "I love her,"

"But does she love you?" His father asked, pulling himself up to his feet, "Does she love you for who you really are?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Does she know how your aunt degraded you—how you _let your aunt_ make you less of a man,"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Draco yelled at him,

"You could have tortured those men,"

"No I couldn't have," Draco was shaking his head, "I couldn't do it. The screams—gods the screams," He held his ear because he could hear them yelling. The people yelling who were tortured in the house. This house, gods how he hated this house, "You let him IN" Draco yelled the last part.

"Draco—Draco please, lower your wand," His mother called, but it didn't have the same sway over him as it once did. Her pleas in the past would always make him rethink, would always get him to do what she wanted.

"How can you live here?" He asked, "How can you live here knowing what happened in this house?"

"It is where we live, Draco," His mother whispered.

"How can you live with him? Knowing what he did to Hermione. Knowing he would dishonor himself in every way possible to get what he wanted," Draco didn't hide the emotion in his voice.

"Draco—why do I smell smoke?" His mother asked, Draco's eyes didn't leave his father's.

"It had to go," Draco said,

"Draco—Draco what do you mean," She kept saying his name, trying to calm him down,

"I wanted to destroy this miserable place,"

"So the smoke is—my house—my house—

"Burning," Draco finished, a smile on his face, not feeling the slightest remorse as his mother began to cry. When she made a move to leave he pointed his wand at her, "DO NOT LEAVE!" He yelled. It was the first time he had ever raised his wand against her. He could hear his father struggling to move to protect her but he was too hurt. She came back and he moved his wand back to his father.

"Why?" She asked, visibly shaking,

"Because it had to end! This place has seen nothing but torture, suffering, pain and death! How can you walk down these halls and not hear his voice? How can you sleep and not hear the screams of the people who suffered here? Who begged for their life and were denied it. After—After what I went through here! How can you walk through these halls?" He took a deep breath, "I found someone who will take my emotions away from this house, and you tried to take her away from me,"

"Do you want to hear what she said about you under the Veritaserum?" His father asked, "Do you want to hear the real reason she is with you?" Draco was already inside his head using legilimens and knew his father was going to lie to him, "She just wanted a project, Draco. Another thing to improve. She is going to leave you,"

"She isn't. You cannot lie to me," Draco hissed, throwing a hex and his father collapsed to the ground again, laughing.

"You can try to outrun us your entire life, Draco. But you will always be my son, you will always be associated with this house and your true instincts will come out eventually,"

"No, no I am different than you—I have changed," Even as Draco said he wasn't entirely sure it was true. It didn't sound convincing. His raised wand hand was shaking. He didn't know if it was the smoke or the emotion that were making his eyes water.

"You cannot change who you are," Lucius said with a smile as he stood back up.

"Draco" A voice called to him that caused him to pause for the first time since he walked into the door. His heart was pounding and he couldn't catch his breath, "Draco," She called again and he was shaking his head.

"This anger is all I have," He told her, "I am _justified_ in my anger,"

"You are," Her voice was icing his anger and he wanted to hold onto it.

"Hermione," He sounded like he was begging her. Begging her to let him be angry or to stop him he wasn't sure,

"Draco—you aren't that man. You never were," He could feel her moving closer to him, but he didn't look at her yet. He just stared at his father. He was starting to look less and less evil, and more like an old and wounded animal—lashing out at everything that came close.

"I was—I was him. He said—he said I was," He wasn't sure if he was talking about Voldemort or his father, but it didn't really matter.

"Voldemort saw himself in Harry too. But it doesn't matter. We all have darkness in us, it is what we chose to act on—that's what makes us good people. That's what makes us people worth remembering. You—you are one of those people," She was standing next to him,

"I can hear her laughing," He had no doubt Hermione would know who he was talking about, "I can hear her telling me to enjoy it—I don't want to—I don't," He was shaking his head.

"Draco—look at me,"

He shook his head stubbornly, "I can't—the laughing it won't stop,"

"You look at me and it will," She promised, she sounded so sure of herself, "You aren't that man, Draco. Let your anger go—let it go,"

"I don't want to—I am strong in my anger," But even as he said it, it didn't sound like he truly believed in it.

"Let it go," She whispered again, wrapping her arms around his chest, "Please, Draco, let it go,"

He took a breath, staring at his father. But her warmth was warming his heart. He could feel his anger dissipating. For a haunting moment, he thought about pushing her away and giving his father everything he deserved. But he couldn't risk losing her, he wouldn't. So he put his wand down.

He felt her sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around her and she started crying. The first curse that hit him blindsided him, he went spinning out of her arms, sputtering and coughing.

"Lucius!" He heard his mother yell, and Draco threw a curse back at his father. It was blocked.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled in such a desperate way that made her voice sound raw. Another curse hit him and he fell back through the doorway.

There were flames everywhere. All he could hear was the roar of the fire. He almost didn't feel the pain at first as flames started licking at his feet. He had to get up. He had to move. Using his arms, he dragged himself forward. Every movement was painful as he pulled himself onto his feet, but he could hear spells being cast and knew Hermione was in trouble.

He had to help her.

Draco couldn't feel the pain as he hit the doorframe and his burns looked aggravated. He didn't think that was a good sign. The burns should be screaming in pain, but he couldn't feel it at all. Hermione was behind an overturned couch, casting spells. His mother was sitting by his father staring at a wall.

Doing absolutely nothing.

This is what angered him about his mother. She would sit there and do nothing to help. And at that point, doing something meant more to him then waiting for everything to sort itself out.

"Hermione!" He yelled, around the corner in the doorframe,

"Cover me!" She yelled back at him. Her face had changed. It was one he had seen before, but he never wanted to see again. It was the face of a warrior. Of a fighter. One who was confronted with challenges he didn't want her to have to face.

Draco turned the corner and threw hexes at his father as she ran to the doorframe. As she did, she turned over her shoulder and threw a hex that threw his father back. When he landed, he was knocked out cold.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" His mother yelled, suddenly standing up and pulling out her wand. The smoke was billowing; Draco pulled his sleeve over his mouth. They couldn't stand in the hall anymore so he moved into the room, "STOP" His mother yelled, shaking as she moved her wand to him.

"We need to get out of here!" He yelled over the sound of the fire. It was so loud. It roared.

"We will not hurt him! You have our word," Hermione promised, and his mother didn't look like she believed him.

"Mum! We got to get out of here!" Draco yelled walking closer, keeping Hermione in front of him to keep her back from the flames. He turned and used a water spell to keep the flames back, but it wouldn't hold it back for long, "Get my mother out, I will get my father," Draco said,

"Are you—are you sure?"

"Yes, I will get him," Draco promised, it was getting to the point where he couldn't see, the flames were getting closer and beginning to burn him so he pushed Hermione forward. She went and grabbed his mother's hand to apparate out.

Draco couldn't see his father. He kept his breathing regular in order not to panic in the rising smoke.

"Father!" He yelled, even though he knew his father was passed out. Draco was running his hand against the wall. He swore he walked fifty feet, but it wasn't possible. Where was his father?

Panic was starting to swell, he couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He kept coughing, it was painful. The burns on his legs were angry.

He had a sudden realization that he could die in this room. In a fire he set himself.

"DAD!" He yelled,

"Draco," It was whispered, and it was close. Draco put his hands out and gripped onto his father's chest.

"I'm here—we are going to get out of here—don't worry,"

"I am not worried, you will get us out," His father whispered, and Draco apparated the two of them out.

"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hermione was yelling his name but in the large grounds it was impossible to see where they were.

Draco's vision was quickly closing as he leaned overtop of his father and sent up red sparks with his wand. He kept coughing. He couldn't catch his breath. He—couldn't breathe.

Darkness finally took him.

When his eyes came into focus, he saw a white ceiling.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Where am I?" His voice was hoarse, it cracked and his throat was in pain.

"St. Mungo's," She answered, he moved his eyes from the ceiling to look at her and felt pain, "Don't move," She said, and stood up so he could see her.

"My parents?" He asked,

"They are both fine. Your father had little smoke damage—probably due to the fact that he was passed out on the ground,"

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe deep enough.

"I can't," He started, but his throat hurt too much to continue,

"The healer said you might have shortness of breath of awhile, and your throat might hurt," She smiled at him, pushing back his hair, "You look awful,"

He closed his eyes and smiled, he didn't want to talk again, it hurt too much.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you are awake," A healer said, "Take this—it will help with the pain some, but I am afraid a quill and parchment will do best for now," Draco nodded when she handed him the potion. It went down like cool ice, which felt wonderful, but he still couldn't breathe like he wanted to.

"Hermione," He whispered, and she threaded her fingers through his.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes slightly filled with tears.

"I—" His throat hurt too much, it closed on him without his consent.

"Here," She said, handing him parchment and a quill.

When he tried to speak again, she pressed her finger to his lips. She had more tears in her eyes, and he looked up at her. When he grasped the parchment in his hands he wrote what he wanted to say.

_I love you_.

Three simple words.

He heard her start to cry.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," She whispered, kissing his forehead, "And if you ever scare me like that again, I will murder you, do you understand me,"

He nodded.

"Good," She said, holding his face in his hands, "Harry and Ginny are outside, can I let them in?"

He nodded. He closed his eyes.

"Draco?" She called to him and he opened his eyes, "You can sleep. I won't leave you," He scratched his reply out on the parchment.

_I know_.

She laughed.

"Sleep, Draco. I will be here when you wake,"

He nodded and let himself go.

When he woke again, he felt her fingers wrapped around his. It had been awhile since he had been awake last. Hermione had her head on his bed but was sitting in her own chair. Her fingers were tightly gripping his, even in her sleep. He looked out the window and it was dark out.

"Mr. Malfoy, more pain meds for you—how do your legs feel?" She was whispering for Hermione's sake.

"Hurt," Was all he could say, and she nodded,

"They will do that, but the potion I am giving you will help the burns. You will have some scarring, but it won't be too bad. This potion—it will hurt,"

He nodded.

"You should wake her before you take it—you are going to want someone to be with you," Draco scratched on the parchment and she read it and smiled, "Yes, it is that painful. I am not kidding,"

Draco ran his hand over Hermione's back and she looked up, "What did I miss?"

"I am going to give him another potion for his burns,"

"Will it be as bad as last time?"

"La—" Damn it, he couldn't talk.

"You got a potion for your burns when you came in—you don't remember?" He shook his head, "Good,"

"It will not be as bad as last time, Ms. Granger. But it will still not be pleasant," The healer responded, so Hermione nodded.

"I will hold your hand the whole time," Hermione swore to him and he nodded with a smile, trying to put on a brave face.

When the liquid first went down, he grimaced. It tasted awful. Potions should not be allowed to taste that terrible. He stuck out his tongue after he swallowed it, and the healer laughed.

"Yes, it tastes horrible," She confirmed.

His legs were already beginning to feel tingly, and not great. The pain came on and he let out a breath.

"Draco," Hermione called to him, grabbing his hand. His eyes were wandering trying to focus on anything but the pain, "Look at me," She demanded, sitting on his bed and he looked at her, "Breathe through it," She said, and he let out a breath that was more like a hiss than breath.

It was like he was getting burned all over again, but oh so very slowly. He couldn't even pull away from it this time. His brain didn't delay the pain. He focused on Hermione's other hand running her hand through his hair. Her touch felt so far away, but it grounded him better than anything else.

"Draco," She whispered to him.

He couldn't even scream because his throat hurt so badly.

"Please—please can't you stop this," Hermione's voice sounded like she was crying, "You said it wouldn't be as bad,"

Draco listened to her voice, he didn't want her to be so upset. But he couldn't talk, he couldn't yell, he could barely focus on anything else except for the excruciating pain. It felt like knives were being shoved up his feet, or lashing at his calves.

The pain in is throat increased as he moaned in pain. He needed to voice it in some sort of way. The pain in his throat helped in some weird way because it made him focus on something else besides his legs.

The healer was droning on about something, he needed her voice.

"Draco," She said again, her voice sounded beautiful though it was emotional.

He let himself fall into peaceful oblivion.

"Draco," Her call was urgent, and his eyes snapped open. She was out of focus at first, but he blinked a few times.

"Mi," He couldn't finish her name, his throat was in more pain. The pain in his legs was receding. She had tears streaming down her face and he lifted shaky hand to wipe them away. Grasping his hand to her cheek, she sobbed.

"Is it going away?" The healer asked,

He nodded.

"I have pain meds for you,"

"You couldn't give them to him before?" Hermione asked,

"No, Ms. Granger, it wouldn't have helped the healing process,"

Draco swallowed the pain meds gratefully.

Draco could feel himself falling back asleep. The pain medications definitely had some sleeping aid in it. He looked around for his parchment, frantically.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco was fighting to stay awake as he used his right hand to pretend to write. She held out the parchment and quill, but he only pointed to the top of the parchment where _I love you_ was on the top. She smiled.

"I know," She replied, tears filling her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his.

He fell asleep with her breath on his lips.

* * *

**Poor Draco, suffering at the hands of Lucius again. Tell me what you think! **

**I love Hermione taking care of Draco, so cute and a switch of gender roles! Yay! **

**Review because it makes me happy. Review because it makes you happy. Review because you love it. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Better late than never... Right? RIGHT?**

* * *

Draco awoke much later. It was bright outside and Hermione was asleep on the chair next to him. She had her legs propped up on another table and she had her hand over the side of the chair, which probably meant she had fallen asleep holding his and at some point had let it fall in her sleep.

"You look like hell," It was Harry who was on the other side of him,

Draco raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "Thanks" and then "Parents?"

"Your father has been taken into custody, but I doubt he will stay there. Hermione isn't pressing charges, but you can ask her about that later. Your mother has been in to see you. Honestly, I think she is having a moral crisis at the moment and doesn't quite know what to do. The manor is completely destroyed. Hermione said a fire started when the hexes started flying," Harry looked at him closely, "Honestly, I think the auror office is inclined not to check any further and finds the word of Hermione Granger to be enough,"

Draco tried to hide his sigh of relief, but he was sure he wasn't that successful. After finding his parchment and quill on a side table, he managed to grab it.

_How is Albus?_

Harry smiled, "Doing well, but missing his godfather,"

_James?_

"Well,"

_Ginny isn't crying too much over me?_

"You are an ass—and she has been a complete wreck. Absolutely inconsolable," Draco smiled, "George dropped by—he gave you those," He pointed to a huge thing of Screaming Hot Tea, "I think he was trying to be ironic. But seriously, don't drink it. You scream for a solid minute after. You will have your throat split, and the healers will be seriously pissed,"

Draco nodded. Rule number one in a hospital was never to piss off the healers.

_How bad was I?_

"You don't remember?"

_I remember waking up here_.

"Hermione revived you at the manor. She had to keep you breathing. She managed to get you here, Narcissa apparated your father here," Harry smiled, "Hermione blew out half the front desk when they refused to heal you at first, then she managed to revive you again—and you—you were starting to moan,"

"Healers gave you a potion when they saw your burns and—I was there by that point. You were screaming in pain, it was—it was awful. They kept trying to strap you down, but no one could get close. Hermione kept trying to talk to you, and she would be able to keep you together for a few seconds. So she got close and managed to strap you down herself before the healers got involved. Then they took you into the back—we had to wait out here for news. When they shut the door, I expected her to break down, but she was fierce.

They were really worried about your smoke inhalation. Your lungs were—were in bad shape. Your throat. You had embers that you breathed in that could have burnt through, so they got those. They came out after about an hour and said you were on watch, but you were probably going to be ok. She cried then," Draco nodded and looked at her sleeping figure. She looked like a whirlwind. Her clothes were mismatched and her hair was all over the place. Her face looked exhausted even when she was asleep.

_How long have I been here?_

"Three days—I expect you at work tomorrow," Harry joked, and Draco laughed, "Alright, I am going to go home. The healers should let you home soon,"

_Thank you_

"I am impressed you wrote that down, it's on record that you officially thanked Harry Potter,"

Draco smiled—_No name_.

Harry laughed, "Get well, Draco," He said before leaving. The noise of the door closing woke up Hermione, and Draco wanted to kill Potter for not thinking of closing the door quietly.

"Was Harry here?" She asked, and Draco nodded, "I thought I heard his voice. How are you feeling?"

He nodded and wrote_ I want to go home_.

She laughed, "I do too," She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back up into some sort of order.

He scooted over in his hospital bed and pat next to him.

"Draco, you should be healing, me in your bed would disrupt that," She said, and Draco shook his head and started writing.

_You in bed will make me feel better_.

She smiled, "Well, if you say so," She sat down and leaned carefully down onto the bed, pulling her legs up and very gently laying them near his exposed ones. They were pulled up slightly and held up so it was difficult not to hit him. She oh so carefully moved her legs down beside his.

He took a sharp breath and winced.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She turned to him and he was smiling, "Draco! That isn't funny," He held up his pointer finger and thumb and put them as close together as possible, "No, it isn't a little bit funny," She was smiling though, "You are conceited—you know that right?"

He nodded as she lay down in his shoulder. He was glad she didn't lie on his chest because he didn't think he could breathe with her on him, but she seemed to know that. He draped his arm around her and she weaved her fingers through his.

"It's kinda nice that you can't talk. We should make this a permanent thing," She teased him and he whacked her gently with his arm, she laughed, "Draco?" When he nudged her slightly she continued, "I just—can I cry now?" She asked, her voice emotional. He pulled her closer though it hurt to do so, and kissed her head. She leaned into his chest and held his hand close to her face as she cried, and cried.

He rubbed down her back gently as she sobbed. He didn't know how long she cried, but he let her go until all her tears were gone. She had her arm draped lightly over his chest as she started to take deep breaths and let her tears stop.

"If you ever scare me like this again—" She whispered, and he kissed her head.

"I—" He tried to speak but his throat closed. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He really did not like not being able to talk.

"Write it down," She said, but he motioned that his right arm was the one holding her, "Oh, well I will switch sides," She said, floating the hospital table around so he could write on one side and she moved to his left. She moved slowly and carefully off of the bed and went to the other side. He didn't like her moving away from him, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Don't flinch again—please. It scares me," She told him and he smiled innocently, "Please, innocent doesn't look good on you," She said as she sat down and snuggled into his other side. If he needed another reason to love her more, she pulled his arm around her shoulders and kissed his hand, "Now you can write and hold me at the same time,"

"Mr. Malfoy," A healer greeted as she walked in, it was the same one that was in earlier. He needed to figure out her name, "How are you feeling? Your legs on a scale of 1-10,"

_6/7_ He answered honestly on the parchment. The healer nodded.

"Can you get a deep breath?"

He shook his head.

"How is your throat? Scale of 1-10?"

_7/8_.

She nodded again and handed him a pain potion.

_Will it make me sleep?_

"This one can, but I can give you another that is less effective but won't make you sleep," He was nodding.

"Draco—get rest," Hermione encouraged.

He shook his head. _No_

"It's good if he wants to be awake, Ms. Granger," The healer said with a smile, handing Draco the potion which he gratefully took. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the cool liquid went down his throat, "Your throat will feel better with the pain potion, but please try not to talk. Your throat is still healing,"

Draco nodded and then when she went to walk away, he waved her back. _Food?_

The healer laughed, "I will send up food. It won't be great, you can't eat anything solid with your throat, but it will be enough for now," He nodded, he would take anything.

The healer left and Draco ran his fingers down Hermione's arm. Draco turned to Hermione who was looking up at him and he winked at her.

"You can't move your legs but you want sex?" She asked him laughing, "Do you ever think of anything else?"

He shook his head.

"You are incorrigible," She said with a laugh,

"I am sure he has been called worse," His mother's voice made him stiffen.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what can we do for you?" Hermione's voice was cool, and her wand that was on the side table was in her hand.

"I just—I just came to check on my son,"

"He is being well taken care of," Hermione growled,

"Can he speak for himself?" His mother snapped.

Draco opened his mouth and closed it.

"No, he can't, Mrs. Malfoy. His throat was burned and is healing,"

"You—will he be able to speak again?"

"Yes, I don't think we will be blessed with him never speaking again," Hermione couldn't help her teasing, and Draco turned to her with a glare.

"How—how are his legs?"

"They had severe burns but the two potions he took helped him regrow his skin and he should only have minimum scarring," Hermione said.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have food for you," Another healer said coming in, she looked nervous.

He mouthed, "Thank you," and winked at her.

"Draco, I swear if you flirt with every healer I will kick you on purpose," Hermione said with a huff. Draco started writing on his piece of paper, "I don't care if you are recuperating," The nurse was giggling at their antics, she could tell by their tone that they were teasing, "Thank you," Hermione told her, and Draco looked at the food that was all different kinds of mush. He stuck out his tongue, "Oh, don't be such a baby, eat it," Hermione encouraged, and Draco started.

It wasn't too bad. Not great, but it helped satiate his hunger. He looked back up to his mother that was still standing by the end of his bed, looking at the burns on his calves. His feet were held up by magic, hovering a few inches above the bed.

"Are you—how are you feeling?" His mother asked him,

He shrugged, eating more food.

"Your father and I are leaving for Rome soon. We should be gone until the wedding. I will—I will be there, if you both do not mind. But we are going to get away for awhile. Thank you, Ms. Granger, for not pressing charges against my husband," Hermione nodded,

"Mrs. Malfoy, I think—I think I speak for both of us when I say that we want you to be part of our life. I want you to be around for our grand children but we can't—we can't do this again. I don't want to be here in another year worrying if Draco will live through the night," Draco took her hand and motioned, "And Draco doesn't want someone in my head again—or to have Lucius threaten me. I don't want to do this again—I can't. So you have some decisions to make, and I don't want you around until you make them.

"And don't get me started on Lucius. I don't want him near me, or near Draco until he makes some meaningful apologies. And even then—if he wants to be at our wedding. If he wants to see his grandchildren—he has a whole lot of apologizing and groveling. Do you think I am being unreasonable?"

"No," His mother said solidly. She turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair, "And I love you, Draco. And so does your father, though he isn't really showing it right now. We were there for you when it was tough, and someday I hope you appreciate that,"

Draco was shaking his head, he really wanted to be able to speak, "No," He managed to say, "I— was there," Then he pointed at her, "Now," He pointed at her again, then himself.

"Draco," His mother started, tears in her eyes, but Draco shook his head. He was struggling to breathe.

"I think we have had enough for today, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said strongly, and his mother nodded before walking out of the room.

Draco felt his windpipe closing; he couldn't get a deep breath. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Breathe Draco," She commanded. She was out of the bed and looking at him. Staring down at him.

"Can't"

"Yes you can, relax. Breathe," Her strong voice was said with such conviction that he couldn't do anything else. He relaxed into her grip on his hand and finally got a breath.

"Emotion will do that," Hermione said, and he nodded and continued to eat his food.

He was hungry, and he continued to eat his food. Not saying anything, and Hermione was quiet. He let the emotion hang in the air as he kept thinking about what his mother had said, "Draco? I know you can't talk about it—but she is—she is your mom—are you ok?"

He looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes. She pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. He grabbed the back of her head and held her close. He just let himself hold her and he wanted to pull her closer but he didn't want her on his chest. When he opened his eyes, he pat the bed next to her, "Draco, you need to heal,"

He didn't think she understood how much he just wanted to hold her close. Just having her pressed up against him made him feel stronger. When she moved away he held her arm.

"Draco," She chastised,

"Please," He said, he couldn't speak so the word fell short of his lips. Her face softened before she crawled into bed next to him. Her warmth made him stronger. He still couldn't take deep breaths, but it really didn't matter as her arm wrapped around his middle.

"Draco?"

He nudged her to continue.

"You have a ridiculous amount of stuff in this room. Mrs. Weasley keeps coming by and dropping off food. I keep reminding her that you can't eat it, but she swears it's just for me. But there is no way it could be. So I have eaten half the food. And Ron was in while you were asleep, he was very nice—you should be proud of him," Draco raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I will be proud of him, but you should know," She giggled as his eyebrow was still raised. He ate some more of his mush but he wasn't feeling too hungry anymore.

"Come on, Draco, eat,"

He stuck out his tongue.

"You need strength, and drink more water. The healers want you to drink water. Don't give me that look—Draco!" She said with a giggle, "I talked to the builders of our house yesterday—they came to the hospital. You were really good at choosing house plans,"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"They are almost done, Draco. We can get married and move into a brand new house," There was emotion in her voice, "Draco?" She took a shaky breath, I just—for a moment when you were—when I was waiting with Harry to hear news. I wondered if you didn't make it. And I would be—I would be canceling wedding plans and selling the house—I couldn't live in it without you and I just—when the planners came I—I was a bit more emotional,"

Draco leaned over and kissed her head, pulling her in closer.

"I hate being weepy—and I know I just cried but," Her throat closed with emotion as she leaned into his chest, "Don't leave me,"

"I won't" He managed to say.

"You can't promise that," She said, "I watched—I watched my best friend walk away to his death. And I didn't stop him then. I just—you can't promise me you won't leave,"

"I will always fight," He managed to say,

"Please, write it down, you will hurt your throat"

He shook his head, "I can't promise—I'll be alive," He managed to say, "I promise—" His throat closed but he stared at her evenly, struggling against the pain and every instinct in his body that told him to stop talking, "to fight. Not leaving willingly," He swallowed and it felt like fire going down his throat, "ok?"

"Ok," She said, nodding with a smile through tears.

But the pain was slowly coming back in his legs. When Draco finally calmed down, the pain was nearly unbearable.

"Draco?" She called to him, he shook his head, "I will go get a healer," She said before pulling herself out of bed. He didn't want her to leave his side, but he was tired of the pain ripping through him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A healer called to him, he was staring at the ceiling to keep himself under some sort of control, "Take this," She demanded.

The potion went to his lips and he was grateful for it.

His vision was starting to close, so he reached out blindly for Hermione.

"Mione," He called and she took his hand.

"I'm here, Draco, I am here," She promised, and he let himself fall asleep again.

* * *

"You need to lie low for the next week. No going to work, no over exerting yourself," The healer who had been with him all week warned, "Your throat and legs are better. They are, but rest and recuperation is going to make you better," She told Draco strongly. Hermione was going to meet him back at his apartment. She had been taking stuff out of the hospital room all morning, "Do you need me to explain the potions you need to take again,"

He shook his head, Hermione had taken notes so he knew he would be alright.

"You can also have sex, but be careful about your legs," She said, and Draco looked startled, "I read the Skeeter articles," She said with a laugh, "But honestly, your press conference was much more funny,"

"Skeeter?"

"Has been discredited. Her articles were shaming an accredited war hero and her fiancé. And do you hear—she has been arrested for being an unregistered animagus? The papers have been throwing her into the mud. It is quite entertaining after all the years of her hating other people,"

Draco nodded, taking the last bin of potion medication and a bag.

"Is that everything?" She asked, and he nodded,

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I hope I don't see you in here anytime soon," She smiled,

"Thank you, for everything,"

"You are very welcome,"

Draco handed her a box, "Mione got it, I couldn't," His throat was getting stronger, but not enough for full paragraphs yet.

She opened the small box and inside was fine chocolate from the Weasley shop.

"Thank you, this will definitely help me get through my long days,"

"You are welcome. Thank you," He said, moving towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"I was scared of you when I first saw you on my care list. We—we actually drew straws to see who would care for you and I—I got the short one. But I am glad I took care of you. You are much nicer—much better—of a person than anyone gives you credit for. Well, except for Ms. Granger. I just—I wanted you to know that you changed a lot of minds here too. The young healers used to be scared to bring food up, and now they fight for it. I am glad you proved me wrong,"

He nodded, "Thank you,"

She nodded too before leaving.

When Draco flood home, he sighed in relief to see his own apartment. Hermione opened the office door.

"You are home!" She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am home,"

"And a few weeks before the wedding, so with you home there will be so much we can get done," He groaned, putting his head on her shoulder and she laughed, "I am kidding,"

He pulled up from her shoulder and looked at her. He stared into her eyes and didn't say anything.

"What?" She asked when he was quiet,

"You are beautiful, do you know that?" He asked, running his hand through her hair and rubbing her cheek.

"Draco—

"Thank you, for taking care of me," He said,

"You don't have to thank me,"

"Yes I do," He kissed her, and lingered on her lips. He loved how she tasted like summer and honey. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, he just wanted her.

"Come on, you need food," She said, "And I have dinner waiting,"

"I need you," He told her,

"You need rest,"

"Healer told me I could have sex,"

"You asked?" She looked mortified,

"She heard a rumor we were a sexually active couple,"

Hermione laughed, "Where did she hear that?"

"I don't know, probably some tabloid paper," He said following her out into the kitchen. There was food everywhere.

"People just keep on dropping things off. I keep telling them there is no way we will be able to eat everything, but that doesn't seem to stop people,"

"Do you think we can last until we get married?"

"It is only a few weeks away," She said and the biggest smile came across her face.

Draco sat down at the kitchen table as Hermione slid across his plate.

"Hm, I like the service here," He said, his voice was scratchy, he had been talking too much today.

"You are an ass," She said, kissing his head,

"Why is everyone calling me that. I am hurt—I am recuperating,"

"It's a good thing you are handsome," She said, kissing his head as she sat down next to him.

He stretched out his legs underneath the table. They were stiff and still in pain, but nothing like it was before. He was glad there were wizarding potions to help. Hermione was telling him about how muggles deal with burns, and he was glad he wouldn't have to do anything like that. Having skin replaced with other people's skins sounded disgusting. Or animal's skins.

Muggles were weird.

"Draco, eat your food,"

"You are an evil healer,"

"I can be a very good nurse if you eat your food," She said with a wink,

Draco started eating.

* * *

**I am not hopeful I will be able to update tomorrow, but maybe I will be. Please review! The past couple have chapters have brought in some great ones! I love. Love. LOVE. Hearing from everyone. **

**What does everyone think of Lucius and Narcissa? We definitely have not seen the last of them, and they will undoubtedly cause more trouble. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

**So I have had a couple of reviews that I had to delete. I do not mind criticism, but bashing against any _group_ of people is _unnecessary_. I don't like when people bash, it isn't constructive. If you have criticism about my work, than you are more than welcome to say it, but mindless ranting is intolerable. **

**And if you don't like the story, there are thousands more to chose from. **

**With _that_ out of the way, I have a very big chapter to put up :) I do hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Draco had never been more nervous in his entire life. He was staring at himself in the mirror and was shaking.

"It's from Granger," Blaise told him, handing him a box.

"What did she get me?"

"I don't know, open it?"

"Did you talk to her? How did she seem?" His voice wasn't what it used to be. It was still a bit scratchy, but he thought only he could hear it. Hermione said it was almost the same, but she could hear the difference to.

"She is just as nervous as you are," Blaise sounded amused,

"Like running away nervous?

"No," Blaise was chuckling and he wanted to snap at him for being amused, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he was too damned happy.

Nervous.

But definitely happy.

"Open it," Blaise said, and so Draco did and laughed when he saw the inside. It was a gorgeous watch, very sleek with black leather and a slightly green tinted face. However, it wasn't the gift that made him laugh.

_So you're on time_. Her elegant handwriting.

"I wouldn't be late for my own wedding," Draco said, putting the watch on.

"Yeah, I would make sure of that," Potter was standing there too, smiling.

"Didn't you send her a gift this morning?" Draco nodded to Blaise's question, "What did you send her?" Blaise asked

"Something new," He said with a smile

"I don't want to know. When he has that smile, I don't want to know," Harry said,

"You went to the strip club with us!" Blaise said,

"Seeing naked women and knowing the sexual escapades of Hermione are two separate issues,"

"There was two articles about it in the Prophet—you know anyway,"

"I didn't read them,"

"Yeah—you weren't even a bit curious. Didn't read the one about the press conference?"

"Nope. I hate the paper,"

"You're full of shit, Potter," Blaise said, and Draco chuckled, "What did Hermione do for her Hen's night?"

"I have no idea," Draco replied, looking back to the mirror.

"You look great, stop fretting," Blaise said, waving his hand.

"When you get married, I am going to bring up this moment," Draco said, running his hands through his hair.

"Pansy's right, you are going to go bald if you keep doing that,"

"Is she here yet?"

"No, she will arrive just on time like usual,"

"You have five minutes before we have the reveal,"

Hermione wanted one. They were a brief chat just before the wedding to calm the nerves. Draco was forbidden to look at her.

"Five minutes?" Draco asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Weren't you lamenting like an hour ago that you just want to see Hermione because you hadn't seen her in a week,"

"I _haven't_ seen her in a week—and I do want to see her—Potter, can you be any more helpful than Blaise?"

Harry laughed, "I wasn't going to let him talk too much longer, I just wanted to see you squirm for a bit more,"

"Take pity on me," Draco moaned,

"You will be fine, Draco. This part is the worst. You are anticipating everything, and it seems massive. But tomorrow, you and Hermione will be living your life together like you always wanted. It will be great—I promise. And seeing Hermione in her wedding dress," Harry took a deep breath, "She is gorgeous, Draco, she really is,"

"I already know that," Draco responded, and Harry smiled.

"Knock, knock," Mr. Weasley walked in with a ridiculous smile on his face, "You ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned around from the mirror trying not to let the nerves overwhelm him and run and ask Hermione why they didn't just elope, "Ready,"

"It's alright to be nervous, son. I was nervous before I married Molly, and look at us now. I promise. You will be fine,"

* * *

Draco stood outside the chapel waiting to hear Hermione's voice. When he heard movement, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"Draco?" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her face into his back and Draco leaned back into her touch, "Is it too late to elope?"

"A bit," He said with a smile. They were more alike than he gave himself credit for, "Did you like my gift?"

"You are more ornery then you are allowed to be," She teased, "Did you like mine?"

Draco held up his wrist and wiggled his arm so the sleeve fell, "It's perfect,"

"Did you laugh?"

"Your note was funny," He complemented. He liked talking about seemingly insignificant things. It made him much more calm than he would have thought.

"Draco?" She whispered,

"Hm,"

"I love you,"

"That's good,"

"Draco!"

He chuckled, "I love you," He pulled her hand up from his waist and kissed her knuckles. Somewhere he heard a camera flash, "Don't be late,"

"For a life with you? Never," She assured him as she pulled away. It was hard not to turn to her as she left.

"Come on,

* * *

Draco stood at the end of the isle. Kingsley was there to officiate. His kind and big smile gave him comfort. There was something about his face that you knew he would lead you through a crisis.

Ginny walked down the isle looking stunning in her teal bridesmaid dress. So Hermione was walking next. He wanted to see her, but he couldn't see her yet from behind the archway.

The music started playing and his heart swelled.

His heart stopped when she walked around the corner and he saw her for the first time in her dress. Time stopped for a moment and the only thing he saw was her. She was smiling, and he felt his stance relax. Everything was going to be all right. There was never any reason for him to be nervous in the first place. Why was he nervous to marry this woman? Her dad was on her elbow and she turned to him when they got close to the front.

"I could not have parted with you to someone less worthy," Dr. Granger told her, kissing her cheek, "But I know he loves you,"

"I love you, Dad,"

"I love you,"

Hermione walked up the step and stood next to Draco. His heart was beating so hard he was sure he was going to fall over.

"You made it," He said, the music was still playing,

"I wouldn't have missed this," She whispered back before he took her and lead her to Kingsley.

The marriage ceremony was like most ones. Draco was trying to hold onto every word and find meaning in everything, but he wanted her to be his wife. It felt like he had waited forever for her to be his wife. She was clutching his hand.

"Now, the couple has their own vows. Hermione, if you would,"

She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, "I will try not to cry, but I am already feeling emotional," She confessed as she turned to him, "I—I remember the exact moment when I resolutely decided I did not like you. It was our third year at Hogwarts, and you said something mean so I punched you in the face," There was polite laughter, and Draco was grinning as he watched her shaking hands, "But the boy I decided to not like was very different than the man I met so many years later in Diagon Alley.

"Though I remember when I decided I did not like you, I don't remember the moment when I realized I loved you. It came on so gradually, I hardly recognized it for what it was. But the more it grew, the more I realized that I wanted you in my life, everyday. For so many years I had thought you proud. So proud that you couldn't see everything you had. But I was wrong. You aren't proud at all. You are kind, patient, and I know. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you love me, and that changed me into a better person. So this—this isn't difficult for me at all. And I love being in control," She smiled, "But I give my heart to you, because I know you will keep it safe," She looked proud for being able to say it without crying.

Draco pulled out his. He confessed to her that he did have Ginny look over it, just to make sure. But when Ginny started crying, he knew he got it right. Ginny smiled at him from over Hermione's shoulder, and Draco held up his vow.

"I am not supposed to love you. Heck, I am not supposed to love at all. When I was young, I was constantly told that love was a weakness. You were vulnerable if you showed any love, so it was best to keep it secret. Or, better yet, not to love at all. And I wanted to be the best, so I knew that I would never love anyone. I took pride in things, but I never loved.

"When I thought I was falling in love with you, I didn't know who to turn to for advice. No one I had been friends with in the past would know, so I went to the only person who would give me an answer," He smiled as he looked at Ginny, "But then she sent me to someone else," There was a chuckle from the guests, "I was hopelessly lost, and knocked on a door that I had made fun of. A house that I had despised for so long, to get advice from a man that I had considered a traitor.

"I remember when I was knocking and thinking that if myself five years ago knew this, he would laugh and deny it. But I asked a very wise man, a man that knows love and has known love for a very long time, I asked him how I would know. How I would know that I loved you. His answer surprised me. I thought he might give a dramatic speech about the power of love how it was grand and theatrical. But I should have known better. He told me that love wasn't difficult. Sure, you have your ups and downs. But it is as easy and essential as breathing. Loving you has been the easiest choice I ever made. You are the air that fills my lungs, and gives my life meaning," She was crying and smiling through her tears.

There was a moment where she slipped the ring onto his finger that he felt chills run down his spine. It was like the fates had spoken to him, that the ring was never coming off his finger. And he never wanted it to. He never thought that a symbol that could be so meaningless could mean something so powerful. When he added the wedding band to her finger, she looked into his eyes and it's like she knew as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Kingsley's voice boomed.

Draco stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek, kissed her chastely, albeit sensually. The cheers made her smile into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The exit music started playing and Draco held up his arm as they dashed down the hall.

The smile on his lips simply would not leave. He didn't think he could be sad if he wanted to. He had never known so much happiness. The woman he loved and wanted to be with forever wanted to stay and be with him. Sure, when he asked he was happy she had agreed, but this was the commitment.

* * *

The glasses were clinking and Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione. Post wedding they took a million pictures. Literally, a million. Draco was over it. He didn't think he could smile for one more moment. Hermione was catching on and allowed them to go to the reception at the Burrow.

The Burrow looked like heaven. There were soft lights outside that gave the outdoor canopy a glow. Draco had helped put it up in the morning, and there were so many small details Hermione had written down to make sure he did. He was glad he did them. It was the perfect touch of romance. The dinner tables would disappear and move after to make room for dancing.

"It's getting annoying," Draco grumbled, referring to the glasses clinking, and she laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I love kissing you,"

"I think Blaise knows you are getting annoyed, so he starts it on purpose," Hermione accused, raising her eyebrow at the best man.

"I will neither confirm nor deny your account," Blaise said, standing up to give his best man's speech.

"Don't worry, I told Ginny to help prepare his speech," Hermione whispered,

"I knew I married you for a reason," He whispered back and she giggled,

"I am going to sort of take a different route with the best man's speech. I think normally they are addressed to the groom, but I want to direct this to Hermione," He was smiling, and Draco could see a huge smile on Hermione's face. She nodded emphatically, so he started, "I have known Draco nearly my entire life. He was always a little shit—sorry Mrs. Weasley," Blaise said to her, as she had raised her eyebrow at his language, "When he was younger. Draco was a fiercely loyal friend, but he wasn't the easiest person to be friends with. With the war—we were all different people, and it all cost us a lot. But I lost my friend. He receded into himself, and instead of fighting for him, I ran away to Italy.

"When I saw him for the first time since he re-met you, I saw something back in him that I thought was lost forever. The swagger in his step was back," There was laughter and Blaise smiled at Draco then looked back to Hermione, "But you did so much more than bring back my friend, you made him the man I always knew he could be," Hermione was crying, vainly wiping away tears from her face, "To Hermione,"

"To Hermione!" The rest of the room cried out, and Hermione stood up and hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead. He whispered something to her as people cheered, but Draco couldn't hear what he said. Hermione smiled at Blaise before kissing his cheek and sitting back down.

Ginny stood up, "Blaise and I worked together on this, so my speech will be directed to Draco," She smiled a little more bashfully than what Draco was used to, but he winked at her and she laughed. She took a deep breath, "I told Hermione she was too good for you," She smiled embarrassingly at him, "I wanted you to be happy, but I didn't think you were good enough for Mione. She told me that night that I was wrong, that there was more to you than I was giving you credit for—and she didn't know what the 'more' was, but she was going to find out.

"And like usual, Hermione was right," There was laughter, and Ginny had tears in her eyes when she looked back at him, "You truly are an amazing man. You were there for me when I had to go to St. Mungo's for my first son, and I know you will be there for Albus as well. And I can't wait to be neighbors, and to meet your kids. You have been there for me, and I cannot wait to be there for you. To Draco,"

"To Draco!"

"Don't kiss her with tongue!" Hermione joked as he stood up and he shot her a wink before turning to Ginny.

"I'm sorry," She said,

"I will hold you to sexual favors," He teased,

"Draco?" She wanted a serious answer,

"Gin, I love you. You are allowed to think no one is good enough for your best friend," He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Watch your hand," Harry warned Draco and Ginny giggled before sitting back down next to her husband and kissing his cheek.

There were a few more toasts, and Draco loved them all. His mother was quiet most of the evening, only watching. Same with Pansy, and her boyfriend that she brought along though she did not have a plus one invitation. But it was fine because his father did not come.

* * *

"Now, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy take to the dance floor," The lead of the band announced, and Draco pulled Hermione close to him and took her hand.

"I love dancing with you," She murmured,

"You never have to dance with anyone else," He told her, and she pecked his lips.

"Sometimes, Mr. Malfoy, you are very sweet," She said, following him as he started to dance.

"Hm, I don't have to be," He whispered close to her ear and she trembled.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" She asked, "It better not be somewhere cold," She was distracting herself.

"Didn't Ginny clue you in on anything?"

"Well—I do know I am not going anywhere cold," She confessed. He smiled before swirling her out and pulling her back in, "Don't let me go," She whispered,

"I never will," He promised and she smiled up at him, "Do you have any guesses?"

"Some place warm—like beach warm. I am thinking somewhere with sand, umbrellas to put into my alcoholic fruity drinks, and beautiful men to hand them to me,"

"Man," He corrected,

She shook her head and bit her lip, "Hm, I want beautiful men to give me drinks, you can sit next to me,"

He smiled.

"Am I right?" She asked,

"Hm," He hummed,

"Draco, am I right?"

He smiled at her.

"I didn't hear you guess a place," He said,

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"Not like Italian," He answered. He caught himself before he said the next phrase.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nope," He said,

"Come on!" She begged,

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise?" He asked,

"No," She shook her head emphatically, the dance was ending and he would have to share her with everyone else. He didn't really want to do that.

* * *

"She isn't going anywhere, Draco," Ginny said. He had a hundred dances—or so it felt—and he had his eyes on Hermione.

"I know, I just like staring," Draco said, moving his attention back to her, "You do look stunning,"

She blushed, "Thank you,"

"Thank you—for all your work getting the honeymoon ready,"

"You are quite welcome—and I don't want to hear an owl from you the entire two weeks,"

"You won't," He said with a smile,

She laughed, "That smile means trouble for Hermione, doesn't it,"

"Unbelievable amounts,"

"Who did you have the threesome with?" She asked,

Draco cocked his eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"No,"

"I assumed Hermione would have told you,"

"No, she became very tight lipped about everything since that article came out," She pouted,

"Hm,"

"Can I ask—kind of a serious question?" She asked,

"Of course Gin," He replied,

"I read the article about your press conference—is that how you work through—if you want something—" He had never seen Ginny struggle for words. He had half a mind to watch her continue to struggle.

"There have been multiple occasions when one of us wants something that might be a little taboo. We always talk about it and discus it," He smiled roguishly, "Sometimes with a little bit of persuasion,"

"And if one of you said no?"

Draco frowned, "I don't think it's ever happened,"

"Never?" She sounded incredulous,

"Well, after the threesome Hermione said it was fun once but not again. But we are always willing to try, see how it goes," She frowned, "What?"

"I say no," She grumbled,

He continued the dance for a moment to figure out what best to say, "Communication. That's what Hermione always says we build our relationship on—and I guess it is true. If I didn't want something, I would tell her. I would have to explain why and give better reasoning than just no. But if it was something she truly and honestly wanted—I don't see what I would absolutely refuse,"

"Threesome with a man?" She asked. Draco opened his mouth and her eyes got big, "No!" She said in surprise, "And no one would ever think that you—oh my goodness,"

"Ginny,"

"What?"

"Can you—stop?" He asked,

She took a deep breath, "Sorry, it was a bit of a shock,"

"Clearly,"

"I just—I am sorry—I just see you in a much more—manly. I just can't see it," He took a deep breath, "I mean, you don't have to explain—

"Ginny," He interrupted her rambling, "I see it as giving a woman everything she desires, and worshiping her in every way possible,"

Ginny looked to the side for a moment, like she was thinking, and Draco had some questions for Hermione when it was a good time.

His body stiffened when his father asked Hermione to dance.

"Draco, he won't do anything," His mother was suddenly by his side, "He just wants a dance with the bride, please—please dance with me,"

"If we are in view of them," Draco growled. Hermione was taking hands with his father so he didn't run to attack yet. He saw Harry was in a similar state, and Ron. It was great to have back up.

Draco didn't say a word to his mother the entire dance, he only stared at Hermione. When the dance ended, Draco was closing in on her in seconds. She pulled back behind him.

"I didn't come to disturb, just congratulate," His father said stiffly.

"You have said your peace,"

Lucius nodded before leaving in a crack and Draco could breathe. He turned to Hermione and gripped her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, he didn't try anything—I had my guards up—like you have been teaching me—and I don't think he even tried," Draco nodded, and she grasped his hands, "I promise, I am fine,"

Draco nodded again, putting his hands down.

"Draco," Ginny called, "I know this is bad timing, but your portkey is nearly ready,"

"Our bags?" Hermione asked,

"Already there—I put them there this morning,"

"Then let's go," She said with a smile,

"I am ready," He said, holding out his arm.

They said their goodbyes and grabbed onto an old quill.

"Close your eyes," He told her,

"Why?"

"I want to surprise you when you land,"

"Don't let me fall," Draco pulled her close.

"Never,"

Draco felt the familiar pull on his navel and he was gone.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes?" She asked. It was dark out, but he heard a crackling fire inside. He could hear the ocean too, and knew she could, "I can smell the salt air," She had a huge smile on her face, "I can hear the waves,"

Draco waved his wand and opened the front doors and the back. You could see right through the tiny cabin all the way through to the beach that was outside the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist in back as he positioned her to face the cabin.

"Open your eyes," He encouraged.

She gasped, "Oh—my—it is so cute!" She said, stepping forward, but he pulled her back and picked her up bridal style.

Well, she _was_ a bride.

"Aren't you supposed to do this at our home?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Let's do this one too," Draco said, walking across the threshold and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her bare arms warmed his skin.

"Get this dress off me," She demanded,

"You don't want to see the rest of the cabin?"

"I want to see the bed," Was her reply and he chuckled deeply as he put her down. He kissed her hand and saw a bracelet.

"When did you get this?"

"It's my mom's—it is something old," She replied, "And you got me my something new," She replied with a wink as he pushed her toward the bed. It was a massive bed with white sheets and white gossamer that hung from the canopy. It blew gently with the breeze that came through the house.

"Something borrowed?" He asked,

"Ah, that is this," She pulled out the encrusted jewel piece that held up her hair and it came tumbling down as she did, "It's your mother's. It was planned—long before anything happened. And then it arrived the other morning. I had the auror office test it for hexes and jinxes, before you ask,"

"I know you are smart," He said with a smile before kissing her collarbone.

"Draco," She moaned as his fingers slid across the top of her breasts. She pushed up, but the dress was still on snuggly, "Take it off, please," She growled.

He flicked his wand and the buttons on the back of her dress started to come undone. He flipped her around and kissed her back as it exposed her white teddy. That was his purchase.

"Gods, you are beautiful," He growled.

She sucked in deeply as he pressed his hands against her stomach. The buttons were finally all unhooked, and he let the dress slide to the ground. He could feel her breath increasing. She spun around and faced him. She pushed off his jacket and then took off his shirt.

He loved the way her fingers went over his chest. They put him on edge as he growled, pulling her hips to his. She sucked on his nipple and he growled in appreciation, her other hand scratching his other lightly. Her hands left him and unbuckled his pants then soon joined his boxers.

It felt like he hadn't touched her in forever.

As much as he wanted to take her, he wanted it to last long. It was their wedding night after all. He kissed her as he reached behind her and took off her bra. His hands pushed up against her chest and she groaned as she pushed back. He paused for a moment and spun her around before sitting on the bed.

"What?" She asked,

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" He asked her, and she ran her fingers through his hair and he trembled into her touch.

"Yes," She replied,

"You were nervous, and I asked you to kiss me," He said, and she smiled, hooking her underwear and flinging it off to the side.

"I'm not nervous anymore," She said with a smile

Draco chuckled, "No—no you aren't,"

"Kiss me, Draco," She told him, and he looked up to her and did just that. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer to him. She put her knee up on the bed and he ran a hand down her leg, stopping right where she wanted him. When she moved closer to him, he pulled back and slid down the bed. Her other leg swung onto the bed.

"Draco," She moaned when he pulled her to him again. She was grinding against him, "Make me yours," She whispered. He grabbed her and flipped her to her back and he pressed himself against her.

He would never tire of her naked body pressed against his. He kissed down her neck and she arched underneath of him.

"Draco," She said, "Please,"

"Look at me," He demanded, and she nodded as he pushed inside of her. It felt wonderful and he groaned, "Gods, your tight," She squeezed him and he groaned again allow his eyes to close.

"Go slow," She moaned as he pulled out and then pushed back inside her.

"Until you beg me for more," He said and she rubbed her own breasts. He loved touching her, and he loved her touching herself. He moved slowly and she moaned.

He wanted to slam into her with every fiber of his being, but he held back. Her groans were getting louder and more incoherent.

"I can't—please," She begged,

"What do you want?" He asked, slamming into her a bit,

She cried out, "Oh that—that please," The slick sound of him pushing back inside of her was enough to make him moan, "Draco," She begged again, and so he began to move faster. Soon, the only noise that filled the room was slapping and groaning.

"I can't—I can't hold on," She said,

"Let go," He told her, "Come on, Hermione, let go," He said, and her walls clenched down on him and he cried out in release. He rode through it and began kissing her neck as she breathed in and out.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"The British Virgin Islands," He answered,

* * *

**THEY ARE MARRIED! Can I get an AMEN!? I love weddings. And I am excited to write about the honeymoon. **

**Please review! I do love hearing from everyone. **


End file.
